Gojyo en el futuro
by Lily Boom
Summary: Una chica actual, en una ciudad de la España actual... una universitaria cuya vida es de lo más corriente se encuentra un día con un misterioso DVD en su cartera, cuando lo ve en el pc aparece un pelirrojo y se funde. Pronto se conocerán. GojyoxOC
1. CAPÍTULO 1: UN DÍA NORMAL

**EPISODIO 1: UN DÍA NORMAL.**

Riiiinnngggg.

Recojo mis cosas tan pronto toca el timbre de final de clase.

"Hasta mañana." Me despido de mis compañeras más cercanas.

"Oh, Lily." Me llama una. "Vamos a ir a tomarnos unos cafés ¿te vienes?"

"Si vais a la cafetería de la uni, me apunto." Les dije suavemente. "Me toca turno de dos a tres y media, y me queda media hora libre para comer antes de clase."

"Ohhh..." Me dicen.

"Otra vez será." Me dice la que me había invitado.

No tengo vida social casi, lo tengo asumido. Es lo normal cuando vives solo, trabajas para pagar las cosas para casa porque el piso es de tu madre y aunque no te cobra alquiler pero llenar la nevera la tienes que llenar igualmente.

Me paso casi 6 horas al día en la cantina de la universidad, poniendo cafés, cervezas, pinchos diversos o lo que pidan.

Si me toca trabajar la hora de la comida, suelo llevarme el sándwich o los tupers de casa, pero claro, hoy es un día...

Mi mochila ha sido fruto de un accidente y he perdido el bocadillo. Por suerte, el jefe siempre tiene una manita para darme y me pone un pincho de tortilla y un poco de ensalada en un plato de plástico para que me lleve, así que, como hace bueno, decido salir a comer a la calle.

Sin embargo, yo siempre he sido una fiel defensora del principio de equilibrio universal y siempre he creído que detrás de un par de malas cosas, una buena es de esperar.

Comer sentada en el césped no está tan mal, si no coge y se pone a llover sin más ni más; así que llego a clase calada y pareciendo un poco un perro mojado.

"Eh, Bella, se te ha caído algo." Me dice un compañero haciéndome girar y verle con un DVD en la mano.

"No es mío." Le digo suavemente.

"Pero si te lo he visto caer de la bandolera." Me dijo.

"La tengo rota pero... no me he traído ningún DVD." Afirmó.

"A ver..." Me dijo abriéndolo. "Pues es tu letra."

"¿A ver?" Digo para comprobar que efectivamente es mi letra.

"Vaya, no recordaba haberme traído nada." Le digo cogiéndolo.

"Si quieres puedes ponerlo antes de que llegue el profe." Me dijo. "Te dejo mi portátil, me lo han prestado en la biblioteca."

"Vale, gracias."

Es raro, solo tiene una carpeta, se supone que son fotos y archivos pero no consigo abrir nada más que una especie de dibujo raro que parece sacado de una película con mala calidad; justo entonces la pantalla se apaga y las luces tiemblan.

"¿Hum?" Dije.

"Vaya por dios, la tormenta ha debido causar un mini-apagón." Me dice. "De todas formas, ya has visto lo que hay ¿no?"

"Ah, sí, es... ha debido ser el CD que me metió mi primo el fin de semana." Le digo inventándome una excusa.

Nunca había visto ese CD-DVD y desde luego no tenía ni idea de quién era el tío que salía en el video.

Sin embargo, eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

La clase fue tan aburrida como siempre, tanto que incluso me dormí en plena clase; hacía tiempo que no tenía sueños, sin embargo, esta vez, en la siestecilla que me eché vi a un chico; bueno, lo de verle fue un decir, más bien le sentí.

Estaba oscuro, como si fuese de noche, estábamos en una especie de parquecito de una ciudad.

"Dónde estoy." Dije.

"¿Quién eres?" Me dijo una voz grave. "Vaya... una dama perdida."

Entonces le vi un poco vagamente, yo iba sin gafas, así que veía un poco borroso; lo que sí vi claramente fue una mano ante mi cara, me levanté sin ayuda y me quité el polvo.

"Hum, igual lo de en problemas era un poco precipitado." Me dijo. "Lo que sí que es seguro que no eres de por aquí."

"Mira, llevo un día de perros, así que deja tus trucos de ligón de playa para otra, a una a la que le impresiones." Le dije.

"¡Serás borde!" Me dijo. "¡Que yo solo quería ser amable!"

"Lo siento, pero llevo un día de perros y estoy... estoy que muerdo." Me disculpé.

"Un mal día ¿eh?" Me dijo.

"Sí, un mal día." Afirmé.

"De eso sé un rato." Me contó. "De cada 10 días míos 9 son malos y el otro es casi penoso. ¿Qué te ha pasado, un ataque?"

"No. Lluvia, comida perdida, trabajo mal hecho para clase..." Le dije comenzando a ennumerar todas las cosas malas que me habían pasado durante el día.

"Vaya, es... no sé lo que es el resto, pero lo de perder la comida y llevarte varias broncas, y lo de la lluvia es malo." Me dijo. "Si puedo ayudarte..."

"Nah, me has ayudado escuchándome." Le dije sonriendo a medias. "Gracias."

"Normalmente no..."

Zasca, librazo en toda la cabeza que me despertó.

"Señorita, nada de dormir en clase, salga fuera." Me dijo el profesor.

"Lo siento, una mala noche." Le digo sonriéndo.

(Salto Espacio-Temporal)

"Jo, ya te vale." Me dice un compañero. "Dormirte en clase..."

"Sí, es... he tenido una mala noche." Afirmo suavemente. "Por cierto, es... ¿alguna vez has soñado con alguien?"

"Con mi novia ¿por?" Me dice mirándome con interés.

"No, me refería a con otra persona, con alguien que no conozcas." Le digo suspirando.

"No, que yo sepa." Afirma suavemente. "¡No me digas que has soñado con alguien!"

"¡Shhhh!" Le digo tapándole la boca con las manos. "No grites, tampoco quiero que se entere nadie."

Perfecto, ahora además de vivir una vida que tengo la impresión que no es mía, tengo indicios de que me estoy volviendo loca.

"Vale, vale, como quieras." Me dice. "Pero que conste que según Mary es normal que pase; no tienes novio y por eso sueñas con tíos, aunque lo de que sea alguien desconocido..."

"Me he confundido." Le miento sonriendo. "Creo que es el chico que vende el pan en mi barrio."

"Ah, entonces creo que está claro." Me dice sonriéndome de pronto y levantando un dedo. "Quiere decir que tienes que ir a comprar mucho pan y luego pedirle una cita."

"Muy gracioso." Le digo sintiendo que no me ha tomado en serio y por ello un poco aliviada.

"No, ahora en serio." Me dice sonriendo. "Si tanto sueño tienes igual deberías descansar más ¿sabes?"

"Es lo que pienso hacer, en cuanto llegue a casa." Le digo suavemente.

"Entonces será mejor que llegues pronto." Me dice sonriendo. "¡Oh, Miguel!. ¡Eh, Miguel, tenemos una urgencia!"

"¿Quién es ese?" Le pregunto.

"Miguel, de EF." Me dice sonriendo mientras se acerca un chico moreno. "Deberías conocerle, todas andan loquitas por él. Ey, Miguel, mi amiga necesita que le lleven a casa con urgencia." Le dijo al chico. "No se encuentra muy bien así que..."

"Claro, esto... no te preocupes 'Charly', yo la llevo. ¿Nos vemos luego en el campo?"

"No pienses que hoy te dejaré ganar." Le dijo mi compañero.

La verdad es que nunca me había fijado en ese chico, era evidente por su forma física que era de educación física, también era evidente por qué todas estaban loquitas por él.

"¿Te encuentras un poco mejor?" Me dijo mientras llegábamos al barrio.

"Sí, gracias por el paseo." Le dije.

"Estás un poco pálida." Me dijo. "Igual deberías ir al…"

"No, estoy bien, en serio." Le dije intentando sonreír. "Es solo falta de sueño."

Era raro, me sentía mal, cansada. Salí del coche y cerré la puerta, sin embargo, creo que no pude llegar a la puerta.

A mi alrededor, mientras sacaba las llaves todo se volvió oscuridad de nuevo, y de nuevo aparecí en el mismo sitio, solo que esta vez era en un salón, con un camastro, una mesa y unas sillas.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dije mirando alrededor.

"¿Cómo has entrado aquí?" Me dijo una voz que había oído antes.

Me giré de golpe asustada, y allí estaba otra vez, un chico, pelirrojo, pelo medio largo a juzgar por la cola de caballo corta que le salía de la nuca como un pequeño pincho que le cubría el cuello de largo.

"Yo no… no sé…" Dije confusa.

"Tranquila, supongo que está bien." Me dijo. "Es… muy raro." Dijo confuso antes de mirarme y volver a cambiar a una especie de amplia sonrisa. "Pero bueno, siéntate, no seré yo quien de motivos para que me quiten mi bien ganada fama de 'amante'."

"¿Amante?" Le dije. "¡Un momento!. ¡¿Piensas que estoy aquí para intentar ligar contigo?!"

"Bueno, no soy yo quien me he colado en la casa de una chica." Me dijo con ironía cogiendo una tetera de algo. "¿Café, un cigarrillo?" Me dijo ofreciéndome servirme con la tetera y luego moviendo el cigarrillo en sus labios.

"¡Eh, ni pienses que necesito nada y menos aún de un tipo como tú!" Le dije golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos abiertas.

"¡Encima que intento ser amable!" Me dijo. "¡Eres una bruja, desagradecida y…!"

"¡Y tú eres un maldito ligón de playa, maleducado, idiota y… mmmm!" Exclamé indignada cuando me sujetó por la cintura y me cerró la boca con un beso.

Le hubiese golpeado, pero en lugar de eso golpeé una barra de metal y me desperté con un dolor de puño, una rasgadura en el brazo y alguien gritando asustado mientras me sujetaban la mano por la muñeca y el bíceps.

"¡Enfermera!" Gritaron. "Ey, aguanta, enseguida vendrá el médico."

"¡Ahhhhhh, estoy sangrando!" Grité asustada al ver la raja que tenía en el brazo.

"Tranquilicese, señorita." Me dijo un enfermero de los dos que estaban allí. "Mierda, se ha arrancad el goteo."

"¡No me toquéis!" Me puse a gritar. "¡Soltadme!"

"Tranquila, señorita." Me dijo la enfermera mientras los otros me sujetaban. "Si sigue moviéndose se hará daño."

¡Frrrzzzzz!

El monitor pareció chiporrotear.

¡Frzzzzzz!. ¡Flush!. ¡Crash!

Un destello, eso fue lo único que pillé, un destello y el monitor estalló. En menos de un segundo estaban todos noqueados y yo volaba en brazos de alguien embozada por la sabana de la camilla donde estaba.

"Tranquila, tigresa." Me dijo una voz que solo había oído dos veces antes. "Estás a salvo." Añadió mientras sentía que tomaba tierra y rodábamos cuesta abajo antes de volver a sentir cómo el viento nos azotaba los laterales.

Era raro, no oía nada, solo podía oír esa voz, eso y…

Tum tum… Tum tum… Tum tum…

¿Eran mis latidos o los de mi 'salvador'?

Cerré los ojos mientras sentía el antebrazo empapado en algo caliente, algo que corría por mi piel y se enfriaba al contacto con la sábana empapándola.

De pronto fue como si todo acabase, como si me quedase dormida, esta vez no soñé con un pelirrojo, no había nadie con quien descargar mi frustración y mi mal humor. Esta vez no hubo nada.

(Salto Espacio-Temporal)

De pronto sentí de nuevo consciencia, me dolía todo, me encontraba mal y sentí el brazo quemándome.

Oí un sonido indistinguible y sentí peso sobre mi pecho, sobre la clavícula, algo cálido y suave a la vez.

Sonreí dispuesta a darme la vuelta para abrazarme a mi osito de peluche feliz de estar en casa, en mi cama, dormida aún por lo que nada había pasado aún porque pronto sonaría el despertador y me podría levantar y…

Un momento, en mi casa no tenía peluches, y desde luego, vivía sola.

Pestañeé asustada y miré al peso sobre mi clavícula para descubrir un brazo, con cuidado giré la cara siguiendo el 'curso del brazo' para descubrir que estaba unido a unos hombros, unidos por abajo a un pecho casi perfecto que formaba parte de un cuerpo 'quasi perfecto' si no fuese por lo delgado de la constitución y por arriba a un cuello grácil y una cabeza con la cara relajada y los ojos cerrados pero un pelo rojo sangre tirando a fucsia.

Hubiese gritado, si no fuese porque el grito y la sorpesa causaron un bloqueo y una conmoción que me dejaron congelada.

Entonces el brazo bajó hasta mi cintura y la cara vino hasta enterrarse en mi cuello buscando posar los labios en el hueco de la clavícula murmurando algo.

Entonces fue cuando le di un empujón que lo tiró de la cama golpeándose en el suelo mientras yo me cogía la sabana para embozarme en ellas ahogando las ganas de gritar asustada.

"Joder, tía." Dijo el hombre que no debía ser más mucho más mayor que yo. "Que mal despertar tienes."

"¿Quién coño eres tú?" Le dije asustada. "¿Dónde estoy?. ¿Por qué me has raptado? Te juro que no tengo dinero para pagarte…"

Él entonces me miró confuso y luego se rió.

"Si te acercas te juro que gritaré." Le amenacé asustada dándome cuenta que era más alto que yo y aunque no lo parecía a primera vista, también más fuerte. "Sé defensa personal, te lo aviso."

"Me gustan las gatitas; y tampoco quiero dinero a cambio." Dijo divertido. "¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy divertida?" Añadió riéndose cuando me di con la espalda en la pared del cabecero de la cama.

"¡No me toques!" Medio grité.

"Tranquila, mira." Me dijo haciéndome notar que no me iba a tocar como tal sino que apuntaba sus manos a mi antebrazo donde tenía una venda. "Te habían herido el brazo, has perdido algo de sangre. Así que te he traído aquí, por suerte había algunas vendas, y eso con un poco de control... digamos que te he cortado la hemorragia y te he puesto un parche."

"¿Un parche? Tío, esto es una venda." Dije. "Pero… gracias, aunque… ¿quién eres?. ¿Por qué sales en mis sueños?. ¿Nos conocíamos de antes y eso era una especie de… sueño raro para… a saber qué?"

"Oye, oye, para el carro, por favor." Me dijo levantando las manos. "Dios, pareces una metralleta, me he quedado en la primera pregunta."

"¿Quién eres?" Le repetí. "¿Y por qué sales en mis sueños?"

"Me llamo Sha Gojyo, y en cuanto al por qué salgo en tus sueños… me encantaría preguntar lo mismo. Tú sales en los míos, por qué."

"Ni idea." Dije. "Oh, ya sé, esto es una especie de dejá-vu, nos habíamos visto antes pero no habíamos hablado así que no nos conocíamos, y nuestra mente nos ha dado una mala jugada haciéndonos una especie de… viaje astral que…"

"Creo que estás loca." Me dijo. "Eso o eres una de esa chicas locas y cerebrales que saben todo y que lo único que no saben es dónde están."

"Vale, todo esto es un sueño… un mal sueño… sí, eso es." Afirmé para cerrar los ojos y hundir la cara en la almohada. "Ahora me despertaré y no estarás aquí, yo estaré en mi camita, en casa y será lunes otra vez, eso es…"

Conté hasta 10 y entonces desenterré la cara, estaba sola pero en un cuarto que no conocía.

"Por desgracia no es un sueño." Me dijo el chico tras de mí. "Puedes pellizcarte si quieres, no conseguirás más que hacerte daño."

"¡Eh, oigan!" Dijeron al otro lado. "¡Abran la puerta, esto es dinero falso!"

"Le pagué al hombre de la entrada para hasta que amaneciese, pero creo que esto es otro país, o dimensión o…"

"¿De dónde coño has salido tú?" Le dije confusa.

"¡Abran la puerta o llamo a la policía!" Amenazaron aporreando la puerta.

"Señor… hay que salir de aquí." Dije. "Abriremos la puerta y nos disculparemos y…"

"Y el señor tiene una porra enorme como si fuese un adorno." Dijo el chico cuando oímos un estruendo en la puerta como si le golpeasen con algo pesado. "Y creo que no va a conmoverse porque seas una chica."

"¡Vale, y qué sugieres tú!" Le dije nerviosa.

"Una salida como las de siempre." Afirmó poniéndose la camisa y el chaleco encima antes de ofrecerme su mano. "Vamos, no tenemos todo el día."

Fue una inconsciencia, pero le cogí la mano y con un tirón me cogió en brazos para abrir la ventana.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Le dije asustada intuyendo su plan de huída.

"Tranquila he hecho esto miles de veces." Afirmó mirando abajo. "Solo serán ¿qué, 30 metros?"

"¡Ni se te ocurra… AHHHHH!" Grité asustada mientras nos precipitábamos hacia el suelo siguiendo la ley de la gravedad.

Aterrizamos y sentí mi culo tocar el suelo suavemente antes de volver a levantarse y ponerse a correr conmigo en brazos mientras oíamos sirenas de policía acercarse y los gritos del hombre unidos a los golpes en la puerta del cuarto.

Lo único que sentí fue el viento azotándome una vez más, solo que esta vez no había sábana ni nada en medio para protegerme y era de noche y bien de noche.

Paramos como 10 minutos después en el parque del militar a caballo, famoso histórico por excelencia de la ciudad.

"Lo siento, pero… no puedo… más." Me dijo el chico. "¿Cuánto pe… pesas?"

"Nadie te pidió que me llevases." Le contesté.

"Lo siento… pero… no puedo… dejar a… una dama en… apuros." Dijo doblado.

Suspiré y vi un banco libre de grupos pandilleros y parejitas acarameladas; así que le cogí de la mano y tiré de él hasta sentarme y palmearme el regazo.

"Va, túmbate un poco y descansa. Dudo que nos sigan persiguiendo." Le dije suavemente.

Él pareció dudar un poco y luego sonrió para hacerme caso y tumbarse en el resto de banco con la cabeza en mi regazo como si fuese una almohada.

"No eres de aquí ¿verdad?" Le pregunté.

"No, yo… vivo en otro sitio." Afirmó.

No, su forma de hablar tampoco era de allí; estaba claro que era de otro sitio. Suspiré; eso debía significar que tampoco tenía lugar donde alojarse allí, y a juzgar por lo que había pasado hacía menos de una hora, juraría que tampoco lo iba a encontrar fácilmente. No creo que tuviese euros para pagar nada.

"Creo que me confundí antes." Me dijo sonriendo y haciéndome mirarle. "No eres una loca."

"Oh, y te has dado cuenta ahora." Le dije.

"Sí, pareces buena tía." Afirmó.

"Cuando te recuperes me gustaría largarme a casa. Son… genial, las 12 casi. Tengo frío, hambre y sueño."

"Hombre, tienes la camiseta rota en una manga." Me dijo. "Estás sucia y diría que hasta mojada."

Cierto, el ambiente junto a la fuente era húmedo, llevábamos el suficiente tiempo como para tener la ropa húmeda.

"¿Vives muy lejos?" Me dijo echándome su chaleco por encima sin que me diese ni cuenta.

"No mucho." Afirmé. "Lo que pasa es que de noche tampoco hay autobuses que coger."

"¿Autobuses?" Me preguntó. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Son como unos coches grandes y largos donde cabe mucha gente." Le dije. "Se mueven por toda la ciudad y hay que pagar por montar."

"¿Dónde he ido a parar?" Murmuró mirando al cielo. "Ni siquiera el cielo me suena…"

"Estamos en España." Le dije.

"¿España? No me suena ningún sitio llamado así." Afirmó levantándose cuando le di una palmada en el pecho. "¿Está muy lejos de Togenkyo?"

"No me suena ningún lugar llamado así." Le dije divertida. "¿Qué idioma habláis allí?"

"Romanji." Afirmó cogiendome la mano para ponerse a dibujarme signos con el dedo. "Ro-man-ji."

"Un momento." Le dije dándome cuenta de algo. "¿Te importa escribir 'I-sa' con eso?"

"I (I-sha)." Dijo dibujando unos signos que yo bien conocía.

"¡Eres japonés!" Dije asombrada. "¡Japón está al otro lado del mundo, casi!"

"¿No es el mismo país?" Preguntó confuso.

"¡Ni siquiera el mismo continente!" Le dije sorprendida.

"¿Y qué hago yo aquí?" Dijo confundido y preocupado.

"Ni idea." Afirmé. "Pero lo que sí sé es que no puedes quedarte aquí."

No, ni podía quedarse allí ni al parecer conocía a nadie allí, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba…

"¿Tienes… tienes a alguien conocido aquí?" Le pregunté.

"No, la única persona que conozco aquí eres tú." Dijo parando de tirarse del pelo hablando en japonés.

Perfecto, ahora sí que tenímos un problema, uno gordo.

No tenia dónde ir, y aunque fuese una locura, tampoco yo podía dejarle solo; no después de haberme salvado de la ambulancia y haberme cuidado. Vale, había hecho un 'sinpa' en todas las de la ley, pero la intención había sido buena.

"Es… igual es una locura pero… hasta que encuentres otro sitio o… bueno, la forma de regresar a tu casa…" Dije dudando.

"Te acompañaré a tu casa." Me dijo. "Aunque seas de por aquí y esto sea otro país, sigue siendo peligroso que una chica vaya por ahí sola."

"Gracias." Murmuré.

(Salto Espacio-Temporal)

"Ya hemos llegado." Le dije parando en el portal de la casa. "Es…"

"Bueno, pues ten más cuidado la próxima vez." Me dijo.

"¿No quieres subir?" Le pregunté.

"Prefiero buscar la forma de volver a casa." Me dijo rascándose la nuca.

"Bueno, si necesitas algo… y vivo aquí." Le dije para señalarle el botón de llamar al piso. "Dame un toque si cambias de idea."

"Descuida." Me dijo sonriendo. "Primero quiero buscar la forma de volver a casa. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Le dije viéndole irse lentamente.

Era un tipo raro, la verdad; pero en cierto modo me daba un poco de pena. Mientras subía en el ascensor me di cuenta que aquel tipo no eran tan malo como me había parecido en mis sueños. Me había salvado sin pedírselo, había aparecido en un momento de necesidad y me había salvado sin que hiciese falta pedírselo.

Abrí la puerta de casa y volví a cerrarla con llave. Hogar dulce hogar.

Me apresuré a coger mi pijama y cambiarme en el baño, luego fui a la nevera y justo cuando estaba dudando entre comerme un par de yogures o hacerme algo ligero, llamaron al timbre de forma que parecía más bien que se le había quedado a alguien pegado el dedo.

"¡Deje de pulsar el timbre, que lo va a fundir!" Grité por el interfono.

"¿Chica?" Me llamó el chico de antes. "Es… lo siento pero creo que no sé a dónde ir."

"Sube." Le dije pulsando para abrir la puerta. "Empuja la puerta."

Oí cómo se abría la puerta y entonces fui a desbloquear la de casa. Estuve esperando un poco, pero el ascensor no subía.

"¿Chica?" Oí que me llamaban por las escaleras.

"Sigue subiendo, 4ª planta." Le dije asomándome al hueco para ver su cabeza también asomada por el 2º piso.

Era raro, nunca antes había hecho algo así; ofrecer cobijo a alguien que acababa de conocer…

Mientras los pasos se acercaban me di cuenta que si me metía en casa y no hacía ruido, no se enteraría que lo había hecho, iba por el 3º, aún tenía tiempo y nadie se enteraría.

Sin embargo, no me moví del descansillo.

"Lo siento, es… me di cuenta que no sé ni dónde estoy ni a dónde ir." Me dijo ya frente a mí. "Lo de venir…"

"Claro, pasa." Le dije suavemente. "Te prepararé algo caliente."

"Muchas gracias." Me dijo.

Era raro, no había podido volver dentro y dejarle allí, me había quedado plantada allí esperándole, como si fuese un amigo en vez de alguien que acababa de conocer esa misma tarde.

Me aparté de la puerta y le dejé pasar al pasillo, entonces le señalé la cocina mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo con llave.

Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga.


	2. CAPITULO 2: BIENVENIDAS

**CAPITULO 2: BIENVENIDAS.**

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando noté que me movían, una vez, dos… con suavidad, eso sí.

"Cinco minutos más…" Murmuré enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

Un momento, vivía sola, mi madre no me había despertado hacía un montón de tiempo.

"Buenos días." Me dijo el chico pelirrojo que pensaba que había sido parte de un sueño raro. "Te está pitando un aparato muy raro en el salón, me acaba de despertar."

"Mi móvil." Murmuré. "Anoche debí dejármelo en el salón. ¿Te he despertado?"

"Tú no, el aparato." Afirmó. "¿Qué es?"

"Un móvil." Le dije cogiéndolo. "Sirve para hablar con la gente estén donde estén."

"¿Y por eso pitaba?" Me dijo. "¿Porque estaba alguien al otro lado?"

"No, mensaje." Afirmé mostrándole el mensaje. "Un profesor se ha puesto enfermo, mi amigo me ha avisado."

"Vale, lo que tú digas." Me dijo. "¿En serio dice eso este aparato?"

"Sí." Le dije buscándolo. "Escriben un mensaje y entonces… ¡fium! Lo mandas y lo reciben y… voilá, aquí tenemos un mensaje, de alguien en la otra punta de la ciudad." Afirmé enseñándole el mensaje.

"Vale, no entiendo nada." Me dijo. "¿Desayunamos?"

"No me digas que has preparado algo de desayunar." Le dije.

"No, no tienes ni miso, ni ramen, ni hervidor de arroz…" Me dijo.

"Pero tengo cereales de chocolate, galletas, tostadas y… leche." Afirmé sonriendo. "Y si quieres te puedo poner colacao o café, y… tengo incluso unas bolsitas de té."

"Café, por favor." Me dijo.

"¿Agua hirviendo o leche?" Le pregunté.

"Agua hirviendo." Afirmó. "¿Acaso se puede hacer con leche?"

"Hombre claro que sí." Le dije cogiéndome el cazo para cocer agua. "Yo lo tomo con leche."

"Pues vaya." Me dijo mientras yo sacaba las galletas y ponía un plato con varias ante él y el asiento que yo iba a usar. "Hum, gracias. ¿Las has hecho tú?"

"No, son de caja." Le dije mostrándole la caja.

"Lástima, las galletas hechas por mujeres bellas son las mejores." Me dijo.

"¿Quiere eso decir que me encuentras bella?" Le dije divertida.

"Para mí todas las mujeres sois bellas." Me dijo bostezando. "Las de entre 18 a 26."

"Vaya, un ligón de playa…" Murmuré para mí.

"Di lo que quieras, pero es la verdad." Afirmó. "¿Te importa si me doy una ducha mientras espero?"

"Claro, tú mismo." Le dije. "Pero haz rápido, cuando acabe de desayunar me toca a mí."

"Tardo unos minutos." Me dijo.

¿Unos minutos? El agua se puso hirviendo en cinco minutos, pasaron otros cinco y aún no había salido. Llegó al cuarto de hora y seguía dentro, así que fui a la puerta del baño y golpeé.

"¡Eh, haz el favor de salir ya!" Le dije. "¡Necesito…!"

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta y le di un golpe en el pecho, me miró el puño mientras yo me daba cuenta que estaba desnudo salvo por una toalla cubriéndole la cintura hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

"Lo siento." Le dije carraspeando.

"Mi culpa, dije 3 minutos y me ha costado más." Me dijo.

"Es que tengo que ducharme antes de ir a clase." Le dije sonrojándome mientras me cedía el baño.

"Vaya… que curiosa." Le oí murmurar cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Abrí el agua para que volviese a calentarse y mientras, me fui desnudando, justo me había metido cuando dos segundos más tarde llamó a la puerta.

"Necesito afeitarme." Me dijo sin abrir la puerta. "¿Te importa que lo haga mientras tú te duchas tras la cortina de la bañera?"

"No se te ocurra mirar." Le dije.

Tendría que echarme un pestillo pensé mientras entraba y oía el agua del lavamanos correr.

Un momento, él no tenía maquinilla de afeitar allí, ni espuma, ni brocha…

"¿Con qué te estás afeitando?" Le pregunté.

"Oh, te he cogido un cuchillo de la cocina, lo lavaré cuando acabe." Me dijo golpeándolo un poco contra la pileta antes de volver a afeitarse un poco más. "Lo que peor llevo es que no hay espuma de afeitar."

"Ni que fuese tanto problema." Afirmé.

No veía el problema, yo me afeitaba sin espuma las piernas y las axilas y no me había pasado nunca nada.

"Au." Le oí quejarse. "Tsk… menudo manazas…"

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté asomando la cara.

"Nada, un pequeño percance de hombres." Me dijo girándose y cogiendo un poco de papel higiénico para ponérselo en la cara. "Un pique afeitándome. Eh, pensaba que no querías que te viesen."

"No te pases." Afirmé volviendo a cerrar. "Solo he echado un ojo fuera a ver qué había pasado."

"Una cara preciosa cuando está húmeda." Afirmó para volver a silbar un poco más. "Por cierto, he pensado que igual esta mañana podría volver a buscar el camino de vuelta a casa."

"Como quieras." Le dije. "Yo volveré a la noche."

"Yo… bueno, quería agradecerte que me hayas albergado esta noche." Me dijo. "Y por el desayuno."

"No hay de qué." Le dije. "Te lo debía por lo de salvarme ayer."

Le vi sonreí cuando estiré el brazo para cogerme la toalla, secarme un poco tras escurrirme el pelo y luego me envolví en la toalla.

"Esto…" Le dije.

"Gojyo." Me contestó.

"Gojyo, ¿te importa pasarme la camiseta del pijama?" Me dijo.

"Claro." Afirmó divertido. "Aquí tienes."

"Grac…" Dije cogiendo lo que parecía una camiseta interior. "Te he dicho la camiseta del pijama."

"Eso es una camiseta." Me dijo. "Oh, te referías…" Me dijo pasándome la camiseta de mi pijama. "Está sucia ¿no?"

"Si estuviese sola me bastaba con la toalla en el radiador." Afirmé yendo a cogerla sin éxito.

"Por mi no te cortes." Me dijo.

"¡Haz el favor de darme mi chaqueta del pijama, que llego tarde!" Le dije.

Entonces la tiró al bidé y se quitó el chaleco para ponérmelo en la mano.

"Te lo presto, al menos está limpio." Me dijo. "Póntelo y deja de culparme si llegas tarde a donde quiera que vayas."

Me quedé con ganas de gritarle, pero me aguanté y acabé por ponerme su chaleco y quedarme con la toalla como falda. Salí corriendo y me cerré en mi habitación para cogerme la ropa y vestirme.

Estaba con los pantalones puestos pero en sujetador aún cuando llamaron a la puerta, por dentro.

"Bonito cuerpo. Siento molestar." Me dijo. "¿Sabes por dónde queda mi país?"

"Básicamente hacia el este, muuuuuuuy hacia el este." Afirmé. "Y ahora… ¿te importa salir de aquí? Me estoy cambiando."

"Eres una tía rara." Me dijo girándose y dándome la espalda con la puerta abierta. "Por cierto, no sé si lo he dicho antes, pero bonito cuerpo."

"Pervertido…" Murmuré a la puerta cerrada de nuevo escogiendo una camiseta de manga larga cómoda que me gustaba particularmente.

No solía ser del tipo de chicas que solían meter a los tíos en sus casas a la primera de cambio, pero… bueno, aquel chico, pervertido y todo, me había salvado la noche anterior, y me había curado el brazo también.

Pero eso no duraría mucho, él no era de allí, quería volver a su casa o a donde quiera que viniera de Japón…

"Me tengo que ir. ¿Vienes?" Le pregunté cuando recogí todas las cosas de mi mochila y me la cargué al hombro.

"Te sigo." Me dijo casi chocando conmigo mientras cogía un tupper de comida del frigorífico. "¿Vas a ir muy lejos?"

"No. Oh, lo dices por esto." Le dije guardando el tupper en una bolsa de plástico y en mi mochila. "Es mi comida, tengo que comer en la universidad."

"Ok, ok… Solo me preguntaba si estaría bien aquello." Me dijo. "¿Te falta mucho?"

"Ya estoy. Móvil, llaves… tengo todo; ale, arreando. Sal que cierro la puerta." Le dije abriendo la puerta.

Bajamos juntos las escaleras, y cuando llegué abajo, me cogió del brazo.

"Muchas gracias por alojarme." Me dijo. "Te estoy agradecido, pero… en fin, si alguna vez te pasas por mi país hazme una visita."

"Estás demasiado lejos, y a diferencia de ti yo no sé tu idioma." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero gracias, lo haré."

"Bueno, la oferta está hecha." Me dijo sonriendo un poco cohibido. "Me alegro de haberte conocido."

"Sí, yo también, seas quien seas." Añadí viéndole alejarse.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Eh, Lily." Me llamaron en la cantina chascando los dedos ante mi cara. "Oye, despierta, chica, tienes gente que atender, yo no puedo atender a todos."

"Lo siento jefe." Le dije. "Ahora mismo me pongo."

"Atiende esos pedidos y avisa que cerramos en diez minutos ¿vale?" Me dijo.

"Vale." Afirmé.

El día no había sido bueno, ni tampoco malo; una vez más había vuelto a tener un día del montón.

Cuando diez minutos más tarde acabé, me encargó llegarme la basura y me dejó salir antes mientras él hacía caja y cerraba las luces.

Tiré la basura, fui a la parada del autobús y esperé a coger uno, pero no llegaron, después de media hora un compañero que se iba en bicicleta de la biblioteca me informó de que habían parado el servicio por una manifestación que pasaba por una calle y cortaba el recorrido durante 3 paradas.

No, el día acababa de torcerse, pero siempre podía ir peor; sobre todo cuando mientras iba por medio de la calle, de noche y sola, comenzó a llover y noté que me seguían.

"Disculpe." Me llamaron de atrás. "Señorita, disculpe."

Comencé a andar más rápido.

"Señorita." Me dijeron.

"¡Quítame las manos de encima!" Grité intentando soltarme y golpeándome la cabeza con una farola. "Ouch…"

"Mira lo que has hecho, mono estúpido." Dijo otra voz mientras yo me frotaba el golpe.

"¿Está bien, señorita?" Me dijo la misma voz amable mientras oía a alguien lloriquear.

Levanté los ojos asustada para ver a un tipo tendiéndome la mano y con un movimiento lo derribé y me levanté para comenzar a correr.

"¡Señorita!" Oí que me gritaban. "¡Espere!"

"Te tengo." Me dijo el que me había sujetado la otra vez.

"¡Suéltame!" Le dije.

Entonces me llovió un golpe y me sujeté la cara asustada.

"¡Sanzo, esas no son maneras de tratar a una chica!" Le dijo el que me había sujetado soltándome y poniéndose en medio.

"Señorita ¿está bien?" Me dijo el que me había ofrecido la mano.

"¡Dejadme, por favor!" Les dije asustada. "¡No tengo dinero, no puedo daros nada!"

"Madre mía… creo que piensa que queremos atracarla." Dijo el educado del trío.

"¿Lo ves Sanzo, la has asustado?" Le dijo el pequeño de los tres.

"¡No tengo nada de valor, dejadme!" Repetí intentando levantarme.

"No, no, señorita." Me dijo el educado que era castaño oscuro moviendo las manos excusándose de cuclillas ante mí. "No somos atracadores."

"¡No tengo nada, dejadme por favor!" Dije.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Preguntó otra voz.

"¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!" Grité. "¡SOCORRO!"

"Deja de gritar, loca." Me dijo el rubio de los tres apuntándome con lo que parecía una pistola.

"¿No os da vergüenza?" Dijo el chico que me había salvado viniendo a mi lado y poniéndose en una posición de protección hacia mí entre nosotros. "Tres personas contra una sola chica…"

No pude oír nada más, me quedé desmayada tras el pelirrojo, creo que en el golpe me había hecho algo en la cabeza, porque sentía algo caliente cayéndome por un lado de la cabeza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Hum…" Gemí sintiendo un intenso dolor en la cabeza y presión en un lado de esta.

"Eh, despierta, idiota."

"¡No trates así a la dama!"

"¿Está despierta, está despierta?"

"Au… mi cabeza…" Murmuré con dolor.

"Será mejor que no se mueva, señorita." Me dijo una voz dulce haciéndome reparar en que tenía a alguien justo al lado.

Intenté reconocerle, hasta que me di cuenta que con el golpe o algo, mis lentillas debían haberse volado. No, las dos no, una.

Cerré el otro ojo y miré con el que aún tenía lentilla para ver a los atracadores lo que me hizo asustarme y caerme del banco donde había estado tumbada.

"Te lo dije, mono." Le dijo el pelirrojo. "Me debes una cerveza."

"Tranquila, todo va, bien…" Me dijo el castaño.

"¡No os acerquéis a mí!" Le dije dando un paso atrás.

"Ey, tranquila." Me dijo el pelirrojo levantando las manos también. "¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

"Ten cuidado, los ladrones…" Le dije.

"Los ladrones son amigos míos." Me dijo sorprendiéndome. "Y no soy ladrones, el mono si se trata de comida aún, pero… oh, y el sanzo es un borde y me ha robado cigarrillos alguna vez, pero nada más."

"¿Insinúas que… les conoces?" Le dije confusa para sacudir la cabeza. "¿Entonces por qué me asaltasteis en una calle oscura?"

"Relucías." Me dijo el castaño con las manos levantadas a la vista. "Eras la única persona que lo hacía, es… pensamos que igual…" Me dijo mientras me miraba las manos y los brazos intentando comprobar lo que me decían. "No sé si lo podrá ver, pero es una luz que estaba potente hace un rato, y luego de pronto… se apagó."

Sacudí la cabeza y me caí al suelo.

"Te has hecho daño a base de bien." Me dijo el pelirrojo sujetándome cuando me caí y al cogerme se cayó también él.

"Gojyo, ha perdido bastante sangre." Le dijo el castaño. "Estará mareada y confusa."

"Estoy bien." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es solo que…"

Volví a caerme, entonces me cogió, esta vez acabó cogiéndome en brazos y levantándose conmigo en ellos.

"Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa." Me dijo.

"Yo… pensé que… Japón." Le dije antes de desmayarme.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Ya despierta!" Oí gritar junto a mi oído cuando me giré en la cama feliz de que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla.

Creo que si me caí de la cama fue del bote que pegué asustada, sobre todo cuando vi a un crío castaño dorado sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina pero al lado de mi cama.

"¿Está bien, señorita?" Me dijo mirándome con ojos de cachorro curioso.

"Antes de que le tires un golpe que sin duda se merecerá… te diré que es solo un mono pulgoso." Me dijo el pelirrojo desde la puerta con un cigarrillo en la boca y un mechero en la mano.

"¡¿A quién llamas mono, kappa pervertido?!" Le dijo el chaval.

"Chicos, por favor…" Les dijo el castaño sonriendo suavemente. "La señorita debe estar ya suficientemente confusa por el golpe. ¿Por qué no salís a pelearos fuera?"

De pronto noté que el frío que notaba era ni más ni menos que porque estaba en ropa interior y tomé aire.

"¡FUERA DE AQUÍ TODOS!" Grité asustando a los tres antes de saltar y cerrar la puerta apoyándome la espalda en ella asustada.

No podía creérmelo, qué hacían allí aquellos dos, por qué estaban en mi casa, y sobretodo, cómo narices habían entrado y me habían desnudado y metido en la cama.

Entonces volvieron a llamar a la puerta con suavidad.

"Señorita." Me llamó el de la voz dulce y calmada. "¿Está bien?"

"Perfectamente." Afirmé. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Gojyo nos trajo a refugiarnos aquí." Me dijo. "Se desmayó así que la hemos traído aquí que dice Gojyo es donde vive."

Eso era, yo vivía allí, sola. ¿Por qué estaba la casa llena de gente?

"Creemos que es posible que el golpe le haya causado más daño del que parecía." Me dijo el tipo. "Si fuese tan amable de abrirnos para que…"

"¡NO!" Dije. "Quiero decir… ya iré al médico."

"Yo sé de primeros auxilios." Me dijo. "Podría hacer un rápido test para…"

"Oye, preciosa." Me dijo Gojyo tamborileando un par de veces con los dedos. "Ábrenos por favor. Hakkai no es médico, pero puede mirar si te has hecho más daño con el golpe."

"Aquí no pasa nadie hasta que no me digáis quiénes son y cómo han entrado en esta casa." Le dije.

"Abre para que podamos explicártelo." Me dijo.

"No." Me negué.

"Yo soy Cho Hakkai, el niño es Goku y el sanzo es Sanzo." Me dijo el de la voz suave que decía que quería ayudarme. "Somos compañeros de Gojyo, que es…"

"El pelirrojo, lo sé." Afirmé. "¿Cómo habéis entrado?"

"Les he abierto yo, con las llaves que llevabas en tu mochila." Me dijo Gojyo. "Entiéndenos, estábamos preocupados y no tenemos otro sitio a dónde ir, tú vives aquí, así que te trajimos aquí."

Vale, sonaba convincente, y además, me estaba comenzando a dar un mareo por lo que abrí la puerta cayéndome hacia el suelo.

"¡Chica!" Me dijeron.

"Ha sido solo un mareo." Afirmé extendiendo la mano para pararles e incorporarme sola.

"Será mejor que te metas en la cama." Me dijo el castaño dulce, Hakkai creo que había dicho cogiéndome del brazo y ayudándome a sentarme en la cama.

"¿Tan fuerte te has dado?" Me dijo Gojyo con cara de preocupación.

"No sé, me he golpeado cuando me he caído, cuando me han intentado agarrar y al soltarme me he dado contra una farola…" Dije frotándome la mano.

"Déjame ver esa cabeza." Me dijo el castaño suavemente extendiendo las manos hacia mí. "Ufff… creo que esto es lo que te lo provocaba… Gojyo, trae un trapo limpio y agua en un cuenco."

"Ahora mismo." Dijo el pequeño.

"Eh, mono, que tú no sabes dónde están las cosas." Le dijo Gojyo saliendo tras él.

"Tenéis el botiquín en el armario del cuarto de baño ciego." Les dije. "¿Es muy grave?"

"Tienes una herida en la cabeza, eso y el golpe te han hecho marear y desmayarte." Me dijo. "Además, has perdido algo de sangre así que es aún más normal que te marees."

"Aquí está, vendas y pomadas y…" Dijo el pequeño, Goku, creo.

"Goku, con unas gasas y esparadrapo era suficiente." Le dijo Hakkai.

Vale, el pequeño era Goku y el castaño Hakkai.

"¿Está muy mal?" Le preguntó preocupado.

"Que no hombre." Le dijo Hakkai. "Solo se ha hecho una herida pequeña en la cabeza. Con un parche un poco de descanso estará como nueva."

"Aquí tienes, agua." Le dijo Gojyo llevándole el cubo de la colada con agua. "Te lo sujeto."

"Gracias." Le dijo antes de volverse a mí. "A ver sujeta aquí el pelo." Me dijo cogiendo unos mechones hacia arriba del lateral hacia atrás. "Vale, ahora voy a desinfectártelo y…"

Ya había notado que se me nublaba un poco la vista, así que justo entonces dejé de oír y apenas un par de segundos más tarde me desmayé.

Fue raro, porque me pareció que me había quedado frita solo unos segundos, pero cuando desperté, casi amanecía y tenía una venda en la cabeza como en las películas antiguas; sin embargo lo que más me llamó la atención fue ver al chaval dormido junto a mi cama por un lado y al pelirrojo dormido con un cigarrillo a medio fumar como si se le hubiese apagado en los labios.

Me pregunté qué hacían allí, pero al darme cuenta de que estaban dormidos apaciblemente me apiadé y supe que se habían quedado vigilándome y así les había pillado el sueño; así que me mordí el labio inferior con culpabilidad por haberles confundido con atacantes nocturnos y luego haberme portado como una demente en casa cuando desperté cuando ellos lo único que habían hecho era intentar preguntarme dónde estaban porque era evidente que también se habían perdido y llevarme a casa para poder atenderme.

Suspiré y me arrastré como pude fuera de la cama hasta el armario donde tenía un par de mantas de viaje y la de invierno, saqué las dos pequeñas y se las eché a ellos por los hombros antes de coger la grande para ir a buscar al médico; sin embargo, no fue a él a quien encontré primero.

En el salón vi al rubio que abrió un ojo y me miró con desconfianza con su cigarrillo encendido. Le mostré la manta y él sacudió la mano cerrando de nuevo los ojos y remostando el cigarrillo en un vaso con agua sobre la mesita.

Un tío raro. Seguí buscando al médico y al final lo encontré recostado sobre la mesa de la cocina y dormido también. Con cuidado le eché la manta por encima y me fui al baño y luego volví a la cama.

Me crucé al rubio cuando fui al baño pero solo me miró y se encerró dentro.

Muy raro.

Cuando volví a acostarme, el único de los chicos despierto era el rubio, le oí tirar de la cisterna y volver con pasos silenciosos al salón donde había estado.

Que raros eran esos tipos…


	3. CAPITULO 3: RECUPERACIÓN LENTA UNOS COM

**CAPITULO 3: RECUPERACIÓN LENTA. UNOS COMPAÑEROS NO TAN MALOS.**

Era por la mañana cuando volví a despertar, la casa en silencio y al principio me asusté al ver al pelirrojo a un lado y al crío por el otro lado. Al principio me asusté, hasta que recordé lo que había pasado y me toqué la venda de la cabeza, no había sido un sueño, era todo cierto.

Me levanté con cuidado y di unos pasos vacilantes por el suelo frío de baldosa desnuda hasta salir al parquet que estaba cálido en el punto bajo el cual estaban las tuberías de agua caliente.

Si no recordaba mal, había un rubio en el salón y el que parecía el más calmado de todos estaba dormido en la mesa de la cocina, sentado en una de las sillas como si se hubiese quedado dormido allí.

Me moví y vi que estaban exactamente allí, así que miré mi reloj, tenía menos de una hora y cuarto para prepararme para ir a clase y llegar allí, sin embargo…

"Mierda…" Murmuré cuando fui hacia el baño y me mareé agarrándome a la pared como consecuencia.

Cuando fui a dar otro paso no me quedó más remedio que sentarme en el suelo y esperar que el mareo remitiese un poco, por desgracia, eso no fue antes de que se despertase alguien.

Antes de que me diese cuenta tenía mi móvil sonándome ante la cabeza así que abrí los ojos para ver al rubio con cara de mala leche pasándome el móvil que tan pronto como cogí me pasó por encima y se metió en el baño.

"¿Sí?" Contesté con cuidado por el móvil.

"Bella, menos mal que estás despierta…" Me dijo mi compañero al otro lado. "Te he llamado para ver si puedes llevarme los apuntes de ayer de…"

"Claro, te los llevo lue…" Dije antes de que el móvil volase de mis manos.

"Hoy no va a ir." Dijo el rubio. "No se encuentra bien, adiós." Afirmó antes de cerrar la tapa y dejar el móvil en el aparador del pasillo.

"Eh, estaba hablando." Le dije.

"Estás tirada en el pasillo." Me dijo. "No puedes salir aún." Añadió antes de volver al salón.

"Será desgraciado…" Murmuré intentando levantarme y dando de nuevo con mis huesos en el suelo.

"¡Pero bueno!" Oí gritar al castaño como si fuese un fantasma. "¡¿Estás bien?"

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Me da vueltas todo."

"A ver… aparta un poco…" Dijo el pelirrojo. "Ven aquí, preciosa…" Afirmó cogiéndome en brazos. "A ver, vuelve a tu cama."

"¡Suéltame!" Le dije intentando aporrearle el pecho.

"Puedes darme fuerte, soy un buen luchador, así que… puedo andar y aguantar tus golpes fácilmente. Y… aquí estamos." Añadió dejándome sobre la cama con cuidado. "Ahora quédate ahí y descansa. Por poco te rompes ese cráneo durito que tienes."

"¿Me dejas mirar cómo van las heridas?" Me dijo el castaño.

"¿Por qué no voy directamente al médico?" Le dije.

"No puedes ni moverte sin caerte en casa." Me dijo el pelirrojo. "Al menos espera a recuperarte un poco."

"No." Afirmé testaruda para intentar ponerme en pie y volver a marearme y caer de culo en la cama mientras el chaval y el pelirrojo extendían las manos para ayudarme. "Vale, está bien. Pasarme el móvil… Le diré que por favor venga porque no puedo ir yo…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, vaya, señorita…" Me dijo el médico tras mirarme la cabeza y haberme afeitado un poco la zona dolida antes de notar cómo me cosía y me dolía horrores. "Has tenido suerte, han sido solo 4 puntos, pero el chichón es considerable."

"¿Podré ir mañana a seguir con mi vida?" Le dije.

"Mejor esperar un día más." Afirmó guardando sus cosas. "Hoy es Miércoles… mejor espere a la semana que viene. Te diría que el sábado puedes seguir con tu vida, pero creo que no te conviene moverte demasiado hasta el domingo, pero como es fiesta no creo que tengas que hacer mucha cosa, así que… espera hasta el lunes, y si sigues sintiendo mareos el viernes, me volvéis a llamar."

"Gracias, cuánto le debo." Le dije.

"El seguro cubre la visita." Afirmó cogiendo mi talonario para garabatear los nombres de unos medicamentos. "Vale… ¿a quién le doy las recetas para que las coja?"

"Yo me encargo." Afirmé estirando la mano.

"Ah, ah." Negó. "Tú no te muevas de ahí al menos hasta mañana. Se lo daré a alguno de tus compañeros de piso, no creo que les importe demasiado ir a cogerte esto."

"De verdad, no creo que haya necesidad de…" Dije.

"Insisto, tú no te muevas." Me dijo abriendo la puerta y encontrándose al pelirrojo sentado contra el marco y al niño andando de arriba abajo en el pasillo.

"¿Cómo está?" Les oí preguntar mientras el médico cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Aquello se pasaba de rosca, fui a levantarme, pero antes de que pudiese, el crío abrió la puerta y vino haciéndome volver a tumbar.

"Tú no te muevas." Me dijo sentándose en la silla moviéndola para ponerse junto a mi cama. "Tienes que estar ahí tumbada."

"Dejar de decir tonterías todos." Le dije. "No puedo quedarme tumbada, tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

"El médico ha dicho que te quedes tumbada." Me dijo el castaño. "Además, nosotros podemos ocuparnos. Para empezar, Gojyo ha salido a comprarte las medicinas. Dice que encontró una cruz verde cerca, así que va a coger lo que le han dicho. Y yo puedo ocuparme de cocinar algo para todos."

"¿Con qué comida?" Le dije. "Tengo el frigorífico a mínimos."

"Había algo de arroz." Me dijo. "Y creo que encontró algo más."

Arroz y huevos, aquello era...

"Perdona, venía a preguntar dónde tenías el hervidor." Me dijo el castaño sonriendo desde la puerta. "Me temo que no lo encuentro."

"No tengo." Afirmé. "Las sartenes están en el cajón debajo del horno, y las ollas están en el armario junto al extractor, entre este y el escurridor."

"Vale, creo que lo tengo." Afirmó.

"Goku dice que vas a cocinar." Le dije. "¿Queda algo comestible?"

"He encontrado algo de arroz y unos huevos." Afirmó rascándose la mejilla como si fuese su culpa.

"Lo siento, me tocaba ir a hacer la compra hoy." Le dije suavemente intentando incorporarme pero sin que el chaval me dejase.

"Tienes que estar en cama." Me dijeron los dos.

"A ver, no soy una inválida ¿vale?" Les dije. "Puedo moverme, además, no pienso estarme todo el día en la cama."

"Sigues mareándote." Me dijo el castaño mientras me daba otro mareo. "Será mejor que descanses, de verdad."

"Aquí quieta me aburro." Afirmé.

"Oh, oh." Dijo el chaval poniéndose a dar saltitos en la silla. "Ya sé, te contaré historias y así te entretendrás."

"Goku, deja descansar un poco a la dama." Le dijo el castaño.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Sabes qué?" Le dije. "Lo de las historias tiene mejor pinta que ver el techo ni un minuto más."

"Pero Hak dijo que..." Me dijo.

"Pasa un poco de ellos." Le dije intentando convencerle. "Oh, ya sé." Afirmé. "Ayúdame a levantarme un segundo."

"Pero no puedes moverte." Me dijo.

"A no ser que quieras llevarme unos metros en brazos, yo creo que sí puedo." Afirmé.

Le vi dudar un poco pero al final me ayudó y me fue sujetando hasta el armario donde abrí la parte superior y saqué una baraja de cartas. "Esto… sabrás jugar a las cartas ¿verdad?"

"Claro." Afirmó sonriendo feliz. "Sé jugar a la carta más alta, al póquer…"

"¿Al siete y media?" Le pregunté.

"No." Me dijo. "¡Ah, ya sé!. ¿Sabes jugar al 'Shichi Narabe'?"

"No." Le dije. "Mira, es muy fácil." Afirmó para explicarme las reglas. "Se ponen los 7s aquí y luego tienes que ir añadiendo una carta arriba o abajo."

"O sea, un 6 o un 8 ¿no?" Le dije.

"Sí, oh, pero…" Dijo cambiando de expresión.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Es para 4 personas…" Me dijo. "Podríamos llamar a Hakkai, pero Sanzo…"

"¿Y si no les llamamos?" Le dije. "Podríamos repartir entre 4 y dejar 2 montones en el lateral, si no tienes para poner coges una y como mucho se puede coger 3 veces antes de pasar."

"Vale." Asintió para ponerse a repartir. "¡Ha, no me vas a ganar!"

"Eso habrá que verlo." Afirmé divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenas, ya he vuelto…" Dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la casa para ver la puerta del cuarto cerrada y la cocina con el castaño removiendo en unos pucheros.

"Ah, hola Gojyo." Le dijo sonriéndole. "¿Ya has traído todo?"

"Sí, por cierto, eso huele raro." Afirmó.

"Solo había arroz y huevos." Afirmó. "Y queso y algo que no sé muy bien qué es. Parece una salchicha roja y huele a algún tipo de especia rara."

"Bueno, tenemos a un conejillo de indias." Afirmó sonriendo divertido. "¡Goku, comida!"

"Está con la chica." Le dijo Hakkai removiendo la comida.

"Eso suena fatal." Afirmó el pelirrojo antes de ir al cuarto. "Eh, mono pulgoso. ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo aquí?"

"De momento él ganarme." Le dije confusa.

"Eh, deja a las chicas ganar, cazurro." Le dijo el pelirrojo quitándole las cartas y echándolas en mi regazo que era el tapete. "¿Ves has ganado?"

"Jo, con él era más divertido." Afirmé echando mis cartas. "Y no es póquer, es una cosa llamada 'Shinichi Narabe'."

"Pffff…" Dijo. "Un juego de críos."

"Sí, pero…" Dije.

"Déjalo, Gojyo es un abuelo teñido de rojo." Me dijo el crío.

"Cállate, mono enano." Dijo el pelirrojo, Gojyo.

"Esto… ¿Gojyo?" Le llamé.

"Dime, cielo." Me dijo.

"Dejar de discutir, por dios." Le dije. "Me vais a dar dolor de cabeza. Voy a levantarme y…"

"Tú quédate ahí." Me dijeron los dos corriendo a dejarme tumbada.

"Enseguida te traemos la comida." Afirmó el pelirrojo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Mmmm., qué bueno." Dije con un cuenco de sopa vacío en el regazo. "¿De dónde habéis sacado la cena?"

"Verás, fuimos a la tienda de aquí al lado y compramos unas cosas." Me dijo Hakkai sonriendo mientras se comían sus cuencos en la mesa de mi cuarto. "Así que ahora tenemos verduras frescas, algo de carne… por cierto, que barata es aquí."

"¿Habéis conseguido comprar… aquí?" Pregunté.

"Eh, tampoco estamos en Marte." Me dijo el pelirrojo.

"Sí, bueno… el problema ha sido el dinero." Afirmó el castaño.

"¿Y de dónde lo habéis sacado?" Les pregunté.

"Un señor muy amable nos dijo dónde podíamos cambiarlo." Me dijo el castaño sonriendo y haciéndome rezar por que no les hubiesen timado. "Creo que se llamaba… Banco*** (por motivos de seguridad no se puede meter este tipo de cosas, gracias por la comprensión hacia el trabajo)"

Suspiré aliviada, no les habían timado…

"¿Te ocurre algo?" Me preguntaron.

"No, es que temía que os hubiesen engañado." Afirmé.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Me dijo el pelirrojo levantando una ceja.

"No os molestéis." Les dije dándome cuenta de que podían malinterpretarme. "Hay gente muy buena que se dedica a eso y… bueno, vosotros se nota a la legua que no… sois de… por aquí."

"Bueno… tal vez no seamos de por aquí, pero lo que sí tenemos es un buen olfato con la gente." Afirmó el pelirrojo medio en broma. "No te preocupes, no nos engañarán así como así."

En cierto modo me alegraba, así que seguí comiendo un poco con tranquilidad y escuchándoles hablar de cosas, algo que no consiguió fijarse en mi cerebro embotado, y cuando acabé de comer, intenté fregar pero no me dejaron.

"Será mejor que vayas a echarte un poco." Me dijo el castaño tras comprobarme la temperatura en la frente. "No tienes buena cara y esto podemos hacerlo nosotros."

No pude quejarme demasiado, el chaval me agarró de la mano y tironeó de mí hasta llevarme al salón donde puso una serie de dibujos animados para niños mientras el rubio se sentaba en el sillón y poco después parecía dormitar y el pelirrojo con el castaño estaban en la cocina.

"Perdona, aún no me he quedado con vuestros nombres." Le dije al chaval en una pausa publicitaria.

"Yo soy Goku." Me dijo tocándose el pecho. "Venga, dilo conmigo. Go…ku…"

"Goku, no soy deficiente mental." Afirmé frotándome la zona con los puntos con dolor. "Sé pronunciar, gracias. ¿Y el castaño?"

"Es Hakkai." Me dijo. "Bueno, se llama Cho Hakkai, pero le llamamos solo Hakkai o Hak."

"¿Es siempre así de amable o solo pretende algo?" Le pregunté.

"No, es siempre así." Me dijo. "Como Sanzo. Es…" Añadió susurrando y señalando al rubio borde.

"Es un borde." Afirmé.

"A veces puede ser un poco malo." Me dijo para sonreír. "Pero es que eres una chica."

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije. "Odia a las chicas ¿o qué?"

"No, Sanzo es un monje." Me dijo. "Por eso no…"

"Oh, lo siento." Afirmé.

"A él puedes acercarte, a quien no deberías acercarte es a…"

"Espera un momento, estoy oyendo ruidos en mi cuarto y no me gustaría encontrarme a Gojyo enredando en mis cosas." Afirmé incorporándome.

"¿Ya te sabías su nombre?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Asentí avanzando con él sujetándome como si fuese una inválida. "Es el primero que conocí de vosotros. Y he tenido que hablarle bastante."

"No deberías juntarte mucho a esa cucaracha roja." Me dijo. "Seguro que dejará embarazada."

"Eso será si me dejase tocar." Le dije abriendo mi puerta. "Eh, deja en paz ahora mismo mi habitación."

"Lo siento." Me dijo el castaño. "Solo estaba buscando…"

"Y luego me decís que no la moleste." Afirmó Gojyo apareciendo detrás.

"Lo siento, Hak, pensaba que eras Gojyo." Afirmé haciéndoles mirarme.

"¿Cómo me has llamado?" Me dijo.

"Hak. Te llamas así ¿no?" Afirmé con dudas. "Cho Hak-no sé cuántos."

"Sí, es que… me extrañaba que supieses mi nombre." Me dijo para sonreír. "Vaya, me alegro de que al menos sepas mi nombre."

"Eh, el primero sigo siendo yo." Le dijo Gojyo. "Mi nombre se lo sabe perfectamente…"

"¿Qué buscabas?" Le pregunté a Hakkai.

"Necesitaba algo para escribir." Me dijo. "He visto que tienes un cuaderno pequeño con un imán en la cocina y he supuesto que sirve para apuntar cosas que necesitas comprar. Iba a apuntar un par de cosas que se nos olvidó comprar."

"Ah, están aquí." Afirmé yendo a la mesa para mostrarle el bote donde tenía bolígrafos, lapiceros, portaminas y demás útiles de escritura. "Puedes coger el que quieras. Si necesitas papel en este cajón hay unos paquetes de folios, lo que sí… alguna vez meto alguno usado, si quieres uno en blanco deberías comprobarlo primero."

"Muchas gracias." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Pareces una chica ordenada." Me dijo Gojyo observando uno de los folios de las parrillas de trabajos. "Todo en su sitio y al parecer, un sitio para cada cosa."

"¿Te importa?" Le dije cogiéndole la hoja. "Es un trabajo que tengo que presentar y está bastante bien ordenado y no me gustaría que se mezclasen."

"Gojyo, será mejor que no toques los papeles de las bandejas." Le dijo Hakkai. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí."

"Tú deberías estar descansando." Me dijo Gojyo.

"No me gusta que anden revolviendo en mis cosas." Afirmé. "Así que fui a decíroslo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Quién ha hecho esto?" Pregunté con la cena tras haber pasado la tarde entera en el sofá, con el crío y viendo la tele a pesar de haber tenido que aguantar la pelea porque el resto no querían ver dibujos animados y el chaval no quería ver nada serio, por fin estuvo la cena lista.

"Yo." Me dijo Hakkai mirándome preocupado. "¿No te gusta?"

Sacudí la cabeza tragando el segundo bocado.

"Está delicioso." Afirmé. "Nunca había probado algo así."

"Me alegro." Afirmó sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza. "No sabía si os gustaría, no he conseguido encontrar los materiales perfectos."

"Pues está de muerte." Afirmé.

"No me digas que te gusta la verdura." Me dijo Gojyo apartando la mayoría de verduras.

"Si no me gustase tanto la carne podría ser vegetariana perfectamente." Afirmé.

"Pues mira, para ti." Me dijo pasándome toda la verdura desechada.

"Gojyo, no le eches a la gente lo que tú no quieras." Le riñó Hakkai.

"No pasa nada, me encanta esto." Afirmé devorando el trozo de verdura que había cogido del cocido.

"Parece que hoy te has salvado, Gojyo." Le dijo Hakkai.

"Pues si Gojyo lo hace yo también." Afirmó Goku pasándome parte de su verdura también.

"Oye, copión." Le dijo Gojyo. "Que se va a juntar con toda la verdura."

"Sois los dos unos maleducados." Afirmó Hakkai mientras Sanzo entraba de la terraza oliendo a tabaco. "Sanzo, se te va a enfriar la cena."

"¿Por qué ella tiene tanta verdura?" Dijo suavemente tras mirar mi plato y mirando al suyo propio.

"Gojyo y Goku le han echado las que no les gustaban." Afirmó Hakkai.

"Hum." Asintió cogiéndose parte de la suya.

Aquel tipo era extraño, no hablaba casi, fumaba como un carretero a pesar de ser un monje… y me habían desaparecido cervezas lo que me indicaba que alguien se las bebía, de hecho tenía una delante suyo igual que Gojyo.

"Y una mierda." Murmuré.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijeron.

"No, nada." Afirmé.

Aquel grupo era extraño, el pelirrojo me había estado cuidando desde que nos encontramos, el castaño cocinaba para nosotros sin más, el crío parecía haberme cogido cierto cariño y no se apartaba de mí si podía evitarlo… y el monje era un borde que hacía lo que quería a pesar de su trabajo.

No entendía nada de nada.

"Voy a limpiar un poco esto y creo que me iré a la cama." Afirmé cuando acabé de dar buena cuenta de mi cena.

"No te preocupes de eso." Me dijo Hakkai. "Nosotros nos encargamos de eso."

"Pero…" Les dije. "Está bien, buenas noches."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"A mí me parece que deberíamos irnos." Afirmó Sanzo cuando estuvieron seguros de que dormía.

"Sanzo, esa chica estaba brillando." Le dijo Hakkai. "Eso es imposible en un humano, debe ser una señal divina."

"Los dioses no hacen brillar a las personas como si fuesen habitantes celestes." Afirmó Sanzo.

"Tal vez no lo sea." Afirmó Gojyo. "Pero ahora mismo, es la damisela en apuros. Yo creo que deberíamos mantener un ojo en ella."

"La verdad es que sí parece necesitarnos." Dijo Goku suavemente.

"Vive aquí sola y aparte de quien la llamase esta mañana, no parece que haya tenido más contacto con el exterior. Yo creo que tal vez ella nos necesite tanto como nosotros a ella ahora mismo." Añadió Hakkai.

"No necesitamos a nadie que no nos pueda ayudar a llegar a nuestra ruta." Afirmó Sanzo.

"Pero… ¿Y si fuera ella?" Dijo Goku. "¿Y si los dioses nos la pusieron en nuestro camino o a nosotros en el suyo para que nos ayudásemos?. ¿No es posible que para ayudarnos a nosotros tengamos que ayudarla a ella primero?"

"Sea como sea, me muero de sueño." Afirmó Gojyo incorporándose y apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

"¡Eh, hoy me tocaba a mí!" Afirmó Goku.

"De eso nada, tú vigilaste ayer." Le dijo Gojyo.

"Bajad la voz." Les dijo Hakkai. "Está enferma y durmiendo."

"¿Tú también quieres quedarte aquí con ella?" Le dijo Sanzo.

"Haremos lo que digas." Afirmó sonriéndole.

"No te he preguntado eso." Afirmó Sanzo.

"Sí." Asintió Hakkai tras un silencio. "Está claro que no hemos venido aquí por petición propia, creo que los dioses nos enviaron aquí por algún motivo, tal vez por la maldición que le tocó a Gojyo tras destruir la base de resurrección de Gyu Ma Oh, no lo sé. El caso es que yo también creo que no es una casualidad que estemos aquí ahora."


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: ENTRENAMIENTOS Y DESCANSOS

**CAPÍTULO 4: ENTRENAMIENTOS Y DESCANSOS.**

"Buenos días..." Saludé saliendo de mi cuarto en pijama y viendo que había ya gente en la cocina.

"Oh, por favor, siéntate." Me dijo el pelirrojo levantándose para dejarme sitio.

"No importa." Negué suavemente cogiéndome un tazón y agarrándome al fregadero al notar un mareo pequeño.

"Espera, deja que te lo coja." Me dijo el castaño para levantar un brazo y pasarme el tazón. "Deberías sentarte."

"Estoy bien." Afirmé suavemente para abrir los ojos y coger el tazón. "Gracias."

"Hemos calentado leche para el café." Me dijo el pelirrojo. "¿Quieres un poco?"

"Yo la tomo fría." Afirmé cogiéndome una caja del frigorífico y echándome unos cereales al tazón antes de ponerme la leche y volver a meterla al frigorífico antes de ver que el pelirrojo estaba apoyado en la encimera y su silla vacía.. "Puedo desayunar así."

"Insisto." Afirmó. "Sigues sin tener buena cara."

"Sí, bueno, nacía así ¿sabes?" Le dije sentándome.

"Creo que más bien se refería a que tienes un aspecto horroroso." Me dijo el rubio sin mirarme. "Tienes el pelo revuelto, y tu cara parece que haya visto un monstruo. Y eso que tienes bajo los ojos parecen moratones."

"Sanzo, esas no son formas de hablarle a una dama." Le dijo el castaño mientras el pelirrojo le decía algo no tan amable.

"¿Tan mala cara tengo?" Murmuré intentando mirarme en la cuchara.

"Pareces enferma." Me dijo el chaval. "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"Sí, eso creo." Afirmé revolviendo mis cereales y comiendo una cucharada. "Además, hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

"No deberías salir si no estás aún bien." Me dijo.

"Me siento bien." Afirmé. "Además, tengo que ir al cursillo."

"¿Y de qué es?" Me dijo.

"Sí hombre, a vosotros os lo voy a decir." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Seguro que es aquí?" Le preguntó Goku a Gojyo.

"Sí, pero no deberías estar aquí." Afirmó este.

"Creo que en realidad ninguno deberíamos estar aquí." Afirmó Hakkai.

"¿Entonces por qué estáis aquí?" Le dijo Gojyo.

"Para evitar que hagáis cualquier tontería." Afirmó cayéndosele una gota de bochorno.

"Vamos, sé por dónde entrar." Afirmó Gojyo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ha, ha, ha." Fui jadeando según soltaba el aire con los golpes.

"Muy bien, eso es." Me dijo el maestro mientras daba los golpes antes de acabar la combinación con mi compañero tirado en el suelo. "Bravo, aunque hoy pareces tener menos fuerza."

"Lo siento." Le dije secándome la cara repleta de sudor. "He estado enferma."

"¿Y ya estás recuperada?" Me preguntó.

"Eso creo." Asentí. "Pero... no sé por qué parece que tengo menos fuerza."

"Siéntate un poco y descansa." Me dijo. "Fran, con ellos."

"Puedo contin..."

"Descansa un poco." Me cortó. "Te lo mereces, pero tampoco te quedes fría ¿ok?"

"Sí, _Sensei_." Asentí sentándome sin tocar el suelo con las manos siquiera mientras me ajustaba la chaqueta del kimono para artes marciales que había comprado justo al principio de ese año tras haber estado el año anterior con chándal por no poder comprarme el kimono con mi dinero.

Estuve mirando un poco a mis compañeros después de echarme un trago de agua de la botella-biberón compartida de todos.

"¿Estás ya recuperada?" Me preguntó el profesor cuando me incorporé de nuevo sin usar de nuevo las manos, solo a pulso con las piernas.

"Eso creo." Afirmé estirando un poco para recalentar un poco las articulaciones y los músculos para evitar lesionarme por el descanso antes de recogerme el pelo en una coleta larga.

La verdad es que ser una de las 3 chicas de la clase y la única que por ser impares, entrenaba con los chicos porque las otras dos eran novatas y parecía que la única que había sobrevivido a la tunda del año anterior era yo, no era ningún problema para mí. Me estimulaba entrenar contra los chicos y la verdad es que mis compañeros solían tener un poquito más de cuidado con no darme demasiado fuerte, aunque tampoco es que fuese a dejarme acertar porque sí, solo cuando nos decía el profesor que había que dejarse.

"Ha." Afirmé soltando aire con el último golpe.

"Muy buena." Me dijo mi compañero desde el suelo. "Si fuese yo el atracador, me lo pensaría seriamente."

"Arigato." Afirmé haciéndole el saludo de cortesía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

No podía creérmelo. Aquello era demasiado. Tres chicas haciendo artes marciales y de ellas, la que más llamaba la atención era la única que estaba entrenando con un chico, y más grande que ella, dicho fuese de paso.

Pelo largo y recogido en una coleta no menos larga, cosa poco recomendable en ese tipo de cosas, kimono blanco pero sujeto con un cinturón rojo.

"Fiu... la tía tiene que tener nivel." Afirmé.

"Por los movimientos diría que no." Me dijo Sanzo. "No es más que una vulgar aprendiza."

"No seas tan duro." La defendió Hakkai. "Sus movimientos son un tanto limpios y elegantes aunque no sea demasiado eficaz."

"Se supone que están entrenando ¿no?" Dije fijándome en ellos. "Pero ella entrena con hombres y es… es una mujer."

"¿Y?" Dijeron.

"Bueno, que es una mujer." Afirmé. "Las mujeres no están hechas para la guerra, temen la muerte."

"Creo que esto se va a poner interesante." Afirmó Sanzo.

"¿Hum?" Dijimos casi a la vez el resto para mirar a donde estaban todos los alumnos entrenando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"Vale, Lily y Fran." Nos dijo el profesor. "Vais primeros a la derecha, Rober y Marcos, izquierda."

"Sí." Afirmamos los aludidos para disponernos mientras las chicas seguían entrenando en un rincón.

"¿Segura que puedes?" Me dijo Fran mientras me preparaba. "Hoy no tienes buena cara."

"¿Tienes miedo de que te gane?" Le dije.

"¿Tú, 'rojinegra'?" Me dijo divertido. "Deberías ser tú la que me tenga miedo."

"¿Por qué tienes un cinturón solo de un color?" Le dije sonriendo. "Nah."

"En posición." Nos dijo el profesor.

Siempre era igual: Primero la posición, el saludo y posición de listos para el combate de entrenamiento. Se suponía que todos tenían un estilo, pero… yo no tenía ninguno. Fran era grulla, por eso le habían puesto conmigo, porque el resto eran tigres salvo Manu que era leopardo; pero yo… yo no era nada.

"Cuidado." Me dijo Fran derribándome de una patada en la corva de la rodilla y sujetándome la cabeza antes de que me diese contra el suelo con ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo." Afirmé frotándome la cabeza.

"Lily, ven." Me llamó el maestro para que me acercase y se pusiese a mirarme la cabeza. "¿Qué tienes aquí?" Me dijo tocándome los puntos.

"Me golpeé la cabeza hace unos días y me la abrieron." Afirmé soltándome y volviendo a taparme la calva con el resto del pelo haciéndome de nuevo la coleta para trasformármela en el moño que solía hacerme en esos casos.

"Eso tiene pinta de haber sido gordo." Afirmó. "¿Qué te dijo el médico?"

"He hecho lo que me dijo." Afirmé entendiendo a dónde quería llegar y separándome. "No quiero ser la única que se quede atrás."

El profesor entonces me miró y sonrió a medias antes de ponerme la mano en la cabeza y frotármela lejos de la herida.

"Venga, vuelta a entrenar." Nos dijo. "Y Lily, ten cuidado."

Sonreí y volví, hasta que acabé de entrenar y el profesor nos hizo parar y saludar para despedirnos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Hola, ya estoy en casa..." Dije entrando a casa aún con el pelo mojado. "¿Hay alguien en casa?"

No sé por qué pero nadie contestó, así que tras mirar en todos sitios, acabé encontrando una nota en la cocina: "Hemos salido un rato. Enseguida volveremos."

"Vaya..." Murmuré al entender qué significaba. "En fin, es normal que quisieran salir, al fin y al cabo tienen todo el derecho del mundo a ver lo que hay a su alrededor."

Aproveché el tiempo sola para poder ponerme al día con los estudios, tras unos días sin ir por clase lo menos que podía hacer era saberme bien lo que había dado hasta entonces y cuando me aburrí, la casa seguía vacía salvo por mí.

A la hora de la cena, seguía sola y acabé haciéndome algo de cena mientras notaba de nuevo mareos, así que me llevé la cena conmigo al cuarto para seguir estudiando y al final acabé quedándome sopa en pijama y estudiando con el flexo de la mesa de estudio de la habitación.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

No sé muy bien qué hora era cuando me desperté. Hacía mucho que no necesito ir al baño en plena noche, así que no me molesto, de hecho me alivió un poco porque me había quedado sopa en la mesa estudiando, así que cuando me levanto ni me doy cuenta que tenía una manta encima o que no hay luz ya, simplemente me levanto y voy al baño.

Ya ni sé cuántas veces he ido al baño dormida, así que encuentro el camino fácilmente, uso el baño, y me voy a la cama, solo que cuando voy a meterme y me giro me doy cuenta de que no estoy sola en mi habitación. Ahí al lado hay alguien; en la otra mitad de la cama hay un hombre pelirrojo con los ojos rojo brillante que parecen llenos de fuego y clavados fijamente en mí con un cigarrillo en los labios y un brazo en ángulo bajo la almohada bajo su cabeza y el otro plácidamente sobre el pecho, con la sábana hasta el estómago y el pecho descubierto.

"¿Se puede saber qué...?" Le digo antes de que se lleve un dedo del pecho a los labios para indicarme que guarde silencio y luego volver a bajarlo.

"¿Que qué haces en mi cama?" Le susurro.

"Es muy grande para ti sola y me tocaba vigilarte." Me susurra.

"Pues ya puedes ir buscándote otra cama." Afirmo sin levantar la voz.

"Los otros días no ponías tantas pegas." Afirma sin dejar de mirarme.

"¿Qué coño dices de otros días?"

"Cuando estamos vigilándote." Susurró suavemente. "La cama es doble, no hay ni por qué tocarse, a no ser que quieras, claro." Afirmó divertido.

"¡Ní m…mphhhhhh!" Gemí cuando me impidió acabar besándome antes de parar mirándome y con la mano en mi boca.

"Te he advertido de que no gritases." Me susurró. "No querrás despertar al resto ¿no? El sanzo tiene muy mal despertar."

"Eres un… pervertido." Afirmé dándole la espalda y tapándome hasta el cuello.

"Buenas noches." Me dijo con un tono que demostraba que si no se reía al menos se lo pasaba pipa a mi costa.

No me molesté ni en contestar, pero tampoco pude dormir.

Y al cabo de un rato, le oí suspirar.

"¿Vives aquí sola?" Me dijo. "Venga, no seas aburrida, sé que no duermes." Me dijo susurrando cuando no le contesté.

"Sí, vivo sola." Afirmé.

"¿Y no te sientes sola?"

"A veces." Afirmé suavemente. "Aprecio mi intimidad, sé estar sola y sé aprovechar mi tiempo sola."

"Sí, bueno… yo vivía solo también. También pensaba como tú, hasta que encontré a Hakkai." Afirmó haciéndome girar suavemente para ver que estaba boca-arriba con las manos tras la cabeza y el cigarrillo apagado en un cenicero sobre el radiador apagado debido a la temperatura de primavera. "Desde entonces nunca más he estado solo, y la verdad, lo de que te cocinen y compartir las tareas de casa está bien."

"Sí." Afirmé. "Tiene que estar bien."

"De todas formas, me he fijado, no tienes demasiada decoración, y la que tienes… parece más de una abuela que de alguien de tu edad." Afirmó.

"No es mío." Afirmé. "No me interesa encariñarme con un sitio en el que no voy a quedarme, que no es mío."

"Eso es triste." Afirmó.

"¿Te importa dejarlo?" Le dije volviendo a darle la espalda y cerrando los ojos. "No me apetece discutir cosas que no llevan a nada ahora."

"Vale, por qué llevas ese pijama." Me dijo. "No es demasiado femenino que digamos."

"Me gusta, además, a ti qué más te da." Le dije.

"Eres un poco borde ¿lo sabías?" Me contestó.

"Y tú un poco criticón." Afirmé. "Vivir solo es triste, ese pijama no es femenino… Bah…"

"Por eso no es bueno vivir como un ermitaño." Afirmó. "Se te olvida cómo tratar con gente."

No necesitaba mirarle para saber que sonreía así que se me contagió. Era cierto, a veces, cuando me sentía agobiada era un poco borde.

"Y lo siento si te ha molestado lo del pijama, no pretendía molestarte." Me dijo.

Eso me hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

"No te preocupes." Afirmé. "Es que me gusta este pijama, es cómodo y no es bueno dormir con ropa prieta."

"Pues duerme sin ella." Afirmó.

"¡Más quisieras!" Le dije aparentando estar ofendida, sin embargo, no pude evitar taparme la boca para que no me oyese reír; tal vez podría acostumbrarme a aquel tipo y sus rarezas. Hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

"Oye." Le llamé. "¿Y tu pijama?"

"Lo llevo puesto." Afirmó. "Los calzoncillos son lo más cómodo."

"Salido." Le dije.

"Le dijo el clavo al tornillo." Me dijo.

Agudo y con aguante pero ese carácter algo infantil aún. Interesante.

Creo que me dormí al cabo de poco más, y por eso no me di cuenta de que él estaba despierto aún, aunque estaba cerca, no me había tocado, lo cual era de agradecer.

Sin embargo, cuando me dormí, se levantó un poco sentado en la cama y me miró.

"Pequeña cabezota…" Pensó sonriendo al verme dormida profundamente. "No sé por qué se empeña en morder y aparentar ser lo que no es. Con lo mona que es cuando duerme..." Añadió echándose un poco hacia atrás.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No..." Murmuré despertando de golpe.

Curiosamente, el pelirrojo volvía a mirarme.

"¿Tú nunca duermes?" Le dije.

"Tengo el sueño ligero cuando vigilo." Afirmó.

"Pues métete tus vigilancias donde te quepan." Le dije yendo a levantarme y notando mareo durante unos segundos.

"Deberías guardar reposo." Me dijo levantándose y viniendo a hacerme sentar en calzoncillos.

"Y tú deberías dejar de tocarme las narices." Le dije soltándome y separándole.

"Eh, va en serio." Me dijo haciéndome volver a tumbar. "Hoy descansa y relájate."

"He dicho que no." Afirmé intentando soltarme sin éxito. "Suéltame, tengo cosas que hacer."

"¿La compra?" Me dijo. "Se encarga Hakkai. ¿Limpieza? Todos vamos a arrimar un poco el hombro, aunque… no sé si te lo dejaremos mejor o no." Afirmó aflojando un poco y casi murmurando para si mismo.

"¿Qué eres, un psicokiller?" Le dije intentando volver a soltarme.

Entonces me atacó y me sorprendió besándome y haciéndome caer bajo él que puso las rodillas a mis lados sujetándome las manos sobre la cabeza.

"Pervertido." Conseguí gemir cuando paró y recuperé un poco el sentido común.

"Parece ser la única manera de que cierres esa boca que tienes." Me dijo como si le divirtiese. "Y ahora sé una chica buena y quédate quietecita por un día, que hoy no tienes tus misteriosas salidas programadas."

"¿Y tú qué sabes?" Le dije.

"El mono tiró un libro llamado 'Agenda' al suelo y el sanzo le echó un vistazo rápido. Y sabemos que hoy no tenías citas importantes." Afirmó. "Así que quédate aquí quieta y dentro de un rato viene el mono a relevarme."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Mi turno." Dijo el castaño del grupo sonriendo.

"Jooo…" Se quejó el pequeño de ellos haciendo pucheros. "Yo quiero seguir con ella…"

"Goku, no seas acaparador." Le dijo el chico. "Además, Sanzo y tú tenéis que ir a comprar con una lista."

"¡HE DICHO QUE NO NECESITO UN MONO QUE ME ACOMPAÑE!" Oí gritar fuera.

"Si vas con él y le ayudas a cargar las bolsas te daré una magdalena que he encontrado antes." Le dijo el castaño sonriendo amablemente.

"¡Sanzo, esperame!" Le gritó a quien fuera que hubiera gritado saliendo del cuarto corriendo mientras el castaño cerraba la puerta para suavizar un poco el volumen de los gritos fuera. "Ah, cuando vuelva seguiremos leyendo eso." Me dijo casi pillándose la cabeza con la puerta antes de desaparecer quejándose porque casi le pillaran la cabeza.

"Este chico es un poco ruidoso." Dijo el castaño sin perder la sonrisa. "Espero que no te haya dado dolor de cabeza."

"No, hemos estado leyendo." Afirmé. "Me ha servido para practicar."

"Es un buen chico, pero un poco ruidoso."

"Tal vez."

"¿Y qué hacíais antes de que llegase que estaba tan calmado?"

"Leíamos cuentos." Afirmé mostrándole un libro de cuentos en inglés para una de mis lecciones. "Por lo que veo habláis 3 idiomas."

"Eso parece." Afirmó casi riéndose. "Si quieres puedes seguir leyendo."

"No, creo que descansaré un poco." Afirmé.

"Como quieras." Me dijo. "Lo siento si molestamos."

"No importa." Afirmé suspirando. "Es solo que… de verdad, puedo levantarme y hacer vida normal. Al menos como para ir al salón y moverme hasta la cocina."

"Pero eso puedes hacerlo." Me dijo confuso.

"Vale, reza para que no esté el pelirrojo por ahí, porque va a morir de la forma más dolorosa y lenta posible." Afirmé quitándome la ropa de cama de encima e incorporándome para notar de nuevo un ligero mareo.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo acudiendo a darme la mano.

"Sí, es que me he levantado demasiado rápido." Afirmé. "Voy a pasarme por el baño, me daré una ducha y luego ya puede desaparecer esa cucaracha mentirosa de aquí o juro que la mataré."

"Creo que le avisaré por si acaso." Afirmó. "Te acompañaré al baño y saldré para que te duches tranquila."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

El agua corriendo por mi piel era una bendición, y aunque hubiera tenido que sentarme porque volví a marearme, seguía siendo una bendición.

Cuando salí de la ducha, me sequé y vestí, ya no recordaba nada de mi amenaza, así que salí al salón y me senté al sol para poner la tele sin recordar que tenía algo que hacer contra el pelirrojo.

"Vaya, se te ve de mejor humor." Me dijo el castaño sonriendo cuando vino.

"Ya me había olvidado siquiera que estábais vosotros por aquí." Asentí.

"En realidad ahora mismo solo estamos nosotros." Me dijo. "He mandado a Gojyo a comprar pan. El que tienes está… hecho una piedra."

"No lo tires, puedo usarlo para hacer sopa." Afirmé.

"¿De miso?"

"No, de…" Le dije para darme cuenta que si el pelirrojo era de Japón, ellos tampoco serían de muy lejos. "Ven, te enseñaré a hacerla."


	5. CAPITULO 5: DUELOS LA PRIMERA EN RESIST

**CAPITULO 5: DUELOS. LA PRIMERA EN RESISTIRSE.**

"Ya hemos vuelto." Canturreó el pelirrojo mientras entraban por la puerta.

"¡Estamos en la cocina!" Les avisó el castaño mientras yo movía un poco el puchero.

"Y ahora añades un poco más de pimienta… para darle un poco de sabor extra." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Y lo dejamos cocer otro poco y listo."

"Vaya, estáis cocinando." Nos dijo.

"Oh, ¿puedo ayudar?" Nos dijo el chaval. "¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?"

"Goku… Déjanos cocinar…" Le dijo el pelirrojo.

"Pues que yo vea tú no has hecho nada." Le dijo el chaval.

"¿Os importa dejar de pegaros aquí?" Les dije. "Estamos haciendo algo importante."

"¿Es miso?" Me dijo.

"Sabía que era algo cultural." Afirmé. "Y no, es sopa de ajo. Con verduras."

"Ah, es… ¿interesante?" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Es una guarrada." Afirmó el rubio. "Para mí una sopa de miso, con un poco de tofu, y cebollinos, pero picados finos, no como si los hubieras cortado a katanazos."

"Pues ya sabes." Le dije. "Vete a comprar tofu y suerte con los cebollinos, el miso está en el primer cajón."

Cogió una cerveza de la nevera y se fue refunfuñando.

"¿Tienes miso y no tofu?" Me dijo el chaval.

"Me hago caldo de miso al menos una vez al mes, pero no puedo con el tofu." Afirmé encogiéndome de hombros. "Lo he probado crudo, frito, encurtido… hasta marinado con hierbas, pero nada. Sigue sabiéndome mal."

"Puedo intentarlo a mi manera." Me dijo el castaño.

"Oh, oh. Hakkai prepara el tofu muy bueno." Afirmó el chaval.

"Vale…" Afirmé. "Está bien."

"Bueno." Dijo el pelirrojo. "Pues manos a la obra. ¿Qué hay que hacer?"

"De momento dejarlo acabar." Le dije. "¿Qué os apetece cenar un poco de tortilla?"

"Hagamos tamagoyakis." Se ofreció el castaño. "¿Sabes hacerlos?"

"Tengo por aquí una receta." Afirmé. "Pero siempre me salen churros en vez de tamagoyakis."

"Vale, pues vamos a ponernos a hacerlo y te enseño." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡A cenar!" Grité por la puerta de la cocina.

"Madre mía, qué voz tan potente." Me dijo el castaño riéndose y taponándose los oídos.

"Lo siento, estoy acostumbrada a gritar de un cuarto a otro para que me oigan." Afirmé.

"Pues tiene que funcionarte." Afirmó el pelirrojo. "Estaba al lado y por poco me dejas sordo."

"Sí… mi padre suele decirme que es de mala educación." Afirmé divertida. "¿Puedes llevar los vasos y platos?"

"¡Goku!" Le llamó. "¡Mono pulgoso, te toca mover las manos!"

"¡Que no estoy sordo, kappa pervertido!" Le gritó el chaval.

"Perfecto, Goku, coge por favor los platos y vete sacándolos." Le dije sonriéndole.

"¿Ves? Así mejor, bobo." Le dijo.

Creo que el pelirrojo dijo algo, algo que sonó a maldición en japonés, pero cuando le miré en busca de la traducción, tan solo sonrió y me hizo gestos de que fuese al comedor.

Así que solo pusimos la mesa y mientras tanto, el castaño y yo pusimos la mesa.

"Por fin." Dijo el rubio cerrando el periódico. "Mi estomago estaba a punto de devorarse a mí mismo."

"Si tenías tanta hambre deberías haber preguntado si echabas una mano." Le dije.

"Sanzo no cocina." Me dijo el pelirrojo quitándome lo que llevaba con la mano que tenía libre por un lado. "Ni limpia, ni cuida de nadie…"

"No me lo creo." Afirmé. "Es imposible que haya alguien así. ¿Qué hace entonces?"

"Gojyo exagera." Afirmó el castaño, Hakkai. "Sanzo fue el que se dio cuenta que tenías fiebre. Y me dijo la receta de la medicina que te dábamos. Es medicina muy vieja de nuestro país."

Aunque pareciese un insoportable por lo que se veía era buena gente también.

"Yo no exagero, o acaso no es cierto que…" Dijo para encontrarse con un cuchillo con la punta a su garganta por la mandíbula.

"¿Decías?" Dijo el rubio, Sanzo.

"Nada de armas en casa." Le dije frunciendo las cejas.

"No es un arma, es un cuchillo." Afirmó retirándolo.

"Aún así." Le dije para mirar al pelirrojo que se tocaba donde había estado la punta del cuchillo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy acostumbrado." Me dijo para sonreír con ironía. "¿Estabas preocupada?"

"No precisamente, era simple cortesía." Afirmé volviendo a la sopa para fingir.

Un momento, 'fingir'… no, era imposible, no me importaba lo que le pasase, no era nadie, era… era idiota, era un machista, un bestia, un salido y…

De pronto, me volvió a la mente la imagen de él junto a mí cuando había despertado de la fiebre.

"Joder, vuelves a estar roja." Me dijo.

"Estás demasiado roja." Me dijo Hakkai. "¿Tienes fiebre?"

"Creo que es por la sopa, quema." Afirmé. "Si me disculpáis… será mejor que me duche y luego me la acabe."

"Claro, pero…" Me dijeron.

"Con permiso." Afirmé levantándome y saliendo con paso ligero sin correr hasta estar fuera y cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Solo paré en el baño, cerrando la puerta con el pestillo y apoyándome en la puerta casi cayéndome contra ella cuando abrí el grifo de la bañera.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

¿Por qué había pensado eso de él?

No podía enamorarme de él.

Ya había pasado por eso, cómo iba a dejar que volviesen a liarme en esa trampa.

Me deshice de la ropa con rabia y me metí en la ducha.

Mientras dejaba que el agua me relajara todos los músculos que iba lamiendo con su calor, noté cómo las reservas volvían a levantarse.

No dejaría que otro hombre me tomara el pelo de nuevo, no podía caer en esa trampa, no podía… no podía…

Unos ojos, su mirada era sincera. Sí, era un caradura, pero había estado a mi lado, velándome con el resto.

¿Acaso no había despertado varias veces para verle allí?

Sí, había estado a mi lado, probablemente ni hubiera dormido por velarme, o si lo había hecho, era evidente que había despertado antes que yo.

Di un gople en la pared con el antebrazo y me deslicé para sentarme en la bañera.

¿Cómo osaba?

¿Es que no había tenido suficiente ración de hombres?

Todos eran seres miserables, sin honor, no temían engañar, mentir y lo que fuese con tal de salirse con la suya.

"Eh, oye." Me llamaron llamando a la puerta. "¿Estás bien?"

Todos eran mentirosos, ninguno fuera de la propia familia eran dignos de piedad, ninguno era digno de nada y…

Me pesaban los párpados, se me nublaba la vista… me daba vueltas todo.

Entonces lo oí, aporreaban la puerta.

"¿Quién va?" Dije.

"¡Ya está bien de jugar, abre la puerta!" Oí gritar a Gojyo.

"¡No te atrevas a entrar!" Le dije molesta apoyándome en la bañera para levantarme con esfuerzo y cogerme la toalla para caerme fuera.

Por suerte, pude atarme la toalla para taparme antes de empeorar. Pero aún así… aún así, y entre parpadeos lentos ya que me costaba horrores hacer el más mínimo gesto, pude ver cómo la puerta caía derribada y entraba gente.

Alguien se tiró casi de rodillas a mi lado y noté cómo me tocaban el cuello y la frente, o tal vez fuese al revés.

Entonces salió hacia atrás empujado por alguien que me cogió en brazos a pesar de mis débiles intentos por lo contrario y me vi trasportada antes de reconocer el calor y calmarme un poco.

¿Cómo podía ser malo aquel calor?

Era familiar, y… me gustaba.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"¿Cómo está?" Le pregunté a Hakkai cuando acabó de mirar todo en la chica.

"Se pondrá bien." Afirmó. "Solo parece un golpe de calor, y el baño tenía vapor, me inclino a pensar que tuviera la temperatura corporal algo alto a causa de la fiebre que aún no sabemos si se ha recuperado del todo y ahora, al haberse duchado con agua caliente, haya subido aún más."

"¿Estás seguro?" Le dije.

"Aquí tienes el hielo, Hakkai." Le dijo Gokku.

"Será mejor que salga a buscar algo." Afirmó. "Gojyo, ponle esta bolsa con hielo en la frente. Nosotros vamos a salir, cuantas más manos, antes podremos volver con la solución. Me pondré a hacerla en cuanto lleguemos."

"¿Y si le sube la fiebre otra vez?" Le dije.

"El hielo hará que no le suba demasiado." Me dijo. "Pero si no baja su temperatura habrá que meterla en agua fría."

Un baño helado, era demasiado duro para una mujer, pero… esa chica no era como todas. Había algo en ella que era… fuerte, como el acero.

Oí cómo salían los tres de casa mientras yo le ponía la bolsa con hielo en la frente, pero se revolvió.

"Oh, vamos." Le dije sabiendo que no contestaría y poniéndole la bolsa. "Es una bolsa con hielos, hay que bajarte esa temperatura."

"Frío…" Gimió sin abrir los ojos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong…

Las doce de la noche, o la madrugada, según se viese, y volvía a estar despierto, velando el sueño de aquella chica cabezota que no paraba de insistir en jugarse la salud insistiendo en hacerse la dura.

Entonces volvió a revolverse, y esta vez acabó por quitarse de encima la ropa parcialmente, con tan mala suerte que parte de la ropa de su torso, que le habíamos puesto cuando la sacamos de la ducha y Hakkai la hubo reconocido para ver que no parecía tan grave salvo por unas décimas de fiebre que ahora habían bajado pero seguían siendo calor en su frente; parte de esa ropa, se había movido para revelar la curva del inicio de su trasero y parte de su costado hasta revelar lo que podría adivinarse como unos milímetros de curva de un pecho.

Se la veía tan dulce allí dormida ahora que se había movido para acercarse a mí como si fuese un enorme peluche que pudiese ella tener consigo…

No podía entenderlo, era realmente dulce, y dura.

Era extraño, nunca había visto alguien con cualidades totalmente opuestas.

Las mujeres eran dulces, eran como seda. Siempre eran reconfortantes y siempre eran suaves y conmedidas con los hombres. En cambio esta… peleaba contra otros hombres, vale que solo era un juego, pero lo hacía. Discutía con nosotros y aunque sonriente, era evidente que también sabía ponernos cara de enfado, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Además, no era demasiado femenina, y conservaba ese punto de niña que toda mujer debería tener. Por no hablar de que cada vez que se sentía acorralada, no dudaba en sacar sus uñas.

"Por todos los dioses…" Suspiré cuando volvió a quitarse el trapo húmedo de la frente haciéndome girarla de nuevo y ponérselo en la frente. "¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?... Eres demasiado testaruda…"

Era testaruda, y mandona, y para nada femenina, pero aún con todo… aún no siendo mi ideal de mujer… ¡Vive dios que era imposible sacármela de la mente!

"Eres un incordio." Le dije sin darme cuenta. "¿Es que no sabes obedecer a lo que te decimos?"

"No tengo por qué…" Susurró casi sin voz y con los ojos cerrados poniendo cara de molestia para intentar volver a quitarse el paño de la cabeza. "No sois más que…"

"Lo hacemos por tu bien." Le dije.

"¿Qué más os dará?" Contestó.

"Así que has despertado." Le dije sonriendo divertido.

"Me duele la cabeza…" Gimió separándose de mí para ponerse en su espalda revelando pues su vientre y la curva inferior que hacían sus pechos al unirse con su torso.

"Hakkai piensa que has tenido un golpe de calor." Le digo divertido poniéndole la mano en la cabeza mientras por mi mente pasa la idea de que son unas vistas deliciosas.

"Mmmmm…" Murmura aceptándolo y tanteando en busca de mi mano por lo que se la doy y la aparta contra mí. "¿Y qué haces otra vez en mi cama…?"

"Velarte." Le digo sonriendo al ver que cuanto más se mueve más arriba parece querer subir su camisa del pijama. "Si quieres puedo volver a repetirte la parte de que tu cama es demasiado grande, pero me parece una pérdida de saliba innecesaria."

"Ya lo has dicho." Dice sonriendo.

Además de preciosa, inteligente. Algo un poco raro de encontrar junto en una mujer, más aún teniendo en cuenta el resto de sus características.

"Te veo demasiado bien para estar mala." Le digo bromeando.

"No me gusta estar mal." Afirma girándose para darme la espalda. "Hace calor…"

Con cuidado le pongo la mano en la espalda.

Está fría.

"Deberías taparte un poco." Le digo tirando de nuevo de la ropa de cama para taparla.

Aunque a mí me pesase quedarme sin ese premio a mis desvelos, sin esas vistas tan preciosas de su anatomía.

Claro que todo eso ya he podido verlo en apenas un atisbo cuando Hakkai la cambió.

"¿Qué haces?" Me dice.

"¿Yo?" Le digo divertido. "Taparte un poco, te esta bajando la temperatura demasiado. Aunque siempre podemos subirla de nuevo…" Le digo bromeando y caminando con dos dedos por su cadera y cintura hacia el pecho sobre las sábanas.

"Dios… eres incorregible…" Gime revolviéndose para apartarme los dedos.

Bueno, un insulto… un insulto pero no me había dicho que la dejara en paz.

Sonreí complacido y divertido para volver a acostarme mirándole darme la espalda, encogida sobre si misma.

Estoy tentado de ponerle un brazo sobre su costado, pero entonces me paro y sonrío recordando lo que me dijo Hakkai, que nunca respetaba a una mujer, que no era capaz de verlas como algo más que eso porque nunca había encontrado ninguna que fuese especial para mí.

No, esa chica no era especial para mí, solo era especial. Me despertaba curiosidad, y hasta que eso pasara… nah, yo nunca me aprovechaba de las borrachas ni las enfermas, y desde luego, NUNCA JAMÁS tocaba niñas, y esa era en cierto modo como una.

Sonreí y metí las manos sobre y bajo la almohada con los brazos flexionados.

Si esa chica quería jugar, podía jugar con ella, porque con los críos se hacía eso, se jugaba. Como con Goku.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Domingo por la mañana, a eso de las 11.

(Voz de Lily)

"Mmmm…" Gimo despertando poco a poco para mirar el reloj. "¿Qué hora es?"

No puedo evitar despertar de golpe al ver que el reloj ya marca las once de la mañana pasadas. Me levanto de golpe y entonces vuelvo a notar un ligero mareo.

"Idiota… despacio." Afirmo suavemente para mí. "Despacito, despacito."

Aún no me he hecho a la idea de que últimamente tengo que levantarme con tranquilidad, así que me voy levantando poco a poco, primero me siento en la cama y luego, tras unos segundos, respiro hondo y me pongo en pie para ponerme la bata y salir.

La casa está inusualmente en silencio, cosa extraña, dicho sea de paso; sobre todo contando que últimamente no estoy sola sino con 4 hombres.

Entonces llego a la cocina y decido que mi estómago necesita algo de comer, así que, como hace frío y la puerta de la terraza está abierta, me decido a cerrar con cuidado.

"Eh, pajarito." Me dice una voz mientras la puerta topa con algo que me hace girar para ver al pelirrojo con un cigarrillo en los labios y parando la puerta que cerraba con su propia mano para abrirla un poco. "No me cierres fuera, por favor."

"Pensaba que no había nadie más." Afirmé. "Me acabo de levantar y como no oía ruidos…"

"El resto han salido." Afirma. "Y yo disfrutaba de un poco de silencio aquí fuera. ¿Qué tal estás esta mañana?" Me pregunta acercándose para posar sus labios en mi frente antes de separarse dejándome el pulso acelerado y sonreírme para volver a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios. "Parece que por lo menos ya no tienes fiebre."

"Hoy me encuentro mucho mejor." Afirmo. "Y tengo hambre."

"Perfecto, hace tiempo que he desayunado, puedo acompañarte." Afirma sonriéndome de una forma que me hace notar algo dentro dando una última calada y remostando el resto con cuidado en la pared.

"Agradecería que no hicieses eso." Le dije indicándole con la mirada la mancha de ceniza en la pared. "Creo que hay algún cenicero por aquí."

"No, pero supongo que puedo encontrar algo." Me dijo. "¿Te gustan los huevos?"

"Sí, claro." Afirmo un poco descolocada.

"Perfecto, porque no sé hacer mucho más." Me dice sonriendo. "Será pues huevos revueltos y un poco de los tacos de carne que tienes en el frigorífico."

"Pero eso es demasiado para desayunar." Le dije.

"Vale, pues no diremos nada al resto." Me dijo como si bromeara. "Sartenes… sartenes… Ah, ya recuerdo. Aquí están… ¿a quién se le ocurriría ponerlas ahí abajo?"

"Me gusta el orden a mi manera." Le digo. "Están cerca del fogón y pongo los cazos arriba porque el hueco es mayor."

"Dicho así tiene algo de sentido." Afirma más bien para él antes de cogerse el pelo en una coleta con un hilo. "Bueno, vamos a ponernos. Hay que hacer un desayuno digno de una princesa."

"¿Por qué haces eso?"

"Vale, me has pillado, yo también tengo un poco de hambre. Y tú lo tienes peor." Me dice guiñándome un ojo. "Como sigas así adelgazando así no te va a querer ningún hombre." Afirmó comprobando que el aceite estaba caliente para echar los huevos y el jamón para comenzar a mezclarlos para hacer el revuelto.

"No, digo que por qué me llamas princesa." Le digo.

Entonces deja de remover sacando el revuelto a un plato y se gira para mirarme.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Totalmente." Afirmo.

"Bueno, es evidente que eres una mujer." Me dice ofreciéndome la mano que miro con recelo antes de cogerla con precaución y que él me sujete para hacerme levantar y girar en el sitio antes de dejarme sentar. "Y no estás mal, te falta algo de pecho, pero tampoco está mal." Afirma para hacerme cubrir la parte aludida notando calor en las mejillas y haciéndole sonreír divertido. "Y eres demasiado recatada, en mi opinión, claro. Pero bueno, supongo que solo estás a medio florecer y cuando acabes de hacerlo sé que vas a ser preciosa."

"Insultas mi inteligencia." Le digo evitando mirarle. "No eres más que un vulgar… ligón. Todo palabras dulces y nada de…"

Entonces deja la cuchara de madera con que ha estado removiendo y me coge de la muñeca para levantarme y estamparme contra él, forzándome a levantar la cabeza y aprovechando mi sorpresa para besarme.

Podría haberle cruzado la cara, DEBERÍA haberle dado un tortazo, sin embargo… no pude. Tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y vi que los tenía cerrados, pero entonces los abrió mientras me tenía la cara cogida con cuidado y suavidad para guiarme y mirarme unos segundos antes de parar y separar sus labios de los míos.

"Hablas demasiado." Afirma sujetándome. "Y deberías controlar un poco ese genio tuyo. Te traerá problemas, si es que no te los da ya."

"Eres… eres un…" Le digo para que vuelva a besarme, esta vez con más pasión, tanto que me hace flaquear las piernas y al final es él quien casi tiene que sujetarme.

Y de nuevo para y me hace una caricia suave, me aparta el pelo tras la oreja mientras que con el otro brazo me sujeta. Entonces sonríe.

"Que sepas que no me importa lo más mínimo volver a hacerlo." Me dice suavemente mientras me mueve el pelo del otro lado. "Eres agradable, pero tienes un genio tan grande como tú."

Un demonio… es un maldito y condenado demonio con un envoltorio bonito.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

Mordiscos breves, poca cantidad de revuelvo y calma al comer.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver el efecto que mi 'doma' ha causado en ella.

Pero entonces me doy cuenta.

¿Cómo es posible que esa misma chica sea capaz de alterarme así?

Las mujeres no me hacen salir la sonrisa, no me divierten tan tiernamente como ella, solo las niñas lo hacen, y ella no es una.

El primer impulso fue cerrarle la boca e impedir que me insultase con un beso, y lo había conseguido; la segunda fue también para hacerla callar, y para darle una lección de humildad, para mostrarle que debía controlar su genio de vez en cuando.

Pero había sido mucho más, oh sí.

Con esos besos había sentido más, demasiado 'más'.

Sus labios eran tiernos, dulces… llenos de inocencia, como los de una niña. No había habido malicia ni tampoco sensualidad en su beso, ni siquiera en el segundo que no podía haberle pillado tan de sorpresa. Y no había habido ni pizca de erotismo en sus labios, es más, me había parecido demasiado casta, y eso me divertía.

¿Cómo era posible que una chica de esa edad conservase aún esa… pureza en su interior?

"¿Está bueno?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, pero… no sabía que podías cocinar." Me dijo escamada.

"Sé lo justo para no morir de hambre." Afirmé. "Por lo demás, es preferible que se encargue Hakkai, es un gran cocinero, como ya habrás comprobado hasta ahora."

"Sí, pero… esto está bueno." Me dijo.

"Sin embargo comer poco." Le digo divertido. "Temía que no te gustase."

"No, es… estaba pensando." Me contestó. "¿A qué hora se fueron todos?"

"Hace ya un rato." Contesto sonriéndole. "Pero tardarán mucho. Igual no vuelven hasta la tarde. ¿Tanto te molesta mi compañía?"

"Depende." Afirma descolocándome puesto que esperaba un no rotundo.

"¿Depende?" Le digo. "¿Cómo que depende?. ¿De qué?"

"De si vas a volver a besarme sin previo aviso." Afirma desarmándome y mirándome de frente, como retándome. "No me gustan ese tipo de trucos."

"A mí tampoco que me insulten abiertamente." Le digo inclinándome un poco hacia delante para contestar a su reto antes de levantarme para darle la espalda y llevarlo al fregadero.

"Entonces intentaré no insultarte si es lo que quieres, siempre y cuando no me des motivos para ello." Me dijo haciéndome sonreír y aguantar la risa.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas iba a ser la dama más difícil y con más valor que nunca había conocido. Enfrentarse abiertamente con un hombre como yo… atreverse a lanzar un reto y no amedrentarse cuando se lo devolvía… realmente admirable. Y eso hacía que me dieran más ganas de hacerme con su cuerpo, de doblegar su espíritu y su genio y…

¿por qué no? Apuntar más alto, hacerla necesitarme tanto que hasta le doliese.


	6. CAPITULO 6: PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE DEJA DE

**CAPITULO 6: PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE. DEJA DE MOLESTAR.**

(Voz de Lily)

Puñetera alarma del despertador…

La apago y me giro para encontrarme cara a cara con mi última pesadilla.

"¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no quiero verte aquí?" Le digo.

"Y yo decirte que es esto o el sofá." Me dice. "No es mi culpa que el mono me haya vuelto a ganar en el reparto de la cama."

"No me gusta que te tomes esas confianzas." Le digo.

"Venga ya, no he hecho más que dormir." Me dice. "¿A dónde vas tan temprano?"

"A levantarme, tengo que estudiar." Afirmo. "Voy a poner la cafetera puesto que parece que soy la primera en despertarme." Contesto poniéndome una sudadera sobre el pijama tras levantarme por partes para intentar disminuir el mareo al levantarme y levantándome por fín para ir a la puerta.

"No deberías forzarte demasiado." Afirma poniéndose los pantalones antes de venir tras de mí y ponerse en el marco de la puerta mirándome. "Hakkai puede hacerlo él mismo y tú aún no sabemos si estás recuperada del todo."

"Por dios… escucha, han pasado semana y media, he faltado dos semanas a clase… tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido y me encuentro de maravilla." Afirmo mirándole desafiante. "Así que déjame un poco en paz que haga lo que quiera."

"¿Tan temprano y ya discutiendo?" Nos dijo Hakkai sonriendo desde la puerta.

"Lo siento, te hemos despertado." Le dije.

"No importa." Me dijo sonriendo. "De todas formas había pensado levantarme pronto. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?"

"Perfectamente." Afirmé. "Tanto que hoy voy a ir a clase."

"Bien." Dijo asintiendo una vez. "Entonces será mejor que prepare algo fuerte para comer."

"Espera, espera, espera." Le dijo Gojyo. "¿Vas a dejarla irse, así como así?"

"No tiene fiebre, y si se encuentra bien y no se marea supongo que está ya bien." Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sacando arroz de un armarito y miso de la nevera. "Haré un poco de sopa de miso para desayunar."

"Yo voy a tomar cereales con leche." Afirmé sacando el bol para llenarlo de cereales antes de ir a buscar la caja de leche.

"Al menos calientaza un poco." Me dijo entonces rindiéndose.

"Pero solo un poco." Cedí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, yo me voy ya." Afirmé para Sanzo, Hakkai y Gojyo en la cocina.

"Perfecto, vamos allá." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo y levantándose con Gojyo.

"Un momento, a dónde creéis que vais." Les dije levantando una ceja.

"He visto que en la universidad tenéis una biblioteca." Dijo Hakkai sin perder su sonrisa perpétua. "Quería consultar unos libros."

"Y yo he oído que hay muchas chicas guapas." Afirmó Gojyo.

"Mentiroso…" Le dijo Sanzo leyendo el periódico sin levantar la vista. "Ha dicho que no quería que te desmayases."

"No voy a desmayarme, así que no vengas." Le dije dándole la espalda para que no me viese subir los colores molesta conmigo mismo por ese gesto de mi cuerpo hacia esa confesión.

"Voy a ir de todas formas, así que…" Me dijo dándome las llaves y teniéndome la puerta.

"He dejado comida hecha en el fogón." Afirmó Hakkai. "Ten cuidado que Goku no se la coma toda."

"¿Aún duerme?" Dijo Gojyo. "Este crío es un saco sin fondo. Cuando no duerme está comiendo…"

"Déjale en paz." Le dije. "Él no tiene que ir a ningún lado. ¡Oh, jod**!" Dije mirando el reloj. "¡Voy a llegar tarde!"

"No corras, que aún te vas a caer." Me djio Gojyo siguiéndome caminando mientras yo iba escaleras abajo deprisa.

"¡Como pierda del autobús ahora tendré que esperar otros 10 minutos para el siguiente o ir el bicicleta!" Afirmé corriendo y saltando cuando me comía algún peldaño para recomponerme y llegar a la planta baja y correr por el pasillo para salir a la calle justo a tiempo para ver el autobús salir de la parada. "¡Mierda!"

"¿Y no podemos ir andando?" Dijo Gojyo.

"¡Llegaríamos demasiado tarde!" Afirmé dando una patada al suelo.

"Creo que tengo una forma de ir." Afirmó Hakkai.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Para ahí." Le dijo la chica, Lily, a Hakkai.

"¿Aquí?" Le dijo para parar el coche.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Dijo ella mirando su reloj en la muñeca confusa. "Hemos llegado con 5 minutos de antelación."

"Jeep es muy rápido." Le dije divertido omitiendo el hecho de que en realidad era un ser vivo, aunque se hubiera quedado congelado en su forma de coche. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Puedo acompañaros a la biblioteca." Afirmó ella mirando su reloj de nuevo para sonreír. "Yo acabaré las clases en 5 horas, así que podéis ir donde queráis."

"Cinco horas… eso hace… las 2 ¿no?" Dijo Hakkai.

"Sí, paramos cada hora, salvo de 10 a 12, tenemos hora doble." Afirmó haciendo cuentas. "A las 12 aprovecharé los 10 minutos de cambio de clase para tomar un café en la máquina del pasillo. Y aquí está la biblioteca."

"Es un edificio enorme." Afirmé viendo que tenía tres plantas y era bastante largo.

"En esta planta hay cosas repetidas y novelas infantiles y juveniles, comics… cosas de interés general. Una planta más arriba están las cosas de ciencias, medicina, leyes… esas cosas y en la segunda planta están las cosas de filologías, humanidades y magisterios."

"Que ordenado." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo. "Me parece que va a ser fácil consultar todo."

"Vale, pues os veo luego." Afirmó ella. "¿Seguro que estaréis bien?"

"Claro." Le dijimos.

"Nos vemos luego." Acabó diciendo.

"Luego nos vemos, Hak." Le dije para seguirla.

Andaba rápida, mirando al reloj y apresurar aún más el paso hasta llegar al edificio donde habíamos aparcado el coche.

"¡No me sigas!" Me dice parando y por tanto haciéndome chocar contra ella antes de que se gire.

"Estoy explorando." Le digo. "Además, no creo que moleste demasiado, ahí dentro hay muchísima gente."

"Aquí se viene a estudiar." Afirma frunciendo las cejas sin apartarse.

"Vale, y yo no abriré la boca." Le digo apartándola con cuidado para pasar. "¿Dónde nos sentamos?"

"Tú en ningún lado, vete." Me dijo.

"Vale, pues me sentaré donde quiera." Afirmé mirando alrededor y llendo hacia el final echando un ojo a toda la gente que había.

Había chicas, casi todo el mundo eran chicas, jóvenes y alguna un poco más madurita, eso me hizo sonreír; sin embargo, al final acabé dándome la vuelta y sentándome detrás de la castaña cabezota.

"¿Qué haces?" Me susurró mientras entraba un hombre mayor a la clase y todo el mundo iba a sentarse. "¡Vete de aquí!"

"No te preocupes, tú me cubres, así veo y no me ven." Le dije divertido mientras el hombre daba unas palmadas pidiendo silencio.

"¿No lo entiendes?" Me dijo siseando y susurrando. "Aquí venimos a aprender."

"Pues el hombre ese ya ha empezado a hablar." Le dije señalando al hombre.

"Oh, mierda." Afirmó girándose y cogiendo un bolígrafo.

Divertida, no podía negar que era realmente divertida cómo se empeñaba en intentar alejarme.

Me gruñía y se empeñaba en estar molesta e ignorarme escribiendo cosas mientras un hombre mayor hablaba de cosas aburridísimas. Hasta que acabó y se fue.

"Y ahora vete." Me dijo girándose.

"¿Estás de broma?" Le dije divertido. "Esto es muy interesante. Gente hablando de… hombres-mono."

"No te has enterado de nada ¿verdad?" Me dijo. "¡No me lo puedo creer!. ¡Vete ahora mismo!"

"Vaya, vamos del abuelo a la abuelita." Dije viendo una mujer mayor con gafas colgadas de una cadena.

"¡LARGATE!" Me gritó.

"A ver, los del fondo sur, sentaros y callaros." Dijo la mujer. "¿Y tú eres?"

"¿Yo?" Dije. "Sha Gojyo."

"Es un alumno de intercambio." Dijo Lily.

"No tengo conocimiento de un alumno nuevo, y soy la vicerrectora." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Vale, es mi primo tercero o algo así, quería hacer universidad y le dije que podía colarse un par de clases si no molestaba." Dijo. "Supongo que se ha acabado la función."

"Hum…" Dijo. "Al menos le gustarán los niños y la educación ¿no?"

"Cuida de un niño." Dijo ella rápidamente. "Y le toca educarle con dos amigos más."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Me dijo.

Bueno… era cierto que entre Hakkai, Sanzo y yo nos encargábamos de cuidar y educar a Goku, pero…

"Sí, tenemos un niño a nuestro cuidado." Afirmé sonriendo. "Y me interesa mucho."

"¿Es especial?" Me preguntó.

"Bueno…" Dije sonriendo al recordar que precisamente era el más peligroso que yo.

"Es su hermano." Dijo Lily rápidamente. "Creemos que es hiperactivo, con trastornos de alimentación y problemas de respeto de normas, pero supongo que eso es a causa de la edad."

"Vale, supongo que si no molesta no importa, pero que haga una matricula formalmente." Afirmó la señora. "Muy bien, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con presentaciones. Retomamos la lección de ayer. Recordad que hablábamos de los rasgos distintivos de…"

Genial, era divertido ver cómo la chica castaña que tenía delante estaba tan preocupada por que me fuera y de pronto me defendía.

"Eh, preciosa." Le dije tocándole el hombro. "¿Por qué me has defendido?"

"Como me pillen que habías venido conmigo me podían echar." Me dijo. "Así que quédate quieto, cierra la boca y haz como que escuchas. Mañana con que no aparezcas por aquí será suficiente."

"Ya veremos." Afirmé divertido.

Esa chica era realmente divertida, su insistencia en mantenerme alejado y sin embargo ayudarme en ese aprieto…

Y entonces volví a echar un vistazo alrededor. Había visto una rubia preciosa y unas cuantas morenas y castañas que…

Entonces la vi, la rubia.

Me fijé bien. Tenía unos rasgos bonitos y sus movimientos eran fluidos y delicados, un buen tipo y su silueta insinuaba que tenía un buen par de razones para mirarla mejor.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de algo, no era tan guapa como esa castaña que tenía yo delante.

Catañas, claro, las rubias tenían un algo que siempre perdían con las castañas.

Entonces vi otra que le ganaba.

Pelo largo y sedoso, con un brillo que dejaba ver que estaba muy cuidado, debía haberselo lavado esa misma mañana.

Y a su lado había una morena, delgada y un poquito más baja que la otra, pero con otro buen par de razones para considerar algo más. Pero llevaba gafas. Bueno, no es algo que me importase demasiado, había cosas más importantes.

Le di un buen repaso a todas las chicas de aquel lugar, eran jóvenes, salvo alguna más madurita, en 4 horas me dio tiempo de sobra, y finalmente llegué a la última chica de la clase.

Tenía un bolígrafo haciéndole el peinado recogido pero con algunos mechones sueltos mientras el peinado se había quedado un poco flojo. Y un papel.

¿Cómo podía haber llegado ese papel allí?

Era increíble, nunca había visto a una chica igual. Era apenas un pedacito pequeño y estaba enganchado entre un par de mechones de pelo en el recogido.

Y tampoco tenía el tipo perfecto, para eso le sobraban un par de kilos, o alguno más, sin embargo tenía el cuerpo con unas formas deliciosas y unas curvas que…

¿Cómo era posible que esa 'Lily' pudiese hacerme sonreír así mientras la analizaba como al resto?

Con cuidado estiré la mano y le cogí el papel para hacerla girarse y enseñárselo sonriendo. Sacudió la cabeza y me amenazó con un dedo sin decir nada antes de volver a girarse.

Y encima tenía agallas, seguramente fuese todo un reto, para otro.

Un momento… ¿por qué para otro?

Sonreí viendo cómo uno de los chicos, el que se sentaba inmediatamente delante de ella, se giraba y le decía algo que la hacía sonreír.

Iba a ser un reto, pero lo tenía decidido, no pensaba dejar que otro se cobrara mi presa antes que yo.

"Por fin…" Dije cuando la vi estirarse cuando se fue el último profesor y recoger lo que había sacado a la mesa. "¿Ya son las 2?"

"Sí, pero pensaba que ya lo sabías, has contado hasta los segundos." Me dijo poniéndose la mochila al hombro. "En serio, mañana…"

"He pensado que puedo ponerme a tu lado." Le dije. "A fin de cuentas tengo mucho que aprender. Vosotros no habéis parado de tomar notas de todo."

"¿Estás de broma?" Me dijo levantando una ceja mientras se despedía de otros compañeros para mirarme. "Si hasta te has quedado ido mirando dios sabe a qué en matemáticas."

"Sí, bueno, son cosas muy difíciles." Afirmé. "Lo único que me interesa es saber contar y contar para comprar."

"Sí, ya veo por qué quiere venir." Me dijo mientras veía un par de chicas con carpetas pasando frente a nosotros antes de localizar a Hakkai sentado en el césped frente a nosotros y un periódico finito en la mano antes de saludarnos.

"¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?" Nos dijo.

"Interesante." Le dije. "¿Sabías que aquí la gente se juntan ahí dentro a hablar de cosas muy extrañas? Mañana vuelvo."

"Te he dicho que no hace falta." Me dijo ella.

"¿Con lo divertido que ha sido?" Le dije con ironía. "Ni loco me pierdo yo esto mañana."

"¡Pero si no te has enterado de nada!" Me dijo indignada. "¿Qué han dicho a tercera hora?"

"Er… ¿de bebida alcoholicas?" Le dije.

"¡De reacciones químicas!" Me dijo. "¡Hakkai, dile que no venga a molestar!"

"Gojyo, vale ya." Me dijo. "Deja de molestarla."

"Pero si es cierto." Dije. "Mira, a segunda hora hablaron de una cosa que tiene Goku. De por qué no se para quieto ni un momento."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Hakkai. "Vaya… eso es interesante…"

"Resulta que si le damos no sé qué pastillas se quedará calmado." Afirmé recordando qué habían dicho.

"No es así." Afirmó la chica. "Ese chico solo es movido, no es hiperactivo. La medicina solo es para los hiperactivos."

"¿En serio?" Le dijimos los dos.

"Sí, lo leí en un libro de psicología de la biblioteca." Nos dijo. "¿Podemos ir a comer? Tengo hambre."

"Sí, la verdad es que yo también." Dijo Hakkai.

"Ir a esos tostones dan hambre." Les respaldé sacándome un cigarrillo. "¿A dónde vamos a comer?"

"Conozco un sitio por aquí cerca." Nos dijo. "Pero hay que sentarse en un banco o el césped."

"¿Y por qué no volvemos a casa?" Le dije.

"Tengo solo una hora de descanso y luego tengo más clases." Afirmó ella. "Pero podéis volver si queréis, aquí no tenéis nada que hacer ¿no?"

"Yo es que he visto unos tratados interesantes en la biblioteca." Afirmó Hakkai sonriendo.

"¿En serio?" Le dijo ella como si no lo creyera. "¿Y de qué tema?"

"Anatomía y deporte." Afirmó. "Planta 2, me mandaron a la 1 pero acabé en la dos y me llevaron a la sección de deporte y un chico allí me enseñó esos libros."

"Ah, guay." Afirmó asintiendo para luego sonreír. "Sí, claro. Si quieres otro rato te puedo acompañar a la sección de medicina, si buscas cosas de anatomía supongo que es el mejor sitio para buscar."

"Te lo agradecería." Afirmó él.

Bueno, supongo que nadie mejor que Hakkai para tratar con esa chica tan agresiva.

Les seguí al otro lado de ella y al final me di cuenta que íbamos a una zona verde.

"¿Vamos a comer aquí?" Le dije.

"Sí, es tranquilo." Me dijo. "Y se respira bien."

"Pero si es un campo." Le dije.

"¿No pasa nadie por aquí?" Le dijo Hakkai.

"Sí, pero son deportistas, de paso." Afirmó ella señalando un banco para ir hasta sentarse allí. "Mira, me encanta este banco."

"Pues no será por las vistas, solo hay…" Dije para que me mirase con una cara rara. "Ah, ya, que era por eso."

"Me gusta ver el agua del estanque." Me dijo frunciendo las cejas mientras Hakkai me reñía con la mirada. "Es relajante. Y vengo aquí para comer relajadamente."

"A mi me parece un buen sitio." Dijo Hakkai. "¿Voy a coger un poco de agua?"

"Ah, hay una fuente ahí." Le dijo ella levantándose.

"No, no te preocupes, puedo solo." Le dijo Hakkai sorniendo. "Tú descansa un poco."

"Pero si no estoy cansada." Afirmó.

"Déjalo, Hakkai es de ese tipo de tíos, siempre haciendo todo por los demás." Le dije sacando los recipientes con comida de la bolsa y unos bollitos de carne 'made in Hakkai' y le tendí uno a ella. "Eh, al final va a ser cierto que el lago este es relajante." Le dije sentándome e intentando ser amable y disculparme.

"Sí." Dijo ella. "Lo es. Y no es un lago, es un estanque."

"Ah, sí, nunca he visto la diferencia." Afirmé.

"Un lago es natural, y esto lo han hecho un montón de gente que se dedica a eso." Me dijo para sonreír. "Aún espero el día en que algún ave decida hacer aquí su hogar hasta que llegue el otoño y migren. Tal vez esta primavera…"

"Tal vez." Le dije. "Me he fijado que tienes una palangana en el balcón."

"Sí… bueno… digamos que eso no es exactamente para pájaros, hay bastantes gatos callejeros en el solar de enfrente." Me dijo.

"Así que te gustan los animales." Le dije divertido.

"Desde que era pequeña." Afirmó sonriendo y mirándome un momento para volver a mirar al lago. "A veces creo que algunos son más sensibles que algunas personas."

"Uhhhh, que dura." Afirmé. "¿Y eso?"

"Hum." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "He tratado con todo tipo de gente en estos años. ¿No deberíamos esperar que Hak volviera con el agua antes de empezar?"

"No creo que le importe." Afirmé. "Le dejaremos su parte."

"Pues yo le espero." Afirmó poniendo el bollito sobre la servilleta que lo había envuelto.

Leal, con buen corazón, agallas… cada vez que descubría algo nuevo de ella me gustaba más.

"Ah, ahí viene el agua." Dije sonriendo viendo a Hakkai retornar con tres botellines de agua.

"¿Sabes qué?" Me dijo suavemente como si no quisiera que Hakkai se enterase. "Cuando te relajas un poco y actuas normal me cuesta un poco acordarme que eres un plasta estúpido."

"¿Hum?" Le dije sin entender del todo lo que decía.

"Que a veces no eres tan mala compañía." Me dijo sonriendo y moviendo la mano hacia Hakkai.

"Siento haber tardado." Dijo él dejando las botellas en el banco para que cada uno cogiéramos una que beber con la comida. "He tenido que buscar la fuente."

"Si tenias una a unos 100 metros." Le dijo ella. "Justo tras esos arbustos."

"He tenido que ir hasta pasar ese edificio de allí." Afirmó señalando a uno enorme.

"Vaya, entonces mejor siéntate y come algo." Le dije. "Te hemos esperado."

"Gracias, pero ahora estará todo frío." Afirmó.

"Bah, seguro que sabe igual de bueno así." Le dijo ella. "Y así el mal de uno es mal de todos."

"Pues gracias." Nos dijo sonriendo feliz.

Sin lugar a dudas esa chica era realmente curiosa y extraña.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"En serio, por qué vienes a clase." Me dijo Lily mientras salíamos de su última clase.

"Te juro que he intentado prestar atención, pero… ese idioma es difícil." Afirmé. "¿Por qué no aprendéis japonés? Eso sí que es un idioma con futuro."

"Mira, vamos a buscar a Hakkai y volvamos a casa." Me dijo. "Pero primero… vamos a buscar un par de libros que tengo que consultar."


	7. CAPITULO 7: SOMOS HUMANOS

**CAPITULO 7: SOMOS HUMANOS.**

"Iros vosotros a casa." Nos dijo al día siguiente cuando acabó su jornada en aquel sitio que llamaba 'universidad'. "Yo tengo algo que hacer antes de volver."

"¿Y no podemos acompañarte?" Le dije.

"Yo quiero ir contigo." Le dijo Goku.

"Y así podremos volver en coche." Afirmó Hakkai.

"Paso." Afirmó ella. "Voy a hacer deporte, vosotros podéis iros ya a casa, tardaré… una hora y algo."

"Vale, pues nos quedamos." Le dijo Goku sonriéndole. "A mí me gusta correr."

"No voy a correr." Afirmó.

"También me gusta saltar." Le dijo.

"Que no voy a saltar." Le dijo. "Voy a hacer artes marciales."

"Suena interesante." Afirmó Hakkai.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"¿Y esa gente que está ahí mirando?" Preguntó uno de mis compañeros de defensa personal.

"Déjalos, igual son futuros alumnos." Dijo otro mientras yo me centraba en ignorarlos.

"Ignorarles." Afirmé yo. "Seguro que se cansan y se van a otro lado."

"¿Por qué miran hacia aquí?" Preguntó otra de las chicas.

"Lily…" Me llamó el profesor. "¿Te importaría decirles a tus fans que dejen de molestar?"

"No son mis fans." Le dije.

"¿Entonces por qué el crío no hace más que gritar feliz cuando haces lo más mínimo bien?" Me dijo levantando una ceja.

"Vale… iré a decirles que se comporten." Me rendí.

"Eso está mejor." Me dijo.

"¡Eh, dejar de meteros con todos, colgados!" Les grité cuando el rubio y el pelirrojo dijeron algo ofensivo sobre mis compañeros y el hecho de que para entrenar ni nos tocásemos demasiado, salvo para agarres y suavemente para no hacernos auténtico daño.

"Lily." Me intentó reñir el profesor.

"¡¿Qué pasa?" Les dije cuando el rubio me replicó que era la verdad y que éramos penosos. "¡¿Qué te crees que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor?. ¡Pues baja aquí y te daré un par de sopapos para que aprendas modales!"

Obviamente no esperaba que bajaran, solo que se callaran un poco la boca y se comportaran un poco mejor, pero Goku saltó y el rubio bajó por las escaleras con estilo mientras el castaño intentaba pararlos y Gojyo bajaba descolgándose por la barandilla de las gradas.

"¿Me vas a pegar tú?" Me dijo el rubio.

"Sanzo, para jugar con damas me ocupo yo." Le dijo el pelirrojo. "Y no ha sido su culpa, es del maestro."

"Eh, me tocáis las narices a mí." Le dije. "Y no podéis bajar si no sois del curso."

"Podemos apuntarnos." Dijo el niño. "¿Verdad?. ¿Verdad?. ¿Verdad?"

"Hay que apuntarse en…"

"Oh, vamos, solo sois 10 personas." Dijo el Gojyo. "En la cosa esa decía que erais 20."

"Probablemente porque el maestro es malo." Dijo el rubio.

"Vamos…" Dijo Hakkai. "No hay por qué meterse con la gente."

"¿Acaso creéis que podéis hacerlo mejor?" Les dijo el sensei.

"¡NO!" Dije molesta mientras ellos decían lo contrario. "Sí."

"Hasta el mono pelea mejor." Dijo Gojyo.

"¿Contra él?" Dijo el sensei. "Yo no peleo contra críos."

"Eh, no soy un crío." Afirmó él.

"Por favor, iros fuera." Les dije.

"Tengo ganas de jugar con él." Dijo el chaval crujiéndose los nudillos.

"Venga, no creo que sea buena idea." Dije. "Y estáis molestando a la clase."

"Vale." Afirmó el sensei. "Pero cuando te gane, os vais."

"Si gano yo… ¿me dejaréis seguir viniendo a jugar con vosotros?" Dijo.

"Goku, aquí no vienen a jugar, vienen a entrenar." Le dijo Hakkai.

"¡Eso! Gracias, Hak." Le dije.

"Vale, si me ganas, cosa más que improbable, podéis quedaros y entrenáis con nosotros. ¿Vale?" Le dijo el sensei.

"Vaya…" Dijo alguien tras nosotros.

"Esto promete…" Dijo otro.

"Me voy al baño." Afirmé. "Voy a rellenarme el agua y… ya volveré." Afirmé para irme.

Aquello se salía de lo surrealista.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡¿Pero qué hacéis vosotros aquí aún?" Le dije al rubio sentado en el banquillo donde dejábamos las cosas para que me señalara a donde Goku estaba pinchando en la espalda al profesor que estaba tirado en el suelo. "¡Goku!. ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?"

"Le hemos dicho que no se pasase, pero…" Dijo Hakkai.

"Vale ya, mono." Le dijo Gojyo. "Ya has conseguido lo que querías, deja de portarte como un crío."

"Vaya, ha sido la leche." Dijo alguien.

"Vaya, Lily." Me dijo una compañera. "No sabía que tenías amigos tan guays."

"¡Creo que me ha roto la pierna!" Se quejó el profesor.

"¡Me habéis fastidiado el día!" Les grité antes de salir corriendo hacia los vestuarios para encerrarme en una cabina privada y pegar un par de puñetazos a la pared para ponerme a llorar. "Idiotas… idiotas… idiotas…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Es el vestuario de chicas." Les dije a las dos chicas que nos habían acompañado a buscar a Lily.

"Por eso vas a entrar tú." Afirmó Sanzo.

"Gojyo, yo tengo que encargarme del sensei, y como sea Sanzo probablemente esto acabe con sangre de los dos." Me dijo Hakkai.

"Que sea la suya, a esa chica le faltan años luz para poder rozarme siquiera." Afirmó este.

"Y no podemos mandar a Goku porque… ¿dónde está?" Continuó Hakkai antes de oír un grito en los baños tras la puerta. "Er…"

"¡NO ENTRES AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO!" Oímos gritar a alguien dentro.

"Será mejor que entremos nosotras." Dijo una de las chicas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Goku)

"Lily…" Le llamé dando unos golpecitos en la puerta donde deduje que estaba cuando el resto de mujeres allí se habían tapado con toallas; como si fuese a ver algo interesante… solo eran mujeres. "Lily… ¿estás ahí?"

"No." Me dijo. "Lárgate."

"Lily… oye… ¿estás enfadada?" Le dije.

"Sí."

"Porfa... perdóname…" Le dije arrepentido. "Es que… Yo quería jugar con vosotros…"

"¡Me habéis fastidiado el día!"

"Lo siento…" Le dije haciendo pucheros. "Es que… tú parecías estar divirtiéndote… y yo solo quería jugar también… No quería enfadarte…"

No podía entender por qué seguía enfadada, pero no quería que lo estuviera, no conmigo… yo solo quería estar con ellos, parecían estar pasándoselo bien jugando a pelearse.

"Pensaba…"

"Pues pensabas mal." Me dijo. "¡Le has pegado a mi profesor!. ¡Le habéis roto la pierna!"

"Hakkai dice que solo tiene un músculo rasgado y unos tendones dados de sí." Le dije suavemente. "Y vamos a enseñaros a pelear de verdad."

"¿Cómo… has… dicho?" Me dijo abriendo la puerta.

"Que vamos a enseñaros nosotros." Le dije mirándola con los ojos rojos e hinchados y el pelo revuelto. "Así podremos jugar todos."

"Para ti todo esto es un juego ¿verdad?" Me dijo. "Crees que no tiene importancia ¿no? Pues es serio, venimos aquí a entrenar."

"Pero si no hacíais nada." Le dije. "Si entrenáis tenéis que hacer fuerza."

"¡No queremos sacarnos un ojo!" Me dijo.

"Entonces jugabais." Afirmé sonriendo. "Y eso es más divertido."

"Dios… eres imposible…" Me dijo suspirando. "Voy a ducharme."

"¿Entonces… me perdonas?" Le pregunté cuando salió con solo una toalla tapándole.

"Supongo." Me dijo. "Y vete de aquí, esto es para mujeres."

"No miro." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Y así estamos juntos."

"Joder, sois como lapas." Me dijo mientras oía la ducha en una zona donde salió vapor al cabo de nada. "¿Por qué habéis venido? Solo os habéis estado riendo de nosotros y molestando."

"Es que no queríamos que te hicieras daño." Le dije. "Voy a decirles que entren a disculparse."

"¡No!" Me dijo asomando la cabeza y un brazo por el borde. "Los hombres no podéis entrar."

"Pero yo estoy aquí."

"Ya, tú puedes pasar por un crío." Me dijo. "No te fijas en las mujeres…"

Sonreí. Al menos me había perdonado.

"Será mejor que vaya a ponerme ropa." Me dijo saliendo mojada y de nuevo cubierta con la toalla. "Cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos irnos y menos me avergonzaréis."

"¿Te… te avergüenzas de nosotros?" Le dije deprimido.

"Oh, vamos, es que sois… irritantes." Me dijo del otro lado de la puerta donde se había escondido antes. "Pero tú me caes bien."

"¿En serio?" Le dije esperanzado.

"Sí." Afirmó.

"Tú también me caes bien." Le dije. "Eres como tener una hermana."

"Hermana… vaya, eso suena bien." Afirmó con un tono alegre del otro lado de la puerta para salir apenas unos minutos después. "Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Supongo que no tendrás nada más que hacer aquí ¿no?"

"No, pero puedo decirle a Gojyo que…"

"Vamos." Me dijo cogiéndome de la mano para tirar de mí hasta la puerta. "Esto… tú primero."

"¿Para abrirte camino?" Le dije feliz de poder serle de ayuda.

"No, es que como salga primero y el rubio abra su bocaza o Gojyo intente ponerme la mano encima creo que les voy a dar." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

No podía creerme cuando se abrió la puerta del baño tras haber sido desalojado por la mayoría de mujeres que había dentro, algunas realmente bonitas, pero no me había importado, solo tenía orejas para la que aún estaba dentro y Goku, qué suerte tenía el muy enano…

"Lily, oye, supongo que no tenemos pretexto y…" Comencé para ver que era Goku quien salía y callarme.

"No quiero excusas." Dijo Lily saliendo tras él. "Al menos darme hasta que llegue a casa y pueda darme un buen baño para relajarme un poco antes de oír más sobre el tema."

"Vale." Me dijimos.

"Trae, déjame que te lleve la bolsa." Le dije para que me la quitase del alcance sin mirarme siquiera.

"Puede que seamos patéticos entrenando, pero aún puedo llevarme la bolsa con mi toalla, el neceser y la ropa sudada." Afirmó. "¿Cómo está el sensei?"

"Bien, solo tiene un músculo desgarrado y los tendones distendidos." Le dijo Hakkai sonriendo. "Le hemos dicho que hasta que se le cure podemos sustituirle nosotros."

"No sois profesores." Le dijo ella.

"Ya, pero nosotros al menos no recibimos palizas de un mono." Le dijo Sanzo.

"No quiero oír hablar del tema." Afirmó ella levantando la mano para intentar ponerse la capucha de su chaqueta.

"¿Llevas el pelo mojado?" Le dije dándome cuenta del detalle.

"Tengo demasiado para secármelo con el de dentro." Afirmó.

Entonces fue algo superior a mí, me quité la badana y a ella la capucha para enrollarle el pelo con ella antes de volver a ponerle la capucha.

"Cabezota de las narices." Le dije. "Haz el favor de cuidarte un poco más. Vas a acabar por volver a ponerte enferma."

"¿Y a ti qué más te da?" Me dijo.

Entonces Sanzo hizo algo impensable, algo que nunca antes le había visto hacer: le dio un golpe de periódico a la chica en la cabeza.

"Idiota, deja de preocupar a estos tres idiotas." Le dijo. "El mono estúpido y el kappa salido son tan idiotas como para preocuparse por ti, y Hakkai se preocupa por todos."

"Sanzo, no está bien pegar a las mujeres." Le dijo Hakkai.

"¡Maldito machista!" Afirmó ella tirándole un golpe a Sanzo para que este le parara el puño con un cigarro en los labios. "¡Te mataré por ese golpe!" Afirmó mientras entre Goku y yo la cogíamos por un brazo cada uno para separarla y la gente se nos quedaba mirando.

"Ya está." Le dije. "Se lo merece, pero deja de pelear."

Tenía que añadir a la lista "peleona".

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Te has calmado ya?" Le pregunté a Lily cuando salió con un pijama totalmente anti-atractivo de su ducha, solo que esta vez era de florecitas azules.

"Aún recuerdo lo que habéis hecho." Me dijo.

"¿Serviría de algo que nos disculpásemos?" Le dije. "Escucha, siento lo que ha pasado."

"No ha pasado." Afirmó ella suspirando. "Supongo que el que le dieseis una paliza a mi sensei no era tan… melodramático."

"Bueno… técnicamente lo hizo Goku, pero igual deberíamos haberle parado." Le dije.

No, yo también quería estar allí, y a fin de cuentas, era culpa de ese hombre haber acabado así, si fuese un maestro de verdad no hubiese recibido una paliza tan fuerte.

"Ya, bueno… supongo que nadie hubiera adivinado que Goku le daría tal paliza." Me dijo entrando en la cocina. "Mmmmm… huele de maravilla ¿qué es?"

"Sopa." Le dijo Hakkai sonriéndole. "He visto que te gustaba y he intentado hacerla. Oh, y también he intentado hacer un tamagoyaki con patata, pero…"

"Uggg… eso suena raro." Le dije.

"Será mejor que vaya poniendo la mesa." Dijo Lily.

"Ya la ha puesto Goku." Le dijo Hakkai. "Para que nos perdones."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"¿Quién ha cocinado esto?" Se quejó el rubio comiendo un trozo de aquella tortilla rara que olía a tortilla de patata pero parecía una francesa.

"Sabe…" Comenzó el pelirrojo.

Entonces me miraron de reojo mientras yo masticaba un trozo.

"No os quejéis tanto, no está tan mal." Les dije.

Sabía a tortilla francesa, con demasiado huevo y como si fuese el hijo del puré de patata y la tortilla francesa. La sopa había sido un mal intento de una sopa minestrone y en vez de fideos habían puesto arroz, pero era evidente que lo habían hecho por mí, porque ellos no sabían cocinar eso.

"¿De verdad te gusta?" Me dijo Hakkai. "¿No me ha quedado mal?"

"No, solo es diferente." Le dije decidida a no decir nada aunque eso hubiera hecho removerse en sus tumbas a los inventores de esos platos y sonriendo. "Está muy bueno todo."

"Si tú lo dices…" Dijeron.

Entonces agaché la cabeza para coger otro trozo de mi plato y sonreír escondiéndolo.

La cena fue pacífica y todos comieron sin quejarse hasta acabar donde Goku recogió la mesa cuando yo fui a hacerlo y al final acabé arrastrada por él al salón para ser seguidos pronto por el rubio que no se quejó cuando el menor puso un canal de dibujos que habíamos visto juntos antes.

Entonces me levanté y fui al baño; cuando salí fui a la cocina para ver al pelirrojo fregando los platos con un cigarrillo encendido.

"Vete al salón a descansar." Me dijo.

"No hacía falta tantos detalles." Le dije sentándome en la mesa recién limpiada.

"Queríamos tener un pequeño detalle contigo." Me dijo. "¿Tanto se ha notado?"

"Bueno… no habéis dicho ninguna queja sobre la cena, y son platos de mi cultura." Le dije divertida. "Y 'Don Quejica' no ha dicho ni una sola palabra de queja en toda la noche."

"Y a ti se te ha notado lo de la cena." Me dijo divertido. "Pero es de agradecer que dijeras eso, a Hak le has hecho muy feliz."

"Es lo menos que podía hacer, ha cocinado unos platos que me encantaban." Afirmé moviendo las piernas adelante y atrás feliz. "Y todo sabía muy bien."

"¿Eso significa que nos perdonas?" Me dijo.

"Claro." Afirmé sonriendo y asintiendo suavemente. "Soy incapaz de guardársela a unos chicos que son tan buenos como para montarla así para pedirme perdón."

"Vaya… pensaba que iba a ser más difícil." Me dijo.

Más difícil.

"Vale, entonces simplemente pedirme perdón." Le dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras él acababa de lavar los platos y se secaba las manos antes de venir a ponerse casi entre mis piernas abiertas puesto que me había apoyado en las manos en el borde de la mesa entre mis piernas.

Entonces, sin dejar de mirarme a la cara, pasó un brazo hacia mí con el cigarrillo y de largo para hacerme reparar que usaba una lata de cerveza gastada como cenicero. Entonces miré a la cara y vi que sonreía.

"Perdona, no me gusta hacer llorar a una mujer." Me dijo. "Es un pecado enorme para un hombre, cualquier hombre que se precie."

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije.

"El mono se ha chivado." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. "Te hicimos llorar y eso sí que es un pecado por nuestra parte. ¿Hace una cervecita de la paz?"

Entonces ahogué la risa para terminar por no poder aguantarme y asentir.

"Vale." Me rendí riéndome ante su cara dura mientras él cogía una y me la tendía. "No vale… es imposible estar enfadada mucho tiempo con vosotros."

"Sí, somos adorables." Afirmó divertido guiñándome otra vez un ojo para salir a la terraza. "Ah, abrígate un poco más, mujer." Añadió echándome por encima de los hombros su chaqueta. "Aquí hace demasiado fresco."

"¿Por qué me tratas con tanto cuidado?" Le pregunté con curiosidad. "Yo no hago más que gritarte."

"Ya, pero si no fuese así con las damas entonces no sería yo." Me dijo sonriendo y volviendo a encenderse otro cigarrillo para echarse un trago de cerveza. "Ah… que buena sabe tan fresquita…"

"Deberías esperar al buen tiempo." Le dije mirando al cielo tras los edificios circundante. "La cerveza fresquita al aire libre es lo mejor en las noches calurosas."

"Sí, es cierto." Afirmó sonriendo ampliamente. "No hay nada mejor. ¿Brindamos?"

"¿Hum?" Le dije un poco perdida porque no entendía a qué venía eso ahora.

"Por que pronto lleguen las noches calurosas." Me dijo. "Y porque no haya más momentos dolorosos en lo que estemos aquí."

"Buenos motivos." Afirmé levantando mi lata para que él la chocase conmigo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

"Un tonto llama a otro tonto." Dijo Sanzo desde su asiento cuando me vio mirando a la terraza al volver del cuarto de baño.

"A mi me parece bien que hayan conseguido estar tranquilos a solas." Le dije sonriendo al ver a Goku dormido en el sofá, abrazado a un cojín y sentado. "Es bueno que haya buen ambiente ahora que estamos atrapados aquí. Es evidente que con Goku se llevan bien."

"A lo dicho, un tonto llama a otro." Afirmó cambiando de canal. "Tres tontos a cual más tonto. El crío, el tonto y la simple."

"Vamos, no seas así." Le dije divertido. "Reconoce que tú también querías que se le pasase el enfado."

"Me da igual lo que una cría idiota pueda pensar." Me dijo. "Me voy a dormir. Eh, mono estúpido, vete a la cama."

La verdad es que cuando me dejaron solo, mientras recogía todo el salón con la televisión puesta de fondo, me alegró que al final todo hubiese acabado así.

Habíamos hecho mal inmiscuyéndonos en lo que para ella era una clase de artes marciales y para nosotros un circo, pero no por ello teníamos derecho ha habernos metido en medio, y menos a dejar suelto a Goku para que pelease con un hombre que claramente era inferior en fuerza, rapidez y técnicas de combate; pero al menos parecía que habíamos conseguido que nos perdonase por nuestro error.

Goku le había pedido perdón el primero, yo había cocinado cosas que supuse que le gustarían y Gojyo… bueno, todos habíamos arrimado un poco el hombro para intentar que nos perdonase un poco.

Y sinceramente, me gustaba que al menos ahora ellos dos se llevasen un poco mejor, porque esa mañana había sido mala para la convivencia de esos dos.

Pero ahora, allí estaban fuera, tranquilamente charlando de algo y al menos, sonriendo.

"Va haciéndose tarde." Les dije asomándome por la cocina donde había ido a dejar las cosas del salón. "Será mejor que entréis ya."

"Vamos Hakkai." Me dijo Gojyo. "Estábamos tomándonos una cerveza. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?"

"Supongo que una no me hará daño." Les dije cogiendo el vaso que había usado esa noche y alzándoselo para pedirle y que fuese ella quien me echase medio vaso. "Muchas gracias."

"De nada." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Hablabais de algo?" Les dije.

"No." Dijo Gojyo. "Nada importante. Le decía que de donde venimos, podemos ver las estrellas del cielo, pero aquí es muy triste porque casi no se ven."

"Estamos en la ciudad." Afirmó ella. "Se ven pero desde el extrarradio."

"Entonces solo hay que ir allí." Le dije.

"Eso le he dicho yo, pero dice que no es seguro." Me dijo Gojyo. "Porque mañana tiene que ir a ese sitio de hoy."

"Las obligaciones son algo que no pareces entender aún, Sha Gojyo." Le dije yo sonriéndoles.

"¿Ves? Ya no soy la única." Dijo ella divertida. "Será mejor que entre ya, comienza a hacer demasiado frío y mañana tengo que madrugar. Empiezo una hora antes."

"Buenas noches." Le dijimos.

Aún esperé hasta que la oí cerrar la puerta de su habitación para girarme a Gojyo que estaba tirando la colilla de su cigarrillo consumido del todo hacia la carretera que corría al lado del edificio.

"Así que al final nos ha perdonado ¿no?" Le dije.

"Es una buena chica." Me dijo. "Es un poco rarita, mira que dejarse ablandar con una comida tan mala como la de hoy…"

"A mí me parece uno de esos gatos para los que deja restos en la ventana." Le digo sonriendo tristemente. "¿No puedes reconocer los signos? Es como un perro al que le han dado la paliza de su vida y aún así insiste en levantarse y caminar, desconfía de las personas porque le recuerdan a quien le apaleó pero también sabe reconocer la bondad, acaba acercándose a la mano que le ofrece comida, se acerca temblando y muerde a la misma mano bondadosa que le ofrecía la comida cuando esta se levanta porque piensa que es para pegarle, pero cuando descubre que solo le daba la comida, porque cuando le mordió no le pegó sino que se mantuvo quieta y esperó. Entonces la lame, porque no sabe pedir perdón de otra forma."

"Ahórrate tus sermones para otro, Hakkai." Me dice sonriendo. "Somos personas, no animales."

"Lo sé." Afirmo sonriéndole.


	8. CAPITULO 8: ENTRENAMIENTOS Y AGRADECIMIE

**CAPITULO 8: ENTRENAMIENTOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

"¿Por qué coño…?" Murmura la chica junto a mí cuando la veo abrir los ojos apenas unas rendijas. "Ya no estoy enferma."

"No te he hecho nada." Le digo divertido por dentro ante su negación a dejarme estar allí. "No me he movido de este lado."

"No quiero que duermas aquí." Me dice revolviéndose para darme la espalda estirándose. "Que sea la última vez."

"Oh, venga, esta cama es muy grande para ti sola." Le digo divertido. "Es el último hueco libre, y antes de que lo sugieras siquiera, el mono ronca que no veas, además, se mueve mucho y pega patadas en sueños."

"Vete a la mierda." Me dice levantándose por fin de la cama.

Ya han pasado tres semanas más, las cosas están comenzando a ser rutinarias. Tenemos la misma discursión cada mañana y yo sigo acudiendo a mi mismo rincón de cama cada noche. Duermo unas horas y el resto del tiempo la vigilo.

Conozco todas sus rutinas, todos sus horarios. Por las mañanas va a sus clases en aquel sitio llamado universidad, yo la acompaño a clase y hasta estoy en la maldita lista.

Por las tardes las pasa entre clases el primer día de la semana y entrenamientos el segundo y cuarto a eso de las 7 de la noche.

Nosotros les entrenamos hasta que su profesor vuelta y la verdad, nadie tiene quejas de nuestros métodos. El grupo está dividido entre nuestros estilos, y ella… ella está en mi grupo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ese brazo está demasiado bajo." Le digo a Lili para modificarle la postura.

"¿Por qué estoy en este grupo?" Me dice. "No te aguanto."

"Goku es el mono, y Hakkai el caballo." Le digo. "El resto estáis conmigo."

"El resto somos solo Juancho y yo." Me dice. "Y a él no le haces correcciones."

"Porque él lo hace bien." Le digo dándole un toque en el trasero con el palo de colores y plástico que nos han hecho usar. "Ese trasero más metido, y el brazo más alto."

"Por qué no te vas un ratito a la mierda." Me dice entre dientes.

"Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor." Le dijo dándole un toque al chico en el puño para que lo bajase un poco. "Veinte más y comenzamos a practicar."

La verdad es que era un poco raro, esa chica era totalmente cabezota. No tenía fuerza y su preparación física era un poco normal, pero aún así insistía en hacer aquello.

"Lentamente." Les dije. "A ver cómo os defendéis."

Era evidente que iba a ganar él, pero tengo que reconocer que ella no lo hacía tan mal.

"Vale, a ver, Lily." Le dije. "Tienes que ser más rápida, así no me extraña que tu compañero te gane siempre."

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, Juancho es más fuerte y lleva más tiempo que yo." Me dijo ella.

"Ya, y el mono es el más fuerte de los cuatro." Afirmé. "Hay técnicas para hacerlo. Basta con aprovechar tus dones."

"Ya, claro." Me dijo.

"Intenta proyectar tu peso cuando le des un golpe, y no encajes golpes, intenta esquivarlos." Le dije. "Otra vez."

Era realmente terrible, era como ver a un aprendiz jugar con un crío. Sin embargo…

"Eso es." Le dije cuando consiguió darle un golpe suave en la rodilla de su compañero y este perdió el equilibrio unos segundos. "Ahora dale en el pecho, para que se caiga. Y ahora dale en la cara."

"No voy a darle en la cara." Me dijo.

"Si fuese un atacante…"

"Entonces, igual." Afirmó.

"Gojyo, vale ya." Me dijo Hakkai sorprendiéndome al ponerme la mano en el hombro desde atrás. "Aprenden a defenderse, no a atacar."

"La mejor defensa es un buen ataque." Afirmé.

"No voy a darle fuerte a un compañero." Dijo Lily.

"Sí, no queremos hacernos daño." Le apoyó su compañero.

"Vale, pegarme a mí." Les dije. "Supongo que así lo tendréis más fácil, no pienso dejarme dar."

"Eso es una opción." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo y dándome a entender que me había vuelto a equivocar pero al menos no era tan malo.

"¿Quién es el primero?" Dije.

"Son educada y le dejo a Juancho." Dijo Lily.

"Vale, pues yo primero." Dijo el chico. "Intentaré no pasarme."

"Dame con fuerza, no voy a dejarte que me aciertes." Le dije. "Pero al minuto cambiáis."

Era divertido, era como jugar con niños, estuvo cerca de darme un par de veces, pero su ataque dejaba bastante de desear.

"Minuto." Dije. "Lily."

"Ya verás, a este me lo cargo yo." Dijo ella dando una palmada con el chico para cambiar posiciones y que él mirase y ella entrase a pelear.

"Para poder tocarme te hace falta años de entrenamiento." Afirmé divertido.

"Ya veremos." Me dijo. "No pienso tirar la toalla."

"Sí… propio de ti." Afirmé bromeando. "Cabezota como nadie. ¿De dónde sacas esa determinación?"

"Es divertido." Afirmó ella parándome el brazo haciendo unas tijeras con los brazos para darme un buen golpe con el empeine en el costado. "¿Cómo era lo que decías de que no te rozaba ni en años?"

"Vaya, muy bueno." Le dije frotándome el toque que me había hecho.

"Qué buena. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?" Le dijo el chico.

"Hakkai." Afirmó ella sonriendo y saludarle. "Me dijo que si inmovilizaba los brazos no se esperarían una patada, y Goku me enseñó a derribar una escoba de su soporte, me costó unos cuantos moratones, pro al final la tiré."

"Pero bajas la guardia a la primera." Le dije dándole un pequeño empujoncito para tirarla sin esfuerzo y sujetarla antes de que se golpease. "Lección segunda, no permitas que nada te distraiga. Pasó tu minuto, siguiente."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Auch… me duele hasta las pestañas." Se quejó Lily mientras recogíamos la mesa.

"¿Quieres otro poco de hielo?" Le dijo Goku preocupado desde la puerta de la cocina.

"Te dije que no deberías haberles dado." Me dijo Hakkai fregando.

"Lo siento mucho, es que ni se ha apartado." Les dije. "Y encima me ha dado."

"Nosotros no damos fuerte." Me dijo ella. "Y lo tuyo aún duele."

"Será mejor que te vayas a la cama ya." Le dijo Hakkai. "Luego me pasaré por si quieres un masaje."

"Lo agradezco, pero no soy tan blandita." Afirmó ella dejando el trapo junto al fregadero tras limpiar la mesa. "Ya se pasará. En fin, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Le dijimos.

"Te has pasado." Me dijo Goku cuando oímos que se metía en su cuarto. "Le has pegado."

"Es que no lo esquivó." Le dije.

"Sí, y por eso te alcanzó a ti." Me dijo Hakkai. "Pero aún así, no quita para que le hayas dado un poco fuerte y le hayas hecho daño."

"¿Y te crees que me gusta pegarle a una chica?" Le dije. "Para empezar, no creo que sea buena idea que juegue a eso."

"A mí si me lo parece." Afirmó Hakkai. "Es bueno que quiera protegerse sola."

"Sí, para que la marquen la piel." Les dije. "Y por cierto, es preciosa. Hidratada, suave… y con ese olor a…"

"Por una vez, déjala en paz." Me dijo señalándome acusadoramente con un dedo. "Me parece que no es de las que suelen estar contigo."

"Eh, es una mala bestia, sin pizca de feminidad." Le dije. "¿Has visto cómo duerme? Ni Goku se pone pijamas de conejitos y tan anchos. Pero es nuestra compañera por ahora así que… además, es dulce, a su manera, y me divierte cómo se enfada conmigo por cualquier tontería."

"Eh." Me dijo Goku. "No la molestes."

"Dime Hakkai." Le dije pasando de Goku. "¿Un masaje ayudaría a que le doliese menos?"

"Probablemente." Me dijo. "Al menos ayudaría a que no le quedasen moratones mañana, o al menos que le quedasen más suaves."

"Vale, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber." Afirmé viendo una nueva posibilidad. "Si no me necesitas para nada más, voy al lavabo."

Y claro que iba al baño, pero para ir luego a la habitación y hacer algo con aquella chica tan curiosa.

Llamé suavemente a la puerta y como no me contestó, entré. Como siempre, estaba con un cuaderno en las manos y leyéndolo mientras cerraba de vez en cuando los ojos para repetir algo en voz baja.

"Largo." Me dijo sin parar de hacer eso.

"Eh, he venido a ayudarte un poco con los golpes." Afirmé. "Y llevas todo el día haciendo eso. Descansa un poco."

"El éxito es de los que no se rinden." Me dijo apartando un momento la vista de sus papeles para mirarme de reojo. "Hay que trabajar muy duro para ser bueno."

"Totalmente de acuerdo, pero la vida está para vivirla, y si te relajas un poco, mejorarás más."

La vi dudar un momento y entonces cerró su cuaderno y lo apartó antes de mirarme.

"Vale, qué sugieres." Me dijo.

"Que te tumbes y me dejes hacerte un masaje." Le dije moviendo los dedos ante la cara y sonriendo divertido.

"No suena mal." Me dijo antes de fruncir las cejas como si volviese a no fiarse de mí. "Un momento, por qué."

"Para pedir perdón, por los moratones." Afirmé.

"Ya, vale." Me dijo desconfiando.

"Vale, no te fíes si no quieres." Le dije. "Pero te advierto que al menos sé hacer eso, y las veces que he dado masajes a las mujeres nunca se han quejado."

"Vale, está bien." Se rindió. "¿Qué hago, me quedo en sujetador?"

"Sería lo mejor, sí." Afirmé sonriendo feliz sabiendo que no tenía nada debajo de la chaqueta del pijama.

"Vale, por suerte llevo la parte de arriba de un bikini." Afirmó quitándoselo para revelar un sujetador extraño de triángulos tapándole el pecho y una cuerda atándoselos a la espalda para mantenérselo sujeto.

"¿Y eso?" Le dije.

"Mañana voy a ir a nadar un poco al gimnasio donde hemos estado." Afirmó tumbándose en la cama. "¿Así vale?"

"Vale." Asentí. "Vamos a ello."

La verdad es que era curioso el enorme contraste que había entre nosotros. Para empezar, su piel no era todo lo suave que debiera, pero era más suave que la mía, era morena y yo más bien pálido, tenía formas femeninas y yo… ejem, evidentemente no.

"Estás tensa." Observé viendo que la carne debería ser blanda pero estaba dura.

"Igual es porque no acabo de sentirme cómoda." Me dijo.

"Tranquila, solo estoy intentando limpiar mi ofensa al hacerte daño." Le dije divertido por su sinceridad y comportamiento virginal. "He descubierto que si masajeas los moratones se van antes."

"Será porque ayudas a que la sangre que los forma se absorba antes." Me dijo.

"Eres muy listilla ¿no?" Le dije bromeando.

"Es la explicación científica." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No te encojas de hombros." Le dije poniéndole las manos en los hombros para masajearle un poco antes de volver a la espalda donde tenía puntos más oscuros donde se le acabaría formando un moratón. "Vaya, pensaba que no te había hecho tanto. ¿Por qué no te has quejado?"

"Quejarse no sirve de nada." Afirmó como si fuese a encogerse de hombros y dándose cuenta por lo que lo evitó.

"¿Ahí te duele?" Le dije notando que temblaba como si le doliese cuando le había masajeado sobre unas costillas.

"Más bien, un poco." Afirmó para volver a reprimir una mueca de dolor enterrando la cara en la almohada.

"No parecen rotas." Afirmé tras comprobarlo con cuidado.

"Claro que no." Dijo ella desenterrando la cara cuando levanté la mano. "Si lo estuviesen no podría ni respirar, y probablemente hubiera muerto, se hubieran clavado en los pulmones."

"Eres una listilla." Le dije dándole una palmada en la baja espalda para acomodarme mejor. "No me gustan las mujeres así."

"Perfecto, a mí tampoco los ligones del tres al cuarto." Me dijo para cerrar los ojos haciéndome sonreír.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

"Goku… a la cama…" Le dije viéndole que estaba medio dormido en el sofá.

"Quiero dormir con Lily." Me dijo dejando aún más patente que estaba medio dormido ya. "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser esa cucaracha?"

"Vete a la cama de una vez y deja de molestar." Le dijo Sanzo.

"Goku, Gojyo fue el primero en aparecer aquí, por algún extraño motivo." Le dije acompañándole a su cuarto donde dormía con la puerta abierta como el resto salvo la chica que la tenía entornada por evidentes motivos de privacidad, privacidad que era casi nula contando con que Gojyo, en lugar de en el sofá como le había tocado en el sorteo del primer día, compartía habitación con ella y a menudo tenía el sueño ligero por lo que era perfecto para controlar su enfermedad. "Lo lógico es pensar que es él quien tiene que intentar buscar la respuesta a por qué estamos aquí, o por qué él primero."

Por no contar que aún nos quedaba la incógnita de por qué se había iluminado aquella noche que la conocimos siendo como era, evidentemente, humana.

"Pero no es justo…" Se quejó poniéndose el pijama que le había prestado ella para dormir, como al resto de nosotros salvo Gojyo que insistía en dormir solo con un pantalón o sus calzoncillos. "Yo también quiero."

"Bueno, pues díselo mañana." Le dije sonriendo e intentando quitarle la idea de la cabeza. "Ahora te caes de sueño, duerme."

"Pero si la oigo gritar iré a pegar a esa cucaracha…" Me dijo antes de comenzar a roncar en la cama.

"Buenas noches." Le dije tapándole un poco, cosa que era estúpido considerando con que cada mañana aparecía con toda la ropa dispersa caída de la cama.

Cuando salí, no pude evitar darme cuenta que, en la habitación de al lado, se oían las voces de Gojyo y la chica alternativamente, como si hablasen de algo. Y no eran gritos.

"¿Sabes que cuando no te portas como un baboso salido no eres tan mala compañía?" Le dijo ella.

"Y cuando tú tienes la boquita cerrada un rato tampoco estás tan mal." Le dijo él con un evidente tono de broma en la voz. "Echo un poco de menos la cerveza."

"¿Ya la habéis gastado toda?" Le preguntó ella.

"Es que Sanzo y yo bebemos solo eso." Le dijo él. "Cuesta creerlo, un sanzo bebiendo y fumando."

"Ya." Dijo ella. "Au, eso duele."

"Perdón." Le dijo él. "Se me olvidaba que eso te duele más. Si quieres puedo llamar a Hakkai para que te eche un ojo a eso."

"Supongo que será el golpe." Le dijo ella. "Por cierto, llevabas razón, no eres tan mal masajista."

"Ya te lo dije." Afirmó Gojyo con un tono alegre. "Las mujeres nunca se han quejado, y eso que aún no te he dado el especial."

"Ya veo." Afirmó ella. "No, en serio, pensaba que era una técnica malísima para ligar."

"Eso no es ligar." Afirmó él divertido.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, llamé suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta.

"Perdón, traigo el cesto de la ropa sucia." Les dije interrumpiendo. "¿Algo para lavar mañana?"

"Ah, pensaba poner la lavadora yo misma." Dijo Lily levantándose para ponerse la camiseta del pijama sobre la parte de arriba de un bañador de dos piezas. "Déjala, puedo hacerla por la tarde."

"Ah, no importa." Le dije sonriéndole y levantando un dedo. "Si se hace por la mañana, para la noche estará seca."

"Entonces la pondré cuando me levante." Afirmó. "Supongo que para antes de irme se habrá acabado y…"

"Vale, ponla tú, pero ya la tenderé yo." Le dije. "Trabajo en equipo. Por cierto, mañana voy a salir a comprar también, he oído que hay un mercado y…"

"Ah, si esperas hasta media mañana podemos ir los dos." Me dijo sonriéndome. "Sé dónde ir para coger cosas frescas, hace mucho que no paso, y total, solo tengo dos horas obligatorias."

"Entonces puedo llevarte y luego ir los dos a ese mercado." Le ofrecí.

"Me parece buena idea." Asintió para sonreír.

"Hakkai, creo que a la dama le ha pasado algo en el costado, la espalda sobre las costillas pero hacia el costado." Me dice Gojyo levantándose de donde estaba cuando entré y les interrumpí antes de que pudiese hacer algo para molestar a nuestra anfitriona.

"¿En serio?" Le dije mirándola y preguntándome qué podía ser para no haberlo visto antes.

"No es nada." Me dijo ella. "Seguramente sea solo el golpe."

"Creo que ahí le alcancé un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido." Afirmó Gojyo ignorando sus palabras. "Me quedaría más tranquilo si le echases un ojo."

"No importa." Le dijo ella. "Además, es muy tarde, hay que descansar."

"Para mi no es molestia." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Puedo echarle un ojo. Y sinceramente, me quedaría más tranquilo si me asegurase de que no es nada grave."

"Vale, como quieras." Acabó aceptando tras unos segundos de silencio.

"Saldré fuera a fumarme uno, así tendréis tiempo de hacerlo tranquilamente." Nos dijo Gojyo poniéndome la mano en el hombro para lanzarme una mirada que lo decía todo y yo asentir levemente.

Gojyo no me había pedido eso por mera galantería, había algo de preocupación en su mirada.

Había algo en ese dolor que parecía haberle dado que preocupaba a mi compañero, no era un mero capricho ni tampoco algo que le hubiera molestado. Se había preocupado de verdad.

"¿Tengo que quitarme también el bañador?" Me dijo.

"No, bastará con que muevas la cuerda cuando lo necesite." Negué intentando sonreírle de nuevo. "Dime. ¿Te duele mucho?"

"No, es que Gojyo se han empeñado en darme un masaje y cuando me ha pretado ahí me ha hecho daño." Afirmó para quejarse cuando le presioné un poco una zona que estaba un poco más enrojecida. "Lo siento."

"No he hecho casi fuerza." Le dije echando otro vistazo más moviendo la cuerda que atravesaba por medio esa zona un poco más hacia arriba. "Vaya… esto tiene pinta de ser un músculo dañado. ¿Lo moviste demasiado?"

"No, pero me han encajado algunos golpes ahí." Me dijo tranquila. "¿Crees que es grave?"

"Nada que no se solucione con descanso y un parche para evitar que mañana no muevas demasiado." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Fuah, a este paso voy a parecer una muñeca de trapo vieja y llena de parches." Me dijo haciéndome sonreír divertido ante su afirmación.

"Voy a buscar las gasas y el esparadrapo." Le dije. "Ahora vuelvo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

Estaba tranquilamente fumándome un cigarrillo en el balcón de la cocina cuando llegó Hakkai.

"Ya puedes volver si quieres." Me dijo.

"¿Era muy grave?" Le pregunté intentando no sonar demasiado interesado.

"No, creo que solo ha sido un pequeño desgarro muscular." Me dijo. "Se curará solo, pero le he puesto un parche para evitar que se vuelva a extender demasiado y se agrave."

"Ah." Asentí.

Menos mal, no podría soportar la idea de que le hubiera hecho daño entrenando.

"Eh, Gojyo." Me dijo Hakkai suavemente. "Me ha dado la impresión de que te preocupa de verdad esta chica."

"Solo es una chica más." Le dije mirando al infinito para evitar su mirada sabiendo que si me miraba, vería algo que me delataría en mis gestos. "Es demasiado rara, no me gustan los problemas."

"Sí, supongo que me habré confundido." Afirmó riéndose tontamente como cuando se equivocaba. "No es el tipo de mujeres que sueles preferir. En fin, me voy a dormir ya. Deberías acostarte pronto, mañana tenemos un día movido. ¿Irás con ella a ese sitio?"

"Qué remedio, alguien tiene que ocuparse de ella." Afirmé intentando sacarle algo divertido a que me tratasen de tonto. "Ya la has visto, no es buena plantando cara."

"A mí me parece más bien pacífica." Me dijo. "En fin, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Le dije.

"Sabes que podrías acabarte eso en la habitación ¿no?" Me dijo desde la puerta.

"Prefiero no hacerlo." Afirmé.

"Sigo pensando que hay algo." Me dijo divertido.

¿Algo?

Miré el cigarrillo casi acabado ya. Era cierto que no fumaba en el cuarto porque lo compartía con ella, y como estaba enferma… ¿a quién pretendía engañar? No fumaba porque sabía que ella no fumaba y tampoco es que le gustase demasiado el humo.

Y me había preocupado haberle hecho daño de verdad cuando la había visto las marcas por error, o cuando al hacerle el masaje le había dolido el costado sobre las costillas atrás.

Entonces sonreí tirando la colilla tras apagarla en la lata vacía que usábamos como cenicero últimamente.

Entonces volví a cerrar la puerta del balcón en silencio y recorrí los metros que me separaban de la puerta de la habitación para entrar sigilosamente esperando no despertar a la ocupante.

"Te he dicho que no duermas aquí." Me dijo desde la oscuridad.

"¿Estás despierta?" Le dije sorprendido de su recibimiento.

"No." Dijo escuetamente.

Entonces sonreí ampliamente. De nuevo 'orgullosa'.

"Vamos, no puedo dormir en la bañera, me duele la espalda." Le dije divertido dando la vuelta para ponerme en la otra esquina de la cama. "Sabes que ni siquiera estamos cerca cuando dormimos. Además, siempre duermo mirando la pared."

"No ronques." Me dijo.

Sonreí. 'Orgullosa' hasta la médula. Era incapaz de decir simplemente que me dejaba dormir en la misma cama.

"Oye." Me dijo de pronto. "Es… no soy buena dando masajes, pero… bueno, si quieres puedo hacerte uno."

"Claro." Asentí sonriendo en la oscuridad al ver que aunque fuese bajo toda esa capa de orgullo, también era demasiado dulce. "A poco bien que des los masajes, creo que servirá."

"Hum." Dijo suavemente. "Ponte tumbado bocabajo."

Sonriendo le hice caso, entonces noté cómo se ponía a horcajadas en mis piernas, sin tocar siquiera mi trasero y tanteaba en la espalda para encontrar los hombros y bajar lentamente un dedo hasta la hendidura de mi cintura.

"¿Eso es el masaje?" Le dije ocultando que lo encontraba divertido.

"No, pero no quiero tocar nada raro." Afirmó. "Solo miraba las medidas."

"Ah." Afirmé divertido.

Entonces noté las manos en los omoplatos y cómo iba frotando suavemente masajeando la zona.

"¿Es aquí?" Me dijo cuando noté un poco de tensión.

"Justo ahí." Afirmé.

Era increíble, no había palabras para describir aquello.

Ella decía que no lo hacía demasiado bien, pero era mentira.

Sus manos irradiaban calor, sus movimientos suaves eran como si fuesen hechos con seda salvaje.

Entonces sonreí y cerré los ojos.

Era realmente increíble notar eso, era… era… me hacía sentir bien. Tanto como había supuesto que harían los abrazos de una madre.

"¿Has parado?" Le dije cuando noté que se movía para volver a su posición en el otro lado de la cama.

"Lo siento, ya te dije que no era lo mío." Me dijo.

"No, ha sido el mejor masaje que me han dado nunca." Afirmé.

"Mentiroso…" Me dijo.

No había ni gota de enfado en su voz, era como si en el fondo le hiciera feliz que le hubiera dicho eso, y no era ninguna mentira.


	9. CAPITULO 9: MERCADO PÚBLICO Y BORRACHERA

**CAPITULO 9: MERCADO PÚBLICO Y BORRACHERAS.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Ah, mira Hak." Dijo Lily sonriendo frente a un puesto con verduras. "Estos calabacines tiene buena pinta ¿no?"

"A mi me parecen como todos." Le dije mientras Hakkai venía con nosotros de donde había estado mirando carne.

"Están en su punto." Le dijo Hakkai sonriendo. "Podríamos hacer un estofado si conseguimos coger buena carne."

"Yo pensaba más bien en ponerlas a la plancha." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "O tal vez al horno y rellenas de carne y bechamel bien gratinados."

"Muy interesante la charla sobre gastronomía pero vamos con el tiempo justo." Les dije.

"Vale, cogemos esto aquí, y he visto unos tomates que tienen buena pinta en ese otro de ahí." Nos dijo Hakkai.

"Y aún hay que coger fruta." Dijo ella.

"Vale, dejarme aquí cogiendo esto y ve a coger fruta." Le dijo Hakkai repartiendo el dinero que llevábamos en dos partes. "Creo que con esto sobrará."

"Perfecto, ya tenemos dos partes." Afirmó ella. "Voy a coger fruta. ¿Alguna preferencia?"

"Fruta de temporada estaría bien." Afirmó él.

"Secundo la moción." Afirmé. "Y creo que he visto en un puesto aquí al lado."

"Vale, ir los dos a coger la fruta y nos vemos aquí." Dijo Hakkai. "Hay que ir a coger la carne y…"

"Tú el pollo y nosotros la ternera." Le dijo ella. "Conozco un carnicero amigo de la familia que podría pasarnos un poco de ternera de la suya por precio más barato."

"Suena bien." Dijimos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vale, ya tenemos carne." Dije volviendo al puesto donde Lily estaba mirando fruta y oliendo sandias. "¿Qué haces?"

"Mirar si la sandia está madura." Me dijo. "Le falta un poco, pero creo que si la cojo y la dejo un poco en la terraza para el lunes está en su punto." Afirmó pidiendo la que había olido.

"Como quieras." Le dije viendo unas bolitas rojas de forma chillonas con rabos verdes y alguno tirando a pardo.

"Anda, pensaba que no salían hasta más tarde." Dijo mirando las bolitas.

"Como este año ha hecho calor son las primeras." Le dijo la mujer que atendía sonriéndole.

"¿Y están buenas?" Dijo ella.

"Pruebe una." Le dijo la señora cogiendo un rabito para darle la bola roja del extremo que ella se llevó a la boca y masticó para sacar un hueso como el del melocotón pero mucho más pequeño y liso cubierto de algo rojo como sangre que me hizo levantar una ceja confuso.

"Hum… buenísimas." Dijo sonriendo.

"En unos días estarán perfectas para comer, si el tiempo sigue tan bueno." Le dijo la señora.

"No, no, están perfectas." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Me llevo un kilo de estas."

"¿Sabes siquiera lo que son?" Le dije.

"Claro, son cerezas." Afirmó ella.

"Parecen bolitas de sangre." Le dije.

"Curioso que digas eso." Afirmó pagando. "A mi me parece que tus ojos son iguales, pero yo diría que son del color del son al amanecer. Aunque solo lo he visto un par de veces, supongo que no es buena comparación." Afirmó.

Color del sol del amanecer, algo raro.

Entonces noté que me metían una bolita de esas en la boca y pillarme totalmente por sorpresa.

"Lo siento, pero es que tenías una cara de empanado que no veas." Afirmó. "Y no te pega nada. Y ahora mastica, saca la semilla y cómela."

"Parece sangre." Le dije viendo sus dientes manchados aún de pulpa roja.

"Mastica." Afirmó dándome un golpe en la nuca.

Con ese golpe me hizo masticar y sacar la pepita casi de un solo mordisco por lo que la escupí.

"Hum… no está mal." Afirmé. "Está… agria y luego te deja un sabor…"

"Dulce." Asintió sonriendo. "Por eso me gustan. Realmente son dulces, pero… qué puedo decir, a mi me gustan más así, justo en este punto en que no están maduras del todo y saben un poco ácidas pero te dejan ese regustillo dulce cuando acabas."

Sonreí. Era divertida, así que le pasé el brazo libre por la espalda y le di un golpecito suave en la cabeza.

"¿Puedo otra?" Le dije.

"Claro, sírvete." Afirmó ella sonriendo.

"La verdad es que la segunda sabe mejor." Afirmé comiéndome otra.

"Y espera a que te hagas al sabor." Afirmó ella divertida.

"¿Puedo comer más?" Le dije feliz.

"Vale, pero deja alguna para el resto." Me dijo divertida. "Había pensado en hacer algo para el domingo."

"¿Por qué el domingo?" Le dije. "Quiero decir, mañana es antes. O hoy."

"No, el domingo es el día." Afirmó divertida.

"¿Y qué pasa el domingo?" Preguntó Hakkai acercándosenos.

"Como dirían los italianos y mi amigo Nicco… '_Il piacere de fare niente_', o sea, que me lo paso dedicado a mí y descanso."

"Suena bien." Afirmó Hakkai.

"Venga ya, no me creo que sepas hacer eso." Le dije intentando imaginármela.

"Normalmente me lo paso en pijama, tirada en el sofá y leyendo o viendo películas de la tele." Me dijo haciéndome imaginarla así.

Ella con el pelo desordenado como cuando despertaba, con el pijama de los conejitos y las gafas un poco deslizadas sobre el puente de la nariz.

"Pero como ahora ya no vivo sola supongo que tendré que vestirme algo más que con pijama." Dijo sonriendo. "Hum… tal vez unos shorts y la camiseta interior con una camiseta ancha."

"Por nosotros no te preocupes. Podrías incluso tomar un baño en lugar de una ducha de siempre." Le dijo Hakkai mientras yo me la imaginaba como decía y notaba cómo crecía algo en mí al imaginármela bañándose en la bañera de la casa.

"Baño nocturno." Afirmó ella levantando un dedo. "Por la mañana disfrutaré cocinando una comida especial para todos y… luego si me sobra tiempo leeré algo en la terraza, estoy pensando que mañana podía bajar la mesa plegable y con los taburetes de la cocina y el baño podría tener para leer al solito un poco."

"Eso suena mejor." Afirmé.

"Y yo te ayudaré a cocinar." Le dijo Hakkai. "Pero… tenemos que ir al templo porque… es el día de ir y…"

"No importa, puedo arreglarmelas sola." Afirmó ella divertida. "Como si fuese tan dramático cocinar sola un domingo. Y así es un nuevo reto, siempre cocino 3 raciones y ahora van a ser 5."

"Pfff… como si fuese un logro hacer algo así." Le dije.

"Me encantaría verte intentándolo." Me dijo ella.

"Podría, pero os dejaré el placer a vosotros dos." Afirmé.

"Sí, claro…" Me dijo divertida.

"Pues hago un estofado que alucinas." Le dije.

"Es cierto, lo hace con carne de pollo." Le dijo Hakkai sonriendo. "Y es bueno."

"O las tortillas." Le dije.

"Vale, os creo." Dijo ella. "Pero estoy deseando que llegue el domingo para que veáis lo que es bueno."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"¿Vas a algún lado?" Me preguntó Gojyo cuando recogí mi móvil tras comprobar la carga.

"Sí, voy a salir." Le contesto comprobando que está al máximo de carga. "Volveré tarde, así que no me esperéis despiertos."

"Yo pensaba que te ibas a quedar con nosotros." Dijo Goku mirándome como un cachorro.

"Hoy no, es noche de chicas en el bar donde trabaja un compañero." Afirmé comprobando que tenía las llaves y la cartera en regla. "Me ha pedido que me pasee un poco y le eche una mano reuniendo gente."

"O sea, contonearte con ese… trapo estúpido encima para que un montón de monos babosos te sigan a donde sea." Dijo el rubio, Sanzo.

"She… a contonearme con esto para atraer clientela." Le dije medio gruñendo. "Hakkai, dejarme la puerta sin la llave, por favor. Así haré menos ruido cuando llegue."

"¿Estás segura que estarás bien?" Me dijo con cara de preocupación.

"Eh, estoy bien." Afirmé. "Vale que soy una dama, pero arreo que no veas. Sí, estaré bien."

"¿Y le vas a arrear con el bolso o con el abrigo?" Me dijo otra vez el rubio.

"Con el tacón." Afirmé. "Y llevo spray pimienta en el bolso. Pero solo lo uso con rubios de ojos morados y que parece que van todo el día en albornoz. Nos vemos…" Afirmé antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Iba a ser un poco pesado, pero era viernes, yo era joven y tenía un plan para la noche.

Eso debería tener contento a cualquiera ¿no?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Pero mira, mira… ¡uhhhh, ese sí que está bueno!" Dijo una de mis compañeras vestidas como yo para divertirnos y a la vez, atraer gente al local.

"Chicas… si no lo cogéis vosotras me lo quedo yo." Dijo otra. "¡Pero qué digo! Ese es mío."

"Claro… Sara, yo prefiero tomarme algo tranquilamente." Le dije a mi compañera cogiendo la copa de combinado que me acababan de poner delante, mi compañero al que guiñé un ojo para agradecerle el detalle.

"Oh, vamos, es viernes por la noche, deberías divertirte." Me dijo. "Apuesto a que te has tragado ese bodrio de psicología una o dos veces al menos. Oh, oh, no te pierdas esto."

"Si es el rubio ese de bote bailando otra vez como si fuese un epiléptico para que la chica con el vestido rojo y una única neurona en la cabeza, le mire… no, no me interesa."

"No, no." Me dijo. "Es Vero, el tío bueno se le está resistiendo."

"Vale, así se le bajan un poco los humos, me tiene con lo de mis kilos de más… que no veas." Le dije mirando el culo de mi copa. "¿Alzamos las copas para intentar llamar a la diosa fortuna y que a la loca de lenguas muertas le de un pasmo o algo?"

"Brindar para hacerle mal a alguien." Dijo una voz familiar a mis espaldas. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… No está bien que una mujer sea así de mala. Una cerveza, por favor."

"Eres un pesado ¿sabes?" Le dije cerrando los ojos sin poder creérmelo del todo. "Ni para descansar puedo separarme de vosotros."

"¿Os conocéis?" Me dijo mi compañera.

"Vaya, pequeña." Me dijo Vero volviendo. "Si me hubieras dicho que era amigo tuyo… aún sé respetar la propiedad ajena."

"Por mí como si te lo quedas enterito." Afirmé dando otro trago.

"Mejor me lo quedo yo." Afirmó mi compañera sonriendo. "¿Nos marcamos un baile?"

"No soy de bailar, pero… suena bien." Afirmó Gojyo.

"Cerdo depravado…" Murmuré entre dientes cuando les vi alejarse a la zona de baile.

"Vaya, pareces animada." Me dijo mi compañero. "Venga, a esta invita la casa. Y así me cuentas quién es ese tío, por qué viene a clase y por qué parece seguirte a todos lados."

"Es un alumno de intercambio." Le dije. "Pero es tan plasta que no me deja en paz ni un momento."

"Oye, o me concedes un baile o me acompañas a casa." Me dijo Gojyo apareciendo de la nada de nuevo.

"Vuelve con tu pareja." Le dije con ironía. "Parecías estar pasándotelo en grande."

"Dios… quién le ha dado alcohol." Dijo para mi compañero. "Ala reina, a dormir la mona a casa. Nos vamos."

"Eh, tú a mi ni me tocas." Le dije molesta soltándome y separándole.

"Vale, pues no se te va a acercar ningún tío en lo que queda de noche." Me dijo. "Eso te lo aseguro, porque vas a bailar conmigo y pobre del que se te acerque."

"¡Dejame, pedazo animal!" Le grité para que no me oyeran salvo los que nos rodeaban, gracias a la música a todo volumen.

Entonces fue algo alucinante, apenas unos segundos en un beso y todo se nubló.

Aún sonreí al ver su sonrisa tierna y dulce antes de quedarme sin recuerdos debido a la combinación de alcohol, endorfinas y… bueno, lo que quiera que se me produjera como reacción a lo que me había hecho ese estúpido y salido hombre.

El más guapo y desesperante que nunca había visto.

Gojyo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

No podía creermelo, me había quedado esperando la torta de Lily cuando la besé, pero en lugar de eso me había mirado un poco atontada.

Tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca, y eso que he mirado a la cara a cientos de miles de mujeres, tal vez algún millón incluso.

Entonces la había llevado a la pista donde un montón de gente se movían al ritmo de la música que sonaba y que era casi ruido a veces.

Fue cuestión de menos de dos canciones diferentes en los que al final en la segunda acabamos bailando casi pegados porque ella parecía un poco mareada. La llamada para llevármela de allí sin que causase demasiados problemas.

"Y ahora… vamos a casa, que me parece que estás con una encima que pensaba que era imposible en una dama." Le dije volviendo a la barra para mirar al camarero con que había estado hablando antes y cuya cara me sonaba. "Supongo que con un billete de estos sobra para lo que se ha tomado ¿no?"

"Las suyas eran gratis, por ayudar esta noche." Me dijo volviendo a acercarme el billete en la barra.

"Eres un buen compañero." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Me he divertido ayudando. Tengo que venir más a menudo."

"Vale, llévatela, creo que se le ha subido todo de golpe." Me dijo. "Dile que mañana la llamo para agradecerle el favor."

"Vale." Dijo ella sonriéndole.

"Vamos." Le dije cogiéndola de la mano para hacerla coger a mi camisa con la otra para ir abriéndole hueco por la masa de gente hasta salir a la puerta. "Bufff, será mejor que te agarres mejor." Le dije cuando la vi trastabillar. "Por budha… ¿se puede saber qué y cuánto has bebido?"

"Un par de copas." Afirmó sonriendo. "¿Por qué has venido?"

"Porque eres un imán para los problemas." Le dije viendo que nos seguían y parando para girarme. "¿Queríais algo?"

"Acabas de llevarte a una de las mejores presas que hemos visto." Me dijo uno. "Así que… si nos la devuelves y de paso nos das todo el dinero que lleves…"

"Pues mira, va a ser que no." Afirmé para mirar a Lily que se frotaba la cabeza como si le molestase. "Porque aquí donde ves a esta chica, se viene a casa conmigo, además, ni de broma pienso daros el dinero, ni nada de lo que lleve."

"Entonces tendrá que ser por las malas." Me dijeron sonriendo diabólicamente.

"Lo siento, señorita." Le dije apoyándola en un coche de la calle. "Ahora mismo vuel…"

¡Poom!

Apenas un par de golpes pero me habían tirado contra una pared para darme un golpe.

Doloroso, pero sobre todo cuando contraresté su golpe con otro mío y le cogí el puño para doblárselo con esfuerzo y darle un golpe grande que lo mandó contra un coche haciéndolo pitar.

Pero por desgracia, eran tres contra mí y sin contar a otro que acababa de coger a Lily.

"¡Eh, suéltala.!" Le grité.

"Yo que tú me preocuparía más por mi mismo." Afirmó el que me retenía mientras otro me daba otro golpe.

"Malditos…" Dije soltando un taco encajando el golpe para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y golpear al q1ue me sujetaba y soltarme para dar unos golpes a los tíos. "Oh, mierda, no sabía que aquí también había demonios."

Las cosas estaban yendo un poco mal. Yo no tenía la fuerza de siempre, solo… bueno, las técnicas seguían siendo iguales, solo que sin tanta fuerza.

Y por lo que se veía, eso no era suficiente para pegarme contra tres personas.

Hasta que vi cómo uno de los tíos caía al suelo desmayado y vi a Lily con palo de escoba doblado en las manos.

"¡Maldita zorra!" Dijo uno de los dos que quedaban.

"Bueno… uno contra dos ya es más justo." Dije. "¿Me entretienes un poco al otro?"

"Supongo." Afirmó ella asintiendo.

Era curioso, no había pensado que ella pudiese encargarse sola de una sola persona que nos atacase, pero era evidente que era más que capaz.

Saltó y en un momento había roto su bolso a base de darle golpes al suyo con él y luego con el palo darle bien fuerte hasta tumbarlo.

Entonces fue uno de los míos, el más flojo y se puso a darle golpes con el palo en la tripa, en las piernas, en el cuello y tras tirarlo y que se levantase, en la espalda, los brazos y finalmente, el tío se quedó quieto en el suelo.

Sin sangre, golpes limpios y más o menos buenos, el problema era que estaba un poco tambaleante y el tipo con el que me pegaba tenía un amigo que se había quedado al margen y se largó corriendo.

"Cuidado…" Le dije cogiéndola cuando se le cayó el palo y estuvo a punto de darse con la cabeza en el suelo. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Ahá?" Dijo suavemente.

"Vale, no estás bien." Afirmé. "Será mejor que te lleve a casa. ¿Te importa que te coja?"

"No, no eres mi 'nada'." Afirmó tambaleándose de nuevo por lo que la volví a coger. "Puedo ir sola."

"Vale, pero apoyate en mí." Le dije. "Como te caigas sí que puedes hacerte daño."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Venga, ahora sé buena chica y métete en la cama." Le dije cuando conseguí llevarla al cuarto sin despertar a nadie por el camino. "Voy a cerrar la puerta con llave, así que te puedes cambiar tranquilamente. Te daré un minuto más de lo normal, creo que te va a costar encontrar las mangas y las piernas de los pantalones."

La verdad es que llevaba encima una borrachera que se me antojaba totalmente imposible, a no ser que fuese abstemia, pero entonces por qué habría de haberse tomado lo que se había tomado.

Cerré la puerta y fui comprobando que estuviesen todos dormidos desde el pasillo.

Hakkai estaba dormido de espaldas, y el mono roncaba que daba gusto en su cuarto. Sanzo… bueno, a juzgar por las horas que eran y que estaba inmóvil en su cama era bastante probable que también estuviera dormido, o se hubiera quejado del ruido de pasos descuidados de Lily al entrar apoyada en mí que casi la llevaba yo.

Le di el tiempo que le había prometido antes de abrir una rendija la puerta.

"¿Se puede?" Le dije.

"Sí, alguien me ha cambiado la ropa." Afirmó mientras entraba para verla peleando con la camiseta de su pijama por el que tenía un brazo metido por el cuello junto a la cabeza e intentaba meter el otro por donde no era.

"Ay, dios…" Suspiré para acercarme y cogerle la mano a través del agujero de la manga y tirar de ella para sacársela por ahí. "Sí que te has cogido una buena cogorza. Mete este brazo dentro, es por esta manga." Afirmé para repetir el gesto de sacarle el brazo del cuello del pijama y cogérsela por el agujero de la manga libre antes de ajustársela hacia abajo a pesar de que no se veía nada antes siquiera y comprobando que estaba en bragas cuando la miré mejor. "¿Se puede saber dónde has metido el pantalón?" le dije buscándolo.

"Nos hemos peleado." Afirmó tirándose hacia atrás en la cama. "Así que voy a dormir en bragas y camiseta."

"Aunque me encanta la idea, no estás en tus cabales." Le dije. "Así que venga, vamos a buscar tus pantalones para que te los pongas, porque no pienso dejarte los míos que no tengo más."

A saber dónde los había metido. Miré por todas las superficies de la habitación, debajo de la cama y hasta debajo de la almohada, pero no había ni rastro.

"¿Tanto te disgusta mi cuerpo?" Me dijo.

"No me estás preguntando eso en serio." Afirmé decidiendo por buscar debajo del armario por si se habían caído allí y viendo que tampoco estaban allí. "Pero bueno, dónde narices has metido los pantalones."

"Ya sé que mi cuerpo no es todo lo bonito que debería." Me dijo medio como si estuviese medio dormida medio despierta. "Todos los chicos prefieren a las chicas flacas. Y yo… bueno, no soy tan bonita. Pero pensaba que a ti te daba igual, eres un mujeriego."

"Eh, eso sí que no." Afirmé levantándome y decidiendo que buscar el maldito pantalón era misión imposible. "Primero, no soy un mujeriego y desde luego que no me da igual una mujer que otra, soy bastante exigente en cuanto a mujeres. Y segundo." Afirmé mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Desde luego que eres preciosa, las mejores mujeres son las que tienen curvas, y eso se consigue si comen bien y se cuidan un poco, y tú haces las dos, así que como vuelvas a decir que no eres bonita me vas a hacer perder la compostura y voy a acabar por atacarte."

"Eres como todos, un cerdo que ni se fija en mí." Afirmó seria aovillándose con la cara en la almohada.

"¡Eres idiota!" Le dije molesto por tener que discutir con una chica que estaba evidentemente presa de la bebida que había tomado esa noche. "Pues claro que te he mirado. ¿Acaso te crees que pasas desapercibida? Joder, eres una obra de arte, vale que no eres como el resto, pero eso solo te hace más especial. Y ahora mismo estoy haciendo un ejercicio de autocontrol inmenso para no atacarte."

"Pues no te controles." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Es… me gustaría que lo hicieras… mucho."

¡Maldita sera!

¿Quién sabe cuántas oportunidades así se me iban a presentar con ella?

Me lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata, sin embargo…

"Eh, para ya." Le dije parando sus manos. "No eres tú, solo habla el alcohol."

"Los borrachos y los niños no mienten." Me dijo apelando al viejo dicho.

"Y tú te estás portando como una niña mala." Afirmé cubriéndola con la ropa de cama para evitar la tentación que estaba poniéndome. "Además, tengo principios y uno de los más básicos es que nunca, JAMÁS, me aprovecho de una mujer ebria. Sois un engorro, pero prefiero que me recuerden a la mañana siguiente. Así que… tenemos dos opciones." Afirmé levantándole dos dedos y moviendo uno. "Primera, tú te portas como una niña buena y yo te cuido mientras despiertas y mañana te traigo algo para ayudarte un poco con el dolor de cabeza con que vas a amanecer cuando lo hagas; y dos, me voy a la bañera y me rompo la espalda. Tú te despiertas mal y yo también, pero es mejor que algo que podamos lamentar los dos mañana."

No me atraía nada la segunda opción, pero por todos los cielos que lo haría si tenía que hacerlo.

"Vale, quédate." Me dijo enfurruñándose y parando quieta para hacerse un ovillo bajo la ropa de cama con la cara en la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Vas a ser buena?" Le dije feliz de no tener que acabar durmiendo en la bañera o el sofá tan incómodo del salón.

"Sí… te doy mi palabra de que no lo intentaré de nuevo esta noche…" me dijo levantando una mano sobre la almohada.

"Eso está mejor." Afirmé cogiéndole la mano para besársela y acostarme junto a ella dejando la sábana como separación entre ambos y tapándome solo con la colcha. "Apagaré esta luz y… buenas noches." Afirmé apagando la lamparita de la mesilla junto a la cama.

"Es increíble." Afirmó tras unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Qué es increíble?" Le dije.

"Pensaba que no tenías valores." Afirmó. "Que eras un salido, que te daba igual una que otra y que babeabas tras una mujer bonita." Continuó.

¿Sin valores?

¿Salido?

¿Qué me daba igual una mujer que otra con tal que fuese bonita?

Ya estaba a punto de saltar para defenderme cuando volvió a abrir la boca y me dejó sin palabras.

"Pero ahora resulta que tienes valores." Prosiguió. "Y que no te quieres aprovechar de mí porque crees que estoy borracha."

"Que estés diciendo todo esto DEMUESTRA que estás borracha." Afirmé divertido y halagado por su última afirmación. "Y ahora duerme o te tendré que castigar."

"Oye… ¿por qué no te metes dentro conmigo?" Me dijo tras un silencio de nuevo. "Prometo no hacerte nada."

"No sé, no sé…" Afirmé divertido. "¿Puedo fiarme de una mujer tan fría y frígida?"

"¿En serio es eso lo que parezco?" Me dijo ella.

"Bueno… eso pensaba, pero… creo que esta noche te has cargado eso." Afirmé casi riéndome. "Borracha estás la mar de divertida, así que creo que realmente te escondes tras una máscara de frialdad, lo que no sé por qué."

"Vaya… no lo… sabía…" Afirmó ella medio dormida.

Bueno, por fin conseguía que se durmiera de una vez, sonreí cuando la oí murmurar algo sin sentido que me anunció que estaba dormida tras meterme dentro y discutirme.

Realmente ahora me acababa de tirar todas las teorías de cómo era realmente, porque es cierto que había llegado a pensar que era fría y frígida, pero viéndola bailar conmigo a regañadientes y cómo me había tratado cuando estaba tan bebida… bueno, me parecía evidente que dentro de esa coraza, tras la máscara de frialdad, ahí dentro y bastante bajo control férreo, había una Lily que no conocíamos, una mujer divertida, atrevida y sexy hasta la médula. El problema iba a ser sacarla de allí, porque seguramente al día siguiente no recordara nada.

Así que sonreí y cuando se giró y me miró con los ojos entornados le sonreí y le quité el pelo que le había quedado en la cara.

"¿Me dejas darte un beso?" Le pregunté seguro de que al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada.

Suavemente asintió y movió un poco la cara para dejarme ponerle la mano bajo esta y acercarme lentamente para darle un beso corto y tierno antes de separarme lentamente con bastante dificultad y autocontrol para evitar hacer algo que no quisiera.

Entonces me sonrió, francamente, como una niña pequeña. Y creo que atesoraré esa sonrisa hasta el día que alguien me mate o acabe muriendo de viejo.


	10. CAPITULO 10: TRATOS

**CAPITULO 10: TRATOS.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

No sé qué hora era cuando me desperté con una patada espasmódica contra mi pierna y vi que había sido Lily dormida casi contra mí, cara a cara y con un gesto apacible.

De nuevo tenía el pelo por la cara y esta oculta tras la cortina semi-transparente que formaba este sobre su cara.

Sonriendo se la quité con cuidado de no despertarla y la miré.

Estaba realmente preciosa dormida con esa apacibilidad en la cara, con los gestos relajados reflejando la paz interior de alguien tierno e inocente como un bebé.

Entonces recordé el beso de la noche anterior.

"_¿Me dejas darte un beso?"_

Había sido suave y demasiado tierno en mi opinión, de los que no había dado nunca.

Sí, creo que mi primer beso había tenido mucha más garra y sensualidad que ese, probablemente hubiera sido tan bueno desde el principio.

Entonces se movió y se acurrucó más contra mí, así que sonreí y le puse el brazo mejor bajo su cabeza y la arropé mejor con la mano para taparle mejor la espalda que tenía casi desnuda.

Entonces recordé que estaba solo con las braguitas y la camiseta para taparle el cuerpo y noté cómo me comenzaba a despertar algo en la entrepierna, así que sonreí.

"_Ya sé que mi cuerpo no es todo lo bonito que debería. Todos los chicos prefieren a las chicas flacas. Y yo… bueno, no soy tan bonita. Pero pensaba que a ti te daba igual, eres un mujeriego."_

Lo de mujeriego me había dolido, pero ¿cómo podía decir que no era guapa?

¡Por favor!. ¡Era realmente preciosa!

Vale, había visto cientos de chicas más apetecibles que ella, dispuestas a darme lo que quisiera de ellas, casadas o solteras, jóvenes o maduritas. Pero sin lugar a dudas, ninguna mujer que hubiera encontrado nunca había sido igual que ella.

Ninguna tenía su inocencia, su candor y su calidez junto a esa cabezonería suyas.

Ninguna me había supuesto nunca un reto así.

¿Y qué si no tenía un cuerpo perfecto?

Mejor para mí, menos hombres la mirarían y a menos hombres tendría que partirles yo la cara por intentar conquistarla.

Dios… tenía unas caderas anchas y preciosas, y su pecho no estaba para nada mal. Además, sus curvas, incluso las de la carne que podía tener de más, solo la hacían más atractiva. Su trasero era un poco más grande de lo que solía ver, pero no me molestaba, para nada, al contrario, me hacía pensar en muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas loable.

Sonreí aún más apartando un poco mis caderas de su cuerpo para evitar que notara la fiesta que me había provocado sin darse cuenta porque estaba dormida.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos.

Me daba igual que el resto pudieran comenzar el día antes, que pudiera asomarse alguien y vernos allí, no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

Solo éramos un par de personas adultas que dormían juntos por falta de camas en la casa. No podía haber problemas con eso ¿no?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenos días." Me dijo Hakkai cuando salí del baño donde había ido sin poder evitarlo porque las cervezas y demás de la noche me habían bajado de golpe y no podía aguantarme más. "¿Se puede saber qué pasó anoche? Es muy tarde."

"Sí bueno… hice de guardaespaldas." Afirmé cogiendo una manzana. "Una noche difícil, mejor no preguntéis."

"Si no sabes madrugar mejor no trasnoches y vuelvas a las 3 de la mañana." Me dijo Sanzo desde la puerta de la terraza.

"Lo sabía, estabas despierto." Le dije.

"Iré a despertar a Lily." Dijo Hakkai.

"Oh, no, no, no." Le dije reteniéndole de la espalda de la camisa que fue lo primero que pillé. "Hazme caso, déjala dormir un poco más. Anoche… digamos que no fue una buena noche para ella, es… es mejor dejarla dormir."

"Sí, dormir la mona." Dijo Sanzo.

"¿Quieres morir joven y virgen, Sanzo?" Le dije.

"¿Quieres morir tú ahora mismo?" Me dijo sujetándome un cuchillo contra el cuello.

"Pensaba que no podíamos tener armas…" Le dije.

"Técnicamente no es un arma." Me dijo Hakkai quitándoselo de las manos. "Es un cuchillo de cocina. Y sobre Lily… creo que dijo que hoy quería aprovechar para repasar el…"

"Créeme, se levantará con dolor de cabeza y malestar general." Le dije. "Lo más humano será dejarla dormir hasta que despierte."

"¿Está enferma?" Me dijo preocupado.

"No, pero se cogió una cogorza de campeonato." Afirmé descorchando una cerveza y poniéndome en la ventana para encenderme un cigarrillo. "Créeme, estará durmiendo la mona hasta tarde, y se levantará hecha pena. Estoy pensando en darle algo para la resaca…"

"Prepararé un remedio chino antiguo que me venía muy bien cuando el alcohol me sentaba mal." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda…" Gemí levantándome la cama de un salto para ir corriendo medio doblada sobre mi misma para llegar por los pelos a la taza del baño y casi mojarme las braguitas de pipí. "Joder…" Gemí frotándome la cara cegada por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Casi no recordaba demasiado de la noche anterior, recordaba estar en el bar, recordaba las copas gratis de mi compañero por haberle ayudado… y a Gojyo.

Había aparecido allí y qué mas…

Pfffff…

Genial, algo me había sentado mal, y apostaría a que era el alcohol, debía haberme tomado algo que no me había sentado bien en los combinados.

Un momento, recordaba a Gojyo, tenía una laguna de algo de tiempo, podían ser horas, pero recordaba a Gojyo acompañándome por la calle hasta casa, dejándome en la habitación y luego…

"¡Oh, coño!" Dije al ver la imagen que me devolvía el espejo cuando me lavé la cara y me enjuagué la boca que me sabía a estropajo. "¿En serio soy esta… cosa?" Murmuré tocándome la cara con pinta de zombi y el pelo revuelto.

Cogí el cepillo del pelo y comencé el ataque para volver a ser yo misma, la yo que recordaba.

Sí, Gojyo había estado ahí, recuerdo que estaba en la cama y… cómo seguía.

No sé, recordaba estar los dos juntos en la cama.

Sí… curiosamente eso lo recordaba de maravilla.

"_¿Tanto te disgusta mi cuerpo?"_ Le había dicho.

"_No me estás preguntando eso en serio."_ Me había contestado rebuscando algo por todos lados. _"Pero bueno, dónde narices has metido los pantalones."_

"_Ya sé que mi cuerpo no es todo lo bonito que debería. Todos los chicos prefieren a las chicas flacas. Y yo… bueno, no soy tan bonita. Pero pensaba que a ti te daba igual, eres un mujeriego."_

"_Eh, eso sí que no."_ Me había dicho desistiendo en la búsqueda de lo que sea que buscase. _"Primero, no soy un mujeriego y desde luego que no me da igual una mujer que otra, soy bastante exigente en cuanto a mujeres. Y segundo. Desde luego que eres preciosa, las mejores mujeres son las que tienen curvas, y eso se consigue si comen bien y se cuidan un poco, y tú haces las dos, así que como vuelvas a decir que no eres bonita me vas a hacer perder la compostura y voy a acabar por atacarte."_

"_Eres como todos, un cerdo que ni se fija en mí." _

"_¡Eres idiota! Pues claro que te he mirado. ¿Acaso te crees que pasas desapercibida? Joder, eres una obra de arte, vale que no eres como el resto, pero eso solo te hace más especial. Y ahora mismo estoy haciendo un ejercicio de autocontrol inmenso para no atacarte."_

Recuerdo haberme comportado de forma totalmente bochornosa, haber actuado como si fuese… dios sabe qué, desde luego el tipo de chica que no era.

Y cualquiera lo hubiera aprovechado, pero él…

"_Eh, para ya."_ Me había dicho parándome las manos. _"No eres tú, solo habla el alcohol."_

"_Los borrachos y los niños no mienten." _

"_Y tú te estás portando como una niña mala. Además, tengo principios y uno de los más básicos es que nunca, JAMÁS, me aprovecho de una mujer ebria. Sois un engorro, pero prefiero que me recuerden a la mañana siguiente. Así que… tenemos dos opciones. Primera, tú te portas como una niña buena y yo te cuido mientras despiertas y mañana te traigo algo para ayudarte un poco con el dolor de cabeza con que vas a amanecer cuando lo hagas; y dos, me voy a la bañera y me rompo la espalda. Tú te despiertas mal y yo también, pero es mejor que algo que podamos lamentar los dos mañana."_

Recuerdo haber cantado hasta la 'Traviatta' que no sabía. Había dicho hasta lo que no pretendía sobre él y cualquiera hubiera saltado, pero él no. Al final yo misma había acabado reconociendo mi error ante su actuación esa noche.

"_Pero ahora resulta que tienes valores. Y que no te quieres aprovechar de mí porque crees que estoy borracha."_

Incluso le había ofrecido que durmiera dentro de la cama, conmigo, porque se había quedado entre la sábana y la manta y me había sentido mal por su sinceridad.

"_Prometo no hacerte nada."_

"_No sé, no sé… ¿Puedo fiarme de una mujer tan fría y frígida?"_

"_¿En serio es eso lo que parezco?" _

"_Bueno… eso pensaba, pero… creo que esta noche te has cargado eso. Borracha estás la mar de divertida, así que creo que realmente te escondes tras una máscara de frialdad, lo que no sé por qué."_

"_Vaya… no lo… sabía…" _

"_¿Me dejas darte un beso?"_ Me había dicho.

Vale, eso había sido el colmo de la ternura, pedirme permiso para hacer algo que normalmente no se pedía permiso.

Y había sido un beso… nunca antes me habían besado así.

Sonreí tontamente al espejo tocándome los labios.

Aún cuando salí de allí para ir a mi cuarto mantuve la sonrisa, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que significaba y la perdí.

No, no podía confiarme, cada vez que lo había hecho había tenido consecuencias desastrosas. No podía volver a caer en la trampa.

Casi fui tambaleándome hasta la cocina.

"Buenos días." Me dijo Hakkai sonriéndome en la cocina donde estaba fregando.

"Buenos días." Le dije. "Creo que he dormido demasiado…"

"¿Cómo has dormido?" Me dijo sonriéndome.

"Bien, demasiado bien." Afirmé frotándome la cabeza. "Lo que pasa es que ahora me duele la cabeza y me siento mal."

"Lo suponíamos, así que te hemos dejado eso." Me dijo señalando con la mirada hacia la mesa donde habían puesto un plato tapado con otro y un baso tapado con una servilleta.

"Ah, supongo que ya habéis comido." Le dije viendo que lo del plato era comida, suave y ligera.

Entonces vi el vaso y lo olí.

"Puaj… qué peste." Le dije. "¿Qué se supone que es esto?"

"Un remedio casero para lo que tienes." Me dijo. "Te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto."

"No pienso tomarme eso." Afirmé.

"Claro que te lo vas a tomar." Afirmó otra voz detrás de mí, desde la terraza. "Huele a perro muerto, y sabe un poco raro, así que lo mejor, es que te lo tomes de un solo trago."

"No pienso tomarme algo que huele a perro muerto y sabe mal también." Afirmé mirándole. "Prefiero el dolor de cabeza."

"Vale, pero te advierto que yo me he tomado una ronda antes y me ha sentado de maravilla. Y te aseguro que la comida de Hakkai ha estado deliciosa, pero puedes comer tal como estás ahora y… acabarás por vomitar."

Vomitar… eso no sonaba bien.

"¿Me juras que si lo tomo de un solo trago no será tan malo?" Le dije dudando y temerosa.

"Sí." Afirmó sonriendo y tendiéndome el vaso.

"Vale, pero te tomas tú otro." Asentí rindiéndome.

"Está bien." Afirmó cogiendo un vaso para echarse líquido de una botella llena de aquel líquido. "¿Brindamos por algo?"

"No hace falta." Le dije. "Con que me asiente un poco el estómago y se me pase un poco el dolor de cabeza me conformo."

"Esto te ayudará un poco." Me dijo levantando el vaso y esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo para ambos tomar un trago, solo que yo no paré hasta vaciarlo, sin respirar y de un trago.

"Puaj… esto sabe fatal." Afirmé mirándole.

"Ya te dije que no sabía muy bueno." Me dijo poniendo otro vaso para cada uno. "Pero el segundo siempre sabe mejor. Como todo." Afirmó guiñándome un ojo.

El segundo siempre sabía mejor. Sonaba a eslogan publicitario para vender algo que era un asco.

Pero no sé por qué, decidí fiarme de él y me tomé otro más.

Evidentemente, la cosa no mejoró, pero al menos ya no sabía tan raro.

"Como me digas que otro más te juro que te ahogo con la botella entera." Le dije.

"No, iba a decirte que te pusieras una chaqueta y salieras a tomar un poco el sol a la terraza, tienes que descansar un poco el estómago para que te haga efecto."

"Ah." Le dije para coger una chaqueta que tenía en la cocina y ponérmela por encima para salir a la terraza para que me diera un poco el aire fresco. "Mmmmm… qué bien se está aquí…"

"Anoche la pillaste gorda ¿eh?" Me dijo Gojyo sonriendo y viniendo desde detrás.

"Sí, y ahora me duele la cabeza que no veas, además, he perdido toda la mañana durmiendo, voy a tener que aprovechar la tarde como nunca." Afirmé.

"Sí, la verdad es que lo pasamos bien." Me dijo. "¿Te acuerdas de la pista de baile?"

"Vagamente." Afirmé.

"¿Recuerdas algo?" Me preguntó.

Sí, cada vez más.

"No." Mentí. "¿Acaso hice alguna tontería? Porque si la hice… no sé, lo siento."

"No, no hiciste tonterías." Afirmó sonriendo y apoyándose junto a mí en la barandilla del balcón. "De hecho eres más divertida como anoche que de normal. Y bailas bien."

"¡Pero qué mentiroso!" Le dije riéndome. "Yo no sé bailar."

"Bueno, al menos no pareces una espasmódica como otras de anoche." Me dijo. "Y como dicen por ahí, la belleza está en el ojo del que mira."

"No sé qué pensar de eso." Le dije levantando una ceja.

"Que a mi me gusta cómo bailas." Me dijo sonriendo acercándose a mí como para besarme y haciéndome sentir violenta. "¿Te encuentras ya mejor?"

"Eso creo." Le dije medio aliviada de que no me hubiese besado medio decepcionada.

"Entonces vamos a comer." Me dijo sonriendo. "Yo solo he comido medio plato y ahora voy a comer más."

"¿Tenías el estómago revuelto?"

"No, te he estado esperando." Me dijo. "Nah, no soy tan considerado, no tenía tanta hambre."

Sonriendo le di un golpe suave en el brazo para demostrarle que me había engañado y entré delante para coger uno de los platos tapados y coger los cubiertos para comer.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

No podía creerme la suerte que tenía de que aquella chica no recordara nada de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero a la vez, no podía creerme la mala suerte que había tenido por eso también.

Vale, había sacado en claro que había algún motivo por el que parecía poner cierta distancia entre nosotros en cuanto a romance se trataba. Romance, contacto de cualquier tipo…

Desde anoche ya no me había parecido tan fría como antes, quiero decir, aunque siga actuando igual, ya no me parece tan fría.

"Vaya, justo cuando pensaba que no se podía comer nada mejor, vuelves a superarte, Hakkai." Le dijo como si le sorprendiera.

"Agradezco el cumplido." Le dijo él sonriéndole. "Pero esto es muy fácil de hacer, solo le he añadido un toque personal."

"Ya te dije que Hakkai cocina como los ángeles, si es que existen." Le dije divertido de su reacción.

"Ya, pero es que… es cierto." Afirmó ella. "Esto está buenísimo."

"Siempre es agradable cocinar para gente agradecida." Le dijo sonriéndole y sentándose con nosotros. "¿Qué tal te encuentras ahora?"

"Mucho mejor." Le dijo ella sonriéndole tras tragar lo que acababa de meterse en la boca. "Yo creo que esto es medicina también."

"Vaya, así que te has dado cuenta." Le dijo Hakkai riéndose.

"No me digas que le has puesto medicina." Le dije.

"No exactamente." Me dijo.

"Déjalo, creo que no tiene sensibilidad." Le dijo ella obviamente bromeando.

"Pero si soy todo sensibilidad." Le dije intentando demostrarle que no me ofendía. "Lo que pasa es que os habéis compinchado para meteros conmigo, que os he calado."

"Esto." Me dijo sonriendo y con un tono cálido en la voz levantando una cucharada de comida. "Es medicina porque Hakkai nos lo ha hecho con cariño."

Así que también era romántica, en ese sentido, claro.

Sonreí divertido y complacido.

"Entonces es cierto." Afirmé divertido. "No puedo rebatir eso."

"Lo suponía." Afirmó ella echándose hacia atrás con una sonrisa complacida para coger un vaso de agua.

"¿Sabes qué?" Le dije divertido. "No pareces el tipo de chica que le gusta la poesía."

"Tampoco tú el tipo de chico que sabe siquiera qué es poesía." Contraatacó ella divertida.

"_Touchez_." Le dije mientras Hakkai se reía.

"Veo que por fin te has encontrado con la horma de tu zapato, Gojyo." Me dijo Hakkai divertido.

"Una dama lista y aguda." Le dije. "No es rival."

"¿Insinúas pues que no soy rival porque soy una dama?" Me dijo ella dejando entre ver que iba en serio a pesar del tono.

"Dios me libre." Le dije riéndome. "Tienes lo que hace falta para encararte a quien sea. Pero me temo que aún te falta vivir para poder medirte conmigo."

"Di lo que sea y te demostraré que puedo hacerte frente." Me dijo con ironía.

"¿Lo que sea?" Le dije. "Muy bien, idiomas."

"Sé 3, entiendo 4 y me entienden en 4." Me dijo. "Retórica."

"Se me dan bien los juegos de palabras." Afirmé.

"Vale chicos, esto comienza a ponerse demasiado serio." Dijo Hakkai.

"Nada de eso, Hakkai." Le dije divertido. "Solo es un juego. Artes bélicas, que yo sepa te vencí fácilmente."

"Cuestión de práctica." Afirmó ella divertida. "Dame tiempo y te ganaré. Artes."

"Tal vez mis dotes artísticas no sean esplendidas, pero siempre he conseguido lo que quería con ellas." Afirmé divertido y viendo el punto donde conseguiría acabar con aquella estúpida discusión. "Artes amatorias."

"¿Qué pretendes con eso?" Me dijo perdiendo la sonrisa y levantando una ceja.

"Competir." Afirmé. "¿Y bien?"

"Puedo ganar." Afirmó moviendo la cabeza. "Con tiempo… con paciencia… con alguien adecuado."

Eso me derrotó. Me tiró todas las defensas y me borró la sonrisa a mí también para mirarla comer sin mirarnos siquiera.

Había esperado su pataleta, mirada de odio y tal vez, solo tal vez, algún insulto que la volviera a alejar.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo con ironía pero sin sonreír. "¿Esperabas otra cosa? Soy franca, en eso también te gano." Afirmó echando unos restos de pan al plato vacío y levantándose para llevar el plato hacia la basura. "Sincera aunque duela."

Le lancé una mirada a Hakkai y le indiqué con la misma que saliera por la puerta, él solo asintió y salió, cerró la puerta tras él.

Aquella conversación era privada; solo Lily y yo.

"Yo también soy sincero." Le dije serio mirando al frente con los dedos entrelazados bajo mi nariz. "Pero a veces es mejor callar."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo irradiando cómo de molesta se encontraba con aquello para ponerse dándome la espalda y abrir el grifo para echar agua a su plato sucio. "¿Para dejarte ganar?"

"Porque a veces es mejor olvidar el honor un momento, para garantizarte tu propio bien." Le dije.

"No hay mayor bien que el que trae la sinceridad." Afirmó mientras fregaba su plato y yo me levantaba para encajonarla contra el fregadero.

"No te lo crees ni tú." Le dije obligándola a soltar los platos para girarla y que me mirase cara a cara. "Posiblemente sea cierto, para ti, pero no ahora, no con este tema. Y me daba igual la respuesta, no tenías por qué haberte rebajado así."

"No me he rebajado, pero un salido como tú no podría entenderlo." Afirmó intentando soltarse para no conseguirlo.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo estar así como así, así que la retuve.

"Tú no sabes nada de mí." Le digo. "Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de…"

"¿Para qué?" Me dice forcejeando. "¿Para convertirme en una más de tu lista? No, gracias."

Así que era eso, de nuevo me había vuelto a descolocar.

No había caído en esa posibilidad, en que no fuese tan dura como pensaba, en que en realidad tuviese miedo…

"¿Es solo eso?" Le dije luchando de nuevo con sus forcejeos.

"¿SOLO eso?" Me dijo. "¿Acaso no te parece suficiente?"

"No." Negué para suspirar.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, sabía perfectamente qué decisión era y lo que eso conllevaba, el problema era parte de lo que conllevaba.

"Está bien." Le dije. "Me rindo. Veo que va a ser imposible hacerte cambiar de idea."

La dejé moverse si quería, pero cuando fue a irse, la cogí suavemente por la muñeca para retenerla.

"Haremos una cosa." Le dije. "Yo dejaré de mirar a otras, pero a cambio, tú comenzarás a mirarme bien a mí, como merezco." Afirmé. "No como hombre sino como yo mismo, sin caer en apariencias o falsos juicios de primeras vistas. Solo yo, Gojyo. ¿Te parece?"

No dijo nada, de hecho, ni siquiera me miró.

"¿Te parece?" Le repetí.

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo mirándome fijamente.

¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso tenía que haber un por qué?

Sonreí, esa chica era realmente lista. No se fiaba de nadie.

"¿Si te dijera que es porque me interesas me creerías?" Le dije.

"Si me dieras una razón." Afirmó sin moverse siquiera, sin mover su mirada de mis ojos.

Sonreí mirando a un lado y entonces noté su mano obligándome a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

"Pero mirándome a los ojos." Afirmó seria sin variar nada.

"No lo sé." Afirmé sonriendo provocadoramente. "Pero me pareces interesante, no eres como ninguna otra chica que me haya encontrado."

"Ya." Me dijo demostrando que no acababa de creerme.

Entonces sonreí más ampliamente.

"Bueno, tú has dicho que puedes ganarme, y eso me duele en el orgullo, así que… me parece interesante ayudarte." Afirmé mintiendo. "Si tienes claro que solo es eso, claro. Tú pones las reglas."

La vi desconfiar aún un poco, pero finalmente asintió.

"Pase lo que pase, mejor que no cambie nada." Afirmó sin inmutar lo más mínimo el gesto. "Por el resto, sobre todo."

"Suena razonable." Afirmé asintiendo.

"Y cuando digo que no es realmente que no." Me dijo moviendo un dedo amenazadoramente hacia mí.

"Nunca he hecho nada a una chica que no quisiera ella que le hiciera." Le dije divertido ante cómo intentaba cubrirse las espaldas.

"Hum…" Dijo. "Vale." Acabó cediendo. "Intentaré dejar de lado las primeras impresiones y lo que dicen. Intentaré mirarte solo por ti mismo."

"Mucho mejor." Afirmé dándole un toquecito suave con el dedo en caricia en su barbilla sonriendo. "Bueno, entonces tenemos un trato. Si quieres puedo intentar cambiarle la cama al mono, pero… te aviso que pega patadas dormido y ronca. Oh, y cuando sueña con comida te puede hasta morder sin querer, dormido."

"No, supongo que mientras tengas claros los límites puedes dormir conmigo." Me dijo.

Sonreí aún más. Cada vez me gustaba más esa chica, vale que no era el tipo de mujeres que me gustaba. Llevábamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo varias semanas y aún no había caído en mis redes.

No había puesto ni un solo dedo sobre ella desde que había llegado a aquella dimensión, no había habido ni un solo contacto íntimo ni… lo más que le había hecho había sido verla dormir y contemplar las vistas cuando había tenido tanta fiebre que la habíamos puesto solo camiseta o el camisón de vieja que habíamos encontrado.

Mirar, nada más. Penoso en mí.


	11. CAPITULO 11: EL DOMINGO ES PARA DESCANSA

**CAPITULO 11: EL DOMINGO ES PARA DESCANSAR. UN GRUPO DE RARITOS.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Parece que ya os habéis arreglado." Me dijo Hakkai mientras paseábamos esa tarde los 5 juntos porque ella tenía que ir a hacer unos recados y nos habíamos apuntado a acompañarla.

"Sí, bueno… es complicado." Reconocí viendo a Goku jugueteando con Lily delante.

"Deberías alejarte de ella." Me dijo Sanzo. "Si os llevaseis mal sería complicado, y si os llevaseis demasiado bien sería aún más complicado."

"¿Y por qué no podemos llevarnos simplemente bien?" Le dije.

"Porque las mujeres a ti, o te adoran o te odian." Me dijo. "Y del amor al odio solo hay un pequeño paso."

"Bah… refranes populares." Le dije.

"¡Sanzo, Sanzo, mira!" Le dijo Goku. "¡Rambutanes!"

"¿Esto no es una tienda oriental?" Dije viendo que los vendedores eran todos asiáticos.

"Nihao." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo al entrar.

"Nihao." Nos dijeron.

"Así que también sabéis chino." Nos dijo Lily.

"Solo yo." Le dijo Hakkai. "¿Eso no es ramen?"

"Me gusta el ramen." Nos dijo. "Y este es el paquete más barato que conozco, me dará como para varios meses."

"¿Y mañana te harás ramen?" Le pregunté.

"No, el domingo siempre hago algo especial." Afirmó sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"¿Seguro que tienes todo para mañana?" Me dijo Hakkai por la noche después de cenar mientras recogemos la cocina.

"Totalmente segura." Le digo asintiendo y sonriendo. "Haré bastante, así que cuando volváis por la noche podréis comer si queréis."

"Será un honor." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Aunque se me pegue un poco?" Le dije avisándole.

"Yo creo que Goku aunque le pongas basura y le digas que es comestible." Me dijo Gojyo entrando y apagando su colilla en la lata de deshecho que usaban como cenicero y cambiaban cada día.

"No seas tan malo." Le dije. "Al pobrecito le tenéis medio tonto de tanto decirle eso."

"¿Tonto?" Me dijo levantando una ceja.

"Sí, lo dimos el cuatrimestre pasado." Afirmé abriéndome un yogurt. "Resulta que los niños responden a las expectativas que pones en ellos. Y si le dices tantas veces como hacéis vosotros cosas como que es tonto o un tragón al final eso es lo que acaba siendo."

"No me he enterado de nada." Me dijo Gojyo dándome un toquecito suave en la frente y sonriendo. "Pero si tú lo dices será cierto. Me voy a la cama, es tarde, así que no tardes mucho."

"¡Pero tendrás jeta!" Le grité.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

"Resulta que los niños responden a las expectativas que pones en ellos. Y si le dices tantas veces como hacéis vosotros cosas como que es tonto o un tragón al final eso es lo que acaba siendo." Nos dijo Lily cuando hablamos sobre Goku tras quejarse ella de que Gojyo hubiera dicho que Goku se comía hasta la basura si se la servías.

"No me he enterado de nada." Le dijo Gojyo dándole un toquecito suave en la frente y sonriendo. "Pero si tú lo dices será cierto. Me voy a la cama, es tarde, así que no tardes mucho."

"¡Pero tendrás jeta!" Le gritó Lily dejando el yogurt en la encimera donde había estado apoyada para salir tras él. "¡Tú hoy duermes en el salón!"

La verdad es que era divertido verles. Parecían una pareja de verdad, se llevaban bien pero las discusiones eran algo más… bueno, más de pareja.

Que si ahora duermes en el salón, que si eres un bobo por esto o lo otro…

"Maldito idiota…" Fue maldiciendo ella mientras volvía. "Será posible…"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le dije intentando sonreír.

"Le he dicho que tiene que tratar mejor a Goku y me dice que no se va a solucionar nada porque lo haga… y encima cuando le digo que se vaya a dormir al salón me dice que no puede… ¡es un descarado!" Dice atacando el yogurt que había dejado para llevarse una cucharada a la boca y volver a mover la cuchara hablando. "No puedo creerme que alguien tenga tanta cara. Encima que le dejo estar aquí porque no tiene otro sitio…"

"Y te lo agradecemos." Afirmo. "Pero tienes que entenderlo. Nosotros conocemos a Goku, por mucho que no le digan esas cosas, que vale, están mal, no va a cambiar."

"Eso es rendirse antes de tiempo." Me dijo tragando y moviendo las cejas para reforzar sus palabras. "No creo que sea bueno siquiera. Además, no es solo con eso, es con todo."

"Dime una cosa." Le dije dejando ya todo porque había acabado. "¿No será que hay algo más?"

"No." Negó.

"Menos mal, es un poco mujeriego, odiaría que te hiciese daño, me pareces una buena chica." Le dije sonriendo.

"Sí… parece el tipo de chico al que le da igual una chica que otra mientras sean medianamente monas." Afirmó mirando el yogurt despreocupadamente. "Y yo no soy de esas."

"¿En serio no lo eres?" Le dije un poco sorprendido de que no fuese consciente de su potencial. "Porque yo creo que te equivocas."

"Mírame." Afirmó abriendo los brazos aún con el tarro de yogurt en una mano y la cucharilla en la otra. "No soy elegante, ni femenina… y desde luego no entiendo demasiado de cosas que no son directas. Y mi cuerpo…"

"¿Qué tiene de malo tu cuerpo?" Le dije sorprendido de que lo incluyera entre sus defectos.

"¿Qué no es… perfecto?" Le dije.

"Sí. Y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente y un par de ojos lo corroboraría." Afirmó ella para volver al yogurt. "No soy su tipo."

"¿Pues sabes qué?" Le dije divertido viendo qué podía haber visto Gojyo en esa chica tan… especial. "Yo creo que precisamente por eso es por lo que eres la chica perfecta para él."

"Venga ya, no puedes ir en serio." Me dijo tirando el yogurt a la papelera en un tiro de baloncesto perfecto y limpio y poniendo la cucharilla en la fregadera. "Es imposible que pueda haber nada entre nosotros. Somos… polos opuestos."

"Sin embargo, dicen que los opuestos se atraen." Le dije suavemente dándome cuenta que el problema no era ella sino que podía ser la solución.

"Eso es en magnetismo, física." Me contestó.

"O podría ser así." Le dije mientras acababa de limpiarse la cucharilla. "Y creo… que tu coraje podría ser la solución para él."

"Solución… pfffff…" Me dijo. "Ese chico no tiene remedio. Voy a ver si consigo echarle a patadas de mi habitación."

La vi salir y sonreí.

Bueno, como decían del amor al odio había solo un paso. E igual no era tan malo que pudiera haber algo entre ellos.

Para Gojyo podía ser la salvación y para ella… Bueno, aunque al final acabara haciéndole daño, supongo que el bien que podía hacerle era mayor que el mal.

Dilemas, dilemas…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

Aún no me había dormido cuando oí que se acercaban unos pasos como de un toro en una cacharrería por el pasillo y miré a la puerta antes de cerrar los ojos justo antes de que se abriese.

"Genial, creo que se ha dormido." Dijo Lily para suspirar. "Joder… qué voy a hacer con este plasta…"

¿Plasta, yo?

"En fin… ya si eso mañana le echo…" Suspiró para si misma antes de encender una lamparita de la mesilla de su lado.

Fue cuando oí el ruido de ropas moviéndose cuando entreabrí los ojos, lo justo para verla de espaldas, sin la camiseta y con la del pijama en las manos preparándose para ponérsela.

Un cuerpo delicioso, un poco más ancho de lo que solía para una dama, pero… más que apetecible.

Entonces se pone la camiseta y se gira a mirarme con desconfianza.

"Hum..." Murmura antes de venir a sentarse a la cama. "Bueno… supongo que por otra noche no voy a morirme… ya le echaré mañana."

Genial, al menos tenía una noche más para pensar qué hacer para evitarlo. De momento, con hacerme el dormido sobraba.

Se acabó de tumbar a poco de mí y entonces noto que me mira y procuro parecer dormido.

"En fin… supongo que mañana será otro día…" Murmura antes de apagar la luz.

Entonces espero, y espero… y espero hasta que oigo que su respiración es calmada. Entonces abro los ojos y la miro.

"Estás tan bonita…" Afirmó.

"Sabía que no estabas dormido…" Susurra abriendo los ojos con una ceja levantada.

"¿Sabes que no he visto nada?" Le dije.

"_Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta._" Me dijo.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Le dije.

"Eso significa que debería echarte ahora mismo por cerdo, mentiroso y otros tantos adjetivos." Afirmó. "De hecho, no sé por qué no lo hago ya mismo."

"¿Por qué en el fondo te caigo bien?" Le dije divertido e intentando salirme con la mía.

"No, porque estoy demasiado cansada y puedo darte una paliza si me molestas." Me dijo con ironía.

"¿Eso es que puedo quedarme?" Le dije divertido.

"Sí, pero no tientes tu suerte." Afirmó. "La verdad es que estoy cansada, mañana ya te haré irte al salón, así que… por dios, déjame dormir."

"¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?" Le dije bromeando.

"Noooo…" Dijo divertida. "Me basta con que me dejes dormir. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Afirmé sonriendo y moviéndole el pelo de la cara.

Es curioso, por un momento me llegué a pensar que me iba a echar cuando descubrió que en realidad estaba despierto.

Miré su cara y de nuevo no pude evitar sonreír.

Estaba tan guapa cuando sus rasgos se suavizaban en el sueño… tenía un pelo precioso, con ondas y largo, pero no tanto como el mío, aunque cuando lo tenía mojado… sí, probablemente por detrás llegase a mi longitud en seco. Pero aún así era… el pelo más bonito que había visto nunca, y eso que normalmente me gustaba extra-largo, el típico pelo que cuando te montan te roce el cuerpo y la cara.

¿Y sus ojos?

No eran los más grandes que había visto, pero cuando me miraba con ellos era… como si pudiese saltar y perderme en ellos. De un color marrón verdoso que parecía musgo, pero entonces es que era el musgo más bonito que hubiera visto nunca.

"¿Vas a seguir mirándome mucho más?" Murmuró entonces sin abrir siquiera los ojos para mirarme, claro que no necesitaba hacerlo. "Porque si vas a seguir entonces mejor me das la mano y a ver si consigues dormirte."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije.

"Goku mencionó algo de que a veces teníais pesadillas." Me dijo abriendo los ojos para mirarme con una mirada un tanto… curiosa.

"Yo no tengo… no tengo pesadillas." Afirmé.

"Ya, y yo soy una modelo de Victoria Secret." Me dijo. "No tienes por qué ocultarlo, es normal tener pesadillas, no lo controlas."

"Aunque fuese cierto… ¿qué puedes hacer tú para ayudar?" Le dije divertido por su cabezonería.

"Lo mismo que puedo hacer por Goku." Afirmó. "Darte la mano hasta que duermas, para que cuando tengas una, sepas que no estás solo, y así no te puedan hacer daño."

"¿Y de dónde te has sacado tú eso?" Le dije sorprendido de que dijese tamaña tontería una chica de por lo menos 18 si no más años.

"Truco de mi abuela." Afirmó tendiéndome la mano en la oscuridad. "Y mi abuela nunca mentía."

Sonreí ampliamente, entonces cogí su mano.

No porque creyese de verdad que solo con darle la mano podría quitarme las pesadillas que tenía con la muerte de mi madre, la separación de mi hermano… mi crimen pasado.

No, cogí su mano porque era su mano; la mano de la primera mujer que conocía que a la vez conservaba el candor y la inocencia de una niña pequeña. Y desde luego, no sería yo el que matase esa inocencia.

"Y ahora duerme." Me dijo mientras yo sonreía ampliamente aún. "Y por dios… deja de mirarme, no me dejas dormir."

"A sus ordenes, señorita." Le dije cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir.

Sí, definitivamente esa chica era realmente dulce y tierna.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"Mmmmmm…" Gemí cuando desperté, dándome la vuelta y ocupando la otra mitad de la cama viendo que estaba sola o el pelirrojo ya se habría quejado. "Cinco minutos más…"

Nunca era cierto que fuesen a ser solo 5 minutos más. Siempre era, cuanto menos un cuarto de hora.

Pero al final me levanto y sonriendo, abro la ventana para salir en pijama sabiendo que estaría sola.

"Buenos días, mundo…" Canto saliendo de la habitación donde he abierto la ventana para ventilarla.

Como esperaba, nadie contesta, así que sonrío y voy al salón para poner la radio, un poco de música mientras me preparo una bañera caliente con una capa de espuma donde poder relajarme antes de ponerme a cocinar.

Y la verdad es que ya tengo pensado qué hacerme para comer, los ingredientes esperándome en la nevera y los cacharros limpios esperando a ser cogido y usados; y por delante unas cuantas horas para mí misma.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

Es curioso, hoy parece estar de un gran humor, puedo oírla tarareando algo aún antes de abrir la puerta y entrar con cuidado de no alarmarla.

Una música animada y pegadiza al compás de una tonadilla que suena suave en el salón, suficiente alta como para oírla levemente desde la entrada pero no desde fuera.

Entonces me paro en la puerta de la cocina, me apoyo en el marco y veo cómo cocina algo que huele bien.

"Oh, por favor, por mí no te cortes." Le digo cuando para de menearse ligeramente al compás de la música mientras cantaba porque ha acabado la canción.

"¡Ahhhh!" Exclama dejando caer el cucharón de madera con que cocinaba del susto.

"No pretendía causarte ese efecto." Le digo casi riéndome.

"¿Pero qué hace tú aquí?" Me dice recogiendo el cucharón. "¿No se supone que estabas con el resto?"

"Sí, bueno, no soy de rezar." Le contesto suavemente yendo a apoyarme en la mesa cerca de ella. "Así que como no me encontraba demasiado bien, he vuelto."

"Ah." Asiente.

"Si quieres te dejo que sigas cocinando." Le digo al ver que solo me contesta con una palabra.

"No, es que… no esperaba compañía hasta casi la noche." Me dice señalando una nota sobre la que me he sentado y donde veo la letra de Hakkai avisando que volverán tarde pero llegarán a la cena.

"Ya veo." Le digo. "Hombre, si quieres estar sola puedo irme al salón."

"No, no me importa." Me dice removiendo el puchero. "Solo estaba cocinando."

Hay un momento de silencio. Ese maldito silencio incómodo y tenso que no me gusta nada; así que decido romperlo yo.

"¿Sabes que cantas bien?" Le dije.

"No me gusta que me tomen el pelo." Me dice volviendo a ponerse tensa. "Sé que no canto bien."

"Vale, igual un conjunto de ranas hacen mejor coro que tú, pero me encanta cómo lo haces." Le digo sonriendo al ver que no es de las que les gustasen las falsas alabanzas, como a muchas, la mayoría de chicas. "Le pones ganas, así que a mí me suenas a coro celestial."

"Me he perdido." Afirmó. "¿Qué decías?"

"Que me gusta cómo cantas, aunque haya oído voces mejores." Le dije. "Pretende ser un cumplido."

"Sí, lo he cogido." Afirmó ella. "Y supongo que te lo agradezco."

"Eh." Le dije tras un poco de silencio un poco incómodo de nuevo. "Se me ha ocurrido algo."

"A ver, sorpréndeme." Me dijo apagando el fuego y girándose para mirarme cara a cara, más o menos.

"Se me ha ocurrido que aún no me has oído cantar." Le dije.

"¿Y?" Me dijo.

Vale, era un poco difícil que me entendiera, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

"Pues que puedo cantar una canción y así me oyes desafinar también." Le dije sonriéndole. "Así la ofensa será menor ¿no crees?"

"No, pero si crees que puede ayudarte…" Me dijo.

"Vaya, vaya, un público difícil." Dije bromeando y cogiendo el cucharón a modo de micrófono. "Vale, pues comenzaremos por 'Sukiyaki', que es una canción que me gustó, aunque es un poco triste." Le avisé comenzando a cantar la versión tradicional como buenamente pude puesto que no cantaba.

Entonces acabé y la miré esperando sus risas, pero en lugar de eso, solo sonrió y dio unas palmadas.

"¿Qué tal?" Le dije. "¿Me perdonas haberte sorprendido por mi desafinado?"

"Claro." Me dijo. "Pero ha sido preciosa. Aunque no he entendido ni jota."

"Digamos que es bonita y listo." Le dije. "Y para que veas, yo también desafino."

"Ya, pero aún así era bonita." Me dijo sonriendo por fin.

"¿Significa eso que me perdonas?" Le pregunté.

"Te perdono lo de asustarme al aparecer sin más." Me dijo. "Pero si quieres que te perdone por lo de anoche, me temo que vas a tener que comenzar a tratar mejor a Goku."

Eso iba a ser más difícil.

"Está bien, prometo intentarlo." Afirmé rindiéndome. "Pero no puedo prometerte nada."

"Si veo que lo intentas, y de verdad consigues algo… entonces te perdonaré." Me dijo seria.

"Vaya… oye, tú no sonríes mucho ¿no?" Le dije divertido.

"Ya, porque tú lo digas." Me dijo. "Comes aquí, supongo."

"Eso pensaba hacer." Afirmé. "Pero no te escaquees, hablábamos de por qué sonríes tan poco."

"Yo no sonrío poco." Negó ella. "Aunque mi sonrisa no es nada del otro mundo."

"Eso debería decirlo otro ¿no crees?" Le dije divertido.

"Sí, bueno. Hay a gente que le gusta mi sonrisa, y otros… bueno, supongo que no es tan bonita."

"Sonríe pues." Le dije. "Sí, mujer, sonríe y a ver quién tiene razón."

"No me da la gana." Afirmó ella para salir de la cocina a la terraza y pasar por allí al salón donde gritó haciéndome correr para ver qué había pasado y verla pinchando mi regalo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije.

"¡¿Pero qué es esto?" Me dijo mirándome para volver a mirar y pinchar mi regalo.

"Pues un regalo." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Te gusta?"

"¡¿Es para mí?" Me dijo mirándome sorprendida.

"Desde luego no es para el sanzo corrupto." Afirmé viéndole pinchar de nuevo al muñeco que le había conseguido y cogiéndolo para pasárselo. "No muerde ¿sabes?"

"Vaya, es… bonito." Me dijo un poco sorprendida aún.

Pues qué bien, lo había hecho para intentar pedir perdón, pero… por lo que se veía, no me había servido de mucho.

"Déjame adivinar." Le dije. "Lo de las cosas suaves y blanditas no es lo tuyo tampoco ¿no?"

"Claro que es lo mío." Me dijo divertida moviendo el muñeco un poco para ponerlo mejor en el asiento donde lo había dejado. "Pero es que no entiendo por qué lo has traído y menos por qué para mí."

"Digamos que es una forma de pedir perdón." Le dije. "¡Ala, ya me has hecho decirlo!"

Entonces lo vi.

Fue un poco raro al principio, pero enseguida se convirtió en una sonrisa preciosa.

"Ah… ahí está." Le dije bromeando y sacando un cigarrillo para quemar los nervios que me había provocado esa chica del demonio.

"¿Ahí está qué?" Me dijo perdiendo parte de la sonrisa en duda.

"Tu sonrisa." Afirmé dándole un toque en la barbilla suavemente para ir de nuevo a la terraza. "Pensaba que no tenías una. Y si mi opinión cuenta, le doy la razón a los de 'sonrisa bonita'." Afirmé buscándome el mechero. "Y añado que es preciosa."

Maldito mechero… dónde estaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Entonces me encontré con una llama delante de la cara y miré para ver de dónde salía.

"Ya sé que no es más que una cerilla, pero como no te des prisa no me quedará llama para mi incienso." Afirmó Lily sujetando una cerilla de la que salía la llama.

Con cuidado encendí mi cigarrillo y moví su mano para encender la varilla de incienso hasta que se encendió y le soplé para que humeara.

"¿Es un tributo?" Le dije.

"No, es ambientador natural." Afirmó volviendo a entrar al salón donde la vi ponerla en un soporte para ese tipo de cosas en la mesita pequeña entre los sofás. "De vez en cuando me gusta oler esas cosas."

"Cocinas con curry y miso." Le dije. "Lees comics de autores orientales y quemas incienso para purificar el aire. ¿No eres un poco rarita?" Le pregunté divertido desde la terraza apoyándome en la barandilla mientras la veía volver a la cocina para remover lo que cocinaba.

"Digamos que soy única, y eso me gusta." Afirmó divertida mirándome.

Entonces se me tambaleó el cigarrillo en los labios y estuvo a punto de caérseme.

Había visto fuerza en su carácter y su mirada en alguna ocasión, pero esta vez… era como si tuviese una fuerza desbordante en su interior, una seguridad en si misma que sería capaz de derribar hasta el muro de acero más grande y fuerte del mundo, arrollando lo que se pusiese en medio.

Entonces sonreí.

"Sí… creo que nos han juntado a un buen grupo de raritos." Le dije sonriendo divertido y volviendo a encenderme el cigarrillo con el fogón.


	12. CAPITULO 12: DOMINGO DE DESCANSO PESADI

**CAPITULO 12: DOMINGO DE DESCANSO. PESADILLAS DE GOKU.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Ya estamos aquí…" Canturreó Hakkai entrando por la puerta. "¿Hola?"

"Estamos en el salón." Afirmé.

"Tienes que dejar la mente en blanco." Me dijo Lily susurrando.

"Lily, Lily…" Le dijo Goku entrando por la puerta y saltando a su alrededor. "Ya hemos vuelto. ¿Te ha molestado esta cucaracha?"

"Goku…" Le susurró. "¿Por qué no dejas de saltar y te calmas un poco?"

"Largate, mono pul… Digo, Goku, por favor… estamos intentando hacer relajación." Le dije recordando mi promesa de intentar tratarle mejor.

"Vamos Goku, intentaré hacerte algo de comer." Le dijo Hakkai.

"Hay verduras cocidas en la olla." Les dijo Lily antes de suspirar. "Supongo que por hoy es suficiente."

"¿Habéis estado haciendo relajación?" Nos dijo Hakkai sorprendido.

"Bueno, lo he intentado, pero el camino de Budha no es para mí." Le dije con ironía encogiéndome de hombros.

"Ni el de Budha ni ningún otro que requiera de normas." Dijo ella en voz alta mientras Goku seguía saltando alrededor suyo.

"Sí, bueno…" Dije frotándome la nuca.

Entonces ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Algún día me dirás por qué nos consientes tanto a las mujeres." Me dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros también. "Vale, cena. Hay verduras cocidas, así que…"

"Pero yo quiero carne…" Gimoteó Goku.

"Sí… también he cocido un poco de jamón." Dijo sacándole la lengua y guiñándole un ojo. "Pero no sé cómo habrá salido."

"¡Eres una tramposa!" Le dijo Goku corriendo tras ella. "¡Pensaba que me iba a morir de hambre por comer solo verdura!"

"Este crío… siempre corriendo." Dijo Sanzo sentándose en el tresillo.

Entonces sonreí oyéndoles en la cocina, bueno, oyendo a Goku parlotear feliz y gritando.

"Será mejor que vayamos." Dijo Hakkai sonriendo suavemente como siempre y mirando las barritas de incienso que aún humeaban llenando el aire de un olor a flores con incienso algo particular. "Creo que dejar a Goku con carne de todos no es sabio, aunque esté con Lily."

"¡Eh, Goku!" Le grité yendo hacia la cocina con Hakkai. "¡Ni se te ocurra comerte la carne que es de todos!"

"Tarde." Nos dijo Lily mientras veíamos que Goku masticaba algo a dos carrillos.

"Tío, no me puedo creer que ya estés comiendo." Le dije haciendo a Lily sonreír mientras removía algo en el puchero en que había estado cocinando.

"Entonces supongo que no habrá carne para nosotros." Dijo Hakkai.

"Ah, pues no." Dijo ella sonriendo y mostrándole lo que había en la misteriosa cazuela tamaño extra-grande que no había abierto antes. "La carne de Goku está aquí dentro. Es un plato que se hace con carne barata, llena bastante y es barato, así que puede hacerse semanalmente y comiendo hasta que se harte por lo que nos sale a nosotros la carne de 2 días." Afirmó levantando un dedo con una sonrisa mientras yo veía cómo todo el recipiente estaba lleno de carne como en hebras y con tomate y algo de vegetales.

"¿Y esto a qué sabe?" Le pregunté para intentar coger un trozo y que me diese un golpe en la mano.

"Eso es de Goku." Me dijo. "Nosotros tenemos la cena aparte."

"Qué suerte, yo también quiero que una chica guapa me prepare una cena especial." Le dije bromeando.

"Que yo sepa, he cocinado la cena para todos, y no soy precisamente un hombre." Me dijo.

"Sí, pero a Goku le has hecho algo especial." Afirmé contestando a su afirmación.

"Digamos que era esto o dejarle comerse el jamón entero." Afirmó enseñándome el puchero donde había puesto a cocer las verduras y donde había también un trozo de carne gigante parecido a una pata de cerdo solo el muslo. "Y esto tiene que durarnos un tiempo."

"Así que esto va a ser la cena." Le dije.

"Pues sí, el domingo es día de purificarse." Afirmó sonriendo. "He hecho jamón cocido solo por vosotros; y así de paso tengo para comer algunos días."

"No, si al final va a ser que aquí la señorita tiene gusto por los enanos." Le dije divertido.

"La señorita tiene algo de idea sobre llevar una casa." Afirmó ella. "Que es algo que deberías saber tú si es cierto que vives solo. ¿Ponéis la mesa?"

"¡Sí, comida, a comer, a comer!" Canturreó Goku feliz saltando del asiento y corriendo a coger los platos mientras yo cogía los vasos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

"¿Entonces no te echó cuando apareciste sin avisar?" Le dije a Gojyo cuando me contó lo que habían hecho ese día en casa mientras fregábamos las cosas de la cena.

"No, pero se dio un buen susto." Me contesta sonriendo. "Lo que no me imaginaba es que hacía relajación."

"Sí, bueno… parece demasiado calmada." Le digo sonriéndole de vuelta. "Es reconfortante no ser el único calmado de aquí. Pero tengo que decirle que lo que quemaba es energizante más que relajante."

"Igual lo sabe." Me contesta. "Dice que pone eso porque le gusta, pero tiene otros dos o tres olores diferentes para cambiar."

"Tal vez sepa ya algo." Le digo intentando explicar ese dato. "Menos mal que os habéis llevado bien. Temía que os encontrásemos enfadados otra vez cuando volviésemos."

"¿Y por qué habría de ser así?" Me dijo mirándome con curiosidad y duda.

"No parece del tipo que suelen gustarte." Le digo sonriendo e imaginando qué sería si el único de nosotros que cuando llegábamos a algún lado nuevo lo primero que miraba era si había mujeres bonitas, fijándose en esa chica que era todo lo contrario a lo que solían gustarle.

"Es guapa." Me dice.

"Desde luego." Afirmo dándome cuenta que ha debido entender que decía lo contrario de lo que pretendía. "Pero tienes que reconocer que tiene demasiado carácter, y no le gusta demasiado que le ayuden sin necesidad."

"Sí, creo que antes se queda al límite de la vida y la muerte que pedir ayuda." Me dice para acabar sonriendo aguantándose la risa.

"¿Dónde está el chiste?" Le pregunto con curiosidad.

"No." Niega sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando un vaso seco en la encimera. "Es que me he acordado de una cosa que ha pasado hoy. ¿Sabes que casi nos quedamos sin cena porque no quería pedirme que secara el suelo porque se me ha escurrido agua al lavar y casi se parte la crisma?"

"Eso no es divertido." Le digo preocupado. "Es peligroso. ¿Y si se hubiera hecho daño serio?"

"La hubiera recogido antes de que se hiciera daño." Afirma divertido.

Entonces oímos gritar y salgo al pasillo.

"Goku." Le digo viendo que es él quien sale corriendo al pasillo y se agacha. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué ha pasado, Goku?" Le dice Lily apareciendo con la camiseta del pijama y el pelo despeinado para agacharse ligeramente y mirarle a los ojos. "Venga, cálmate y cuéntame qué ha pasado. ¿Ha sido una pesadilla?" Le dice para que él asienta suavemente. "Vaya… ¿y daba mucho miedo?"

"Eh, vuélvete a tu habitación y deja de llorar, mono llorica." Le dice Gojyo.

"Gojyo." Le dice ella dedicándole una mirada furibunda. "Goku… ¿no puedes contarme qué has soñado?"

"Ha sido horrible." Le dice él lloroso. "Soñaba que estaba solo, tenía hambre y… ¡todo lo que me daban eran vegetales! Y entonces os veía, y os llama, pero… no me hacíais caso, y Sanzo era amable y Hakkai un gruñón y Gojyo…"

"Pobre… has tenido que pasar mucho miedo." Dijo Lily incorporándose con una sonrisa mientras él asentía como un crío pequeño. "Mira, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a acompañarte a tu cuarto y te vas a meter en la cama, entonces te voy a dar la mano y te vas a dormir ¿vale?"

"Si le das la mano te quedas toda la noche." Le dijo Sanzo.

"Lo que pasa es que si le das la mano y se duerme, luego no va a soltarte cuando esté dormido." Le dije.

"Bueno, pues te duermes sin darme la mano." Le dijo ella.

"Pero entonces te marcharás y…" Dijo Goku.

"Vale, se acabó." Dijo Gojyo. "Vete a la puta cama de una puñetera vez, porque como no te duermas te juro que te saco al balcón con un cuenco de agua y unos bollos. ¡Eh, ahí no!" Le gritó. "Esta noche por capullo te fastidias y compartes cama, a ver si dejas de joder la marrana con pesadillas mientras yo disfruto de toda una cama enterita para mí." Afirmó entrando en el cuarto donde había estado Goku y dando un portazo suave para cerrarse.

"¡Oye, me había tocado esa cama a mí!" Dijo Goku.

"Anda, campeón…" Le dijo ella sonriendo divertida. "Vamos, parece que hoy dormimos juntos y al final si vas a poder dormirte dándome la mano."

"Señor… cuanto cuento para esta tontería…" Dijo Sanzo frotándose los ojos. "Me voy a la cama, el próximo que me despierte morirá."

Entonces sonreí aún más ampliamente.

Definitivamente, las cosas estaban cambiando, y para bien. Aquella chica estaba haciendo cambiar las cosas en nosotros, o al menos en Gojyo y probablemente Goku.

Entonces la vi mirarme y guiñarme un ojo antes de entrar tras Goku en su habitación.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Menuda nochecita…" Suspiré apagando la colilla del cigarrillo en la lata que había llevado conmigo.

Hacía ya más de una hora que había cambiado el sitio con aquel mono estúpido, 'porque el pobrecito había tenido una pesadilla'.

Y claro, Lily como era de esperar, había intentado consolarle.

Había sido un intento tan patético que hasta a mí me había dado vergüenza ajena el comportamiento de Goku y cómo ella había intentado tranquilizarle sin atreverse a decirle que durmiesen juntos.

Ñiiiek.

Miro a la puerta para ver una sombra entrar despacio y asomar la cara que más me apetecía ver por la esquina que hace el armario.

"Pasa, estoy despierto." Le susurro. "¿Querías algo?"

"No quería despertarte." Afirmó suavemente.

"¿Querías algo?" Le repito. "¿Y el resto?"

"Están dormidos." Afirma suavemente viniendo junto a mí para apoyarse en la pared suavemente con las manos en esta y la espalda también. "Al final Goku ha conseguido tranquilizarse y se ha dormido."

"Me alegro por él." Le digo. "La verdad es que no suele pasarle."

"Ha sido una sorpresa para mí." Afirma suavemente. "Pensaba que no teníais miedo a nada ni nadie, y eso no es sano."

Que nosotros no teníamos miedo a nada, decía.

Estoy a punto de estallar en risas pero me contengo, aunque no puedo evitar sonreír.

"Es cierto, todo el mundo tenemos miedo a algo." Le digo. "Tú si que pareces no tener miedo a nada ni nadie."

"Oh, claro que lo tengo." Afirma sonriendo tristemente sin mirarme antes de mirarme de nuevo con decisión. "Pero sé cuáles son y los enfrento con la cabeza tan alta como puedo."

Eso me hace primero sorprender y luego sonreír al darme cuenta de la fuerza tan especial que posee. Entonces palmeo con cuidado la cama mientras me muevo para hacerle un hueco y que se siente; solo que ella no viene.

"Apuesto a que no has venido solo a decirme eso." Le digo. "¿Por qué no te sientas mientras te piensas a qué venías?"

"Sé a qué venía." Afirma para levantar una comisura con ironía. "Pero comienzo a dudar que fuese lo que creía. Dado que estás tan bien aquí solito."

"¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes?" Le digo con ironía. "En fin… si no quieres sentarte conmigo, ni tampoco hablar… supongo que podemos hacer otra cosa."

"Venía a darte las gracias de parte de Goku, dudo que él se haya dado cuenta de tu teatro." Afirma ella con ironía. "Pero comienzo a dudar que las merezcas."

"¿Por querer dormir por una noche con toda la cama para mi solo?" Le digo fingiendo y sonriendo. "Perdona pero prefiero esto a compartirla con una chica que no me deja ponerle un dedo encima."

Entonces ella suelta una única risa, solo aire, nada de sonido.

"Pensaba que eras mejor actor." Me dice. "Siempre estás feliz de dormir conmigo. Y se te ha visto el plumero. Le has dejado venir para que pudiera calmarle mejor."

Genial, mis dones comenzaban a desvanecerse. Ahora era incapaz de mentir convincentemente a una única chica, que encima era demasiado ingenua y pura.

"De todas formas, gracias." Afirma. "Era eso a lo que había venido."

"Eso podías habérmelo dicho mañana." Le digo volviendo a palmear la cama para que de nuevo no se siente. "No creo que fuese solo eso."

"Vale, solo quería saber qué te había pasado para que de pronto dijeses eso de que le quitabas el sitio esta noche." Me dijo. "Y no me digas que era para dormir solo, te repito que no me lo creo."

"Veo que eres demasiado lista para engañarte." Le digo bromeando.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras, no vas a esquivar la pregunta." Me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Serás… cabezota." Le digo cogiéndole de la mano para tirar de ella hasta la cama donde la retengo. "Si te quedas así un ratito más igual te lo digo." Afirmo para que me tire un golpe que le paro y que hace que se me escape.

"No me lo digas." Me dice apoyándose contra la pared. "Me lo inventaré. Diré que es porque en el fondo te gusta Goku. Por eso te metes tanto con él."

"No creo." Le digo levantando una ceja. "Me gustan las mujeres."

"Entonces es porque es tu hijo." Afirmó mirando al techo y mordiéndose un dedo suavemente como si pensase. "Un hijo secreto."

"¡Eso ni de broma!" Le digo para hacerla aguantar la risa.

"Vale, pues sigo intentándolo." Afirma.

"Dios… eres más pesada que ese mono." Le digo frotándome los ojos.

"Vale, vamos a ver esta hipótesis." Dijo manteniendo la sonrisa. "Yo digo que en el fondo Goku te cae bien, solo que no sueles demostrarlo y como le has visto tan asustado le has cambiado la cama para que se quedase conmigo, porque tengo marcas y aquí es difícil descanar bien. ¿Voy bien?"

"Podría ser." Le digo un poco sorprendido sin demostrarlo de que esté tan cerca de la verdad.

"Vaya… en fin, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana madrugo y Goku podría tener otra pesadilla. ¿Qué pasaría si no estuviese ahí para consolarle?"

"Probablemente que se pondría a gritar y tirar cosas." Le digo bromeando.

"Como sea, ya he pasado el mensaje." Afirma levantando una mano y separándose de la pared. "Que pases buena noche."

"Que pases buena noche también tú." Le dije. "Aunque lo dudo, con el mono que ronca y pega patadas dormido te será imposible dormir."

"Creo que dormiré mejor que con un chico que no para de pensar en cómo desnudarme." Afirmó ella devolviéndome la ironía.

Sonreí. Creo que con esta chica iba a gastar el cupo de toda mi vida, pero sinceramente era realmente divertido vivir con esa chica.

Entonces me permití pensar cómo sería vivir allí, con ella.

Sería divertido vivir ese tipo de peleas a diario, que me riñese por dormir con ella porque faltaba hueco para dormir.

Verla cocinar con un papel para seguir la receta porque no sabía hacerlo de memoria, enfadarse porque algo no le salía bien o pasarse horas y horas delante de un papel para intentar aprender de memoria qué ponía en esos cuadernos de rizo llenos de fotocopias sobre algo que debía ser aburrido pero se forzaba por aprender. Para llegar a hacer algo como enseñar a niños…

Corrigiéndole la postura cuando ensayaba pelea…

Y discutiendo. Con ella era divertido discutir, no como con mis amigos del grupo que hacíamos con Sanzo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Goku)

Oí cómo la puerta que había estado entornada se abría y vi entrar a Lily mientras fingía estar dormido, sin moverme.

Me había despertado cuando se movió y salió y sabía que no había ido al baño, hasta yo podía ver de dónde venía.

"¿Estás despierto?" Me susurró. "Lo siento. ¿Te he despertado?"

"Hum." Niego suavemente mirándola. "Te habías ido."

"Me acordé de algo que me había olvidado de hacer y me levanté a hacerlo antes de dormirme." Afirmó sonriendo y acomodándose para ponerse cara a cara conmigo. "¿TE doy la mano?"

"Hum." Asentí sonriéndole. "Es que… me desperté y no estabas…"

"Siento haberte asustado." Me dice dándome la mano y cogiéndola con firmeza y suavidad.

"¿Vas a volver a irte?" Le digo suavemente esperando su respuesta con temor, sobre todo cuando le cuesta, entonces la veo sonreír y sacudir la cabeza.

"No, no volveré a moverme hasta mañana por la mañana." Me dice sonriendo. "Mañana tengo que volver a clase, pero volveré a comer."

"¿En serio?" Le digo esperanzado.

"Claro." Afirma sonriendo y asintiendo suavemente. "Hakkai ha dicho que iba a hacer un guiso especial, así que… no puedo perdérmelo."

"¡Sí, guiso, guiso!" Afirmé feliz.

"¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez, mono pulgoso!" Me grita Sanzo aporreando la pared.

"Shhhhh…" Me dice Lily sonriendo y poniéndose un dedo cruzado sobre los labios. "Vamos a intentar dormir." Me dice sonriendo. "Mañana tengo que levantarme pronto, y necesito dormir un poco para estar fresca."

"¿Podré desayunar contigo?" Le digo notando el calor de su tacto en la mano.

"Claro, pero creo que será demasiado pronto para tí." Afirma ella suavemente. "Pero prometo volver cuando acabe las clases."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Hace frío, y estoy solo.

Miro mis muñecas, las mismas cadenas irrompibles me aferran muñecas y tobillos entre si y me impiden escapar de esa jaula.

Todo lo que me rodea muerre presa del terrible invierno que rodea mi prisión.

Nadie sube tan alto, así que no veo a nadie.

Tengo miedo…

Entonces algo brilla acercándose y me deslumbra la nieve; pero no puedo apartar los ojos; de pronto, veo algo blanco, se mueve.

Por los huecos de las rejas de mi prisión entran unas ráfagas de viento gélido, y entonces, entra otra cosa, un pájaro.

Es un pájaro blanco como la nieve que se posa delante de mí.

Chriiiiip… Chriiiiiip…

Es precioso, es de un blanco tan puro que me hace daño en los ojos pero no puedo dejar de mirarle.

Me da paz, serenidad…

"_No te preocupes…_" Me dice la voz de Lily. "_Estás conmigo, te daré la mano para que no te hagan daño las pesadillas._"

Eso es, no es real, todo es un sueño…


	13. CAPITULO 13: ATAQUES Y HERIDAS

**CAPITULO 13: ATAQUES Y HERIDAS.**

(Voz de Lily)

"Señor… qué ganas tenía de que acabase este tostón…" Me dice Gojyo estirándose mientras yo acabo de recoger mis cosas. "Es una pena que al final Hakkai no haya podido hacer el cocido para la comida, esos rebozados son geniales, pero me dan modorra."

"¿Tan bueno es el estofado de Hakkai?" Le digo con curiosidad empujando la puerta que se abre antes que la pueda tocar por lo que miro para descubrir que él me ha abierto la puerta desde detrás de mí.

"¿Bromeas?" Me dice divertido. "Es genial. Lleva carne, y verduras… es algo que aquí no tenéis."

"¿En serio?" Le digo divertida por su entusiasmo.

"Se hace lento, poco a poco y se va comiendo todos alrededor del puchero, pescando las cosas según van quedando cocidas."

"Suena divertido." Afirmo divertida. "Es que como Goku no hacía más que hablar de eso… Por cierto, en el camino de vuelta había pensado coger algo dulce."

"Las chicas y vuestra manía de comer dulces…" Me dice sonriendo con ironía.

"Quiero un par de cosas, una para mí y otra para Goku." Me dice.

"Di más bien las dos para él." Me dice divertido. "Es un tragón, creo que no tiene estómago."

"Tengo varios alijos bien escondidos para que no los coja." Le digo divertida.

"¿Y funciona?" Me dice.

"Claro que sí, mientras no los descubra." Afirmé ajustándome la chaqueta y sonriendo mientras entrábamos en la calle que llevaba a la tienda oriental donde hacía compras de vez en cuando. "Por cierto, había pensado coger también una caja de pan de gambas y una bolsa de bollitos de cerdo."

"Si son para compartir con Goku tendrás que comprar más." Me dice mientras veo que mira a un punto al frente haciéndome dar cuenta que hay gente allí.

"¿Hum?" Digo.

"Déjame adivinar, no los conoces ni sabes cómo va a acabar esto." Me dice.

"No." Afirmo justo cuando veo que los tipos se acercan con no muy buenas intenciones en la cara. "Mejor los esquivamos."

"No suena mal." Me dice. "Aunque no soy de esquivar."

Por desgracia, cuando vamos a esquivarles… noto un golpe de frente contra un cuerpo fuerte mientras veo a Gojyo volar junto a mí.

"Vaya, vaya…" Dice contra el que he chocado. "Pero mira qué tenemos aquí…"

"Eh, a la dama ni se la toca." Dijo Gojyo mientras yo forcejo para soltarme y él le da una patada a uno que le venía de atrás.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

Cuesta un poco encontrarles, desde que recibimos la llamada por error de esos dos hemos salido corriendo y confiando en Goku para encontrar su rastro.

Entonces lo vemos, primero un flash en un callejón un poco más adelante y entonces un tipo cae desmadejado a la carretera.

"¡Malditos hombres!" Grita Goku cuando ve un tipo que pelea armado con un cuchillo plegable contra Lily mientras Gojyo estaba inconsciente y sangrando de la cabeza con los brazos en un ángulo raro.

"Ah… ah…" Jadea ella tambaleándose como si se mantuviese en pie por obra de algún dios en lo alto.

"¡Lily!" Le digo dejando que Goku se ocupe del tipo que falta como pueda dado que no es más que un despojo ya.

"Hak…" Gime antes de caerse mientras la sujeto para apoyarla en el suelo.

"¡Hakuyu!" Llamo a mi mascota aparcada un poco más adelante mientras cojo con cuidado a la chica. "Sanzo, échame una mano."

"¿Está muerto?" Pregunta Goku.

"No, pero creo que están bastante malheridos." Le digo cargando con la chica en brazos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Cómo están?" Me pregunta Goku mientras acabo de curar las heridas de Lily.

"Tranquilo, Goku." Le dice ella. "Estoy bien… pero siento como si me hubieran partido la cabeza…"

"Es que os han cortado en la cabeza." Le digo.

"Será por eso." Le dice ella sonriéndole y estirando la mano sana hacia él sin mover la cabeza. "Esto duele. ¿Me das la mano para apoyarme, Goku?" Le dice sonriendo débilmente con la respiración entrecortada por el dolor mientras le doy puntos en la cabeza. "Este Hakkai es malo y me hace daño."

"¡No le hagas daño, Hakkai!" Me dice ofendido cogiéndole la mano.

"Estoy teniendo todo el cuidado que puedo." Le digo sonriendo un poco flojo al ser consciente que le está mintiendo al pobre Goku para no preocuparle y sintiéndome un poco mal al contribuir en su jugarreta.

"¡Pues ten más cuidado!" Afirma Goku cogiéndole también la mano mala con más cuidado. "Tranquila, yo te doy la mano. Si te hace daño me lo dices y le reñiré."

Eso me hace sonreír aguantándome la risa mientras veo que ella sonríe divertida también intentando parecer seria.

"Descuida, si me duele te lo diré." Le dice ella. "Ahora eres mi protector."

La verdad es que su estado es un poco lamentable. Con cortes en brazos, piernas y espalda, varios y diversos golpes que ya comienzan a amoratarse y zonas despellejadas.

Y aún así, sigue siendo capaz de sonreír para no preocupar a Goku.

"Ya está…" Le digo cuando veo que aprieta la mandíbula entrecerrando los ojos cuando le hago un nudo para evitar que se le suelten los puntos. "Le daré otro par de nudos por seguridad y he acabado."

"Como le hagas daño…" Me dice Goku.

"Si casi ni he notado que me estaba haciendo nada." Le dice ella sonriéndole tiernamente. "Como me has dado las manos y me estás protegiendo…"

Eso me hace sonreír divertido.

Sinceramente, me alegra haber caído en aquel lugar, que aquella chica fuese la que nos encontrase o nosotros a ella...

"Ya está." Afirmo separándome y recogiendo los materiales que habíamos dejado encima de la cómoda y junto a ella en la cama para curarla tras haberme encargado de Gojyo. "Voy a dejar esto."

"¿Puedo ponerme un pijama normal?" Me dice ella.

"Yo pensaba que ya lo llevabas." Le dice Goku poniendo cara de animalito confuso.

"¿Debajo de todas esas vendas?" Le pregunto un poco cohibido por tener que volver a sacarle de su error.

"Pues sí." Dice convencido. "¿Por qué no podía estar debajo?"

"Entonces se llevarían todas las cosas de la cura ¿no te parece?" Le hace notar ella sonriéndole suavemente. "Solo llevo la ropa interior y la camiseta."

"Puedes ponerte un pantalón de pijama si es ancho." Le digo. "Pero vas a tener que evitar la ropa ajustada durante un tiempo."

"Vale, pues voy a cogerme mi mejor pijama, me lo pondré y rezaré para que no se me suelte la camiseta."

"Deberías curarte eso ya." Le dije.

"No te preocupes, deja que esté un poco más al aire y me la cubriré para dormir, para no rozarla." Me dijo ella sonriendo. "Venga, que tengo que cambiarme."

"Vamos Goku." Le dije. "Salgamos fuera para que pueda acabar de vestirse."

"Mono estúpido…" Le dijo Sanzo. "He recuperado su compra, había galletitas saladas."

"¡Galletas!" Dijo feliz para salir corriendo.

"No tienen nada demasiado grave." Le digo a Sanzo mientras guardo las cosas en su sitio del armarito del retrete. "Son solo cortes, contusiones… Lo peor es el corte de Gojyo."

"¿Dónde lo tenía?" Me dice.

"En un lado, lo que me lleva a pensar que se lo hicieron protegiéndola." Le digo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"No tienen nada demasiado grave." Le oigo decir a Hakkai para Sanzo mientras trastean en el armarito del retrete. "Son solo cortes, contusiones… Lo peor es el corte de Gojyo."

"¿Dónde lo tenía?" Le dice Sanzo, el rubio.

No puedo creerme que de verdad se preocupe por nosotros; pero es evidente de que a su manera, él también se preocupa por nosotros.

"En un lado, lo que me lleva a pensar que se lo hicieron protegiéndola." Oigo decir a Hakkai.

Entonces es cuando no puedo aguantar más, y aunque me duela un poco al andar, voy hasta el baño para ponerme en el marco de la puerta, tras Sanzo.

"Tuvo que aguantar una paliza cuando me atraparon tras plantar cara." Les dije. "Me obligaron a ver cómo le daban la paliza de su vida. Y cuando pensé que le iban a matar aflojaron un poco y les di un pisotón y me solté, entonces me tiraron un navajazo a traición y él me protegió."

Entonces me miraron, con cara mitad de curiosidad, mitad de sorpresa moderada.

"¿Para qué te has levantado?" Me dijo el rubio. "Vuélvete a la cama."

"¿Y perderme el cocido tan renombrado de Hakkai?" Les dije divertida. "Ni de broma, yo quiero probar ese plato."

"Deberías dejar de mimar al mono de esa manera." Me dijo Sanzo poniéndome la mano en la cabeza con cuidado de no tocarme la venda.

"Vaya, me has pillado." Le dije divertida y bromeando. "Y es medio broma. De verdad quiero probar ese estofado. Después de toda la tarde esperando para probarlo no querréis quitarme ese gusto solo por un accidente estúpido."

"Estás loca." Afirmó Sanzo serio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Yo quiero más carne!" Gritó Goku cuando se acabó la carne del cocido.

"Ya no hay más carne, mono estúpido." Le dijo Sanzo. "Te la has comido toda."

"Con lo buena que está la verdura." Le digo divertida ante cómo va discurriendo la cena.

"¿Y si le quitamos la carne a Gojyo?" Sugiere entonces.

"Gojyo la va a necesitar cuando se despierte." Le dice Hakkai dándole un golpe en los palillos con que iba a pinchar la carne que le tocaría a Gojyo.

"Vamos, si te portas bien luego te doy un dulce." Le intento sobornar. "Son prefabricados, pero a mí me encantan."

"Vaaaaaaleeeeee…" Acaba rindiéndose. "Voy a por más agua."

"Hay que ver cómo te hace caso." Me dice Hakkai sonriéndome mientras Goku va a buscarla.

"Es un niño al fin y al cabo." Le digo. "Es fácil tratar con él. Hum… es cierto, este es el mejor cocido de este tipo que he comido nunca."

"¿Habías comido antes esto?" Me pregunta Sanzo.

"No, pero aún así es el mejor que he comido nunca." Afirmo intentando demostrar que llevo razón aunque me hayan pillado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Buenas noches." Oigo casi susurrar de pronto en mis sueños.

Es extraño, estaba peleando y de pronto… nada, no puedo recordar nada, hasta este 'buenas noches' que alguien ha medio susurrado.

Entonces noto cómo donde estoy se hunde ligeramente y veo algo de claridad a través de mis párpados.

Un momento, eso es, tengo los ojos cerrados.

Tengo que abrirlos, así que hago un esfuerzo.

"Sssssssssssss." Oigo sisear junto a mí, lo que me hace intentarlo con más fuerzas. "Auch… esto pica…"

Por fin puedo abrir un poco los ojos, pero no veo gran cosa, solo manchas de colores pardos, color carne un poco más oscura que la mía, rojos, azules claros, blancos y más color carne.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Gime la dueña de la voz. "Mierda, se me ha vuelto a abrir… gasas… gasas… Gasas." Acaba afirmando. "Auch… duele…"

"Deberías… llamar a… Hakkai." Consigo susurrarle.

"¿Has despertado?" Me dice agachándose ligeramente hacia mí por lo que se forma una mancha borrosa con forma de cara difuminada ante mis ojos. "¿Cómo te encuentras, te duele mucho?"

"Creo que no tanto como a ti." Le digo intentando encontrarle algo de gracia al hecho de que esté derrotado en lo que parece la cama. "Deberías llamar a Hakkai."

"Ah, es que… creo que se me ha abierto uno de los cortes." Me dice mostrándome una gasa un poco ensangrentada que tiene en la mano y acercándomela cuando entiende que no veo todo lo bien que me gustaría. "¿Ves? No es nada serio, con un poco de gasas y yodo me lo curaré yo sola."

"¿Tú estás bien?" Le pregunto mientras voy enfocando un poco mejor para comprobar que no parece estar tan mal.

"Bueno… depende lo que entiendas por bien." Me dice suavemente. "Me costará un poco volver a la normalidad, pero al menos estoy viva, en parte gracias a ti."

Gracias a mí…

"De nada, pero al final no pude hacer nada." Le digo un poco abochornado de que haya sido así. "Supongo que al final conseguiste avisar al resto y nos rescataron."

"Más o menos." Afirma sonriendo. "Lo importante es que estamos relativamente bien."

"Aparte de dolerme sitios que ni siquiera era consciente de que tenía… sí, todo bien." Le digo para sonreír.

Enonces pestañeo porque mi vista se ha aclarado casi del todo y tengo que frotarme un ojo para que me duela porque no puedo creer lo que veo aún un poco difuminados los bordes.

Es ella, está sentada en la cama y la veo tocarse el abdomen, eso no es raro; sin embargo, sí lo es que lo que ha estado tocándose tiene pinta de zarpazo de algún tipo de youkai, y tiene pinta de profundo.

"¿Quién te ha hecho eso?" Le pregunto.

"Ah, uno de los tipos." Afirma suavemente. "Tenía una cosa como una zarpa de metal en lugar de nudillos americanos y me ha rozado. Definitivamente ahora sé lo que es que te enganchen en la carne con un pincho."

"No tiene gracia." Le digo acercándome con dolor por mis propias heridas y viendo de cerca que son unos cortes un poco profundos. "Madre mía… no tienen buena pinta."

"Tú sí que no tienes buena pinta." Me dice suavemente para acabar sonriendo. "Anda, sé un buen enfermo y túmbate, enseguida acabo y te traigo tu ración de cocido. Yo he cenado con el resto, pero te hemos guardado una parte por si despertabas ahora."

"Gracias, pero puedo levantarme a…" Le digo para que me retenga con su brazo mostrándome que también tiene parches y vendas en el brazo.

"No te levantes, como mucho puedes incorporarte y para comer." Me dice. "Espera un momento a que acabe de curarme las heridas y te traeré la cena."

La cena me da igual, lo que quiero es que ella esté bien, y no lo está. Es evidente que se le han vuelto a abrir las heridas, había sangre en las gasas y ahora está poniéndose un parche ella misma.

Me preocupa ese zarpazo, pero aún más el hecho de que pudieran haberle hecho más daño a ella que a mí.

Al principio había pensado que eran humanos, pero esa agresividad y la forma de pelear… debían ser youkais; aunque no tenían ningún rasgo físico de serlo.

"Bueno… voy a buscarte la cena." Me dice sonriendo cuando acaba de ponerse el parche sobre los cortes. "Estará un poco fría, pero apuesto a que sabe bien también."

"No importa." Le contesto mientras la veo salir por la puerta.

Me preocupa que tenga esas heridas y aún así siga siendo capaz de sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

La oigo hablar fuera, susurrando tranquilamente y entonces oigo ruido en la cocina antes de volver con una bandeja que usábamos cuando ella estaba mala y un plato con cocido encima.

"Cuidado, está caliente." Me dice sonriendo y poniéndomelo encima.

"¿Qué tienes en el pie?" Le pregunto.

"Ah, nada importante, estaba torcido." Afirma. "Pero tengo que andar."

"Deberías haberle dicho a Hakkai que te ayudara a traerla." Le digo notando que pesa mucho.

"De hecho se ofreció." Me contesta cogiendo la silla donde dejo la ropa doblada para apoyar esta en los pies de la cama y sentarse junto a mí inclinada hacia mí de forma relajada. "Pero no me gusta que hagan lo que yo puedo hacer."

Sonreí, era demasiado orgullosa como para dejarse proteger demasiado.

"Pues gracias." Le dije cogiendo los palillos con cuidado y notando dolor para mirarme las manos y ver las vendas.

"Ah, sí, perdona." Me dijo incorporándose un poco para cogerlos por mí. "Se me olvidaba lo que dijo Hakkai de tus heridas. Lo siento."

"No importa, me apetecía intentarlo." Le dije volviendo a coger los palillos para volver a notar el dolor y que se me cayera cuando cogí un trozo de comida.

"Deja de hacerte el machote y déjame ayudarte." Afirmó cogiéndome los palillos para coger a la perfección el trozo que se me había caído a mí. "Ayúdame abriendo la boca."

"Ah…" Dije haciéndole caso y sonriendo para que me pusiera el trozo en la boca y lo soltara mientras cerraba la boca para dejar que deslizara los palillos fuera limpiándolos un poco. "Vaya… menos mal que no me ve nadie conocido." Afirmé divertido. "Es la primera vez que dejo que nadie me dé de comer desde que tuve edad para poder comer yo solo."

"Si no puedes ahora mismo solo, lo mejor es que te ayudemos." Afirmó ella suavemente cogiendo otro trozo de verdura para ofrecérmelo. "Pero si prefieres que lo haga cualquier otro…"

"No." Negué cogiéndole la muñeca suavemente para hacernos daño sin querer a los dos y soltándola. "Prefiero que seas tú."

"Pues entonces deja de lloriquear." Me dijo señalando un trozo de carne y otro de verdura como preguntándome por lo que le indiqué con un gesto la carne. "Hasta que puedas solo, supongo que puedo ayudarte un poco."

"Vaya… a ver si al final va a ser que te gusto…" Le dije.

"Qué más quisieras." Afirmó. "Lo que pasa es que no me gusta estar en deuda. Y digamos que te debía una."

Entonces me reí.

Esa chica era realmente divertida, que me debía una…

Bueno, al menos así conseguía que me cuidara un poco; aunque…

"Oye, no recuerdo demasiado de lo que pasó antes." Le digo. "Recuerdo el ataque… que te cogieron y me dijeron que me dejara pegar si no quería que te mataran… pero luego…"

"No deberías haberte dejado pegar." Me dijo.

"Tenían pinta de cumplir lo que habían dicho." Le dije. "Además, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar."

"Me daba miedo ver cómo te pegaban." Afirmó. "Por eso me solté."

"Ah, sí, recuerdo que te soltaste." Le digo recordándolo. "Fue un buen punto aprovecharte que aflojaban un poco para pisarle y soltarte."

"¿Por qué te metiste en medio de la navaja?" Me dice justo mientras recuerdo que la había protegido de un navajazo que le habían tirado cuando se soltó.

"Te hubieran matado." Le dije. "Y total, no era tan malo."

"Idiota…" Me dijo para meterme un trozo de carne a la fuerza y dejar los palillos en la bandeja antes de llevársela esquivando mi mano.

Sabía que no tardaría en volver, y no me defraudó.

Regresó, se sentó en la cama y cogió un libro para abrir una página y ponerse a leer.

"¿No puedes dejar eso ni por una sola noche?" Le dije.

"No es lo que crees." Me dijo sin mirarme.

"¿Ah, no?" Le dije con ironía. "¿Y entonces qué es?"

"Una historia." Afirmó. "Me guesta leer de vez en cuando."

"Pensaba que eso era para el domingo." Le dije.

"Ya, bueno, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía antes de dormir." Afirmó pasando de hoja.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces volví a hablar.

"¿Y de qué va?" Le pregunté.

"Literatura isabelina inglesa." Afirmó.

"¿Me lees un poco?" Le pido.

Entonces es cuando sí me mira como interrogativa.

"Qué." Le digo. "Me gusta oírte, y a Goku anoche le contaste un cuento, que te oí."

"¿Es otra de tus trampas para 'dios sabe qué'?" Me dijo.

"Vamos, mujer. Me ofendes." Le digo divertido. "Estoy que no puedo moverme, ni aunque quisiera podría hacerte nada, tengo las manos semi-vendadas."

"Ya sé que no vas a tocarme un pelo." Afirma pasando página sin poder esconder su sonrojo apuesto que al imaginarse algo picante. "Decía para reírte de mí o algo así."

"No, de verdad que me gusta tu voz." Le digo. "¿Tengo que ponerme de rodillas o algo?"

"No, pero Goku me hace ojitos de cachorrito." Me dice. "Vamos a ver…" Me dice para aclararse la garganta y comenzar a leer.

Es curioso, nunca antes había hecho algo así con una mujer. Normalmente era yo el que les hablaba y ellas contestaban, no me había parado nunca a oírlas leer nada.

Siempre había sido un juego sencillo: yo salía de caza, atraía las presas y con suerte, al final del día tenía una o varias presas con las que jugar.

Y eso era aún más fácil. Un par de palabras elegidas para ablandarlas, unas caricias, unos piropos y ya las tenía en mi mano, el resto venía solo.

Pero en ese momento… oyendo a aquella chica leerme un libro que era cuanto menos un poco tostón…

"Bueno, se acabó." Afirma cerrando el libro casi de golpe tras poner una tira de papel entre las páginas. "Por hoy basta."

"¿Ya?" Le digo mirándole ligeramente. "Vaya… me gustaba oírte."

"Otro día leeré más." Me dice.

"¿Eso es una promesa?" Le digo esperando que lo sea.

"Sí, hombre, otro día." Afirma frotándose los ojos para parar como si le doliese. "Por hoy ya es suficiente, me pican los ojos, necesito descansar."

"Está bien, túmbate y descansa." Le digo palmeándole la almohada para ahuecársela un poco con un poco más de dolor dados mis vendajes. "Te lo has ganado."

"Gracias." Me dice echándose con cuidado antes de apagar la luz y suspirar.

"Menudo día… ¿no?" Le digo.

"Duérmete un poco." Me dice suavemente. "La verdad es que sí, ha sido un día bastante duro, pero hay que dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la universidad, y ya verás qué divertido cuando me vean con la ropa levantada para que las heridas se me vayan curando."

"Creo que tendrías que llevarlas tapadas." Le digo. "Por mucho calor que haga espérate un poco o volverán a abrírsete las heridas."

"Malditos criminales…" Me dice. "Menos mal que puse queja en la policía…"

"¿Policía?" Le digo ya que no conozco esa palabra.

"Las fuerzas del orden." Me dice. "Y ahora duérmete, de verdad."


	14. CAPITULO 14: FIESTAS OFENSAS Y VENGANZA

**CAPITULO 14: FIESTAS. OFENSAS Y VENGANZAS.**

1 Mes después

(Voz de Gojyo)

"¡Goku, no corras por los pasillos!" Le grita Lily al mono que nos ha acompañado a clase ya que hace demasiado bueno para que haya podido quedarse en casa.

"Desde luego…" Dijo Hakkai sonriendo tontamente.

"Te dije que no era buena idea traerse al mono aquí." Le dije apagando el cigarrillo.

"Goku, no puedes correr así por aquí." Le dice Lily cogiéndole de la muñeca. "Esto no es la calle."

"Es que quería coger algo de ahí." Afirma señalando la máquina de café.

"Eso tiene café, es lo único que te faltaba a ti." Le dice ella. "Mira, aquí hay zumos fresquitos."

"¡Zumo!" Dice feliz.

"Desde luego… un crío siempre será un crío." Le digo a Hakkai divertido mientras Lily saca un par de botellines de zumo y le da la primera a Goku para que se ponga a bailotear feliz.

"¿Queréis un poco?" Nos ofrece Lily.

"Gracias, tengo agua." Afirma Hakkai reusándolo.

"¿Tan bueno sabe?" Le pregunto cogiéndolo para tomar un traguito pequeño. "Hum… no creo que sea auténtico zumo."

"Es con concentrado." Afirma ella asintiendo. "Pero está bueno."

"No está mal." Le digo.

"Lo mejor es que está fresco." Afirma. "Y con este calor que hace de golpe… no parece que estemos en abril."

"Hace demasiado calor." Afirmo suavemente.

"Creo que deberíamos refrescarnos un poco antes de entrar a clase." Afirma Hakkai.

"Yo entonces iré cogiendo sitio." Nos dice Rissa. "Goku, te comportarás en clase ¿no?"

"Claro." Afirmó.

"Conténtate con que no se quede dormido y ronque." Le digo bromeando.

"¡Yo no ronco!" Se queja Goku.

"Vale, ya está." Le dice ella sonriéndole. "Vamos a coger sitio para los 4 ¿vale?"

"Vale." Le dice él sonriendo feliz.

Me hace gracia ver la cara maternal de esa chica; no es que la esconda, pero parece que solo la saca con Goku y con los niños, aunque… bueno, cuando estuvimos heridos y como ella estaba un poco mejor que yo, también la sacó a ratos demasiado cortos conmigo, como cuando me daba de comer, o cuando leía en voz alta sus lecciones como si le leyese un cuento a Goku… o cuando ayudaba a Hakkai a cambiarme las vendas, con cariño y cuidado.

"¿Y esa sonrisa?" Me dice Hakkai mientras me refresco la cara y me hago una coleta antes de darme cuenta que no tengo con qué atarla.

"Nada importante." Afirmo sonriéndole. "Es que me gusta el día que hace."

"Últimamente me parece que te has encariñado demasiado con Lily." Me dice. "Sabes que es cruel hacerle eso ¿no?"

"No veo por qué." Afirmo sacudiéndome las manos para secarlas. "Creo que no se ha quejado nunca ¿no?"

"Sabes a qué me refiero." Afirma. "Nosotros no estaremos para siempre aquí. Sería cruel que permitieras que se enamorase de ti si luego sabes que no podrás quedarte."

"El amor viene y va, Hakkai." Le digo notando cómo en mi interior algo llora al saber que lleva razón pero negándome a dársela y manteniéndome firme en mi afirmación para intentar convencerle. "Todo comienza y acaba, y ella lo sabe."

"Eso espero." Me dice tocándome el hombro. "Eso espero."

Es raro, mientras voy tras él, no dejo de preguntarme por qué.

Por qué de entre todas las damas que existen en este mundo y el nuestro, ha sido esa chica la que ha conseguido hacer latir algo en mi pecho de esa forma.

Por qué es ella la única mujer a la que noto que no puedo hacer daño, de la única de la que no quiero separarme nunca.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

Es curioso, ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que Gojyo y yo hicimos esa promesa: él no miraría a otras y yo intentaría mirarle sin ver el mujeriego que me pareció.

Y cuanto más le miro, más atractivo me parece. Al principio eso me echaba un poco para atrás, porque todos los guapos son mujeriegos o lo tienen creído, y pensaba que él pecaba de los dos; sin embargo, conforme va pasando el tiempo, me estoy dando cuenta que no es así.

"Gojyo, esta noche hay fiesta en la discoteca." Le dice una compañera dándole un papel de invitación y dos copas gratis. "¿Vendrás?"

"Tal vez." Afirma poniéndome en guardia. "¿Me das otras 4?"

"¿Más?" Le dice ella sacando las entradas que le ha pedido.

"Claro, Lily y el resto querrán venir." Afirma.

"Ah, pensaba que…" Le dice ella mientras yo los voy a sobrepasar.

"Mira Lily, tenemos entradas para todos para la fiesta de la discoteca de esta noche." Me dice cogiéndome del brazo para ponerme el suyo por los hombros y enseñarme las entradas. "¿Qué te parece? Mañana no tenemos clase."

"No creo que sea bueno." Le digo. "Mañana tenemos que madrugar para estudiar, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina."

"¿Y por qué no venís solos?" Le dijo la chica feliz de mi respuesta.

"Aunque me tiente la idea de fiesta… paso, si no viene ella no voy yo." Afirma Gojyo volviendo a ponerme un brazo encima.

"¿Sabes qué?" Le digo molesta con una de las amigas de la chica cogiéndole una entrada de la mano. "Creo que por pasarnos un rato no va a pasar nada, total, ya tengo un tema de adelanto con mi planning."

"Bueno, entonces parece que esta noche hay fiesta." Afirmó Gojyo feliz. "Solo queda saber si Hakkai, Sanzo y el mono quieren venir también."

"Creo que alguien debería ir a controlaros." Afirma Hakkai sonriendo como siempre con esa sonrisa suya de que le hemos puesto en un compromiso.

"Lo de fiesta me suena bien." Afirma Goku sonriendo. "¿Habrá comida?"

"No, Goku." Le digo sonriendole. "Pero habrá música."

"¡Qué bien, hace mucho que no oigo música en vivo!" Afirma saltando de aquí para allá feliz.

Bueno… al menos dos personas estarían felices.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"¿Seguro que no quieres venir, Sanzo?" Le pregunta Hakkai mientras acabamos de prepararnos ante el espejo del pasillo.

"Sois unos pecadores por iros a festejar banalidades." Afirmó.

"Bueno… escoltar a una dama y haciéndola que se olvide un poco de sus amados libros… siempre es una razón de peso." Afirmé divertido. "Que por cierto, no sabemos dónde está. ¡Lily!" La llamo. "¿Te has ahogado en el baño?"

"¡No!" Me grita desde el baño. "Solo estoy dándome los últimos toques."

"Aunque te vistas de seda seguirás siendo una mona." Le dice Sanzo.

"Perfecto, así seremos un mono y una mona." Afirma abriendo la puerta del baño para salir. "Qué." Dice sonriendo y poniéndose recta. "¿Estoy o no mona?"

"Estás mona." Le digo rectificando la afirmación de Sanzo al ver cómo se ha puesto una camiseta ajustada y blanca muy en su línea pero ha optado por ponerse una falda holgada con unos tacones que le hacen parecer más alta y atlética.

"Cojo la chaqueta, me pongo un gorro para mantener el pelo como debe y podemos irnos cuando queráis." Nos dice sonriéndonos.

"Cuando cojas eso estaremos listos." Le digo sonriéndole.

"¡Ala, qué guapa estás, Lily!" Le dice Goku feliz y asombrado.

"Agradezco el cumplido." Afirma ella. "Ahora mismo vuelvo."

Entonces sonrío.

"¿Cuándo se ha convertido en una chica?" Pregunta Sanzo levantando una ceja.

"Oh, Sanzo." Le dice Hakkai. "Siempre ha sido una mujer. Aunque…" Dice mientras la vemos salir con una cazadora de cuero amplia y un gorro de lana que le cae por atrás como si fuese parte de su propio pelo.

"Todo el trabajo a la basura." Afirma Sanzo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Vale ya." Les digo sonriendo.

"¿Nos vamos?" Pregunta ella.

"Nos vamos." Afirmamos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Cómo que no podemos entrar?" Digo mostrando las entradas. "Tenemos entradas ¿veis?"

"No se puede pasar." Afirma el tipo antes de que se le acerque una chica y le susurre algo haciéndole mirarnos fijamente. "Está bien, podéis pasar los tres."

"Mucho mejor." Afirmo cogiendo la mano de Lily para que nos pare la mujer. "Oh, y ahora qué."

"Chaquetas." Nos pide con una sonrisa. "Una chaqueta por la aureola y las alas de ángel femeninos o la cola y los cuernos masculinos."

"Fiesta temática." Me dice Lily. "Chicas-ángel y chicos-demonio."

"Oh, qué apropiado." Afirma Hakkai mientras Lily cambia su cazadora y la boina por unas alas con plumas blancas y un halo blanco rosado y una chapa con un número mientras nosotros hacemos lo propio con lo nuestro para recibir la chapa con una cola roja de diablo y una diadema ridícula con cuernos de plástico rojos.

"Espera, te ayudo." Le digo a Lily poniéndole las alas pegadas a la camiseta.

Entonces de nuevo nos paran.

"Ella no puede entrar con esa camiseta, órdenes de los organizadores." Afirmó la mujer.

"Oh, esto es estúpido." Afirma Lily molesta. "No tengo otra camiseta."

"Permíteme." Le digo acercándome para hacerle separar los brazos y comenzar a enrollarle el borde inferior de la camiseta hacia arriba para acabar anudándosela en el estómago dejando ver su abdomen mirándola a los ojos para intentar calmarla un poco y evitar que salte algo. "¿Mejor así?"

"Adelante." Nos dice la chica dejándonos pasar.

"Maldita fiesta…" Masculla Lily casi entre dientes justo antes de que el ruido dentro de aquel sitio sea tan ensordecedor que los tres nos llevamos las manos a los oídos unos segundos.

"¡¿Esto es siempre así?" Pregunto mientras veo a unas cuantas chicas vestidas como si fuesen a medio vestir con faldas cortas y sujetador o ropa corta tapando lo justo y necesario.

"¡Supongo que ahora entendéis por qué no me gusta esto!" Afirma ella.

"¡Creo que voy a ir a tomar algo, a ver si ahí está menos alto!" Afirma Hakkai.

"¡Espera, te acompaño!" Le dice Lily para ir a seguirle y que yo le retenga para que me mire con cara extraña.

"¡No me dejes solo!" Le digo sonriéndole. "¡Se supone que soy un demonio!. ¡Deberías proteger a esas pobres angelitas que hay por ahí!"

"¡¿Y qué sugieres?" Me grita.

Entonces la acerco a mí para agacharme un poco y ponerle la oreja cerca de la boca.

"¡Que qué sugieres!" Me repite.

"¡¿Qué tal si bailamos un poco?" Le digo llevándola de la mano hasta donde un montón de gente se contonea como espasmódicos y monos en celo.

Hubiera esperado que se negase, que se quejase y se soltase para ir al bar, pero en lugar de eso, se deja arrastrar hasta un hueco que considero que es suficientemente grande para poder bailar los dos.

"¡Yo no bailo!" Me dice cuando comienzo a moverme.

"¡Claro que sí!" Le digo riéndome. "¡Vamos, baila conmigo!"

"¡He dicho que yo no bailo!" Afirma.

"¡Vale, pues yo bailo por los dos!" Afirmo haciendo un poco el tonto a su alrededor bailando en círculos hasta que consigo hacerla reír.

"¡Vale, vale, lo intentaré!" Acaba por rendirse riéndose. "¡Pero deja de hacer eso!"

"¡Me encanta salirme con la mía!" Afirmó sonriendo y cogiéndole de la mano y haciéndola reír aún más cuando le doy un tirón para cogerla entre mis brazos.

La verdad es que la gente allí me parecían espasmódicos, y si no hubiera sabido que en esa realidad no había demonios, hubiera pensado que estaban poseídos; sin embargo ella era diferente, era… divertida.

Intentaba seguir el ritmo pero era evidente que no solía hacer aquello, aún así era medianamente decente cómo se movía.

Y daba igual qué canción sonase, me encantaba verla mover y moverme con ella, como si el resto no importase. Hasta que…

¡Splash!

Fue algo instintivo, me giré pero fue tarde, no pude hacer nada y ella estaba calada por casi todo el frontal y un costado por el que nos había llegado el líquido mientras yo apenas tenía salpicaduras y poco más.

"¿Quién ha sido?" Pregunté mirando alrededor para ver a un chico un poco bebido que tenía un vaso vacío y se reía como un idiota.

"Lo siento tío." Me dijo riéndose de la misma forma que un borracho solía hacer.

"Ni lo siento ni chorradas." Afirmo mirándole y dándole un empujón para ver a Lily sujetándose el pecho pálida dado que al ser una camiseta blanca y haberse mojado ahora se le trasparentaba. "Pídele perdón a la chica."

"Gojyo, ya está." Me dice ella saliendo de su silencio. "Déjalo, ha sido un accidente. Voy… voy a limpiarla."

"¿Te acompaño y te dejo mi camiseta?" Le pregunto.

"No, gracias." Me dice suavemente. "Quédate aquí y pásalo bien, enseguida vuelvo."

Es extraño, si a mí me hubieran tirado la bebida encima me hubiera liado a castigar a quien lo hubiera hecho, pero ella… claro, que podía entender que le diera vergüenza que la vieran con la ropa trasparentándosele.

Aún la vi irse hasta una puerta que parecía el baño de mujeres antes de ver que Hakkai seguía en la barra tomando algo y mirándonos y le levanté un pulgar para que me devolviera el gesto sonriéndome.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

No podía creerme la mala suerte que había tenido, mientras secaba la camiseta un poco tras haberle echado agua para quitar la mancha de cerveza que podía quedar si se secaba sin limpiar casi me había puesto a llorar al rememorar la cara de alguna gente mientras pasaba casi a la carrera para ir al baño.

¿Cómo podía la gente ser así?

Había ido allí más que nada por Gojyo, Goku y Hakkai.

"¿Lily?" Me llamó Goku abriendo la puerta del baño.

No me lo pensé, lo metí de un tirón y me escondí con él en el retrete más cercano a los secadores, justo a tiempo porque unos segundos después oí cómo entraba gente y le hice gestos a Goku de que no abriese la boca por lo que asintió.

"¿Has visto la cara que se le ha quedado?" Dijo una chica. "Fue una suerte que ese chico cayera en el truco de Belinda." Afirmó.

"Ya te digo, eso de hacer que le tirara esa pinta encima ha sido… brutal." Afirmó otra riéndose. "Aunque el chico se ha enfadado."

"Bueno, seguro que se le pasa enseguida, Beli está con él." Afirmó la primera. "Y esa marimacho… ¡ugh! Me aterroriza que pueda llegar a dar clase a niñas algún día. A saber lo que les enseña esa autista."

Notaba cómo me hervía la sangre, pero no podía hacer nada. Hasta que Goku dijo algo y le tapé la boca.

"¿Has oído eso?" Preguntó una.

"¡Mmm… ahhhh!" Gemí yo.

"Ufffff… otra parejita en los baños." Dijo la segunda chica.

"Vamos a ver cómo le va a Beli." Dijo la primera mientras yo gemía de nuevo jadeando un poco.

Esperé a oír cerrarse la puerta antes de parar y soltar a Goku.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" Me dice con las cejas fruncidas.

"Era una forma rápida y eficaz de que salieran." Le digo.

"No, por qué no me has dejado que les dijera…"

"No quería que te pillaran aquí." Afirmo. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Venía a ver si estabas bien." Me dice. "He visto cómo ese chico te tiraba eso encima y… me pareciste asustada."

Era cierto, no estaba allí sola.

"No estaba asustada." Afirmé. "Es que la camiseta se me trasparentaba. Quería venir corriendo a sacar la mancha y secarla un poco para que se volviese a poner opaca."

"Voy a buscar a esa Belinda y se va a enterar." Me dijo haciendo crujir los nudillos.

"No, Goku, para." Le dije. "Aquí las cosas no se arreglan así. No puedes pegarle a un borracho porque le engañase para que hiciera algo."

"¿Y lo vas a dejar pasar?" Me dijo.

"Yo no he dicho eso." Afirmé pensando hasta caer en algo. "¿No han dicho que soy una marimacho?" Le dije elucubrando un plan.

"Sí, pero no sé qué es." Afirmó. "Sonaba a insulto."

"Vale, pues voy a mostrarle lo que esta marimacho puede hacer." Afirmé mirándole en busca de una confirmación de que podía contar con él. "¿Puedes echarme una mano?"

"Claro." Me dijo.

"Perfecto, verás…" Le dije para comenzar a susurrarle mi plan.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Escucha." Le dije a la chica que se me había acercado para bailar. "No es por desperdiciar una oportunidad redonda, pero… tienes por ahí a un montón de demonios deseando corromper a un ángel."

"Yo veo uno." Afirmó ella paseando con dos dedos por mi ropa.

"Oye, en serio, creo que te estás equivocando." Afirmo recuperando la compostura dado que la chica es cuanto menos preciosa, sin embargo, en lo único que puedo pensar es en mi propio 'ángel'. "Mejor ve con otro. Mira, ese de ahí te mira mucho."

"Ya, pero no me interesa." Afirma.

Es entonces cuando la música cambia y me doy cuenta que hay un grupo de gente mirando algo.

Una excusa perfecta para ver qué miran y separarme de esa chica.

"Mira, parece que ha pasado algo." Afirmo haciéndola mirar donde la gente se congrega. "Vamos a mirar."

"Pero…" Me dice mientras la ignoro y voy hacia el barullo.

Es entonces cuando descubro que el mono la ha liado.

"¡Goku!" Le digo mientras le veo sin la camiseta que llevó bailando de una forma algo especial con una chica de pelo corto.

No, no lleva pelo corto, es el pelo recogido, las blancas y falda corta y con vuelo rosa chicle demasiado claro, por un momento me parece que no lleva ropa en el torso pero entonces me doy cuenta que es uno de esos tops que pueden ser usado como sujetadores en un rosa más fuerte que la falda.

Bailan de una forma que… ¡dios santo! Hasta a mí se me cae la baba viendo cómo la chica y él parecen juguetear, hasta que Goku me ve y sonríe para coger a su pareja entre los brazos en un abrazo mostrándome la cara unos segundos antes de hacerla girar hacia mí que la cojo.

"¿Pero qué…?" Murmuro.


	15. CAPITULO 15: NO QUIERO DEJARLA MARCHAR

**CAPITULO 15: NO QUIERO DEJARLA MARCHAR.**

"¿Pero qué…?" Murmuro para que la chica me sonría y se ponga a bailar de forma insinuante conmigo antes de volver con Goku y seguir con él para ofrecerme una mano de forma más que tentadora guiñándome un ojo y haciéndome morritos para que los tíos que tengo a los lados vayan a dar un paso hacia ella, solo que yo les pongo las manos en los pechos a ambos para apartarlos e ir hacia ella.

"Lily." Le digo para que asienta levantando una pierna a la par que yo se la cojo para ponérmela en la cintura sujeta y que se deje arrastrar unos centímetros hacia mí antes de soltarse y girarse para darme la espalda cogiendo a Goku para ponernos a él frente a ella mientras yo me mantengo detrás y ella baila de forma más que insinuante entre ambos.

Entonces veo la cara de la chica que me dio las entradas y su amiguita que intentaba bailar conmigo y entiendo todo por lo que sonrío y comienzo a bailar en serio con ella.

Entonces ella ve a Hakkai en primera línea mirándonos sorprendido pero sonriendo y me hace una seña para hacerle lo mismo que hizo Goku mandándola hacia él para que ella le coja la mano y lo una al trío.

Tres caballeros con una sola dama… increíble pero cierto.

"¿Cómo era eso de que no sabías bailar?" Le susurro al oído aprovechando que puedo recorrer su tripa suave en una pose para que se me separe y vuelva a hacerme lo de la pierna y que la arrastre yo unos centímetros antes de soltarla.

"Y no sé, pero cabreada no me gana nadie." Afirma para guiñarme un ojo y dejar que Goku la secuestre para bailar con él unos segundos antes de pasar a manos de Hakkai con quien baila de forma más reglada.

Entonces me doy cuenta de una cosa mientras volvemos a encajonarla entre los tres para que baile de forma sexy con los tres a la vez: hay algo en mi pantalón que se muere por ser liberado y que late con vida propia. Por desgracia me doy cuenta justo cuando acaba la canción que ella vuelve a tener su pierna en mi cintura mientras yo se la sujeto y está un poco hacia atrás para que Hakkai tenga su cara demasiado cerca de la suya y nos coreen mientras ella se separa suavemente y sonríe triunfalmente mientras veo a las únicas personas que no parece haberles hecho demasiada gracia nuestro baile.

"¡Creo que será mejor que vaya a tomar algo!" Afirma jadeando por el esfuerzo que debe haberle supuesto tanto movimiento y contoneo.

"¡Te acompaño!" Dice Goku.

"¡Esperadme!" Les digo para coger la mano de Lily y hacerla poner en mi brazo.

Es una suerte que la barra esté en la misma sala pero un poco más alejada de los altavoces por donde sale la voz, porque al menos ahí no hace falta gritar tanto.

"Siento mucho haberte arrastrado así." Me dice tras haber pedido al camarero una cola con Goku y yo una copa de combinado.

"Ah, no importa." Afirmo. "Esas chicas son un poco pesadas."

"Pensaba que te gustaría que les gustases tanto." Me dice.

"No está mal, pero prefiero gustarte a ti." Le digo. "Pero por ese bailecito me ha parecido que…"

"Unas chicas le dijeron al tipo borracho que le tirara el vaso encima." Me dijo Goku.

"Y resulta que dijeron algo que me sentó muy pero que muy mal, así que… les he devuelto la jugada con su propio juego." Me dice ella sonriendo al camarero mientras le da las gracias por traernos el pedido.

Así que había sido por eso.

Por un momento estoy atónito, pero al final me puede más y acabo riéndome a carcajadas al darme cuenta del juego que ha hecho.

"¡Creo que a esas chicas les ha quedado bastante claro el mensaje!" Le digo riéndome.

"Eso espero, parezco un espantajo." Afirma con las mejillas rojas tomando un trago del refresco.

"Lily es la más bonita de por aquí." Le dice Goku feliz.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el monito." Le digo sonriendo y más que complacido por las vistas intentando ocultar lo que pasa en mis pantalones. "Eres la más bonita de todo el local."

"Pues qué suerte, intentaré pensar en eso cuando me note estúpida y desnuda." Afirma levantando su botellín con ironía para levantarse.

"Bueno… vamos por el round 2." Afirmo tomándome el resto de la copa de un trago para cogerla de la muñeca y llevarla a la pista de baile.

"¡Oye!" Me dice mientras la llevo a un hueco en el centro y le pongo una mano en la cintura aprovechando la música ratonera que suena.

"¡Confía en mí!" Le digo divertido. "¡No sé qué habrán dicho esas chicas de ti, pero voy a ayudarte a hacérselo pagar!" Afirmo acercándomela para comenzar a bailar caliente puesto que era una canción de ritmo lento pero alegre que invitaba a mover las caderas al ritmo y eso era lo que ella hacía.

Y entonces la vi dudar con las manos en mis caderas, tocando la mitad tela y con los dedos mi piel.

"Vamos… no dudes…" Le digo haciéndola girar para pegarme a su espalda cogiéndola con los brazos cruzados en su cintura y haciéndola mover sus caderas a la par que las mías bien pegadas. "Demostrémosles a todos lo que tenemos dentro ¿hum?"

Entonces la giro para hacerla mirarme directamente a los ojos y le sonrío recorriéndole lentamente el contorno de la cara con mi pulgar suavemente justo antes de que haga una casi imperceptible reverencia de cabeza asintiendo y sonriendo antes de agacharse e ir levantándose lentamente moviendo sus caderas como si fuesen un molinillo experto de espaldas a mí mientras yo le sigo el movimiento con las manos en sus hombros para ir bajando por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cintura donde la hago girar para ponerla cara a cara conmigo, mirarnos directamente a los ojos y entonces ella de nuevo pone las manos en mis caderas, solo que esta vez va más allá y las mete bajo la camisa para moverlas un poco hacia arriba por los laterales de mi cuerpo y sonreír sacándolas para ir soltando poco a poco mi camisa, del cuello hasta el pecho y acabar de soltarla dejándomela abierta para agacharse y moverse rozando mi pecho con su cuerpo hasta llegar arriba y cogerse a mi cuello mientras yo la levanto un segundo para volver a dejarla en el suelo y que amenace con alejarse contoneando las caderas hacia Goku que baila sin entender demasiado bien cómo va eso.

Sonriendo me saco la camisa y se la paso a Hakkai para cogerla de la mano y con un ligero tirón hacerla volver hacia mí enrollándose en su propio brazo para soltarla con otro ligero movimiento tras haberla hecho mover pegada a mí como si fuésemos solo uno antes de desenrollarla y mirarla feliz para bailar a una distancia cerca del otro y mirándonos, retándonos y tentándonos felices.

Hasta que vuelvo a cogerle la mano para volver a pegarla a mí y movernos compenetrados de forma que estoy seguro que haría hasta al más pintado calentarse viéndonos y tenernos envidia, a ella por bailar conmigo y a mí con ella; porque definitivamente en ese momento cualquiera pagaría por estar en mi lugar.

Las chicas le tenían envidia a ella y los chicos a mí.

Y cuando acabó la canción, me quedé con ella inclinada hacia el suelo en mis brazos y la levanté para besarla, de la misma forma que besabas a la mujer que amabas justo antes de una noche caliente para ambos. De la misma forma que diría a cualquiera que aquella chica era mía y a las chicas que no pensaba tocar a nadie que no fuese aquella chica que tenía entre mis brazos.

De la misma forma que hizo que todos aplaudieran y vitorearan y a Lily, ponerse roja como un tomate y reírse abochornada enterrándo la cara en las manos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Dios… no puedo creerme que me hicieras eso." Afirma Lily riéndose mientras caminamos de vuelta a casa en medio de la noche.

"¿Te refieres a hacerte bailar y divertirte toda la noche?" Le pregunto bromeando.

"¡No!" Me dice divertida. "Me refiero al beso de ahogarse que me diste en la pista."

"Ah, bueno… eso sí que fue la guinda final para las chicas." Afirmé bromeando. "Y no me digas que no te gustó."

"Prefiero no hablar de eso." Afirmo.

"Desde luego no sé si está demasiado bien vengarse así de alguien." Le dijo Hakkai.

"Tenemos que volver a ir otro día a un sitio de estos." Afirmó Goku feliz. "Ha sido superdivertido aunque hubiese tanto ruido."

"No sabía que os gustase bailar." Nos dice sonriendo y yendo de mi brazo y la mano de Goku.

"Eso no es bailar." Le digo.

"A decir verdad creo que nadie de los que estaban allí sabían bailar realmente." Afirma Hakkai.

"Bueno, el caso es que ya ha pasado este momento y ahora podremos vivir felizmente y volver a nuestras vidas y…" Afirmó ella.

"Hombre, normal, normal…" Afirmé divertido. "Creo que les ha quedado claro a más de uno que eres preciosa, te mueves de muerte y lo más importante, que como se les ocurra ponerte un dedo encima les mato de la manera más dolorosa posible."

"Y eso es malo para ti, no se te van a acercar." Me dice Hakkai. "De verdad, no creo que haya sido buena idea que…"

"Sí, bueno… digamos que esto solo le añade valor a la dama." Le digo divertido y notando que algo me gruñe dentro. "Una chica preciosa, que sabe bailar en todos sitios y es sexy, y encima que tiene a un bombón como yo detrás. Vamos, me sorprendería que no la votasen para Miss lo-que-sea."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"Así que Miss lo-que-sea ¿no?" Le digo a Gojyo divertida mientras llego a la habitación donde está tumbado ya en la cama.

"Algo tenía que decirle a esos dos." Me dice divertido mirándome. "No les hace gracia que podamos tener algo entre nosotros. Creen que romperían el equilibrio de equipo que tenemos."

"Ya veo." Afirmo divertida quitándome pajitas del pelo para ponerlas en el comidín y dejar que el pelo vuelva a caerme sobre los hombros antes de notar cómo me estira hacia la cama de la cintura de goma del pantalón del pijama haciéndome quejar entre risas antes de verme derribada sobre la cama entre sus brazos para que me husmée el pelo frotándome la tripa donde aún tengo marcas de las heridas pasadas.

"¿Sabes que me vuelve loco verte tan fresca?" Me susurra mordisqueándome la oreja.

"¡Oye!" Le digo riéndome divertida y con cosquillas buenas en todo el cuerpo. "Que nos pueden oír, están aquí al lado."

"Pues que se jodan." Me dice sin soltarme, es más, me gira para encajonarme entre el colchón y él con los brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo y apoyándo el peso en estos y sus rodillas. "No hacemos nada malo ¿no?"

"No…" Le digo divertida para notar cómo me besa suavemente antes de mirarme a los ojos calmadamente.

Es curioso, no había notado algo así nunca antes, que notase algo así con alguien como él…

"¿Sabes?" Le digo enrollando un mechón de su pelo en mi índice suavemente para volver a mirarle sonriendo. "Me ha hecho muy feliz que te resistieras a esa chica."

"¿Quién quiere algo de segunda cuando tiene algo de calidad exclusiva?" Me dice sonriéndome. "Pero yo lo que seguro que no voy a olvidar nunca es bailar contigo."

"¡Venga ya!" Le digo riéndome. "Si soy una bailarina pésima."

"A mí no me lo ha parecido." Me dice sonriendo para girarse y arrastrarme para sujetarme sobre él cambiando posiciones. "Para serte sincero… nunca antes había bailado algo así con ninguna mujer, al menos no fuera de una cama."

Es algo superior a mí, aunque en el fondo me hace gracia no puedo evitar darle un golpecito suave en el pecho.

"Eres un salido." Le digo para que me haga callar con un beso y me mueva el flequillo con suavidad y cariño.

"Reconoce que te gusta." Me dice sonriéndome y tocándome el pelo con suavidad mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Te ha gustado bailar así conmigo, te has divertido y te ha gustado."

"Vale, reconozco que ha sido divertido." Me rindo sonriendo. "Y reconozco que me ha gustado la novedad de sentirme deseada por un hombre."

"Si solo hubiera sido yo…" Me dice con ironía. "Pequeña… creo que todos los hombres te estaban mirando con ojos de predador."

"Mentiroso…" Le digo riéndome y dándole un toquecito suave en el pecho. "Pero reconozco que agradezco el detalle de mentirme en eso para mi autoestima."

De nuevo me hace rodar y vuelvo a verme encajonada entre el colchón y su cuerpo, solo que esta vez, me mira fijamente, con mirada seria.

"Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca miento a una mujer." Me dice. "Y me parece fantástico que no te hayas fijado en cómo te miraban los otros, pero te aseguro que hubiera matado por hacer desaparecer a todos y haber podido hacerte de todo allí mismo."

"Esto no me gusta." Le digo notando temor.

Entonces parece recuperar la cordura y ablanda el gesto para agachar la cabeza poniendo su frente contra la mía aflojando la sujeción.

"Dios… me vas a volver loco…" Murmura para mirarme por la parte superior de los ojos sin mover la cabeza. "Pensaba que era una fachada, pero veo que realmente eres así de inocente." Suspira. "¿Por qué te resulta tan imposible creerte que eres precisa a mis ojos y que muchas veces despiertas en mí deseos… nada castos?"

No es que no le crea, es que es totalmente imposible que alguien tan apuesto como él pueda sentir algo así por alguien como yo, sin feminidad alguna, sin belleza ni maña para ponerse guapa…

Alguien tan poco femenina como yo.

"No es por ti, es… me cuesta creer que alguien como tú, que puedes tener a cualquier chica mejor que yo comiendo de tu mano quieras… lo que sea de mí." Le confieso dándome cuenta que al menos su dolor es real, que yo con mis dudas y temores le hago daño a él.

"Pues por eso mísmo." Afirma mirándome y cogiéndome suavemente por la barbilla para hacerme mirarle a los ojos de nuevo. "Eres tan especial que eres única. He conocido a cientos de miles de mujeres, pero ninguna es como tú; ninguna ha conseguido hacerme sentir todo esto que siento ahora mismo, cuando estoy contigo." Me dice suavemente, con un tono sincero. "No sé cómo será en el futuro, pero ahora mismo, lo único que puedo pensar es en ti, en dejarle claro a todos esos hombres que te miraban comiéndote con los ojos que tú eres mía, que no pueden ponerte ni un solo dedo encima… que eres mía. SOLO mía." Se corrige.

Es algo totalmente… imposible.

¿Yo?

Y entonces sé qué tengo que hacer, sé exacta y precisamente qué tengo que hacer, aunque sea una total y absoluta locura que puede costarme mucho más de lo que esté dispuesta a dar.

Entonces me hincho de valor y levanto la cara para parar a milímetros de sus labios dudando, una última duda de mi cordura antes de cerrar los ojos y lanzarme de cabeza al pozo, sin frenos y a lo loco.

Es un beso, es una mierda porque no sé siquiera lo que tengo que hacer… pero tengo muy claro qué quiero trasmitir.

Confianza, rendición… y cariño, todo el cariño que me ha inspirado su dolor y el respeto que dice tener por mí.

Y entonces paro y giro la cara.

Sé que es una locura, pero es exactamente lo que siento.

Ese chico es tan poco de fiar como un mono con una pistola, pero en ese momento me inspira respeto, cariño… amor.

"Me da miedo que puedas volver a hacerme daño." Confieso susurrando.

"Yo nunca voy a hacerte nada que no quieras hacer." Me dice acariciándome suavemente la mejilla con los dedos, como si fuese algo delicado. "Y desde luego, no voy a hacerte nada que pueda hacerte daño. Pero necesito que confíes en mí." Afirma suavemente haciéndome mirarle por sus palabras. "¿Podrás intentar confiar en mí?"

¿Puedo confiar en él?

Me da miedo llegar a confiar en él, volver a entregar mi corazón y mi alma y que vuelvan a hacerme daño.

Pero esa mirada es tan sincera… me llega al alma como nunca antes nadie me ha podido llegar, tanto que me hace tambalear la convicción y acabo mirando a un lado para volver a mirarle y asentir suavemente, con miedo.

"¿Eso es un sí o un no?" Me dice con la voz temblándole, como la de un niño con miedo.

"Sí, es… puedo intentar… confío en ti." Afirmo con voz temblorosa dado que no estoy segura al 100 por ciento.

Entonces sonríe y se acerca a mis labios. Al principio no lo entiendo, pero entonces algo dentro de mí, mi instinto o algo, toma las riendas y me acerco con miedo hasta rozar nuestros labios y es él quien me da un beso del que yo participo, sellando así nuestro acuerdo.

Entonces noto sus manos, pero no hacen nada, justo cuando van a intentar algo, paran y al parar el beso y mirárselas, él las mira y me devuelve la mirada.

"¿Puedo…?" Me dice con algo de temor a mi respuesta.

¿Puede?

Con cuidado y algo de miedo interior, le cojo la mano y la apoyo en mi costado, sobre la camiseta del pijama para volver a mirarle a los ojos.

Parece aliviado, sonríe como un niño feliz y vuelve a acercar su cara invitándome a coger el beso que me ofrece.

Es como sellar un pacto con el diablo, sin embargo, me rindo y acepto su beso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

No podía creerme la suerte que tenía.

Vale, era todo demasiado… suave, pero estaba allí, con ella, y ella aceptaba lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Vale, los besos eran… demasiado suaves, pero eran besos, y ella participaba de ellos.

Era como si soñásemos, nos besábamos suavemente y nos mirábamos sonriendo… entonces muevo mi cara para besarle el cuello haciéndola estremecer y me incorporo para sonreírle.

"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunto para que asienta suavemente.

Entonces vuelvo a besarla y al cabo de un par de besos, vuelvo a ir hacia su cuello, pero esta vez me lo tomo con más calma, esparzo unos cuantos besos suaves en la piel de su cuello antes de volver a su cara y su boca para moverme un poco sobre ella sonriéndole para ver cómo ella me devuelve la sonrisa suavemente antes de morderse una esquina del labio.

"Dios… eres tan… incitante…" Le digo sonriéndole para hacerla reírse suavemente y sacudir la cabeza antes de que vuelva a besarla.

"No, no lo soy." Niega suavemente.

Entonces sonrío.

Me conviene que piense eso, significa que no lo hace a posta, que no es consciente de lo que puede llegar a despertar en mí.

Y eso me vuelve loco, así que antes de darme cuenta estoy poniendo mis dedos bajo su ropa, acariciando con suavidad su piel del abdomen, de los laterales de este.

Para cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y que puedo asustarla es tarde, me he dado cuenta por un ligero temblor en ella, así que paro y la miro antes de reñirme a mí mismo mentalmente por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

"Tranquila, ya está." Le digo parando y haciéndola rodar para abrazarla suavemente intentando consolarla. "Lo siento, no quería… bueno, eso."

Dios, soy idiota. Debería haberme mantenido cuerdo, al menos hasta haber estado seguro que no le iba a causar daños de ningún tipo; pero no, tenía que perder el control y olvidarme por unos segundos de ella.

Entonces sacude la cabeza suavemente y tras unos segundos, mueve su mano para coger una mía y ponerla en su espalda bajo la camiseta.

"Está bien, es… no pasa nada." Afirma suavemente antes de volver a bajar la cabeza sobre mi pecho apoyando la mejilla sobre mí.

"¿Estás segura que está bien?" Le pregunto. "Es que… bueno, es la primera vez que una mujer me pone la mano sobre su piel y ella se queda quieta con su cara en mi pecho."

"Ya…" Dice para comenzar a levantar la cara.

Entonces le pongo la otra mano en la cabeza y la hago quedarse quieta como estaba.

"También podemos probar así, me gusta tu contacto ahí." Afirmo mirando a un lado.

Sorprendentemente no es mentira, es algo nuevo, pero me gusta.

"¿Puedo mover la mano?" Le pregunto.

"Claro." Asiente suavemente haciendo que su mejilla se frote contra la piel de mi pecho haciéndome escalofriar de gusto.

Entonces comienzo a mover suavemente las manos por su espalda.

No lo entiendo, nunca antes había ido tan lento todo en este sentido, y sin embargo, nunca antes había notado todo esto dentro.

No tenía las ganas de siempre de devorar cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel, de oírla gemir y gritar mi nombre mientras bailábamos de una forma algo diferente a lo que habíamos hecho en aquel sito tan lleno de gente esa noche... y a la vez, las tenía, pero junto a las ganas de cuidarla, de protegerla…

Siempre había pensado que si una mujer dudaba cuando todo comenzaba lo mejor era alejarla e ir por otra, sin embargo… ahora mismo, aunque ella parecía tener miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasar… prefería cortarme una mano antes que hacerla tener miedo de mí, prefería cortarme un brazo entero antes que pedirle que se fuese de allí o que me echara a mí.

Entonces vuelve a moverse, esta vez se levanta hasta incorporarse y hacerse a un lado y pone sus manos en la cintura de la camiseta. En cuanto entiendo lo que pretende sonrío y le paro.

"Agradezco el gesto, pero ese es mi trabajo." Afirmo suavemente.

"Hum." Asiente.

Entonces sonrío y me incorporo también hasta sentarme y ponérmela encima, a horcajadas sobre mí para volver a besarla.

Esa chica es realmente increíble, es capaz de ir hasta los mismos confines del miedo y el temor sin dudar.

Entonces sonrío y paro mirándola y peinándola con los dedos.

"¿Sabes qué?" Le digo. "Lo he pensado mejor, será mejor que por hoy durmamos."

"Qué…" Murmura dudando. "No soy…"

Es curioso, cuando parece nerviosa o con temor parece incapaz de acabar sus propias frases, así que sonrío y la vuelvo a besar suavemente antes de mirarla acariciándole la cara.

"Claro que eres preciosa." Afirmo suponiendo que iban por ahí los tiros. "Pero creo que te mereces algo mejor, así que por hoy es suficiente."

"Ya, pero…" Me dice.

"Shhhh…" Le digo volviéndole a besar para luego acariciar de nuevo su cara con suavidad mirándole a esos preciosos ojos entre pardos y verde oscuro que ahora brillan como si fuesen estrellas. "No soy tan cutre como para hacer algo así ahora. Soy un caballero y te mereces algo mejor que con prisas y miedo a que nos pillen. Aunque… me temo que vas a tener que dormir abrazada a mí. No pienso soltarte en toda la noche." Le digo para hacerla sonreír cuando consigo que salga de ese estado pensativo que había cogido entre duda, temor y pensando.

Sonriendo, abre los brazos suavemente y yo la cojo entre los míos para tumbarla mientras le doy otro beso más, cubriéndola suavemente con la ropa de cama y arropándola bien por la espalda antes de besarla una última vez para hacerle cerrar los ojos entre mis brazos.

Sí… sin lugar a dudas algún día esa chica me va a matar, es tan inocente que no ve el peligro que tengo para ella, y por eso… por una vez me apetece hacer las cosas perfectas, para ella. Porque ella lo merece.


	16. CAPITULO 16: LA MAGIA DEL AMOR

**CAPITULO 16: LA MAGIA DEL AMOR.**

.

((AVISO: En este capítulo las cosas se ponen al rojo vivo y me temo que es lo que sube el rating, porque hasta ahora tampoco hemos visto nada demasiado… ejem 'M', pero en este las cosas se ponen calentitas, calentitas, como siempre no por el contenido explicito sino más bien porque… bueno, ya veréis, me gusta el erotismo, no el porno, así que… avisado queda todo el mundo, si hay menores o gente impresionable que POR FAVOR NO lean el capítulo y punto.))

.

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Oye… me voy a dar una vuelta…" Me susurra Lily mientras dormito en el salón.

"¿Hum?" Le digo despertando un poco.

"Que voy a salir un rato, la comida está en la cocina, cuando vuelva le doy el último toque de calor y listo." Afirma.

"Vale." Asiento para volver a hacer como que duermo.

"Desde luego…" Murmura ella suavemente.

Aún espero a oírla irse antes de levantarme y sonreír.

Me alegro de que haya salido, así podré prepararlo todo para cuando vuelva y darle la sorpresa.

Tengo que hacerlo rápido y bien, no tengo ni un segundo que perder, todo tiene que estar perfecto para que haga el efecto.

Saco la bolsa de la cima de un armario al que para llegar hay que subirse a una silla, y ella es más bajita que yo.

Entonces comienzo a sacar todo; enciendo las velas para colocarlas en los puntos estratégicos, pongo las telas en su sitio, abro el agua caliente y cuando tengo todo en su sitio… entonces comienzo a sacar puñados de la caja para comenzar a esparcirlos intentando que hagan el efecto.

"Un poco más aquí y… yo creo que está perfecto." Afirmo observando el efecto del conjunto antes de volver a esconder la bolsa en el armarito del baño esta vez.

Trabajo hecho, atmósfera hecha… así que voy con mi otro amor: la cerveza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"Gojyo… ya estoy en casa…" Digo abriendo la puerta de casa mientras llevo unos bollos-saciantes a falta de calentar para Goku que teóricamente tienen que durar al menos para otra semana más o incluso un poco más. "¿Otra vez fumando en ca…?" Pregunto al notar el humo en el ambiente para quedarme congelada al ver que no es humo de tabaco sino el olor de unas cuantas velas encendidas e iluminando los muebles del pasillo mientras veo un camino hecho con pétalos de rosas rojas, rosas y blancas mezclados con gusto.

"Ah, veo que ya has llegado." Me dice él apareciendo en la puerta del salón con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Le pregunto con la mente bloqueada al ver esa escena de velas con el camino de pétalos.

"Bueno… digamos que es una sorpresa." Me dice sonriendo y cogiéndome la bolsa para echarla a la cocina sin más y cerrar la puerta. "Ya te dije que quería hacer las cosas tan bien como merecías."

Entonces lo recuerdo, la noche del jueves a la madrugada del viernes, cuando volvimos de la discoteca, de la fiesta para recaudar dinero para el viaje de fin de carrera… e inevitablemente noto cómo me arden las mejillas mientras él sonríe divertido.

"Veo que lo recuerdas." Afirma.

"¿Y todo este circo?" Le pregunto girando la cara intentando evitar su mirada.

"Mi manera de hacerlo todo perfecto para ti." Me dice cogiéndome la mano suavemente para besarme los nudillos haciéndome arder también los nudillos. "¿Sigues fiándote de mí?"

"Me lo pones muy difícil con todo esto." Afirmo.

"Vale, pues fíate un poco más de mí." Me dice sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo divertido. "Camino blanco, el primero." Afirma haciéndome caer en que hay un camino que parece blanco casi por completo y lleva al baño por lo que le miro y le veo sonreír divertido. "¿Vamos?"

No digo nada y le dejo llevarme de la mano hasta el baño donde se aparta para dejarme abrir la puerta yo misma y observar mi sorpresa al ver el baño iluminado solamente con velas, con la persiana bajada y velas por la tapa de la taza del vater, el vidé, la superficie del lavamanos, estanterías y hasta en el sifón del retrete, por no contar las que había por el borde de la bañera pegando a la pared dejando libre para entrar el borde que daba al centro del baño.

"Ya veo que te gusta." Me dice sonriendo y agachando su cara hasta ponerla a la par mía.

"¿Estás de broma?" Le digo sin poder sobreponerme a la sorpresa de las vistas mientras me rodea con un brazo por la cintura desde la espalda. "Parece sacado de algún tipo de sueño celestial."

"Genial, pues te dejo que te metas primero, cuando estés avísame." Me dice sonriendo y dándome un beso antes de soltarme.

Solo que no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo así y le sujeto la mano suavemente sobre mi tripa para mirar sobre mi hombro.

"¿Para qué tengo que avisarte?" Le pregunto.

"Un baño juntos, en ropa interior, obviamente." Afirma. "Supongo que aún es pronto para hacerlo al natural."

Debería haberle dado un golpe y haberle gritado, pero… por algún extraño motivo la idea de hacer lo que proponía se sobrepone y acabo rindiéndome.

"¿Te importa ayudarme con la ropa?" Le pregunto. "Estoy tan bloqueada que creo que no sería capaz ni de quitarme una sola bota."

Eso le hace sonreír aún más ampliamente y asiente para pasar y cerrar tras de sí mientras yo me siento en el retrete y levanto una bota para intentar quitármela.

"Permíteme." Me dice agachándose para ponerse en cuclillas y cogerme la pierna sin cortarse a la hora de acariciarla mientras busca el cierre que no es más que una cremallera lateral.

Una tras otra, me quita las dos botas y entonces me mira sonriendo.

"¿Te ayudo con el vestido?" Me dice para ayudarme a levantar y hacerme levantar los brazos para comenzar a sacármelo.

Entonces recuerdo una cosa y me sujeto la ropa al pecho.

"¿Hum?" Me dice.

"¿No hay un bañador?" Le pregunto.

"No, no sé lo que es eso." Niega. "¿Algún problema?"

Ya lo creo.

"¿Te importa girarte?" Le pido. "Es… puedo…"

"Vale, aunque no creo que sea una ropa tan fea." Me dice girándose para darme la espalda.

Me doy prisa en acabar de quitarme el vestido y volver a taparme el pecho mirando que no haya hecho trampas y mirado.

"¿Has hecho trampas?" Le digo.

"No, no veo por qué tendría que hacerlas." Afirma divertido. "¿Puedo girarme?"

"Espera." Le digo barajando la posibilidad de meterme en el agua entre los pétalos que flotan en la superficie y que no vea nada.

"Como quieras, pero si no te importa me gustaría que me ayudaras con la camisa." Me dice. "Aún me duele un poco el hombro y no sé cómo pero siempre se me engancha algún mechón de pelo en los botones."

Mierda…

"Voy a matarte por esta." Afirmo para ver cómo comienza a girarse y retenerle. "¡No te gires aún! Te ayudaré desde atrás."

"Como quieras, pero me lo había imaginado de otra manera." Afirma.

Es difícil quitarle una camiseta a alguien cuando es más alto que tú y encima estás detrás de él. Sin embargo, al final lo consigo y mantengo su camisa frente a él desde su espalda.

"Debes ser la primera chica que me quita la camisa desde detrás." Me dice obviamente bromeando. "¿Puedo girarme?"

"Vale." Le digo tras meterme en el agua aún con las manos cruzadas al pecho y tapándomelo con el viejo truco de pegar las piernas contra mi pecho y abrazarlas.

"Vaya, al final te has metido sola." Me dice sonriendo a medias.

"Digamos que con ese vestido solo puedo llevar ropa interior de abajo." Le digo notando cómo me arde la cara.

Entonces le oigo aguantarse la risa.

"Adelante, ríete si quieres, pero te voy a matar de todos modos." Le digo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Al final creo que no era tan malo ¿no?" Le digo a Lily sonriéndole y apoyando de nuevo el pie en la pared de enfrente tras haber dejado que unas gotas apagaran las velas tras esta por el lateral y evitar quemarme.

"Ya te he dicho que te mataría por esta." Afirma sujetándose la toalla que al final le he dado para que se tapase el pecho cuando me he enterado que el problema que tenía era que no se había puesto un sujetador para salir.

Ella se había quedado más tranquila y yo también, porque había conseguido que se relajara y al final había acabado metiéndome tras ella con mi ropa interior puesta.

Y bueno, tampoco estaba tan mal, el objetivo era que se relajara un poco y que ambos estuviésemos limpios y era evidente que un poco lo había conseguido; además, ya había visto un par de veces una buenas vistas de lo que ocultaba su toalla cuando se había descuidado y esta se había ahuecada un poco. Vistas que evidentemente me habían hecho sonreír satisfecho.

"Sigo sin ver por qué." Le digo divertido.

"Tendrías que haberme avisado para ponerme otra ropa interior." Afirma. "Algo oscuro y con parte de arriba incluída."

"Bueno, tampoco es tanto delito, quería que fuese una sorpresa." Le digo divertido. "¿Puedo poner un brazo en tu regazo? Se me cansa de tenerlo tan alto."

Ni siquiera contesta, no le hace falta, me coge suavemente de la muñeca y me pone el brazo sobre su cintura con el suyo encima.

Bueno, poquito a poquito, eso era bueno.

"¿Hay alguna otra sorpresa más que pueda hacer que me arrepienta de confiar en tí?" Me dice.

"No, creo que no." Le digo divertido para hacer una pequeña broma e intentar aligerar un poco la tensión. "A no ser que creas que luego vamos a jugar al ajedrez."

"Nah." Me dice sonriendo. "Aunque de hacerlo seguramente te ganara."

"No vamos a jugar al ajedrez." Le digo suavemente besándole la cabeza.

"Ya suponía." Afirma con seguridad echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyármela en el hombro y abrir los ojos para mirarme. "No creo que hayas esperado a quedarnos los dos solos por ser domingo solo para jugar a juegos de mesa ¿no?"

"¿Sabes que eres una listilla?" Le pregunto divertido quitándole un pétalo del hombro para echarlo de nuevo al agua y besarla suavemente y acabar sonriéndole. "Mira a esa banqueta." Le digo señalándosela con la mirada. "¿Ves ese paquete? Es para ti. Yo salgo primero para preparar el camino rojo y mientras tú puedes ir secándote."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vale… esta era la última." Afirmo acabando de encender la vela que me quedaba para escuchar el baño en busca de vida dentro que delate que Lily ha acabado de secarse y ha salido.

"¿Gojyo?" Me llama.

"Justo a tiempo." Afirmo sonriéndo y saliendo para verla en la puerta del baño vestida tal y como había pensado y por lo que le había comprado y regalado lo que ahora llevaba puesto. "Vaya, te queda millones de veces mejor que al maniquí."

"Dios, me siento ridícula." Afirma.

Me encanta cuando tiene las mejillas encendida pero mira a cualquier lado que no sea yo demostrando candor y bochorno, la hacen tan… femenina y vulnerable…

Sonriendo la atraigo contra mí y la beso para cogerle la barbilla suavemente.

"Estás preciosa." Le digo para volver a besarla una vez más antes de recomponerme y cogerla en brazos haciéndola gritar con temor. "Y ahora… pasas en mis brazos, como manda la tradición."

"¡Eso es para recién casados!" Me dice riéndose.

Bien, la risa ayuda a borrar el temor, eso es bueno.

"Bueno, digamos que mereces esto y más." Afirmo dejándola con cuidado sobre la cama para que se siente tocando las ropas de la cama con extrañeza. "Imitación a seda, sí."

"¿De dónde las has…?" Me dice confusa.

"Un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba." Afirmo poniéndome un dedo en los labios sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. "¿Te gusta?"

"Es… parece de catálogo." Afirma un poco sorprendida para sonreír. "¿Seguro que no me he muerto y estoy en el cielo?"

"No quieras morir tan pronto." Le digo subiendo también a la cama sonriéndole.

Es curioso, con ella es casi como jugar, pongo tanto cuidado y procuro hacerlo tan natural todo que es como si fuese jugar con una niña pequeña.

Entonces nos quedamos un rato mirándonos. Es tan bonita que no me canso de verla.

Entonces me fijo en su camisón. Tal y como le he dicho, le queda mejor a ella que al maniquí que lo exponía en la tienda. Corto justo para taparle el trasero y sin tirantes con lo que sería perfecto para dejar el pecho libre en cuanto quisiéramos, en una tela suave y roja pero con motivos dorados, de origen oriental pero semi-transparente en la zona del vientre e insinuando en el pecho…

Sonrío notando la fiesta que se está montando en mi ropa interior y me inclino para sugerir un beso que ella sin duda acepta acercándose lentamente a mis labios.

Eso marca el final del descanso, sonriendo la incorporo sin dejar de besarla hasta apoyar su espalda en el cabezal de la cama, con los cojines de toda la casa muyéndole un poco el apoyo.

Es tan dulce… nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Y todo va bien hasta que levanto la parte de abajo del camisón revelando el tanga a juego, justo entonces se tensa y la miro a los ojos sin dejar de besarla.

Es extraño, parece tensa y aún más según mi mano va acercándose al pecho o la zona entre sus piernas, así que dejo la mano quieta en su costado cerca del vientre y espero.

Sé cómo tratar con las mujeres cuando les pasa eso, lo que pasa es que no me ha pasado demasiadas veces.

Entonces cambio de idea. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y llevar yo las riendas igual no es lo mejor.

Ruedo y me la pongo encima.

"Se me ha ocurrido una idea." Le digo besándola y acariciándole la cara. "Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, así que… tú mandas. Soy todo tuyo, así que…"

"Pero yo no…" Murmura.

"Tú mandas." Afirmo antes de volver a besarla.

Es algo arriesgado, si no sabe qué hacer o decide que tardamos… no, no puedo pensar eso.

Me encantan los besos, y me muero de ganas de meter la mano bajo su ropa y acariciar la piel bajo esta, pero en cuanto voy a intentarlo… no, no debo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me pregunta tímidamente.

"No." Le digo para que asienta.

"Es que no parece que quieras…" Murmura rozándose el costado sobre la ropa.

"Me muero de ganas, pero… prefiero no forzar las cosas." Le digo para acercarme a su oreja y rozarla con los labios haciéndola escalofriar para volver a bajar por su cuello antes de volver a mirarla tras besarla de nuevo.

"Me haces romper mi palabra." Le digo bromeando y refiriéndome a que soy yo quien dibuja las líneas besándola y jugando.

Y de pronto, es ella la que se acerca a mí, me besa y luego se inclina hacia mi cuello para rozarlo como con miedo y besarme el cuello haciéndome escalofriar.

Ahora entiendo lo que sienten mis compañeras de cama cuando les hago yo eso, no me había pasado antes, quiero decir… no con esta intensidad.

Entonces la miro, me mira con curiosidad y duda, así que sonrío y la atraigo hacia mí para besarla y colocarme su mano en mi pecho guiándola en un círculo con los dedos para pedirle que siga ella solo con la mirada.

Al principio tengo mis dudas de si lo ha entendido, pero entonces comienza a acariciar mis pectorales con suavidad y como si dudase y me siento complacido.

Realmente está siendo algo totalmente diferente.

Y entonces para de besarme y me mira, así que le sonrío y le cojo la barbilla suavemente con los dedos para que me vea sonreírla y ella también sonría.

"Lo siento, no… no sé cómo…" Murmura.

"No te preocupes, te tomo el relevo." Afirmo suavemente para hacerla inclinar suavemente sobre mí.

Con cuidado, comienzo a remangarle la ropa desde el trasero hacia la espalda acariciándola con cuidado y cariño.

Me encantaba su piel, era realmente suave en contraste con la mía, era cálida… estaba deseando probarla, pero no quería asustarla.

Entonces paramos y me miró.

Por un momento pensé que la había asustado, pero en lugar de eso… levantó los brazos lentamente sin dejar de mirarme. Así que sonreí y le quité el camisón por la cabeza para verla taparse el pecho con los brazos mientras su cara volvía a ponerse roja.

"¿Intentando quitarme las vistas?" Le pregunto intentando bromear para que se relaje un poco.

"Me da… un poco de vergüenza." Afirma suavemente mirando a otro lado.

"Si casi ni hay luz." Le digo refiriéndome a lo erótico que es verla solo a la luz de las velas que he colocado estratégicamente para que alumbren pero no demasiado, solo lo más importante y eso es… dios, hacen un efecto precioso sobre la piel de mi chica. "¿Y no puedo hacer algo para conseguirlo?"

"No sé." Afirma.

Sonrío, efectivamente es como pensaba, no tiene demasiada experiencia en estos lides, así que me inclino hacia ella haciéndole que se tape con más firmeza y la beso. Eso siempre funciona, así que al final consigo que se olvide de taparse y me rodee con los brazos.

Como había dicho, siempre funciona, porque en cuanto me aparto ligeramente al parar para mirarla sonriéndole, ella no quita los brazos de mis hombros, así que puedo tener un vistazo fugaz antes de volver a besarla un poco para ir bajando hacia su barbilla, por el cuello y hasta su clavícula para pasar un tiempo ahí divertido ante la experiencia de hacer todo tan lentamente, tomándome bien mi tiempo en hacerla relajar mientras voy cruzando nuevos límites.

Y finalmente, miro hacia su cara para ver que tiene los ojos cerrados con gusto y decidir que es el momento, así que con cuidado, bajo con la punta de la lengua hacia su pecho, justo al valle entre ambos donde comienzo a besarla de nuevo haciéndola sorprender.

Pero soy un experto, así que la sorpresa le dura poco y enseguida vuelve a estar con los ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente indicándome que lo hacía bien.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

No podía creerme lo que me estaba pasando.

Nunca antes había estado respirando tan entrecortadamente y feliz, no había estado nunca tan tensa por algo y a la vez tan tranquila porque era Gojyo el que estaba ahí.

Normalmente hubiera tenido un dolor de cabeza de órdago por tener esas divisiones a la vez, por sentir cosas opuestas al mismo tiempo.

Pero así era, me moría de vergüenza pero a la vez no quería que parara, me quería morir mientras él recorría mi cuerpo entero con besos y su lengua y al mismo tiempo rogaba para que siguiera.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba de nuevo apoyado en sus codos sobre mí pero sin apoyar peso siquiera y besándome de nuevo en los labios acariciándome la cara antes de parar y mirarme sin dejar de hacerme caricias suaves.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dice.

Quiero contestar, pero no me sale la voz, así que acabo asintiendo mientras respiro con dificultad y casi entrecortadamente y vuelve a besarme.

"No sé si voy a aguantar mucho más así." Me dice sonriéndome. "Oh, no me malinterpretes, es solo que me muero de ganas de devorarte entera y sé que no puedo."

Así que era eso…

Casi me entran ganas de reírme de los nervios, el temor y el alivio de que sea por eso y no porque le canso de hacer cosas tan… suaves.

Y de nuevo me besa.

Es curioso, solo él podía ser capaz de hacerme tener los nervios a flor de piel pero a la vez, relajarme de tal manera que nada de lo que me hace me parece malo, sucio o en contra de mi voluntad.

Entonces noto algo entre mis piernas y abro los ojos como platos para mirarle y verle sonreírme mientras para.

"Tranquila… tienes que estar relajada…" Me dice besándome. "¿Quieres que lo dejemos?"

¿Es eso lo que quiero?

Cierto que me da miedo seguir, el corazón me late tan fuerte que me temo que acabe llegando alguien para decirme que retumban las paredes, y noto como si estuviese a punto de marearme y desmayarme, pero al ver su cara, sus ojos…

Sacudo suavemente la cabeza y le miro.

Sonríe ampliamente antes de volver a besarme y entonces mueve ligeramente un dedo para hacerme retemblar y volver a besarme.

"Me encanta…" Me dice feliz.

"Me da…" Consigo murmurar.

"Shhhh… es normal…" Me dice suavemente callándome con otro beso suave. "Tú déjame a mí."

¿Cómo no voy a dejarle si no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer nada?

Estoy tan bloqueada que no puedo ni moverme más que para contestar a sus besos y hacerle caricias suaves por la espalda sin saber cómo o por qué. Pero él sí parece saber qué hacer a cada segundo, cómo hacerme actuar de una forma que no pensaba siquiera que podría o sabría hacer.

Sabe perfectamente cómo hacer para que mi bloqueo vaya desapareciendo pasito a pasito; y en cierto modo lo agradezco.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

Esto está yendo como la seda, ni en mis mejores sueños podría haber imaginado algo así. Vale, es cierto que mi pareja parece un poco perdida y soy yo quien lleva las riendas, quien hace todo el trabajo para llevarla a donde quiero llegar con ella, pero ella responde a todos y cada uno de mis gestos, cuando no es con su tacto es con los sonidos que consigo arrancarle.

Y finalmente consigo que se relaje lo suficiente como para dar un paso más mientras compruebo que está más que húmeda como para poder intentarlo sin que le duela demasiado.

Así que de nuevo, vuelvo a mirarla tras besarla con una mano en su cara para hacerla mirarme jadeando con el corazón acelerado por la excitación.

"¿Sigo?" Le pregunto.

Como desde hace un rato, no dice nada, primero duda y finalmente se muerde los labios, cierra los ojos y asiente.

Entonces sonrío y le beso.

"Eh… abre los ojos…" Le pido suavemente. "No vale cerrarlos, tienes que mirarme a la cara…"

No es solo un capricho, no es solo por ver sus emociones en ellos o porque me parezcan el par de ojos más adorables que haya visto nunca, sino porque si mantenemos la mirada, ella podrá relajarse un poco más y por consecuencia, le dolerá menos.

"No… no puedo…" Gime mordiéndose de nuevo los labios.

Entonces sonrío, es realmente tierna, así que le pongo un dedo en los labios para hacerle que deje de mordérselos y cuando lo consigo le doy un beso suavemente para hacerle abrir los ojos solo una rendija cuando le acaricio el interior de su muslo con mi rodilla suavemente. "Por favor, abre los ojos." Le pido suavemente.

Con una lentitud pasmosa, al final abre los ojos un poco y le sonrío.

"Preciosa…" Le susurro antes de volver a besarla una vez más antes de acariciarle la cara con la nariz un segundo y volver a levantar la cara para mirarla. "Mírame a los ojos, voy a ir despacio ¿vale?"

Asiente suavemente, así que vuelvo a besarla, esta vez para dedicarme un poco más a sus labios antes de comenzar a colocar sus piernas de la forma que creo que será mejor para ella, y cuando he acabado paro un momento para sonreírle y besarla una vez con suavidad antes de ponerle una mano en la cara para intentar calmarla con caricias suaves. Cuando consigo que me medio sonría sin apartarme la mirada es cuando comienzo a introducirme, lentamente y con suavidad un poquito para esperar cuando veo que parece dolerle un poco.

Entonces vuelvo a besarla suavemente para ir profundizando un poco en el beso sin retirarme de la posición donde me había quedado para ir avanzando lentamente y con mucha paciencia, parando cuando noto que vuelve a dolerle hasta que me topo con una barrera invisible en su interior y paro.

"¿Es la…?" Murmuro sorprendido. "Nunca antes…"

Entonces noto que vuelve a tensarse en torno a mí y veo su temor creciendo.

"No, no, tranquila." Le digo haciéndola mirarme de nuevo para intentar calmarla con mi mirada. "Está bien, tranquila." Afirmo para besarle suavemente. "Tranquila… está bien… tranquila…"

Mierda, me había propuesto hacerlo bien, hacerla olvidar todas las veces anteriores y grabarme a fuego en su mente al crearle una experiencia perfecta; lo que no había supuesto ni imaginado es que no habría experiencias previas que borrar.

Entonces vuelvo a conseguir que se relaje un poco y suspiro por dentro aliviado. Va a costarme otra vez que vuelva a estar como antes, pero…

Suavemente deslizo una mano hasta el botón de encendido de su cuerpo y lo rozo ligeramente, al menos sigue palpitante.

Con un poco más de dedicación consigo que vuelva a estar relajada y húmeda mientras la beso con ternura y cariño pero a la vez dejándole ver el fuego que tengo dentro y que ella sola ha encendido.

Entonces me armo de valor, cuanto más lo postergue será peor, así que empujo con un poco más de fuerza hasta notar la barrera romperse y acabo tocando fondo para quedarme quieto sujetándola para evitar que se mueva y le duela más de lo que ya por sí tiene que estar notando.

"Shhh… tranquila, tranquila…" Le digo acariciándole la cara suavemente. "Tienes que aguantar un poco, enseguida se pasará…" Afirmo suavemente.

Creo que me está doliendo más a mí que a ella, no porque a mí me duela cuando pasa eso, sino porque puedo ver su dolor, porque he sido yo quien ha ido tan lejos con ella, su primera vez…

Y poco a poco voy notando cómo todo vuelve a calmarse, poco a poco mientras yo la beso con ternura e intentando trasmitirle todo el amor que me inspira en ese momento.

Recojo sus lágrimas de dolor entre mis labios para darle una serie de besos suaves y salados por las lágrimas que aún humedecen mis labios.

Y finalmente, el dolor parece pasar y me muevo con un poco de miedo para comprobar que no le duele, así que sonrío y ella me sonríe también, así que comienzo a moverme rítmicamente, primero lentamente para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse y luego ella misma es la que me hace acelerar poco a poco hasta que la noto contraerse en torno a mí y comienza a tener espasmos, es justo entonces, al ver su reacción cuando yo también alcanzo el límite y gimo apoyando mi frente en la suya mientras ella jadea.

Es algo… mágico, porque entonces sus brazos me rodean y acabamos rodando abrazados para ponernos de lado mientras yo vuelvo a besarla, esta vez feliz y amándola como nunca antes he amado a ninguna otra compañera de cama que haya tenido, es… es como magia, que haya sido precisamente ella la que me haya hecho sentir algo tan fuerte como esto… un milagro.

Por un momento siento como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y no hubiera nada más, pero eso es mentira, y cuando miro el reloj veo que han sido más de dos horas, casi tres y pico juntos, y para mí han sido como segundos.


	17. CAPITULO 17: JURAMENTOS DE SANGRE SOY I

**CAPITULO 17: JURAMENTOS DE SANGRE. SOY IDIOTA.**

(Voz de Lily)

"No puedo creerme que hayamos estado tanto tiempo." Susurro cuando me doy cuenta de la hora que es.

"Bueno… a mí se me han hecho segundos." Me dice Gojyo mientras se vuelve a poner sus calzoncillos sonriéndome antes de besarme. "Me pasaría días haciendo esto mismo contigo y ni con esas me cansaría. Eh, a dónde vas." Me dice cuando intento levantarme.

"A hacer la comida." Afirmo. "Es lo que hago siempre y lo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo. Por suerte solo faltaba calentarla un poco."

"No." Afirmó sonriéndome y cogiéndome suavemente de la barbilla. "Hoy no. No sería un caballero si no pudiera conseguir algo de comer a mi dama después de algo como lo de hace un rato."

Algo como lo de hace un rato, me toco las mejillas para comprobar que arden antes de sonreír y abrazarme las rodillas aprovechando que él ya no está.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Bueno… creo que esto ya está." Afirmo poniendo los 3 platos en la bandeja de metal que siempre está junto al fogón y ahora descubro un auténtico uso para ella. "Que lastima que la comida a domicilio no lo pongan ya decorado todo." Afirmo cogiéndolo para llevarlo al dormitorio donde mi princesa sigue en la cama, sentada y abrazándose las piernas a pesar de que lleva puesta la ropa que le había regalado. "La comida…"

"Vaya, es… ¿has pedido comida a domicilio?" Me dice.

"Me encontré un billete en la discoteca y decidí que esto bien valía perderlo." Afirmo bromeando y poniendo la bandeja en mi regazo. "No sabía muy bien qué te gustaría, así que he cogido bollitos de cerdo, pollo en salsa de ostras y unos tallarines fritos."

"Me gusta todo." Me dice sonriendo. "Pero los bollitos no sabía que te los ponían también."

"Bueno, he tenido que pedirlos en chino, pero sí, al final me los han traído." Afirmo recordando la escena por teléfono para que me lo trajeran. "¿Los has probado?"

"Imitaciones baratas." Me dice. "Pero solo hay un par de palillos."

"El caballero alimenta." Afirmo divertido. "Tómatelo como un juego."

"Vale, supongo que podríamos probar." Afirma.

Sí, bueno, hoy parecía el día para probar.

Su primera vez no solo conmigo sino con cualquier hombre… Espero que hubiera sido perfecto, pero aún podía mejorarlo. Si hacía…

"Mmmm… que buenos." Afirma ella mientras mastica el bocado que le he pasado. "¿Le has echado soja?"

"Por muy originales que fuesen sigo diciendo que no estaba bien." Afirmo. "Los auténticos tallarines fritos llevan un toque de salsa de soja."

"Pareces saber mucho de eso." Me dice.

¿Cómo podía decirle que generalmente cocinaba cosas que solo requerían echar agua hirviendo o cocerlas al vapor?

"Creo que sigo quedándome con lo que tu cocinas." Afirmo. "Abre para el bollito…"

"Vale." Afirma sonriendo y abriendo suavemente la boca.

Entonces hago una trastada y en lugar de darle el bollito le doy un beso para pillarla por sorpresa y entonces tenderle el bollito.

"Eres un traposo." Afirma.

"Sí, pero eso que hemos ganado." Afirmo divertido.

"Bueno, y después de la comida qué vamos a hacer." Me dice.

No se me había ocurrido, pero se me ocurría algo, así que sonreí.

"Creo que no me gusta esa sonrisa." Afirma. "Me da miedo pensar qué tiene que estar pasando por tu cabeza."

"Bueno, dime a qué te referías tú." Le digo.

"No sé, una película, tal vez un paseo…" Afirma.

"Película suena bien." Afirmo suavemente. "¿Tenemos alguna por aquí?"

"Soy coleccionista de cultura." Me dice poniendo una cara graciosa como para decirme que es obvio. "Tienes de muchos géneros para elegir."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya… creo que debería haber cogido otra." Afirmo viendo cómo un monstruo salta del techo en la película y me coge desprevenido. "Si tienes miedo puedes cogerte a mí."

"¿No debería decirte yo eso?" Me dice ella sonriendo. "Si quieres puedes cogerme la mano para no pasar miedo."

"¡Pero bueno!" Le digo molesto. "No tengo miedo, y tú…"

"¿Perdona?" Me dice. "Acabas de sobresaltarte." Afirma divertida.

"Bueno… me ha pillado desprevenido." Le digo. "Hombres con cuerpo de perro…"

"Pues a mí me encanta el argumento." Afirma ella. "Dejando de lado lo de los vampiros y licanos… creo que es una historia preciosa de amor mezclado con acción y eso."

"Yo solo veo a supermodelos que beben sangre y matan y a hombres-perro. Pero si quieres puedo quitarme la camisa y ver quién es más guapo si esos que son de mentira o yo que soy de verdad." Le digo para que me de un golpecito suave.

"Piénsalo, él y ella son de mundos diferentes, no pueden ni deben estar juntos, y en cambio están juntos. Luchan por su amor." Afirma ella. "Ojalá algún día pudiera vivir un amor como ese…"

Bueno, en el fondo lo nuestro no era tan diferente a esa película, o al menos a lo que ella decía de esa película.

"Esto…" Me dice dudando. "¿Te importa si me tumbo un poco? Me duelen hasta las pestañas."

"Ah, claro, por mí túmbate." Le digo sonriendo y palmeándome el regazo.

"Lo siento, es que estoy un poco cansada." Me dice suavemente acostándose para ponerme la cabeza en el regazo.

"No importa, en el fondo me viene bien." Afirmo.

"¿Y eso?" Me dice dudando mientras acomoda su cabeza en un cojín sobre mis piernas.

Sonriéndo, me agacho ligeramente para depositar un único beso suave y profundizar solo un poquito antes de volver a suavizarlo y levantar la cara sonriéndole.

"Oh, eso…" Dice suavemente mientras se sonroja.

"Sí, eso." Afirmo divertido al ver su reacción tan sincera y tierna.

"Debería haber cogido otra película, esta es demasiado… rara." Le digo mirando cómo de nuevo salen cosas de golpe y asustan.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Me pregunta suavemente, sin pizca de superioridad o ironía.

"No, pero no acabo de entenderla." Afirmo.

"Es una pena, me encanta esta saga." Afirma.

Eso sí que me hace mirarla, no me lo esperaba para nada. Quiero decir, esa chica me parece tierna, demasiado cabal para ver este tipo de películas sin pies ni cabeza, claro que ella sí parecía vérselos.

Y tampoco parecía sorprenderse del detalle que sacaban cosas asesinas y realmente feas.

"¿Te importa si la paro un momentito?" Me dice. "Ahora se pone interesante y tengo que ir un momento al baño."

"Claro." Afirmo. "¿Quieres ayuda?"

"¡No!" Me dice riéndose y levantándose tras dejar la imagen congelada en la pantalla.

Bueno, la película era un poco aburrida para mi gusto. Igual el argumento estaba bien, pero lo que era la imagen…

Entonces se me ocurrió algo más con qué entretenernos mientras pasaba la película esa por la tele y sonreí.

Bueno, en cuanto volviera podía comenzar el plan.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"Mierda…" Murmuro cuando me limpio tras mear para descubrir unas gotas de sangre en el papel mojado de orina. "¿De dónde narices sale esto si aún no me tocaba estar con la regla?"

Es un misterio, pero cuando vuelvo al salón, me olvido casi por completo del problema al ver cómo Gojyo ha conseguido convertir el suelo junto al sofá en algo parecido a un colchón con la manta y unos cojines.

"Ah, ya has vuelto." Me dice palmeando la manta junto a donde él está ya tumbado mirando la tele antes de mi llegada. "Se me ha ocurrido que podíamos tumbarnos juntos."

"Ya veo." Afirmo sentándome junto a él. "Pero si querías tumbarte podías habérmelo dicho sin más."

"Prefiero tumbarme contigo." Me dice sonriendo haciéndome tumbar mientras cojo el mando para volver a conectar la tele. "Parece que te gusta mucho la película."

"Bueno… no está mal." Afirmó para mirarle y ver que él parece pasar un poco de la pantalla. "Pero si prefieres podemos poner alguna otra cosa."

"Esto está bien." Me dice sonriéndome y haciéndome una caricia. "Otro día ya veremos otra película. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?"

"Bien, por qué no habría de estarlo." Le digo un poco confusa.

"Nada." Me dice sonriendo y besándome suavemente antes de volver a hacerme una caricia con el pulgar y hacerme acurrucar contra él.

Normalmente me hubiera sentido ofendida por ese gesto, por pensar que necesitaba protección y porque hacía calor dentro y al estar tan próximos, me daba más calor. Aunque todo podía empeorar.

Cuando comenzó a acariciarme suavemente la espalda bajo la ropa, le miré unos segundos, me estaba mirando.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"Nada, solo te miraba." Afirmó sonriéndome. "¿Te molesta?"

"No." Negué para volver a mirar la pantalla.

Era raro, nunca me había sentido así; nunca nadie me había estado vigilando así.

Y entonces noté que su mano se volvía a deslizar su mano por mi espalda, acariciándomela hasta ponerla en la cadera, justo sobre mi trasero y volví a mirarle.

"¿Te molesto?" Le digo.

"No, pero se me hace raro que hagas eso mientras vemos una película." Afirmo.

"Puedo parar." Afirma con una sonrisa de saber ya la respuesta.

Debería haberle dicho que parase, fastidiarle el plan, pero en lugar de eso, me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar la pantalla.

Y él imitó el gesto, hasta que noté de nuevo que su mano me cogía, esta vez con firmeza entre sus brazos y le miré.

No, esta vez no parecía intentar meterme mano, parecía más bien…

Click, pareé el DVD.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto.

"Lo siento, he luchado miles de peleas, pero te aseguro que ESO es totalmente irreal y aterrador." Afirma señalando la escena donde mataban cruelmente un personaje de relleno.

"Lo siento, no pensaba que pudiera…" Le digo.

"No importa." Me dice.

Me siento mal, así que me incorporo ligeramente y quito la película para poner la tele y buscar algo más… entretenido hasta encontrar otra película más normal.

"Creo que esta te gustará más, es más normal." Le digo dejándola para rodearle con los brazos el cuello como haría con Goku si volviera a tener pesadillas.

"No se lo digas al resto." Afirma suavemente. "No me siento orgulloso."

"No veo por qué." Afirmo suavemente. "Comenzaba a sentirme mal por ser la única con miedos y talento para nada interesante."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

Júbilo, comodidad… sorpresa.

"Comenzaba a sentirme mal por ser la única con miedos y talento para nada interesante." Me acababa de decir Lily mientras me tenía entre sus brazos con un gesto dulce y tierno.

No, ella no era una cobarde, y desde luego tenía talentos ocultos.

Me encantaba cuando nos sonreía a todos cocinando con Hakkai, o cuando se mordisqueaba el labio inferior mientras estudiaba sus pesados y aburridos mamotretos, concentrada y con los cabellos despeinados sin que le importase… pero sobre todo, cuando actuaba como entonces, como una madre.

Entonces me di cuenta, era como la madre que no tuve, una madre que me quisiera, que me reconfortara cuando tenía miedo.

Había sobreactuado con una escena que no daría miedo ni a un niño pequeño, había esperado sacar tajada, poder acercarme a ella, no que me dijera algo así, que me rodeara con sus brazos para reconfortarme o que quitara la televisión porque se tragase mi estratagema.

Y ahora estaba así.

"Vaya, lo siento, siempre acabo abochornándoos." Me dice haciendo ademán de retirar sus brazos.

"No." Le digo suavemente deteniéndola para volver a colocarme sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello como las tenía. "No las quites, déjame estar un poco más así."

Entonces sonríe y vuelve a poner sus brazos en torno a mí.

"Está bien, no te preocupes, será otro secreto entre los dos." Afirma.

Esa sensación es nueva para mí, siempre había envidiado a los niños con madres cariñosas que demostraban cuánto les querían incluso a distancias de distancia; había tenido todas las mujeres que había querido y más. Pero nunca, con ninguna otra mujer que jamás hubiera conocido o estado, había llegado ni de lejos a hacerme sentir esta sensación tan agradable, de que alguien me quería, que alguien estaba allí para acallar mis miedos y cuidarme… que alguien me quería y cuidaba de mí.

Por desgracia era una sensación tan agradable que al final acabé rindiéndome a ella y me quedé dormido allí, permitiéndome por un momento sentirme querido por alguien, por mí y no por lo que le podía hacer, el placer que sabía que podía proporcionarle.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Tanteo entre mis manos, pero allí no hay nada, así que me despierto sobresaltado para oír ruidos en la cocina y alguien canturreando suavemente.

Es allí donde primero voy, para comprobar que es Lily quien está allí, cocinando algo en el fuego apoyada en la encimera.

Sonriendo me acerco a ella por detrás y le beso la curva del cuello por la espalda sobresaltándola.

"¿Ya has despertado?" Me dice sonriéndome. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Un hambre atroz." Afirmo volviendo a besarle el cuello, esta vez de lado y sin soltar mi abrazo en su cintura. "De comida y algo que no es comida."

"¿Algo que no es comida?" Me dice dejándome bien claro que no sabe de qué le hablo.

Entonces apago el fuego y la hago girar mientras le mordisqueo la oreja antes de hacerle una cara de que es evidente a qué me refiero.

"Gojyo, no creo que…" Murmura, pero no la dejo acabar porque le beso con ternura para sonreír ante su cara de rendirse.

"Con el fuego apagado no hay peligro de que se incendie nada que no seamos… nosotros." Afirmo suavemente.

Sé cómo jugar mis cartas, y en ese sitio hay demasiados sitios que presentan una opción tentadora, comenzando por la encimera, la mesa… incluso se me ocurren un par de cosas que hacer con la ventana a la terraza.

No, control, esta chica no es una cualquiera, es la chica que me vuelve loco, la misma que hace horas se entregó a mí por completo.

Confía en mí y es demasiado pura, no puedo hacer algo así de vulgar.

Pero nadie dijo nada de que no pudiera entretenerme en los previos, y eso sí que consigue que me gruña algo dentro pidiendo carne, y no precisamente de ternera, cerdo o pollo.

"Gojyo, qué…" Me dice suavemente mientras la dejo tras un beso para soltar las cortinillas de la ventana cerrándolas al exterior sin perder casi nada de luz en el interior.

"Un poco de privacidad, volvamos a ser solo los dos." Le digo sonriéndole antes de volver a rodear su cintura con mis brazos suavemente y besarla de nuevo.

Señor… me encantaban esos besos, me volvía loco solo con su labios.

Suavemente fui bajando por su cuello hasta llegar al delantal y ver que era un incordio, así que sonriendo le encontré el hilo del que tirar para soltar el lazo de la cintura y soltárselo para que cayera como un mero trapo al suelo cuando lo aparté. Eso nos dejaba solo con el camisón que le había regalado y su piel bajo este.

"Gojyo…" Me dijo susurrando mientras yo volvía a su cuello.

"Shhhhh…" Le digo suavemente levantando la cara para sonreírle. "Recuerda, relajación…"

Asiente. Sé que es lista, sabe de qué le hablo, entonces mi pulgar topa con el borde superior de su camisón y sonriendo con picardía, lo bajé un poco para deleitarme con las vistas de su pecho desnudo y bajarlo ligeramente para besar el borde superior mientras le alzaba un poco el pecho con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda haciéndola alterar la respiración.

Me encantaba cómo olía, cómo sabia su piel y cómo sonaba su respiración cuando yo se la alteraba; entonces le miro por encima de mis ojos para ver que se ha agarrado al borde de la encimera con los ojos reducidos a rendijas casi cerrados y sonrío antes de levantar la cara y besarla mientras mi mano se entretiene en el centro de su pecho, ese par de botoncitos que había conseguido que se endurecieran.

Entonces paro un momento y la miro, le gusta, puedo verlo en sus reacciones, en su cara que es como un libro abierto de expresividad…

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto suavemente para que asienta suavemente. "Bien…" Le digo sonriendo para levantarla y sentarla en la encimera. "Así estarás más cómoda." Le digo guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a besarla.

Se me hace raro estar haciendo eso, pero es que es preciosa, no puedo evitarlo, despierta en mí deseos que no sabía ni que tenía.

Y he notado que le temblaban las piernas, debería llevarla a la cama, pero eso le daría pistas y no se me ocurre.

Está tan mona con esa cara, con los labios entre abiertos y los ojos entrecerrados mientras contesta a mis besos y espera uno nuevo.

Entonces miro hacia abajo, tengo lo que necesito para volver a llevarla a la cumbre entre mis manos, así que sonrío mientras veo que ha abierto los ojos ligeramente mirándome como pidiéndome un beso que le doy sonriéndole con picardía antes de bajar con una cadena de besos por su cuello y parar observando el par de maravillas de la naturaleza que tengo entre manos antes de mirarla una vez y llevar mi boca hacia el derecho mientras masajeo con la mano izquierda el de ese lado haciéndola gemir sin poder reprimirlo y quedarse a medio camino de taparse la boca con una mano para ponérmelas, ambas, en el pelo como intentando hacer algo que no sabe siquiera qué es, pero yo no puedo evitar sonreír complacido a ver su respuesta, tan fuerte, tan sincera… así que continúo con renovados esfuerzos, cambiando un par de veces de derecha a izquierda para tratarla con todo el cuidado y cariño que merece antes de que mi mano se mueva sola hacia sus piernas para comenzar a recorrerlas en una caricia con la palma de la rodilla hacia el trasero y de vuelta hacia atrás varias veces antes de extender la palma entera y rozar el interior de sus piernas con el pulgar, notando cada uno de los poros de su perfecta piel antes de llevarlo un poco más allí y poner la palma por dentro instándola a mover sus piernas para poder dejarme colocar entre ambas, algo que no parece ser consciente de saber hacer pero que hace por instinto en cuanto la acaricio por dentro los muslos.

Entonces sonrío antes de colar un dedo dentro de sus braguitas sorprendiéndome agradablemente al comprobar que ya está húmeda, sin embargo, cuando lo saco para probarlo, me doy cuenta que hay algo que no va bien porque veo una ligera traza de sangre difuminada y la miro parando para mirarla y ver el temor de nuevo en su cara.

"Mierda, es… debe habérseme adelantado…" Dice intentando cogerme la mano para que yo se la aleje sin dejar de mirarla.

"No, no es eso." Afirmo mirándola para cogerle las manos y abrazarla para inmovilizárselas contra mi pecho. "Dios, lo siento, no me acordaba…"

"¿Cómo?" Me dice.

"Es por mi culpa, pensaba que no era así." Afirmo suavemente. "No quería haber tomado tu primera vez, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento… por eso te temblaban las piernas…Debería haberme dado cuenta."

Ojalá me pegara, me lo merecía por haber sido tan estúpido.

Hakkai tenía razón, no debería haber comenzado todo ese juego, una cosa era verlo como un juego, ayudarla y hacerla respetarse más a si misma pero en ningún momento había pensado hacerle aquello.

"Lo siento, es… no tengo perdón." Afirmo. "Quedarme con tu primera vez… vale, para mí no era importante, ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue, pero vosotras… joder, yo nunca hago esto con…"

"¿Con vírgenes?" Me dice suavemente para hacerme mirarla. "Fue mi culpa, debería haberte dicho… pero me daba miedo."

"Lo entiendo, es… la primera vez es siempre…"

"No, es… tuve miedo de que te alejases." Afirma ella suavemente con lágrimas en los ojos. "Porque tú pareces tan…"

"¿Experimentado?" La atajo. "Ya te dije que no te fiases de las apariencias." Afirmo sonriéndole feliz ante su valentía al hablar de eso tan sinceramente y haciéndola levantar una ceja indicando que no se lo creía. "Vale, experiencia a un lado, debería haberme dado cuenta y haber retrocedido. Te merecías alguien mejor para esa vez."

"Tú tenías experiencia." Me dice frotándose los ojos antes de que yo le quite ese honor secándoselos con cuidado y cariño. "Y encima hiciste todo eso con la bañera, los pétalos y las velas…"

"Merecías eso y más." Afirmo. "Quería que nuestra primera vez juntos fuese… especial, algo que pudieses recordar para siempre."

"Creo que me va a ser difícil olvidar esta." Afirma sonriendo y casi riendo.

Entonces mi razón aparece tras tanto tiempo oculta dios sabe dónde.

Esa chica es tan pura y buena que no se merece alguien tan malo y sucio como yo, merece alguien mucho mejor.

"Lo siento." Le digo. "Pero no te merezco. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes, así que…"

"No." Afirma firmemente mientras me coge con las piernas y el brazo estando a punto de caerse al levantarse en sus piernas que le tiemblan haciéndome sujetarla preocupado para que me mire firmemente, con decisión. "No quiero otro, no puedes decirme eso en serio…" Afirma casi hipando. "Me pediste que te mirara dejando aparte primeras impresiones y es lo que hago."

"No lo entiendes." Le digo. "Tú eres pura, estás limpia… y yo estoy podrido." Afirmo haciéndola soltarme pero sujetándola para evitar que se caiga. "No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero romperte y…"

Y entonces me pilla por sorpresa con un beso largo y profundo que me deja si respiración y no solo por la sorpresa.

"Pues entonces rómpeme y destrozame…" Afirma. "Úsame hasta que te canses y entonces rómpeme el corazón… pero no me dejes ahora."

Cierro los ojos.

Ya es tarde, el mal está hecho. He conseguido corromperla, he sembrado la semilla de oscuridad en ella.

Sacudo la cabeza justo antes de notar su mano en mi entrepierna, tímidamente y como con miedo, sin demasiada seguridad y como si no supiera muy bien qué y cómo hacerlo.

Entonces la miro. Es la viva imagen de una mujer decidida, así que sacudo la cabeza.

"Me rindo." Afirmo. "Pesaba que podía hacerte caer de rodillas, pero no puedo." Le digo reconociendo mi derrota. "Soy incapaz de hacerte el menor daño."

"Pues no me lo hagas." Afirma. "Si lo que quieres es utilizarme, adelante, soy yo la que te deja usarme."

"No digas eso." Afirmo cogiéndole la mejilla con fuerza para hacerla mirarme a la fuerza y mirarle advirtiéndole. "No pienso usarte, no te lo mereces."

"Pero…" Me dice.

Entonces vuelvo a cogerla en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio y deshacerme de la camiseta con furia antes de ponerme de rodillas y coger un adorno afilado para hacerme un ligero corte en la palma que enseguida sangra apenas un par de gotas que miro antes de volver a mirarla a ella.

"Aquí y ahora quiero hacer un juramento." Afirmo serio. "Y juro que haré todo lo que sea posible y lo imposible para amarte y hacerte llegar el amor que me inspirarás y que que ya me inspiras, hasta que estés tan desbordada que seas tú la que me aparte y me rompas el corazón o me tengan que separar de ti con todas las fuerzas divinas y terrestres." Afirmo antes de levantarme y besarla con fuerza y pasión.

He hecho un juramento de sangre, y ese es el juramento más serio e inquebrantable que nadie pueda hacer; es un golpe de locura, pero es lo que siento.

"¡¿Estás loco?" Me dice asustada. "¡Te has cortado la palma de la mano!"

"Se llama hacer un juramento de sangre." Le digo.

"¡Dios, deja de hacer el tonto!" Me dice atacada. "¡Hay que curarte esa mano!. ¡Se te va a infectar!"

¿Qué se me va a infectar la mano?

Eso me hace reírme para que me de un golpe en el pecho y me riña.

"Lo siento es que… nunca nadie había reaccionado así." Afirmo intentando aguantarme la risa por respeto.

"¿Sí?" Me dice apretando un pañuelo contra mi herida. "Ya veo cuántas cicatrices de cortes tienes en la palma de la mano." Afirma con ironía.

"Ah, la otra fue muy pequeña, y fue con… no importa." Afirmo recordando que la otra promesa fue con mi hermano, y se había ido poco antes de poder cumplirla.

"Y ahora… dame la mano." Afirma tendiéndome la mano. "Como se te infecte te quedará una cicatriz muy fea, y eso raspa."

"Ah… así que te gusta cuando te toco…" Le digo divertido y medio bromeando para hacerla ponerse roja como un semáforo.

"Puede ser, tal vez, sí." Dice rápidamente como vomitando palabras.

Entonces la callo con otro beso y sonrío.

"Me encanta cuando hablas así de rápido." Afirmo para darle otro.


	18. CAPITULO 18: ATAQUES HE ROTO MI PROMESA

**CAPITULO 18: ATAQUES. HE ROTO MI PROMESA.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

"¿Te duele?" Me pregunta Lily suavemente mientras estamos recostados en el sofá.

"Un poco." Afirmo decidido a ser sincero. "Pero no más de lo normal, de hecho… no me duele ni la mitad que lo que debería."

"Y mañana tenemos exámen…" Me dice suavemente. "Vas a tener problemas para escribir…"

"Bueno… para mí no son tan importantes." Afirmo sonriéndole. "Aunque por suerte tú estás mejor que bien ¿no?" Le digo abrazándola y besándole la oreja bromeando para hacerla reírse como si le hiciera cosquillas.

"No." Me dice.

"¿Niegas las evidencias?" Le pregunto jugueteando.

"No, digo que no a esto." Afirma sujetándome la mano que tengo sobre el centro donde se unen sus piernas, sobre la ropa.

"Ah…" Le digo sonriendo. "Pero es que no necesito eso… también se puede jugar un poco."

"Jugar, ya." Dice con ironía.

"Jugar, sí." Afirmo haciéndola girar para subirla mientras le beso y haciéndola seguirme el juego mientras agacha su cabeza tumbados de lado y yo levanto la mía de forma que pueda llegar desde sus labios hasta su pecho sin necesidad de moverme más.

Evidentemente, es difícil resistirse a mí cuando me lo propongo, y creo que ella tampoco estaba tan cerrada en banda a eso como ella misma creía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Las 11 y estos aún sin llegar, por suerte ahora mismo Lily duerme junto a mí. Claro que después de esas casi dos horas jugando juntos sin que yo rematara la jugada por convicción propia y para dejarla descansar un poco tras su primera vez, hasta yo notaba un poco los efectos de ese juego con ella.

Está tan linda cuando duerme que me da pena dejarla y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para salir sin hacer ruido ni moverla y salir a la terraza para fumar un cigarrillo.

De pronto me doy cuenta, en todo el día he fumado, el paquete está igual que ayer cuando me acosté, así que sonrío.

He estado tan preocupado por ella y tan entretenido disfrutando de un día solos los dos en el que hemos quemado cartuchos como si fuese una fiesta de fuegos artificiales que no he sentido la necesidad de fumar.

Sonriendo me enciendo el cigarrillo y miro al exterior; es curioso, la mano me sigue oliendo a ella, la piel me huele a ella, a ese olor dulce y fresco a la vez que emana de ella mientras los dedos me huelen por entero a su 'elixir secreto' con un par de gotas de sangre.

"Gojyo…" Me llaman entonces sobresaltándome para descubrir a Hakkai tras de mí. "Ya veo que no te has enterado siquiera que hemos vuelto." Me dice sonriendo.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en mis cosas." Le digo. "Hoy habéis vuelto tarde."

"Hakuiu se quedó tirado hace horas y no hemos podido llegar antes." Me dice. "¿Y qué tal vosotros?"

"Normal, descansando, de domingo." Sentencio para rememorar ese domingo y sonreír feliz. "Lily ya está durmiendo, se ve que estaba cansada porque hoy se ha despertado pronto."

"Y mañana también." Me dijo suspirando. "Señor… mañana exámenes ya…"

"Sí, eso mismo me comentó." Afirmo. "Pero creo que a nosotros no nos sirve de demasiado eso ¿no? Al fin y al cabo somos guerreros."

"Sí, pero ha sido divertido." Afirma sonriendo. "Y tú deberías hacer un esfuerzo, estoy seguro que podrías ser bueno en esto."

"Tú eres el bueno con los niños, a mí déjame a sus madres." Afirmo imaginándome en una sala llena de niños pequeños con Lily, los dos con un montón de críos y sonriendo aún más cuando nos veo a los dos y a ella con un bebé pelirrojo en brazos.

Un momento, un niño pelirrojo, un niño taboo como yo… no podía hacerles eso ni a ella ni al bebé.

Pero entonces veo su sonrisa y me imagino con un niño en brazos, mi hijo o hija… por un momento mientras me voy a la cama, creo que un niño aunque sea como yo no sería tan malo, al fin y al cabo si eso pasase yo estaría con su madre para protegerlos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

A la mañana siguiente…

"¿Y Lily?" Le pregunto a Hakkai cuando vuelve solo.

"Ahora viene, ha dicho que iba a tomar algo a un bar de aquí al lado y volvía." Me dice. "Por lo que se ve aquí no hay tilas y ya le ha entrado hambre."

Cierto, esa mañana apenas ha desayunado, me había dicho que tenía un nudo en el estómago y eso que se había levantado de madrugada para repasar dado que para ella estos exámenes eran realmente importantes.

"Siéntense…" Nos dice la profesora principal que llega con otra mujer. "Vamos a empezar con el exámen de Educación Especial II."

Entonces levanto la mano.

"Perdone, Lily falta." Le digo. "Ha ido a por una tila y ahora mismo volvía."

"Está bien, si no os importa y viendo que falta gente démosles al menos 5 minutos de rigor."

Eso no me gustaba, ella nunca había llegado tarde, y cuando la profesora comenzó a repartir los exámenes porque solo faltaban un chico que habíamos oído en clase que dijo que igual no lo hacía porque no había estudiado demasiado y por lo que se ve tenían otra oportunidad de presentarse y ella me preocupé de verdad.

"¿No podríamos esperar otro minuto más?" Le pregunto a la señora. "Estoy seguro que tiene que estar ya en la puerta de fuera."

"Ya hemos esperado suficiente." Me dice. "Lo siento mucho, tendrá que presentarse a la próxima."

Aunque tengo el examen me es imposible hacer nada, estoy demasiado preocupado, ella no dejaría un examen sin hacer así. Al final estoy tan preocupado que rompo sin querer el bolígrafo poniendo todo perdido de tinta y me levanto para llevar el exámen a la profesora que levanta la mirada para mirarme, sin embargo eso no dura demasiado porque de pronto se abre la puerta y la profesora como los que tienen opción a ver quién la ha abierto se quedan con los ojos como platos, se les caen las cosas de las manos y la profesora se levanta para ir hacia la puerta.

"Dis… disculpe, es… ¿podría pasar?" Oigo decir a Lily con voz temblorosa.

"Por amor de dios…" Dice la señora mientras la otra ha dejado de vigilar al resto de clase que miran hacia el objeto de tal agitación intentando verlo mientras yo consigo llegar a la mesa de la profesora para poder ver a esta tapándome la vista.

"Por favor… quiero hacer este examen…" Oigo que dice Lily.

"Pero no puedes." Le dice la profesora. "Es… deberías ir a…"

"Por favor, necesito…" Dice Lily mientras yo me acerco a la profesora para decirle que le he dejado el exámen en la mesa.

Entonces noto cómo me fallan las fuerzas de las piernas al ver a Lily con la camiseta y pantalones rotos, llena de sangre y faltándole un zapato. Su pelo está totalmente despeinado y parece cortado de un solo golpe a trasquilones; incluso parece que le fallen las fuerzas porque está apoyada en la portezuela fija de la puerta y tiembla de arriba abajo.

"¡Lily!" Le digo apartando a la profesora casi de un ligero empujón para llegar a ella justo cuando las piernas le acaban de fallar y se cae para sujetarla. "¡¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Entonces es cuando se rompe y entierra su cara en mi pecho mientras veo que no está sola, allí hay otra persona, un hombre con uniforme azul y un arma en el cinturón que nos mira.

"Ha insistido en venir." Dijo más bien para la profesora. "La han atacado y le han herido."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le pregunta Hakkai a Lily que está cubierta con una manta entre mis brazos mientras yo intento consolarla un poco, pero como no contesta, al final es él quien vuelve a tomar la palabra. "La profesora me ha dicho que te diga que podéis repetir el exámen los dos dentro de un par de días con otro grupo, como favor especial por lo que te pasó. Si crees que estás lista para entonces…"

"Hakkai." Le digo avisándole al ver que ella vuelve a temblar ligeramente para mirarla abrazándola más fuerte.

Es increíble cómo es posible que esa chica sea como una diana enorme para los problemas.

"Tranquila, ahora estás con nosotros." Le digo. "No van a hacerte nada."

Había estado hablando con aquel hombre de azul un rato mientras él redactaba algo y luego le habían mandado entrar en el médico.

Me había dolido verla de esa forma, pero no había podido hacer nada, ella me necesitaba, nos necesitaba a los dos; así que lo único que me quedaba de hacer era esperar junto a ella y abrazarla hasta que se calmara un poco.

"Lily…" Le digo.

"Iré." Afirma ella suavemente. "Es… estaba preparada hoy y…"

"Ya está, tranquila." Le digo viendo que le ha vuelto el temblor.

"Familia de…" Nos llama el médico de urgencias que la ha llevado.

"Nosotros." Afirmo cogiéndola casi en brazos mientras ella se intenta poner en pie.

"Por aquí, por favor." Nos dice.

Ya me conozco esa canción, nos la han hecho varias veces ya a lo largo del día.

"¿Cómo han salido las pruebas?" Pregunto.

"Bien, tiene un esguince leve en la pierna, contusiones, heridas leves…" Dice leyendo un papel y poniendo una foto en una pantalla iluminada. "Y como se puede ver aquí, hay una fisura en el cúbito izquierdo, pero por suerte no se ha movido y es muy ligera, así que yo creo que con una inmovilización y reposo de uso sobraría." Nos dice.

"¿Y qué hay del informe de…?" Digo para que mire a Lily.

"Ya se lo hemos dicho a la policía." Afirma. "Tiene muestras de pelea, y es evidente que si no ha habido violación al menos lo han intentado porque hay evidentes signos de arañazos y… bueno, hay signos de ello."

"Lo intentaron." Afirma ella. "Pero yo fui más fuerte y me negué."

Eso hace que la rodee con más fuerza con el brazo para mostrarle mi apoyo.

"Hakkai, es… quédate con ella mientras le curan, por favor." Le pido. "Necesito salir a que me de el aire un poco."

"Claro." Me dice él asintiendo, sin embargo ella no me deja, me sujeta con firmeza y casi hasta fuerza de la camisa y no me deja irme.

"Por favor…" Me pide.

Tengo ganas de decirle que me suelte, que de verdad necesito salir para desfogar mi ira ante las nuevas noticias de lo que le ha pasado, pero no puedo dejarla así. Así que hago un giro de ojos y doy un pisotón al suelo antes de volver con ella para cogerla y ponerla en la camilla.

"Bueno… pues vamos a curarte eso, si quieres puedes quitarte las vendas para lavarte, pero entonces alguien tiene que volver a ponértelas." Le dice el doctor.

"Yo puedo hacerlo." Afirmamos a la vez Hakkai y yo.

"Bueno, bueno, qué suerte, dos caballeros para ayudar." Afirma sonriendo el médico.

"Sí." Afirma ella suavemente. "Una suerte."

Su tono es apagado, todo en ella es apagado desde que apareció en el examen.

Cuando acaban de curarla, la llevamos a casa, sé que tiene un examen más esa tarde, pero la profesora es alguien importante, dijo que se encargaría de decirle al profesor que le repitiese el examen otro día por lo que le había pasado, Hakkai me lo dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Lily está mal." Dice Hakkai por décima vez en casa. "Hablar de esto delante de ella no le hará ningún bien."

"Pero entonces..." Dice Goku preocupado. "No vamos a poder darle un abrazo, ni… cogerle la mano, ni…"

"¿No está tardando demasiado?" Pregunto cayendo en la cuenta de que lleva un buen rato en el baño. "Sí, está tardando demasiado." Afirmo levantándome.

"Gojyo." Me dice Hakkai. "Ahora menos que nunca puedes acercarte."

"Hakkai, lleva más de media hora dentro." Le digo. "Cuando se ducha y se lava el pelo le cuesta menos de un cuarto de hora. No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer." Afirmo antes de ir deprisa al baño y llamar a la puerta.

"Adelante." Me dice desde dentro con un tono suave.

"Lily, estábamos preocupados. ¿Estás bien?" Le digo entrando para ver a Lily con una toalla sobre un hombro, pecho descubierto y un par de braguitas blancas.

"Lo siento, estaba…" Murmura girándose para mirarme.

"Por amor de dios… estás calada." Le digo dándome cuenta que parece no haberse secado apenas para cogerle la toalla y cubrirla. "¿Y te parece bonito decirme que pase estando como estás?"

"No me importa." Afirma. "Es… Estoy cansada, voy a irme directamente a la cama hasta la hora de salir para ir al examen de…"

"Se ha pospuesto hasta mañana." Le digo rápidamente. "Esta tarde no tenemos nada que hacer."

"Ah… perfecto, es… me apetece meterme en la cama." Afirma.

Le miro, tiene heridas y marcas por todos lados, tanto que no puedo creerme cómo es posible que apenas un día antes, horas antes, esa chica haya estado tan diferente, tan plena y llena de energía, tan preciosa a mis ojos…

"Oye, no te metas en la cama así." Le digo al verla tumbarse en bragas aún y sin el sujetador.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me dicen a unos pasos de mí para que les levante la mano indicándoles que no se muevan.

"Lily, tú no eres esta, haz el favor de ponerte algo más de ropa." Le digo.

"¿Por qué…?" Me dice suavemente acurrucándose. "Mejor para vosotros que yo duerma así…"

"Ponte… algo… más." Le digo rechinando los dientes.

"Gojyo, qué pasa." Me dice Hakkai para que le de un empujón suave.

"No os acerquéis." Les digo para entrar en el cuarto y cerrar la puerta con pestillo tras de mí antes de volver a mirar a Lily. "Coge tu maldito pantalón de pijama de monja y póntelo de una vez." Le digo sacándolo de debajo de la almohada para echárselo encima.

"¿Para qué…?" Murmura. "Los hombres sois… os da igual quién y cómo… el caso es saliros con la vuestra con nosotras…"

Eso es la gota que colma el vaso.

Me subo a la cama y le levanto los brazos para atenazarla a la cama y besarla, entonces recojo el pantalón y se lo pongo a la fuerza para atárselo a la cintura con el cordel que lleva para tal fin antes de mirarla.

"No me metas en el mismo saco que ese estúpido al que acabaré encontrando y mataré con mis propias manos." Le digo entre dientes. "Y aunque me duela decirlo, tú no eres así, tú eres la chica que duerme con estos pantalones anti-libido y la camiseta ancha de vieja, y aunque suene mal, me encanta verte vestida así. Y por dios que como vuelvas a salir desnuda por la casa estando el resto tendré que atarte a la cama y pegarte la ropa con pegamento hasta que aprendas a comportarte. Y ahora coge el camisón y póntelo si no quieres ponerte la camiseta, voy a salir a hablar con el resto y en cuanto vuelva espero que estés dentro de la cama, vestida por completo y obediente porque vamos a estar aquí quietos y vas a descansar. ¿Me has oído?" Le digo obligándola a girar la cara para mirarme y que asienta. "Eso está mejor." Afirmo levantándome para ir a la puerta, desbloquearla y salir para encontrarme a los otros tres. "Aquí no, vamos al salón." Afirmo para abrirme paso e ir allí seguido de ellos.

"¿Se puede saber qué…?" Dijo Hakkai.

"Goku, pégame." Le digo.

"¿Cómo?" Me dice sorprendido.

"Lo que oyes, pégame y no te cortes." Le digo. "Dame todo lo fuerte que puedas, un puñetazo, en la tripa, el pecho… dame donde quieras y no te cortes de darme fuerte."

"¿Tú estás mal?" Me dice.

Sin embargo es Sanzo quien me golpea, un rodillazo antes de darme unos cuantos puñetazos que encajo sin decir nada hasta que para.

"¿Más?" Me dice.

"Gracias." Afirmo incorporándome y frotándome la boca donde se me ha escapado un poco de saliva sin querer.

"¿Os habéis vuelto locos?" Nos dice Goku.

"Es algo que debería haber hecho ella." Le digo frotándome la mano herida con la promesa de sangre. "Creo que he hecho algo malo, Lily debería haberme dado, pero ella no me daría lo fuerte que merezco."

"¿Tiene ella algo que ver con el corte en tu mano?" Me dice Hakkai.

A

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

"Aquí no, vamos al salón." Gojyo cuando sale del cuarto de la dama donde .

"¿Se puede saber qué…?" Le digo cuando llegamos al salón, lejos de los oídos de la dama y refiriéndome a las voces airadas que hemos oído en ese dormitorio.

"Goku, pégame." Le dice Gojyo pasando de largo de mí.

"¿Cómo?" Le dice sorprendido.

"Lo que oyes, pégame y no te cortes." Le repite. "Dame todo lo fuerte que puedas, un puñetazo, en la tripa, el pecho… dame donde quieras y no te cortes de darme fuerte."

"¿Tú estás mal?" Le contesta.

Sin embargo Sanzo no se para y le da, un rodillazo antes de darle unos cuantos puñetazos que encaja sin decir palabra hasta que para.

"¿Más?" Le pregunta entonces.

"Gracias." Afirma Gojyo incorporándose y frotándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Os habéis vuelto locos?" Les dice Goku.

"Es algo que debería haber hecho ella." Afirma Gojyo, sin embargo no puedo evitar reparar en que se coge la mano herida con un corte feo que tenía ayer cuando regresamos a casa. "Creo que he hecho algo malo, Lily debería haberme dado, pero ella no me daría lo fuerte que merezco."

"¿Tiene ella algo que ver con el corte en tu mano?" Le pregunto.

No contesta, pero es evidente que no me he equivocado.

Entonces soy yo quien no me reprimo y le cojo por el cuello de las ropas para encararme a él.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Le digo.

"Le he pedido que se vista." Afirma mirándome.

"¿Y por qué?" Le digo. "Te debe venir de maravilla que ande así."

"Ya sabes por qué." Afirma soltándose molesto. "Y ella no es así, todos sabéis de sobra que se pone un pijama viejo y feo con camisetas que no combinan entre ellos. No tiene ni pizca de estilo a la hora de estar por casa, pero ella es así, no es el tipo de mujer que va desnuda por la casa; y menos aún con nosotros por aquí."

Podía ver fuego en sus ojos, un fuego terrible que abrasaría cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino, un fuego demasiado difícil de extinguir.

Entonces doy dos pasos atrás al darme cuenta que las piezas encajan.

La mano herida con un corte no es solo un corte, es una promesa de sangre.

El fuego en su mirada no es solo furia, es la furia nacida de algo mucho más fuerte aún que puede ser motivo de extinción de esta o la chispa que la inicie.

Había pensado que lo que Gojyo sentía por esa chica era solo capricho, porque era una de las pocas mujeres que se le habían resistido, porque le había entrado por los ojos pero le había rechazado… que la conseguiría y se cansaría y la dejaría tras haberla hecho enamorarse de él. Pero me había equivocado.

Gojyo era un peligro ahora mismo, porque lo que sentía por esa chica no era en absoluto encaprichamiento sino algo millones de veces más fuerte.

Debería haberme dado cuenta cuando los encontramos juntos en aquel callejón heridos, cuando entregó su examen antes de tiempo sin una sola palabra escrita o cuando había intentado retrasarlo unos minutos más para darle la oportunidad de presentarse, pero cuando debería haberme dado cuenta de lo evidente era cuando había cogido a Lily en brazos tras ponerle su chaqueta por encima para taparle la piel desnuda bajo la ropa rota por la pelea y cuando le habían puesto la manta por encima, incluso antes, se había negado a abandonar su lado.

Gojyo estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, con un sentimiento que iba mucho mas allá del simple amor. Y así lo demostró cuando dijo que iba a pasar el resto del día con ella en su habitación, haciéndola descansar y dormir.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

Entro en el cuarto y cierro la puerta tras de mí, entonces miro a la cama y veo que Lily está dentro, acurrucada y mirándome de pie ante la puerta.

"Veo que has vuelto a entrar en razón." Le digo sonriendo y con suavidad para quitarme la camisa y tumbarme a su lado. "¿Qué tal estás?" Le pregunto besándole la frente suavemente.

"Mejor." Afirma.

"Siento haberte asustado." Afirmo. "He perdido los papeles."

"Lo siento, no debería haber salido en ropa interior." Afirma.

"No te disculpes." Le digo. "Yo no debí perder los papeles, eres tú la que está herida." Le digo suavemente. "He incumplido mi promesa."

"Prometiste hacerme llegar tu cariño." Me dice suavemente mientras la abrazo.

"Por eso debería haberte protegido." Afirmo. "Y hoy casi te violan y yo no he podido hacer nada más que… oír cómo lo verificaban."

"No me dejé." Afirma temblando de nuevo. "Es… no quería que nadie que no fueses tú me tocara de esa forma, así que me encaré con ellos y… me hicieron daño, mucho daño… pero llegó la policía y me ayudaron…"

Así que el hombre de azul había sido un policía.

"No puedo imaginarme el miedo que has tenido que pasar." Le digo con dolor.

Me duele todo eso más que a ella; sin embargo, ella se acurruca más contra mí.

"No importa." Afirma ella suavemente. "Ahora estoy contigo… Eso es lo que importa."

Estamos en silencio un rato, incluso creo que se había dormido cuando vuelve a abrir la boca.

"¿Puedo…?" Murmura.

"¿Sigues despierta?" Le pregunto suavemente para que asienta. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, es… ¿puedo pedirte algo?" Me dice.

"Claro." Afirmo. "Lo que sea."


	19. CAPITULO 19: TERAPIA DOLOR DE DOS

**CAPITULO 19: TERAPIA. DOLOR DE DOS.**

(Voz de Hakkai)

"¿Cómo puedes pedirnos eso con lo que acaba de pasar esta mañana?" Le pregunto a Gojyo. "¿Cómo puedes pedirnos que salgamos los tres durante horas cuando ella está tan mal?"

"No puedo deciros para qué." Nos dice suavemente. "Pero necesito que me hagáis ese pequeño favor."

"¿Negándote a decirnos para qué?" Dice Sanzo pasando de página el periódico que lee en ese momento. "Lo más evidente es que la harás empeorar con eso que piensas."

Eso me hace mirarle, con ese comentario de Sanzo me parece evidente de por qué quiere que nos vayamos unas horas y le miro sorprendido.

"Es ella la que me ha pedido eso." Afirma. "Yo no quería, pero…"

"Entonces dinos que no es así." Le digo. "Explícanos de qué va todo y lo haremos."

Gojyo guarda silencio un momento y entonces habla.

"No puedo." Afirma. "Pero preferiría quedarnos aquí, por ella, está herida y no me atrevo a sacarla en ese estado."

"Es comprensible." Afirmo seguro que mis sospechas de sus sentimientos hacia ella son ciertas. "Pero no podemos irnos por que sí."

"Por favor." Me dice antes de mirar a Goku y Sanzo. "No soy yo quien lo pide, sino ella. No me hagáis esto más difícil."

¿Difícil?

"A mí me apetece ir a pasear." Afirma Goku. "Y abajo hay un parque, podemos vigilar las ventanas desde ahí. Y frente a la puerta hay un banco. Sanzo puede leer ahí el periódico."

No sé cómo es posible que precisamente Goku que es el que más unido está a la chica aparte de Gojyo es quien sugiere siquiera eso.

"Goku, creo que no deberíamos irnos." Le digo.

"Pero es que yo quiero ir a comprar uno de esos bollos con miel…" Dice haciendo ojitos de cachorro. "Y quiero darle uno a Lily cuando se despierte."

"Está bien." Me rindo sonriéndoles. "Pero solo un rato, y estaremos vigilando fuera."

"Gracias, es… no sabéis cómo os lo agradezco." Nos dice Gojyo.

Es raro, nunca hubiera pensado que Goku y sobre todo Sanzo se pondrían de lado de él hasta ese punto en algo tan sospechoso como aquello.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Ya se han ido." Afirmo entrando y cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de mí de espaldas a Lily para girarme y verla tumbada en el mismo sitio, solo que parece haberse cambiado el camisón por una camiseta blanca de tirantes. "¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Sí." Afirma suavemente. "Es… sé que tengo que hacerlo, aunque… aunque me cueste."

"No tienes por qué hacerlo." Le digo. "Hoy ya ha tenido que ser suficientemente doloroso. Ayer mismo fue la primera vez que… ya sabes."

"Por eso mismo." Afirma suavemente como sin fuerzas para mirarme con firmeza. "Tú eres el mismo de ayer. Sé que sabes cómo tratar con una mujer, al menos sabes cómo hacerlo con alguien como yo." Afirma. "Por eso tienes que ser tú, sé que tendrás cuidado, y por eso sé que si es contigo, saldrá bien."

Su voz apenas tiene fuerza, pero puedo ver la firmeza en sus ojos, la decisión de su resolución.

"¿Y qué hay si me niego?" Le digo a la desesperada.

"Lo entendería." Afirma poniéndose las manos en el regazo y mirándolas.

Mierda… cuándo me he vuelto tan débil como para acceder de esa forma a los deseos de una chiquilla como esa.

"Claro que quiero." Afirmo. "Pero no a costa de hacerte daño."

"A veces un poco de daño es necesario para no volver a pasarlo." Me dice cogiéndome suavemente la mano para besarme la venda de mi herida.

Eso me hace sonreír.

"Eres mala ¿lo sabías?" Le digo. "Está bien, me rindo. Intentémoslo, pero pararé cuando vea que te hago daño, del tipo que sea." Afirmo para mirarle a los ojos.

De nuevo un momento de silencio y asiente para dejarme hacer, como siempre; así que… comienzo por recostarla y yo junto a ella de forma que quedo por encima mientras me apoyo en mi costado.

Aún con las heridas que tiene me parece hermosa, y por un momento me entran ganas de llorar al ver cómo contiene muecas de dolor cuando las rozo.

"Deberíamos parar." Le digo para que niegue. "Lily, estás herida, hasta besarte te hace daño. Y tiemblas."

"Entonces bésame con más fuerza, para que me olvide todo." Me dice suavemente pero con decisión mirándome a los ojos.

"Dios… eres una cabezota." Le digo sonriéndole derrotado. "Está bien, iré con cuidado."

Me mata tener que hacer eso, hacerlo así, mientras ella está tan herida. Pero más me mata hacerle daño, ya sea en las heridas que es un mal menor porque ese dolor pronto pasara, como las que más temo hacerle, en las de su interior, las de su corazón, alma o como sea.

Entonces veo que tiembla aún más y paro para suspirar.

"Lily." Le digo.

"No, estoy decidida." Afirma.

¿Cómo puede ser tan testaruda?

Miro a todos los lados y entonces suspiro antes de apartarme y tumbarme sobre mi espalda para mover las manos haciéndole gestos.

"Está bien." Afirmo. "Tú ganas, pero cambiemos de táctica, al menos hasta que tus heridas haya curado. Tú llevarás las riendas."

"Pero yo… no… no sé…" Balbucea.

"Es la única forma en que pienso hacer esto." Le digo intentando mantenerme firme. "Si notas dolor, podrás parar o cambiar de forma. Así será más fácil para todos."

"Pero yo no… no sé." Repite. "No sé cómo hacer…"

"Todas las mujeres sabéis." Le digo sonriéndole y haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla, al aire dado que la tiene magullada. "Tan solo hace falta paciencia y oportunidades para daros cuenta."

Eso parece hacerla dudar un poco, pero finalmente, asiente y se mueve dejando patente su dolor en algún punto antes de ponerse de lado para inclinarse sobre mí mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Sé que esto va a ser difícil, pero al menos ahora no le haré daño, aunque probablemente vayamos aún más lentos que si lo hiciera yo teniendo cuidado de sus heridas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

Estoy nerviosa, tengo miedo y no sé para nada qué hacer, aunque él haya dicho que todas las mujeres sabemos cómo hacer para que un hombre se sienta complacido en ese campo por nosotras.

Cuando me muevo noto cómo las heridas en mi costado y los miembros me tiran y duelen para parar cuando yo lo hago.

Miro a los ojos de Gojyo, sé que eso debería calmarme, así que lo hago, y efectivamente, en cuanto veo sus ojos rojos y brillantes noto cariño en ellos. No sé qué tienen exactamente, pero me calman cuando tengo miedo, y por algún extraño motivo, siento como si mi reflejo en esos ojos, fuese bello, algo que mi amigo el espejo no ha conseguido nunca mostrarme.

No sé exactamente qué hacer, pero al menos ya estoy un poco más calmada, el miedo sigue ahí, pero sé que tengo que vencerlo, así que decido comenzar por lo evidente y me inclino con duda hacia él para besarle.

No sé muy bien cómo le gustan los besos, pero sí sé cómo puedo darlos, y aunque comienzo con suavidad, poco a poco voy notando otra cosa y los alargo poco a poco.

Mis heridas me duelen, los cortes y todas y cada una de las magulladuras y rasponazos me arden, pero decido no hacerles caso. Ya fueron atendidas, ahora es hora de mi mente.

Entonces noto las manos de Gojyo, estaban quietas en mi espalda, pero una ha migrado ligeramente hacia mi vientre donde ha parado encogiendo los dedos.

Entonces yo paro y le miro, parece lamentar algo y entonces me doy cuenta de que ha parado cerca de la herida que tengo allí y la miro.

"Lo siento, no sabía que…" Me dice.

Entonces le cojo la mano y la aparto para deshacerme de la camiseta que me puse sujetándome el pecho con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué haces?" Me pregunta suavemente.

"Es… así será más fácil, si ves las heridas…" Murmuro.

Aún con todo, sigue dándome vergüenza que me vea tan desnuda, porque sus ojos mienten, no soy bonita, solo soy… del montón.

"Deberíamos dejarlo." Me dice suavemente incorporándose.

"No." Murmuro para ponerle una palma en su pecho para hacerle volver a echarse.

"Lily, es… de verdad, no quiero hacerte…" Comienza para que sea yo esta vez quien le calle con un beso.

"No me lo harás." Afirmo rezando para que sea así.

Miedo, dudas… pero no, no puedo dejar que el miedo me controle, no debo.

Vuelvo a centrarme en los besos, eso es un buen inicio para poder avanzar. Pasito a pasito también se avanza.

Entonces paro y cojo su mano para colocarla en mi cadera, con la mía aún en mi pecho, le miro a los ojos y veo que le sorprende, aunque no parece demostrarlo demasiado.

Parpadeo lentamente una vez para indicarle que consiento y vuelvo a inclinarme hacia él, para besarle una vez más antes de que sea él quien pare un segundo.

"Creo que deberías quitar el brazo de ahí." Me dice suavemente. "Ponte algo si lo prefieres, pero tienes el brazo mal, cualquier presión innecesaria podría acabar de romperte el hueso."

Me conmueve su gesto. Habría pensado que me pedía eso para su provecho, pero tenía razón, tenía un hueso con una fisura, no había roto aún porque estaba junto al radio y el golpe no había sido suficiente para moverlo; pero si apoyaba peso en él…

"No necesito cubrirme." Murmuro para retirar el brazo lentamente para estirarlo junto a su cabeza.

No hace el más mínimo ademán de mirar, aunque un par de veces hace un gesto que me hace sospechar que en realidad se muere de ganas de mirar, sin embargo, acaba por mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?" Murmuro.

"Tú decides." Afirma. "Algo que no te haga daño estará bien para mí."

No lo entiendo… parece tan preocupado por mí… tan dulcemente movido por mi dolor… pero los hombres no son así.

"¿Por qué eres tan condescendiente con mi dolor?" Le pregunto dudando.

"Te hice una promesa de sangre ¿recuerdas?" Me dice mostrándome la mano vendada sobre su herida. "Prometí amarte como mereces, porque tal y como lo hago ahora, creo que no es suficiente."

"¿Tú… haces todo esto… por mí?" Le digo confusa para que asienta cerrando los ojos una vez. "Pero… no lo entiendo… por qué…"

"Si necesitas que lo diga entonces no estoy haciéndolo bien." Afirma.

"Quiero oírlo." Afirmo. "Por favor…"

Entonces mira a otro lado antes de volver a mirarme y ponerme una mano en la nuca para atraerme hacia sí y besarme con pasión.

"¿Sigues sin verlo?" Me dice sonriéndome mientras me acaricia al aire como si temiese por mis heridas.

"Una vez…" Comienzo mientras me agacho ligeramente para acariciar su pecho desnudo con la punta de mi dedo trazando un dibujo imaginario. "Oí algo. Era algo que me hizo recapacitar. Era bonito pero a la vez cierto."

"¿Y qué era ese 'algo'?" Me dice.

"Que los hombres amáis a las mujeres que ponéis en vuestras camas, al menos mientras hacéis…"

"El amor, sí." Afirma cortándome y besándome el pelo sobre mi cabeza. "Por eso se llama hacer el amor a alguien. Muchos hombres pueden fornicar con mujeres, pero solo unos pocos podemos haceros el amor."

"¿Y cómo sé que no es así solo mientras estamos aquí?" Le digo dudando.

Me hubiese gustado que me dijera que me quería dentro y fuera de aquel estúpido mueble, todos los días y a todas horas, y así hubiera sabido decir que mentía, pero en lugar de eso…

"Supongo que no lo sabes, o no preguntarías." Afirma sonriendo con un ligero tinte de dolor en sus labios, como si le hubiese dolido mi pregunta. "Y además, no serviría de nada que te lo dijera yo o me hubieras creído cuando me corté la mano. Así que… me temo que eso nos deja con tu juicio."

Mi juicio… mi juicio… nunca nadie había creído en mi juicio.

Quería pensar que él me quería, pero no podía fiarme, ya me habían hecho daño por cometer ese error antes, no quería volver a cometerlo, sin embargo… no sé, algo me decía que con mi actitud no era yo quien salía ganando, que con mi desconfianza solo conseguía hacerle daño a él y a la larga, eso me haría daño a mí.

¿Cómo podría hacerle daño?

Tenía muchos motivos para pensar que realmente sentía algo por mí, y mientras recorría descuidadamente su pecho hasta el abdomen duro como piedra, recordé cómo había actuado el día anterior, con qué cuidado, delicadeza y detalle había preparado todo, con qué suavidad y cuidado me había tratado, con qué suavidad había dedicado mucho tiempo a calmarme, a hacerme olvidar el miedo por lo que acabaría sucediendo… cómo parecía tenerme en cuenta a cada paso que daba cuando el día anterior y antes habíamos estado en aquella cama.

Eso debería ser motivo suficiente, nunca antes habían hecho algo así por mí.

Entonces me besa y me coge la barbilla suavemente para hacerme mirarle.

"En estos momentos, lo mejor es no pensar demasiado." Me dice. "Si tienes lo que quieres, entonces no pienses lo que vas a hacer, simplemente… vívela."

Vivirla…

Con cuidado cierro los ojos y apoyo mi cara en su pecho, junto a su cuello mientras vuelvo a recorrer su piel con mi dedo distraídamente.

Él no quería estar allí ahora, he sido yo quien le ha pedido que lo estuviese.

"Gojyo." Le digo levantando ligeramente la cara para mirarle a los ojos. "Contéstame con la verdad. ¿Te estoy obligando a hacer esto?" Le pregunto con miedo. "Dime que no quieres hacerlo y me apartaré."

"La verdad…" Murmura pensativo.

Lo imaginaba. Intento retirarme, pero él me sujeta suavemente del brazo sano.

"La verdad es que creo que eres muy valiente haciendo esto, y que no puedes imaginarte cómo desearía que nada del día de hoy hubiera ocurrido." Afirma. "Entonces ten por seguro que tú me pedirías esto y no tendría pegas, daría gracias a los dioses por tener la suerte de que una mujer como tú me haga esta petición tan extraña."

"Me he perdido." Afirmo tras intentar pensar lo que quería decir. "¿Eso es que te obligo?"

"Sí." Afirma sujetándome. "Pero no me importa, me siento honrado de que quieras que sea yo quien te ayude en este momento y no cualquier otro. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo algo doliéndome en la ropa. Y eso no miente."

No entiendo, pero entonces me coge la mano suavemente y la baja por su abdomen hasta llegar más al sur, hasta el final de su tronco donde toco algo aún más duro bajo las ropas que su vientre, tanto que me asusta.

"Veo que ya entiendes." Me dice sonriéndome. "Así que… me repito, tú llevas las riendas."

Es algo instintivo, siempre he sido curiosa y necesito comprobar las cosas dos y hasta tres veces antes de hacer nada, así que vuelvo a bajar la mano que retiré por el susto para volver a rozar ese tronco duro y mover ligeramente un dedo sin querer para hacerle estremecer y mirarle temiendo haberle hecho daño.

"Lo siento." Afirmo retirando la mano. "No pretendía…"

"No…" Murmura para sonreír. "Me encanta…"

"¿En serio?" Le digo sorprendida de ello.

"Es como cuando yo hago… esto." Afirma deslizando un dedo entre mis piernas haciéndome retemblar para mi sorpresa.

"Oh." Afirmo comprendiendo.

Con cuidado entonces vuelvo a bajar la mano por su vientre, acaricio sus abdominales duros como madera, y sigo bajándola por su suave vientre surcado, del ombligo hacia abajo, por una línea de pelo suave pero grueso y poco a poco más rizado hasta llegar justo antes de ese tronco duro como piedra y cálido como el fuego donde noto el pulso tanto como si fuese el corazón mismo.

Al contacto con mi mano, aunque es apenas un ligero tacto, noto cómo esta tiembla para intentar pegarse a mi palma, hasta que apoyo mi mano en él y la muevo, entonces tiembla una vez mientras Gojyo gime para mirarme cuando paro.

"Más…" Gime sonriéndome para besarme y volver a tumbarse de golpe cuando muevo ligeramente la mano.

Cómo podría fingir eso. Cómo podía yo pensar siquiera que había falsedad en esos gestos.

De pronto no sé cómo ni por qué, pero algo más se pasó por mi mente y me agaché sobre su pecho para besarle allí, justo en la hendidura entre ambos pectorales. Y cuando veo que está brillante, mi instinto me hace sacar la lengua y rozarlo tan solo con la punta de la lengua para probarlo, entonces él se encorva ligeramente antes de que yo pare preocupada por hacerle daño y él me mire y me bese sonriéndo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

Dios… definitivamente esa chica me iba a matar… ahora que estaba apenas con el pantalón del pijama horroroso que siempre llevaba cuando no estaba bien.

Ella misma no estaba bien, estaba herida, había pasado por algo que nadie debería pasar en la vida esa misma mañana. Y allí estaba, intentando hacer algo que había conseguido desde el momento que comenzó a intentarlo, dudando de mis sentimientos hacia ella, como el perro al que han dado una paliza de muerte y abandonado a su suerte pero sobrevive para arrastrarse hasta que se cura y ya no vuelve a fiarse de nadie.

Sin embargo, ella no es un perro, es lista, condenadamente lista. Y algo dentro de ella debe decirle que lo que le digo es cierto.

Sin embargo… cuando pone su mano en mi miembro dudando, su contacto me hace recorrer el cuerpo entero con un fuego terrible. Tanto que no puedo ni controlarlo y pronto tengo un espasmo que controlo, sin embargo, cuando besa mi pecho, justo en el punto donde mis pectorales se unen provocando lo que en ella sería el valle de sus pechos cuando siento que estoy a punto de perder el control. Pero entonces noto la punta de su lengua pasando en un breve recorrido por ahí y pierdo el control del todo y me encorvo presa del placer que me está produciendo, con su mano en mi miembro y su lengua en mi pecho, sobre mi piel.

Pero entonces para y cuando le miro veo preocupación en sus ojos, así que sonrío y la beso para seguir sonriendo.

"Eres increíble." Afirmo jadeando. "Eres… me enciendes…"

"Pero si yo no…" Dice. "¿Te gusta que te chupen?"

"Solo si eres tú." Afirmo. "Antes no me gustaba. Prefiero… besos, pero…"

"Deberías tomar tú las riendas." Me dice suavemente. "Yo no sé qué hacer."

"Es sencillo." Afirmo suavemente. "Utilizamente, aguantaré hasta que tú quieras… y cuando estés lista para más, bastará con que me lo hagas saber."

"Pero…" Me dice.

Entonces recuerdo una cosa, esta va a ser su segunda vez en que la cosa vaya tan lejos, si es que va tan lejos, y yo sé cómo va el juego mientras ella dice que no lo sabe, debería asegurarme primero de que ella vaya a estar bien antes de que ella piense que estamos preparados.

"Pequeña… necesito…" Le digo suavemente levantando mi mano para ponerla en su muslo poniendo cuidado de que mi pulgar quede cerca de su ingle.

"Yo…" Murmura.

"En otras condiciones no pediría permiso, sé cuándo y cómo hacerlo, pero… me temo que ahora mismo las cosas no son como siempre." Afirmo. "¿Puedo intentarlo?"

Por un segundo pienso que se negará, pero entonces asiente y coge mi mano para ponerla dentro de la cintura de su pantalón.

Sonriendo, la beso; ella merece toda consideración que pueda pensar y más, así que voy acercándo mi mano poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro por su piel comprobando que está tensa y tiembla a veces, entonces paro cuando estoy cerca y espero a que pueda relajarse, solo que esta vez, no lo hace.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto viendo que tiene los ojos cerrados y se muerde los labios temblando aún.

"No, es… sé que tú no eres… pero aún así…" Dice suavemente con la voz temblorosa.

Voy a intentar sacar la mano, eso es demasiado, ya hemos ido demasiado lejos; sin embargo, ella la retiene ahí apretándose contra mi cadera para inmovilizarla.

"Lily, esto es demasiado." Le digo. "Esta mañana intentaron violarte, no puedes esperar que en unas horas se te haya pasado."

"No, es… no quiero vivir con miedo." Afirma con voz llorosa.

Mierda… haga lo que haga voy a acabar haciéndole daño, si me mantengo firme para evitar herirla la heriré en su confianza, pero si trago y cedo a su petición… lo que saldrá herido será su mente.

Entonces sacudo la cabeza un par de veces, me duele en el alma, pero opto por el menor de los males, hacer daño a su mente de una forma que le durará solo un tiempo, hasta que se reponga.

"Está bien." Cedo. "Haré lo que me pides, pero antes quiero que me prometas algo. Cuando acabemos… quiero que me pegues, hasta que te sangren los nudillos de la mano buena o te quedes sin fuerzas."

"¿Cómo?" Me dice susurrando. "¡No!"

"Lily, por favor." Le pido. "Por favor… necesito que seas tú, necesito que me pegues, porque te voy a hacer daño a sabiendas que te lo voy a hacer. Aunque seas tú quien me lo pida… Tienes que prometérmelo."

"Yo…" Me dice.

"Por favor." Le pido. "Por favor… prométemelo y a cambio te prometo que haré lo que me pidas."

Sé que eso es demasiado, supongo que se negará y dejará esta locura.

"Está bien." Dice sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Acepto."

No era esa la respuesta que esperaba, sin embargo, soy un hombre de palabra, así que libero mi mano para guiar mis dedos de forma segura y certera a su objetivo y moverlos lentamente para comenzar a hacerla mojarse y comenzar a respirar entrecortadamente.

Entonces la beso, la beso como si me fuera la vida en ello y doliéndome por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

Sin embargo, ella comienza a frotarse con sus sacudidas contra mí, suavemente sin darse cuenta y eso me calienta hasta casi perder el juicio.

No, no debo perder el juicio, ante todo YO no debo perder el juicio.

Con cuidado voy preparándola para lo que ella pretende, y yo también lo disfrutaría si no fuese por sus heridas y estado psíquico gracias al ataque de esa mañana.

"Lily, creo que estás lista." Le susurro. "¿Estás segura de esto? Es solo tu segunda vez y va a dolerte cien veces más que lo que debería."

Asiente casi sin fuerzas, tiene miedo, pudo notarlo, y eso me mata por dentro; sin embargo, entiendo su posición.

Cuando un hombre tiene miedo debe enfrentarse al origen de este, cuando eres suficientemente mayor, he oído que tu propio padre te obliga a superarlo; pero sin lugar a dudas, eso es algo que no debería aplicarse a las mujeres.

Las mujeres tienen todo el derecho del mundo a sentir miedo, a necesitar protección de alguien. Pero esa chica se negaba ese derecho.

No, ella quería luchar contra su miedo, como demostrando que era valiente. Negándole el placer al propio miedo de manejarla a su antojo.

"Vuelve a coger las riendas." Le digo dándole un beso. "Cuando estés lista solo tienes que subir."

De nuevo asiente con miedo en sus gestos. El temblor sigue ahí, pero vuelve a acariciarme como intentando ocultarlo y haciendo todo lo contrario, me deja aún más claro su temor.

Debería parar eso, solo nos hace daño, a los dos.

Y entonces veo cómo me coge las manos y las pone en la cintura del pantalón para movérmelas ligeramente incitándome a bajarlos, así que lo entiendo y comienzo a moverlos lentamente hacia abajo, despojándole lentamente de sus pantalones y notando lo que había debajo.

Y entonces la veo, tiembla de nuevo, pero me mira a los ojos. En ellos veo miedo, temor… sabe lo que está pasando y le teme, el miedo vuelve a ser fuerte en ella, pero también veo valor, decisión… como si creyera que era necesario.

"Para." Le digo parando mis manos. "Se acabó. Estás temblando de miedo, me niego a hacer nada en este estado. No quiero hacer más daño a tu alma."

Estoy a punto de levantarme, pero entonces ella se incorpora y me vuelve a tumbar, me besa el pecho y los botones en él, juega con su lengua mientras tiembla y gime de dolor cuando veo que ha apoyado parte de su peso en el brazo herido así que la sujeto por el diafragma con la palma para evitar que siga apoyando peso en él.

"Lily, vale ya." Le digo más bien pidiéndole serio. "Te estás haciendo daño."

"Me hará más vivir con miedo." Afirma temblando de nuevo mientras veo cómo levanta una pierna para apoyarla junto a mi pierna tras haber intentado apoyarla sobre esta y resbalarle un poco.

Antes de que me de cuenta está intentando subir, así que me aseguro al menos de que esté bien húmeda para que sea menos doloroso y jugar un poco hasta hacerla jadear y volver a estar totalmente mojada antes de dejarla que vuelva a intentarlo.

Y esta vez… bueno, noto su duda, su temor… vuelvo a intentar abrir la boca para hacerla entrar en razón y ella me calla con un beso antes de comenzar a hundirse ligeramente uno o dos centímetros antes de mostrar dolor y salirse.

"Ya…" Intento decir antes de que vuelva a intentarlo hasta el mismo punto y quedarse quieta.

Entonces cierro los ojos, no puedo entender esa fijación por hacerse daño psicológico, pero cada vez que intento hacer nada, me hace callar.

Y de nuevo vuelve a avanzar otro centímetro o dos centímetros más antes de parar y retroceder la mitad del avance simultáneamente mientras noto cómo le duele.

Entonces me incorporo y me siento para comenzar a besarla.

Ya que va a hacerse daño me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados dejándola hacerse daño sola, si puedo evitarlo, al menos podré aliviar un poco la cuestión física.


	20. CAPITULO 20: DOLOR, INCERTIDUMBRE, SOSPE

**CAPITULO 20: DOLOR, INCERTIDUMBRE, SOSPECHAS Y ACEPTACIÓN.**

(Voz de Lily)

Dejar de pensar, parece que ayuda un poco, pero no consigo quitarme el miedo que mi cuerpo demuestra a pesar de que sé perfectamente que Gojyo no es ninguno de los atacantes de la mañana.

Mi cuerpo está bloqueado, sin embargo, noto algo en los besos de Gojyo; no son los de siempre, están cargados de dolor, necesidad de algo y ternura.

Entonces decido avanzar un poco más, a pesar del dolor y la respuesta de mi cuerpo estoy con Gojyo, así que abro los ojos, me fuerzo a ello para ver en todo momento que es Gojyo quien está conmigo y no…

No, no debo recordarlo.

Entonces vuelvo a bajar un poquito más mientras noto las manos de Gojyo en mi pecho, sus gestos son suaves, demasiado suaves, pero firmes.

Él no se merece esto, mi miedo hacia lo que hacemos, que mi cuerpo le ponga al mismo nivel que unos vulgares macarras-violadores…

Entonces noto demasiado dolor y gimo de dolor.

No puedo… es… no puedo…

Me duele demasiado, tanto que no puedo controlarlo y se me saltan las lágrimas.

Entonces noto un agarre firme pero suave de un par de brazos.

"Tranquila…" Me dice Gojyo en la oreja levantándome a pulso para salir de mí del todo. "Ya está… tranquila…"

He estado tan cerca…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Tranquila…" Le digo a Lily abrazándola suavemente. "Ya está… tranquila…"

Mierda, tengo que hacer algo, es… llora, no soporto ver a una chica llorar, así que la abrazo sin importarme que ahora esté desnuda del todo, como yo ni que tenga parches en las heridas… me importa el daño que le he dejado hacerse con toda esta tontería.

"Ya está…" Repito. "No deberíamos haber comenzado, para empezar."

"No puedo…" Solloza. "Es… quiero pero no… no puedo…"

"No te preocupes, no importa." Afirmo. "Era demasiado pronto."

Me quiero morir, necesito hacer muchas cosas, necesito…

La levanto con cuidado para intentar ponerla a un lado y poder abrazarla mejor, no me molesta nada el plástico que recubre mi miembro, ni el dolor porque sigue duro; ahora mismo lo único que puedo ver es su cara llorando y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

"Lily, por favor, no llores…" Le digo. "Por favor… no soporto ver una mujer llorando…" Le pido apoyando mi frente en la suya con dolor mientras noto que algo dentro de mí se rompe y me rasga por dentro.

Nunca antes había notado un dolor tan fuerte como este, es como si hubiera comido algo de metal y me estuviera rajando desde dentro, como si cada una de mis células estuviese llena de ácido que hiciera que se autodestruyeran solas.

"Por favor, pégame, insúltame… hazme lo que sea, pero no llores." Le pido besándole la cara y los labios mientras la miro a los ojos frotándole las lágrimas sobre las heridas que parecen dolerle debido a la sal de las lágrimas.

Entonces noto un dolor terrible en el pecho y me tumbo junto a ella abrazándola y acunándola entre mis brazos mientras noto como si se derritiese y saliera toda su agua en forma de lágrimas.

Dios, no sé qué hacer, nunca antes había pasado por algo así, nunca antes había tenido que tratar con algo así. Es… me mata pensar en el dolor que tiene que tener ella.

Entonces cierro los ojos.

"Ha sido una mala idea." Le digo. "Era demasiado pronto."

"No es… lo siento, no he…" Farfulla entre lloros e hipo. "Tengo que… tengo que acabar esto…" Afirma intentando volver a subirse encima.

Solo que esta vez soy más rápido y la paro inmovilizándola.

"No, hoy no." Afirmo. "Por hoy…"

Mierda, no me doy cuenta y resbalo para caerme encima, haciéndola gritar de dolor antes de darme cuenta de que no es solo por la herida en su vientre sino más bien por el golpe que acabo de darle al caerme introduciéndome con violencia en ella.

"¡Dios no!" Grito apartándome rápidamente para verla agarrarse el vientre y curvarse sobre si misma. "¡Joder!"

Ahora sí que me quiero morir. No solo porque tal vez su herida se haya abierto con el golpe, sino porque por desgracia me he deslizado dentro de ella al caerme y ha tenido que hacerle muchísimo daño.

"…" Le digo rápidamente besándole el hombro mientras ella se sujeta todavía el vientre con dolor.

No hay palabras que puedan solucionar ese accidente, no existen palabras en ningún idioma que puedan solucionarlo, debe odiarme, debe…

Plafff.

El golpe me hace caerme de espaldas y mirarla mientras sigue sujetándose el vientre y se gira con la cara anegada en lágrimas.

"Es… me pediste que…" Me dice. "No vuelvas a pedirme que…"

"No me ha dolido." Afirmo. "Deberías matarme por lo que te he hecho, es…"

"Ha sido un accidente, pero me duele… me duele mucho…" Gime.

Me quiero morir. Justo lo que más temía, le he hecho un daño irreparable.

Entonces hago lo único que se me ocurre, la abrazo y beso la herida que vuelve a sangrar bajo el parche que comienza a mancharse con sangre fresca.

Noto que los ojos me arden, pero sé que no lloraré.

Entonces es ella la que me rodea con el brazo bueno mientras el que tiene vendado con las varillas de metal lo deja sobre su vientre.

"Es lo que yo quería." Murmura. "Necesito borrar de mi cuerpo… quiero que tú borres eso de mi piel."

Que yo borre eso de su piel, es…

"Creo que me sobrevaloras." Le digo suavemente con dolor al no ser lo que ella necesita. "Yo no soy tan suave ni tan cuidadoso como tú dices."

"No, sé que puedes hacerlo es… ayer cuando…" Dice suavemente. "Tú… bueno, es… me acariciabas con ese… cuidado y… suavemente."

Es cierto que había ido con cuidado, pero había sido simplemente porque no quería que saliera corriendo, por eso y porque quería trasmitirle lo que sentía en ese momento, quería hacerla sentir bien y…

¿A quién pretendía engañar? La quería.

Cuando ella yo sufría con ella, si encima era yo la causa de su dolor, entonces mi dolor era cien o mil veces mayor; como hacía un rato, yo le había hecho daño a petición suya, pero eso no aliviaba nada el dolor que yo sentía.

"Por favor… no vuelvas a pedirme que te haga esto." Le digo susurrándole suavemente en la oreja dado que entierro mi cara en su pelo abrazándola suavemente. "Es… me duele más que a ti…"

"Lo siento, es… pensé que contigo…" Me dice.

"Desde luego que voy a tratarte con cuidado." Afirmo besándole la cabeza mientras amoldo mi cuerpo al suyo suavemente. "Pero no soporto hacerte daño, no a ti."

"Pero yo te pedí que…" Me dice.

"Y ese es el único motivo por el que lo hice." Afirmo. "Aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo, por mucho que…"

"Pero pensaba que te gustaba que…" Me dijo mientras veía que las mejillas estaban rojas.

"Claro que me gusta." Afirmo sonriendo y haciéndola girar para que se acurrucase pero contra mí en lugar de estar yo haciéndole de respaldo. "Me encanta de una forma que no imaginaba que fuese posible cuando te vi, pero ahora mismo no es el mejor momento, estás herida y tienes miedo. Creo que deberías ir más lenta, al menos hasta que se te curen las heridas."

"Ya…" Dice.

"Pero supongo que hasta entonces podemos hacer otras cosas con cuidado." Afirmo para besarla como merece, con pasión y buscando algo que no debería: calentarla un poco. "¿Objeciones en contra?"

"Ninguna." Dice sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza.

Supongo que le gusta, que yo sepa no soy para nada malo con mis labios, así que…

Con cuidado le hago una caricia en la mejilla antes de acercar ligeramente mis labios hacia los suyos y espero con la invitación ligeramente tendida.

Entonces ella acerca también sus labios lentamente y al final, tras un segundo de duda, me besa por lo que sonrío por dentro antes de besarla con cariño y pasión a la vez, hasta que acaba por caer dormida rendida, justo poco después de que le diga que es mejor vestirse no sea que volviera el resto antes de tiempo y sin darme cuenta que nos había llevado demasiado tiempo aunque no el suficiente en mi opinión.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

"Sigo sin entender por qué habéis participado de esto." Le digo a Sanzo entrando por la puerta de la casa para encontrarla esta no solo a oscuras sino también en silencio mientras Goku corre a la cocina a dejar lo que lleva en manos antes de correr al baño gimiendo algo de que se mea pero no llega.

"Aquí hace demasiado calor." Afirma. "Y lo que hicieran esos dos no me interesa."

Eso viene a ser que piensa lo contrario, por algún motivo parece preocuparle un poco lo que pase con esa chica que poco a poco está siendo especial para todos nosotros.

Entonces decido ir a su cuarto para mirar cómo están.

Primero llamo suavemente a la puerta para abrirla al no obtener respuesta y entonces asombrarme un poco al ver a ambos dormidos mientras Gojyo la tiene protectoramente entre los brazos como con cuidado de no tocarle parches.

Y de pronto me doy cuenta que el de su abdomen parece más sucio que antes y entro para ver que es así en cuanto doy la luz haciéndola enterrar la cara entre la almohada y Gojyo mientras él se cubre los ojos maldiciendo.

"¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho?" Les digo suavemente alarmado. "Esa herida ha sangrado."

"Tuvimos un pequeño accidente." Me dice Gojyo. "¿Crees que podrías echarle un ojo?"

"Claro." Le digo. "Pero creo que será mejor que duerma hasta la cena."

"De eso nada, llevamos un rato dormidos, si no esta noche no dormirá y mañana tenemos examen pronto." Afirma antes de moverla suavemente y besarle la frente para que ella levante un poco la cara para mirarle y que él me señale con una mirada.

"Hola." Me dice.

"Buenas, parece que ya estás más tranquila." Le digo viendo que lleva otra vez los pantalones de pijama de su estilo y la camiseta con manchas de sangre en algún punto suelto, como si hubiese manchado primero el parche. "Tienes sangre en la camiseta. Será mejor que te eche un ojo."

"Ah, ha sido un accidente." Afirma. "Soy un poco torpe a veces."

Vale, era cierto, pero dudaba que hubiera sido por eso.

"No necesito explicaciones." Le digo sonriendo. "¿Vamos al baño para que te la limpie? Diría que se te ha vuelto a abrir la herida."

"Voy." Afirma suavemente para incorporarse con un gesto que me dejaba patente que ocultaba su dolor antes de que Gojyo se levantase también y saliese diciendo que iba a poner la mesa para la cena.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué te ha pasado para que se te abra la herida?" Le pregunto a Lily suavemente para evitar que se sienta amenazada.

"Me di un golpe y creo que se abrió." Afirma. "Me patiné al venir al baño y me di con el lavamanos en la herida."

"Deberías tener más cuidado." Le digo. "No paras de recibir heridas en esta zona."

"Realmente creo que es la misma, solo que no para de abrirse." Afirma suavemente aguantando el dolor mientras le curo otra vez la herida. "Supongo que esto dejará cicatriz."

"Tal vez." Le digo.

"Bueno, sin problema, no suelo enseñar demasiado la tripa." Afirma.

"¿Siempre le sacas el lado bueno a todo?" Le pregunto.

"Lo intento." Afirma suavemente para luego sonreír. "Como lo de hoy. Es… vale, ha sido terrorífico, pero ahora no tengo que hacer la cena y he pasado la tarde entera tumbada en la cama."

Sacudo la cabeza, es increíble que siga haciendo eso cuando es evidente que no está bien.

No lo entiendo, no es posible.

"Lily, es… tenemos que hablar." Le digo.

"Claro, dispara." Me dice.

"Es sobre Gojyo, no sé lo que tenéis ni lo que dejáis de tener, pero… por favor, dejarlo ya." Le digo. "No sé cómo llegamos aquí ni por qué, pero sí sé que un día tendremos que volver a irnos, y tú no podrás venir, así que…"

"Vamos, vamos." Me dice sonriendo divertida de una forma que me hace pensar que finge en realidad. "Ni que fuésemos pareja o algo así."

"¿Y no es así?" Le digo suavemente. "Porque es la impresión que tengo desde fuera, y nunca antes había visto a Gojyo pedir nada como antes. Y eso me preocupa."

Eso ya le cambia la cara y sé que he conseguido hacerla pensar.

"Mira, te hemos cogido cariño, y eso es normal." Le digo. "Eres una gran chica, y nos tratas a todos con cariño, como si fuésemos familia; por eso no sería capaz de ver cómo se te rompe el corazón cuando tengamos que irnos, desaparezcamos o dios sabe qué."

Me parte el corazón tener que hablar así, pero es necesario. Porque si Gojyo no va a entrar en razón… al menos ella debe hacerlo, es lista y sé que entiende lo que le digo.

"Me hago cargo." Afirma suavemente antes de mirarme. "Pero ya es tarde, por mucho que sepa que un día desapareceréis de mi vida, por mucho que sepa que al final seré yo la que reciba el daño, no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento." Afirma suavemente con los ojos brillantes con lágrimas. "Y ya sabía que iba a acabar, es… dios, esto es un sueño, y todos los sueños acaban algún día. Pero aún así… no he podido evitar sentir lo que siento por él, aunque él me mintiese… no podría evitarlo tampoco."

No había esperado eso, sinceramente.

Sabía que esa chica era de otra pasta, le habían atacado dos veces y aún así acababa herida pero siempre sigue levantando la cabeza. Y daba igual cuántas veces le diese la vida un golpe, ella al final siempre acababa levantándose, como toda una guerrera.

"No me hagas caso." Le digo. "Supongo que solo es el miedo a hacer más daño a gente que me importa. Aunque por cierto, es cierto que Gojyo es un mujeriego y que desde que le conozco casi siempre ha estado coqueteando con mujeres, una diferente cada día; pero lo que seguro que nunca le había visto es alejar a una mujer que no fuese una enemiga, ni esa mirada de preocupación por una única persona que no fuésemos nosotros, y desde luego, nunca antes le había visto salir a fumar fuera cuando no estábamos heridos que pudiera empeorarnos las heridas. Hasta ahora." Afirmo mientras aporrean la puerta por lo que abro a Gojyo.

"Eh, abrir hueco, necesito… ¿se puede saber qué le estás haciendo, Hakkai?" Me dice mirándome duramente tras mirar a la mujer. "¿Qué le estás haciendo?"

"¡Gojyo!" Le dice Lily poniéndole una mano en el pecho para pararle. "Este alcohol pica mucho… me duele."

"¿Y no podía haber usado agua oxigenada?" Le dice él.

"No teníamos." Le digo participando de la coartada. "Y tenía que desinfectársela."

"Esta bien." Afirma para girarse de golpe. "Oh, mierda, no miréis, se me ha bajado de golpe toda la cerveza."

Eso hace que le riña hasta que veo a Lily sonriendo y con la mano en la boca aguantándose la risa.

"Uffff… qué a gusto me he quedado…" Gime Gojyo soltando el aire.

"No tienes remedio." Le dice Lily divertida mientras le acabo de ajustar el parche.

"Y ya verás la cena." Le dice él. "Goku ha traído una sorpresa."

"Digamos que es para poner un final dulce a un día malo." Le digo. "Pero sí, fue idea de Goku."

"Será mejor que salgamos a dar gracias." Dice ella entonces.

"¿Te echamos una mano para ir?" Le pregunta Gojyo.

"Nah, no pasa nada." Dice ella. "Aún conservo mi dignidad, puedo ir apoyándome hasta la cocina."

"Ahá." Asiente Gojyo como si le diese igual. "Vale, pues te esperaremos con un té frío."

"Creo que hoy me he ganado el privilegio de una lata de rubia bien fría." Le dice ella sonriendo divertida. "En lata."

"Oído cocina." Le dice Gojyo feliz para ir a la cocina.

"Vaya, pensaba que no bebías." Le digo caminando tras ella mientras va apoyándose por la pared y el recibidor hasta la cocina.

"Y no suelo beber, pero por una noche me apetece unirme a esos dos." Me dice. "A ver por qué tienen que ser ellos dos los que se acaben todo mi arsenal de cervezas sin alcohol. Y bueno, mañana será otro día, espero."

Eso me hace reírme al ver que incluso en los momentos más oscuros, ella sigue aferrándose a cualquier cosa para iluminarlo un poco. Metro casi ochenta de positivismo puro y duro.

Aunque es cierto que al día siguiente sería otro día, y dentro de ese 'otro día' teníamos dos exámenes y otro más para recuperar uno de los de hoy.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Al día siguiente

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Por amor de dios." Grita Sanzo. "¿Se puede saber qué coño haces media hora en el baño?. ¡Sal de una vez!"

"Sanzo." Le dice Hakkai comprobando el contenido de la bolsa que lleva para el día que nos espera. "Por más que grites no vas a conseguir más."

"Es una mujer, deberías saber que la que menos tiempo usa en arreglarse tarda más de media hora." Le digo divertido. "Además, está herida, le costará más hacer cualquier cosa."

"Me da igual." Afirma para volver a aporrear la puerta. "¡Sal de una vez!"

"Ya va, ya va." Le dice ella abriendo la puerta para salir y que Sanzo casi la tire al entrar a la carrera al baño. "Sí que tenía que necesitarlo. "¿Vamos yendo?"

"Vaya, te has puesto… demasiado guapa para ir a clase." Afirmo viéndola con una camiseta blanca, vaporosa y suelta sobre una falda vaquera. Lo curioso era que llevase unas botas de cuero marrón claro del mismo tipo que las que usaban los vaqueros de las películas solo que con tacón. "Esto… creo que no deberías llevar esos zapatos, por tu tobillo."

"Es que me apetecía arreglarme un poco." Afirma cogiendo un botellín de agua con la mano vendada y cogiéndolo con la otra antes de que se le cayera. "Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto… en fin, fue una suerte que no fuese la derecha, no hubiera podido escribir si no."

"¿Tienes que sacarle siempre punta a todo?" Le pregunto bromeando.

"Solo a los lápices." Afirma. "Por cierto ¿hemos cogido?"

"Cuatro." Afirma Hakkai. "Y como media docena de bolígrafos uno negro y uno azul para cada uno."

"Que ya me dirás para qué necesitamos todo eso." Le digo cogiendo su bolsa para facilitarle el camino. "Los lápices no los hemos usado aún en ningún examen, y siempre acabamos usando el mismo bolígrafo."

"Supersticiones y protocolos personales." Nos dice sonriendo. "Botellín de agua, útiles de escritura…"

"¿Te has cogido la pastilla para los dolores?" Le pregunta Hakkai.

"Aquí." Afirma mostrándole una cajita dorada con algo azul. "¿Las fiambreras?"

"En la mochila." Afirmo. "¿Podemos irnos ya?"

"Mucha suerte." Afirma Sanzo saliendo del baño justo cuando ya estamos saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

"¿Sanzo nos ha deseado suerte o es que mi mente está ya delirando?" Pregunta Lily.

"No, has oído bien." Afirma Hakkai sujetándole la puerta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Menudo asco de examen." Digo saliendo. "Ha sido demasiado difícil."

"No lo hubiera sido tanto si hubieras estudiado un poco más." Afirma Hakkai.

"Pues a mí no me ha parecido tanto." Afirma Lily pasando de hoja de sus apuntes sin levantar la mirada. "Creo que este va a ser más aún. ¿Habéis visto qué taco de apuntes?"

"¿Quieres que te esperemos aquí?" Le pregunta Hakkai.

"Nah… ir a dar una vuelta, no creo que salga antes de las 2 horas, y a mi me encantaría poder salir un rato a estirar las piernas." No dice. "Pero cuando salga podríamos quedar en el bar, ponen buena cerveza y barata."

"Cerveza suena bien." Afirmo. "Está bien, nos vemos en el bar dentro de dos horas."

"Si salgo antes llamaré luego." Afirma ella.

Estuvimos con ella hasta que tuvo que entrar, y entonces aún esperamos un poco más por si acaso.

"¿Vamos a dar esa vuelta?" Me pregunta Hakkai.

"Suena tentador, pero creo que prefiero esperar." Le digo. "No, mejor salimos, ha estudiado tanto que no dudo que se pasará las 2 horas ahí dentro. El paseo del final de la calle tiene que estar bien a estas horas y con este calor."

"Una buena idea." Me dice.

Es cierto que por un momento había pensado quedarme allí a esperar, pero… ella llevaba razón, necesitábamos salir de allí, estirar un poco las piernas y tomar el aire y el sol tranquilamente. Y con la cantidad de horas que había pasado encerrada con sus apuntes, estudiando hasta en la cama metida y repitiéndose cosas para repasar en voz alta, no había duda que ocuparía todo el tiempo en el examen.

Así que al final decidimos ir hasta el final de la calle para pasear por el paseo en la rivera del río que pasaba por la ciudad.

"Gojyo, sobre Lily…" Me dice Hakkai rompiendo un poco el silencio.

"Ya, ya sé, que no le haga daño." Afirmó.

"Sí, pero no era eso." Me dice. "Creo que a estas alturas el decir que no hay algo entre vosotros es malo."

"Pero es que no hay nada entre..." Le pregunto para cortarme porque me mira de una manera que me deja claro que sabe todo. "¿Desde cuando sabes eso?"

"Lo sospechaba, pero después de lo que me confesó ella ayer y lo que acabas de hacer ahora… ya me lo acabas de confirmar." Me dice.

Maldita sea, como siempre ha conseguido engañarme con sutileza. De todas formas, me pregunto qué le habrá dicho Lily sobre esto.

"Gojyo, dime la verdad." Me dice. "¿Tú la quieres?"

"Es evidente." Afirmo.

"Me refiero a de algún modo diferente a otras." Me dice como si fuese obvio. "¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?"

"No lo sé." Afirmo rindiéndome ante la evidente capacidad de Hakkai de sacarnos cosas sutilmente. "Me parece una mujer realmente interesante, me divierte y me hace sentir bien cuando estoy con ella. Además, es evidente que me atrae físicamente."

"Prefiero no saber cuánto ni cómo te atrae en ese sentido." Afirma. "¿Por qué la proteges?"

"No lo sé." Afirmo suspirando. "Es que… me despierta ese instinto, ya sabes, cuando veo a una mujer en problemas es superior a mí, tengo que ayudar, y… sinceramente, desde que llegamos ha tenido 3 ataques, y no para de tener accidentes leves. Y es torpe… pero la mayoría de las veces es… adorable." Afirmo sonriendo al recordar los tropiezos caseros que ha tenido. "Me encanta cuando me despierto antes y ella aún duerme, la cara que pone y cómo ese mechón de su flequillo no para de caérsele aunque se lo ponga tras la oreja, y cómo se despierta y me hago el dormido para no asustarla, el pelo revuelto y cómo se estira en la cama para ir despertándose poco a poco antes de irse al baño…"

No sé qué digo, solo sé que las palabras salen solas de mi boca mientras va pasando por mi mente imágenes de lo que voy diciéndole.

Hasta que llego a la imagen de ella echada en la cama mientras yo la cubro de besos a la luz de las velas que hacían del cuarto un poco más romántico y la atmósfera especial.

"Me parece que tenéis un problema." Afirmó Hakkai sonriendo. "Estáis los dos demasiado implicados emocionalmente como para daros cuenta."

"¿De qué tenemos que darnos cuenta?" Le digo. "Ya sé que es un error, que le voy a acabar haciendo daño, pero no puedo controlarlo."

"Menos mal." Afirma sonriendo. "Me alegro mucho por vosotros, aunque al final es evidente que al final va a acabar en desgracia cuando os separéis."

"¿Ahora ya no es un error?" Le digo confuso.

"Sigue siendo un error, pero por otro lado… el amor nunca es un error." Afirma Hakkai sonriendo. "Y creo que es muy bonito que podáis sentir algo así de fuerte el uno por el otro."

Por un momento, siento que me han quitado un peso de encima, que al menos Hakkai me apoye es… significa mucho para mí.

"Lo que sí… casi mejor que sigáis escondiéndolo un poco, como hasta ahora." Afirma sonriéndome.

"Pero al menos podremos darnos la mano o besos delante ¿no?" Le digo.

"Sed discretos." Me dice divertido.


	21. CAPITULO 21: AVANCES EN LA TERAPIA

**CAPITULO 21: AVANCES EN LA TERAPIA.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

No puedo creerme cómo pasa el tiempo, ya casi hace medio año desde que llegamos a aquel lugar tan extraño, casi 1 mes y algo desde el último ataque en el que Isa quedó tan malherida. Por suerte sus heridas ya están casi curadas, y salvo las del vientre, el resto probablemente no se le noten pronto.

Y sobre nosotros…

"Buenos días…" Me dice sonriendo mientras la miro dormir el domingo. "¿No te he dicho que no me gusta que me espíen mientras duermo?"

"Qué puedo decir." Le digo divertido. "Me encanta verte dormir."

"Señor…" Dice volviendo a acurrucarse y bostezando ligeramente.

"¿Qué tal has dormido?" Le pregunto acariciándole la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

"Bien, es… después de la paliza de ayer estaba reventada." Me dice poniéndome el brazo aún vendado por encima de mi costado con los ojos cerrados.

"Me parece raro que aún no te hayas levantado ni parezcas tener demasiadas ganas." Le digo divertido.

"Hoy es domingo." Afirma sonriendo. "Tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a vaguear un poco."

Cierto, se me había olvidado que hoy era el día de la semana que se dedicaba a vivir calmadamente y a no hacer gran cosa. Y eso nos incluía a los dos.

Sonriendo, respondo a su abrazo y entierro mi cara en su pelo.

No sé por qué, pero me encanta esos ratitos que tenemos así, juntos y haciendo nada en concreto.

Entonces noto una suave caricia en mi clavícula y miro hacia abajo para verla besarla y parar.

"¿Y eso?" Le digo.

"No sé, me apetecía." Afirma volviendo a cerrar los ojos. "Nunca me han despertado así."

"¿En serio?" Le digo divertido. "De todas formas y para que me quede claro, cómo es así."

"Suavemente, con besos, caricias… esas cosas." Me dice.

"Ah… bueno, pues los deseos de la dama son ordenes." Le digo. "Aunque creo que ya no estás dormida."

"Aún sigo un poco dormida." Afirma suavemente cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Eso me hace sonreír aún más. Sin duda es realmente divertida y tierna, así que me inclino ligeramente para besarla y hacerle unas caricias en la cara donde aún tiene marcas más claras pero ya no hay herida.

"Lily… pequeña…" Le digo suavemente para besarle suavemente la frente y seguir por los párpados antes de posarme en su boca y parar para acariciarle de nuevo. "Vamos… despierta…" Continúo suavemente.

La verdad es que hasta cierto punto es divertido hacer eso. Vale, es suave, y vale, no tiene nada de sexual; pero aún así, me gusta.

De nuevo, vuelvo a besarla y ella sonríe volviendo a hacerse la dormida por lo que profundizo un poco más en el siguiente beso para posar mi mano en su cintura y buscar su piel en el pliegue donde se juntaban camiseta y pantalón de su pijama.

Podría ser un buen chico, pero no me apetece, así que le acaricio suavemente las marcas de heridas viejas y me agacho para besarlas suavemente antes de mirarle levantando la cabeza suavemente mientras le acaricio el costado y verla mirarme por lo que le sonrío.

"Al final te has despertado." Le digo.

"Te has equivocado, estoy aún dormida." Afirma volviendo a cerrar los ojos sonriendo.

"Vale, pues sigo intentando despertarte." Afirmo divertido para volver a besarle la tripa haciéndola tumbarse bocarriba suavemente por lo que me aguanto la risa al ver cómo le gusta jugar.

Entonces vuelvo a subir, pero esta vez lo hago depositando una cadena de besos por el camino, dando gracias a Budha porque está casi bien de nuevo, porque sus heridas son poco más que marcas ya y las de su vientre… bueno, digamos que no me importa demasiado que le hayan quedado cicatrices ahí. Cicatrices que beso sin preocuparme demasiado por hacerle daño dado que sé que ya no le duelen.

Y de nuevo, llego a su pecho para que me abrace suavemente con sus brazos mientras noto que su respiración es de nuevo un poco acelerada.

Y entonces sí que paro y le doy un cachete suave en el trasero.

"Arriba, dormilona." Le digo divertido. "Hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer no haciendo nada."

"Habla por ti, lo primero que pienso hacer es darme un buen baño." Afirma sonriendo y estirándose. "Con agua bien calentita y mucha espuma."

"Hum…" Digo rodeándola con los brazos mientras está sentada para volver a echármela encima haciéndola reír. "No suena nada mal. Un baño…"

"Bueno…" Me dice suavemente. "Ya sabes dónde está la bañera…" Afirma levantándose suavemente para salir e ir al baño.

Es curioso, y no puedo evitar pensar que esas últimas palabras son una invitación; pero es imposible.

Me levanto y voy al baño.

Entonces la veo allí, sentada en el vater y esperando mientras la bañera comienza a llenarse mientras veo cómo comienza a formarse una capa de espuma en la superficie y se eleva el olor de una flor blanca que nunca consigo acabar de recordar cómo se llama pero que huele de maravilla (jazmín).

Entonces veo cómo mete una mano y la mueve suavemente como comprobando el calor del agua.

Es divertida, pero entonces veo que comienza a quitarse la camiseta y me escondo para no mirar.

¿Un momento? Por qué no iba a mirar, basta con que no me vea.

Con cuidado me escondo tras el marco y miro.

Es curioso, normalmente las mujeres se quitan primero los pantalones o la falda para luego deshacerse de la ropa del torso, pero en cambio…

"Mierda mano…" Murmura ella mientras la veo pelear con el cordón del pantalón dando la vuelta. "Joder, no puedo hacer nada a derechas con esta." Afirma antes de morder un extremo de los dos cordones y ponerse a maniobrar con la mano derecha hasta que suelta el cordón del pantalón y consigue bajarlo un poco.

Sonrío aguantando las ganas de reírme al verla actuar así de naturalmente.

Y también me fijo en ella. Ha adelgazado un poco, pero sigue manteniendo sus curvas, las del pecho, la cintura, caderas y el trasero. Y menudo trasero.

Me gustan las curvas que se le hacen en el trasero, firme y en su sitio, sin embargo cubierto aún con las bragas. Entonces se lleva la mano a esta y se sienta en la taza del vater para mirar algo en las bragas y sonreír.

"Genial, se acabó la pesadilla." Afirma para sacarse una cosa como de gasa de dentro y hacer una pelota para tirarla a la basura pequeñita que tiene allí y que parece cambiar cada día, o al menos durante alguna semana suelta.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de qué ha tirado y sacudo la cabeza.

Había oído que las mujeres pasaban por eso, que les dolía hasta el alma y que perdían sangre.

Entonces se pone de espaldas en el bidé y la veo lavarse un poco antes de coger la toallita que hay junto a este y secarse un poco para volver a ponerse la ropa interior.

"Gojyo." Me llama secándose. "Hoy es día de lavadora, deberías sacar la ropa sucia a la cocina porque cuando salga la pondré."

Me alejo un poco a la habitación para contestarle.

"¿La meto en la lavadora?" Le pregunto.

"Claro." Afirma. "Luego meto yo mi pijama."

"Perfecto." Afirmo cogiendo la ropa del suelo para echarla a lavar. "¿Puedo entrar y la llevo yo?"

"Vale, pero podía llevarla yo." Afirma desde la bañera.

"No me cuesta nada." Afirmo viéndola que como cuando nos bañamos juntos se tapa un poco el pecho mientras el agua sigue subiendo a su alrededor. "¿No hay ropa interior?"

"La llevo puesta." Afirma divertida.

"¿Y eso?" Le digo. "Normalmente te bañas sin nada."

"Normalmente cierro la puerta para bañarme." Me dice bromeando.

"Cierto, pero si cierras no puedo recoger la ropa para meterla en la lavadora." Afirmo divertido para salir e irme a la cocina a echar la ropa echa una pelota en la lavadora y cerrar la puerta para volver al pasillo.

Entonces me doy cuenta, y abro un cajón para sacar un par de velas y mi mechero y volver a llamar a la puerta del baño para que me conteste.

"¿Puedo?" Le digo para entrar y ponerle una vela ante la cara y encenderla. "Si vas a bañarte, hazlo bien. Nada mejor que unas velas relajantes para un buen baño."

"¿Quieres meterte?" Me dice tímidamente.

"No sé… no creo que estuviese bien…" Bromeo divertido.

"¿Perdona?" Me dice para reírse. "Te recuerdo que no sería la primera vez."

"No." Niego divertido sentándome en el borde de la bañera. "Pero la vez anterior fue especial, sobre explicar por qué."

Entonces se incorpora ligeramente y me coge del cuello de la camiseta con la mano vendada para atraerme hacia ella y besarme con apenas un roce de labios antes de soltarme.

"Entonces hagamos que vuelva a serlo." Susurra mientras se le suben los colores.

"Dios… eres lo que no hay." Afirmo levantándome para quitarme la camiseta y tirarla al bidé aún mojado. "Voy por más velas, y a ponerme otros calzoncillos."

"Como quieras." Me dice suavemente.

Me cuesta nada encontrar más velas que colocar en el borde de la bañera, colocarlas y encenderlas es sencillo, el problema viene cuando tengo que meterme al agua y veo que Lily sigue en el mismo sitio.

¿Me meto tras ella como la vez anterior?. ¿O tal vez mejor cara a cara?

Entonces ella se mueve ligeramente hacia delante como haciéndome hueco tras ella y mira sobre su hombro como preguntándome.

No necesito más, detrás.

Con cuidado me meto tras ella y apago el grifo al ver que casi se sobra la bañera.

"¿A qué huele?" Le pregunto.

"Jazmín, he puesto unas sales de baño." Afirma. "Por qué. No me digas que no te gusta el olor."

"Claro que me gusta." Afirmo divertido. "Es que no sabía a qué olía." Añado haciéndola recostar contra mí un poco. "Me ha sorprendido que me dijeras que me metiera contigo, aunque sea con ropa interior."

"Me da miedo, pero tengo que quitarlo." Afirma suavemente.

Otra vez con su tontería de quitarse los miedos.

"Mira, no veo por qué sigues emperrada en eso." Le digo. "No es tan importante."

"¿Tú crees?" Me dice. "Porque yo creo que sí lo es. Es… no puedo tener miedo de eso eternamente. Ya llega el calor y casi no puedo salir de casa sin chaqueta."

"¿En serio?" Le digo para darme cuenta que es así, desde que la atacaron sola no la había visto salir de casa sin chaqueta, y ahora ya comenzaba a hacer calor.

"¿Y bañarte conmigo te va a ayudar?" Le digo con incredulidad.

"Si lo prefieres se lo pido a otro." Me dice.

"Ni de broma." Afirmo cogiéndola en un abrazo por la cintura. "Me halaga ser yo quien te ayude; y no me malinterpretes, no sabes lo loco que me vuelve todo esto, pero lo digo por ti."

"Genial." Afirma. "Porque no se me ocurre hacer esto con otra persona que no seas tú."

Eso me hace un poco de daño por dentro, porque comienzo a ser consciente del tiempo que llevamos allí y comienzo a temer que llegue el día que tengamos que volver a irnos, y si habíamos desaparecido de nuestro mundo del día a la noche… ¿qué podía asegurarme que no fuese a ser así ahora?

"¿Estás bien?" Me dice suavemente.

"Sí." Afirmo suavemente intensificando el abrazo para besarle el cuello y la base a los hombros. "Estaba pensando la suerte que tengo de estar aquí y ahora contigo."

En cierto modo era cierto, pensaba que tenía mucha suerte de estar así con ella en ese momento y en esa bañera, aunque tuviésemos puesta la ropa interior de abajo.

Y entonces noto cómo ella mueve la mano sumergida y la pone en mi pierna para moverla lentamente hasta llegar a la cara interna de mi muslo.

"Vaya, vaya… estamos juguetonas hoy ¿no?" Le digo.

"Ya no tengo heridas." Me dice con la cara roja y casi susurrando.

Mierda, se me había olvidado lo que le había dicho el mismo día que la habían atacado sola.

"No sé si es buena idea." Le digo suavemente.

"Bueno…" Dice suavemente para titubear y volver a rozarme.

"Vale, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas." Afirmo suspirando. "¿Salimos?"

"No, es… con la espuma… creo que será más fácil." Afirma suavemente mirándome dado que se ha recostado un poco más sobre mí.

"Está bien." Me rindo levantando las manos. "Tú mandas, te cedo la batuta."

"Hum." Asiente suavemente antes de incorporarse un poco y ponerse casi de rodillas frente a mí. "Es… no sé muy bien cómo…"

"Perfecto, las nuevas experiencias me gustan." Afirmo sonriéndole. "Podemos empezar por jugar un poco, creo que eso ayuda."

"¿Jugar?" Me pregunta.

Entonces sonrío antes de juntar ambas manos y salpicarle un poco para que se frote la cara y me eche agua.

"Casi, pero no lo acabas de pillar." Afirmo volviendo a salpicarle, esta vez un poco más arriba de lo que sería el canalillo. "¿Usamos jabón?"

"Mejor." Afirma para estirarse dándome la espada y coger la esponja con un bote para tendérmelo. "¿Quién primero?"

"Yo mismo." Afirmo sonriéndole para echar un poco de gel en la esponja y levantarla para ver que estaba lejos. "Si te pones tan lejos no puedo."

"Oh." Dice alejándose un poco más.

"No, no lo coges." Afirmo rascándome la frente antes de volver a mirarla. "Yo te jabono a ti y luego tú a mí."

"Ah." Dice dudando antes de volver a sentarse casi en mi regazo. "Lo siento."

"No importa, para nada." Afirmo sonriendo ante el hecho de que me ha gustado cuando me rozó mi miembro con su trasero sin querer. "Me ha gustado." Añado susurrándole al oído mientras le cojo el brazo herido para comenzar a frotárselo.

Los brazos son algo fácil, no parece demasiado tensa cuando le jabono los brazos con cuidado, poniendo especial cuidado en no hacerle daño en las marcas de las viejas heridas. El problema es cuando llego a los hombros y acabo para bajar lentamente hacia abajo.

En cuanto llego a la clavícula, se tensa bastante pero no dice nada.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto.

"Sí, es… esto es nuevo." Afirma suavemente.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunto suavemente.

Me da miedo, pero asiente, y entonces, bajo un poco más, hasta la parte de arriba del pecho donde paro porque ya llega al agua.

"Bueno… pues hasta aquí la jabonada." Afirmo suavemente. "Porque lo de meter la mano bajo el agua… vamos, creo que pierde el jabón."

"Puedo levantarme un poco y…" Murmura yendo a moverse.

Entonces tengo una idea y palmeo suavemente mi regazo.

"Puedes subirte en mis piernas, así subirás un poco más." Afirmo bromeando.

Lo que no esperaba es que fuese a tomárselo al pie de la letra y tras dudar un poco, se mueve y se sube en mi regazo.

"Si peso me bajo." Murmura.

"No te preocupes." Afirmo.

Como si el que pudiera pesar fuese a hacerme quejarme, tenía su trasero justo sobre mí, iba a tener que rezar porque no notara lo que me hacía.

Con cuidado recojo la esponja y vuelvo a sus hombros para volver a untarlos con jabón, espuma y agua, para volver a bajar lentamente por el frente hasta la clavícula y luego ir hacia el pecho, ahora fuera del agua casi hasta la mitad.

Cuando tengo una vista del panorama no puedo evitar sacudir una vez la cabeza y soplar al ver lo deliciosos que parecen sus pechos ahora que están húmedos y cubiertos de espuma del jabón.

"¿Estás…?" Me dice suavemente.

"¿Te he asustado? Lo siento." Le digo. "Es que… nada."

"¿Nada?" Me dice removiéndose un poco para tocarme la entrepierna.

"Lo siento, es algo natural." Afirmo metiendo la mano entre ambos para intentar ponérmela bien colocada entre las piernas y evitar que la incomode de nuevo la respuesta más natural en un hombre bañándose con una mujer que le atrae. "Ya está, ahora ya no te molestará."

"No me molestaba." Niega para mover su mano palpando mis piernas en busca de algo por lo que le paro la mano.

"Por mí ya está bien así." Afirmo suavemente. "¿Bajas y levantas la pierna para que te la jabone?"

De nuevo asiente y se gira para hundirse un poco levantando una pierna hacia mí.

Preciosas, largas y con carne pero duras con músculos potentes. Son suaves y el jabón resbala cuando aprieto la esponja contra su piel.

Está tan preciosa que no puedo reprimir el instinto de oler su piel en la pierna y besarla hacerla escalofriar ligeramente.

"Lo siento." Afirmo suavemente para que sacuda la cabeza.

Entonces me mira y me pide la esponja.

"Te toca." Afirmo para levantarme y girarme para ponerme entre sus piernas liberando mi incipiente erección. "No te cortes, hazme lo que quieras, princesa."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

No podía creerme cómo era posible que con algo tan sencillo como jabonarme la espalda que salía del agua, los hombros y la parte superior del pecho y las piernas, podía notar este calor en mi cuerpo y los escalofríos al recordar la última vez que algo me había rozado así.

No, así no, Gojyo lo hacía con cariño y cuidado; nada que ver con nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Y de pronto… acerca su cara a mi pierna y la huele para luego besarla mientras noto un escalofrío terrible por la espalda y cuando para estiro la mano tras su disculpa para pedirle la esponja y disimular.

"Te toca." Me dice pasándome la esponja para levantarse y colocarse entre mis piernas para facilitarme el trabajo.

Ojalá pudiera hablar y decirle que no es lo que cree, que no es miedo, al menos no del todo.

"Vaya, lo haces muy suave." Me dice despertándome de mis pensamientos.

"Me da miedo hacerte daño." Afirma.

"Mira." Me dice rodeándome la mano con cuidado para hacer más presión sobre su piel haciéndome correr un escalofrío de la punta de mis dedos a la mano. "Así está mejor."

"Vale, intentaré…" Digo.

"Como lo hacías estaba bien también." Afirma.

Me gusta su pecho, tiene músculo y está modelado, aunque ya me había dado cuenta antes; a pesar de no tener demasiada espalda, tiene músculos. Y qué músculos.

A su lado el acero es de goma.

"¿Qué tal?" Me dice.

"Bien, pero… eres tú el que tiene que…" Murmuro.

"Como tenga que decir yo, te ríes hasta que te salgan canas." Afirma. "Pero te resumo en que me encanta cómo lo haces."

"Gracias." Afirmo suavemente.

La verdad es que me gusta mucho eso.

Entonces le miro y él me devuelve la mirada y acerca un poco los labios debatiéndose si darme un beso o no, ofreciéndomelo para que sea yo quien lo coja, así que me agacho y le beso. Como siempre, suave al principio pero tras uno o dos, más calientes.

Hasta que él se da cuenta que se ha girado y para mirándome para disculparse.

Siempre parece tenerme más en cuenta a mí que a él mismo, siempre pidiéndome perdón por todo y como si temiera hacerme daño.

¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida de pensar que para él no era más que una más?

"Gojyo, es… ¿puedes ponerte detrás?" Le pregunto.

"Claro." Afirma. "¿Quieres echarte y descansar?"

"No…" Niego suavemente.

Me muero de miedo, pero tengo que desligar eso con el accidente y a asociarlo a él, porque él es lo que necesito, es mi medicina.

"Lily, oye, qué…" Me dice suavemente mientras me tumbo al revés contra él, apoyando mi pecho en el suyo para besarle mientras noto algo duro bajo su ropa interior.

"Intento no pensar." Afirmo suavemente para volver a besarle suavemente.

Eso es, si no pienso… si evito pensar en ese día…

Con cuidado acaricio sus abdominales, son duros, nada que ver con la tripa plana pero blanda de quienes me atacaron.

No, Gojyo no es ellos, Gojyo es cariñoso, tiene cuidado de mí y no me ha obligado nunca a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Entonces deslizo la mano un poco más y toco el bulto bajo su ropa interior, recuerdo lo que pasó la primera vez cuando le rocé sin querer, vagamente ahí y decido que es un buen punto para comenzar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

No puedo creer lo que está pasado.

¿Cuándo hemos pasado de jabonarnos con erotismo a tener su pecho sobre el mío besándonos mientras ella me acaricia suavemente entre las piernas?

Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo… suave y lentamente, con un poco de inexperiencia pero igualmente causándome un efecto positivo que me hace tener que poner todo mi control mental en evitar saltar sobre ella y asustarla aún más.

Y entonces cesa para mirarme y volver a los besos suavemente.

"Oh, no, Lily, no…" Le digo sin poder contener un espasmo cuando veo que se sitúa a horcajadas sobre mis piernas.

Tarde, no puedo evitarlo y ella acaba estrellándose contra mi paquete enfundado en los bóxer mientras ella conserva aún su ropa interior, y aunque no nos fusionamos, consigue arrancarme un gemido mientras la sujeto.

"Lo siento, se me olvidó que…" Murmura poniéndose roja.

"No… importa…" Consigo decir entrecortadamente.

"Gojyo, es… quiero intentarlo." Afirma suavemente.

"¿Aquí?" Le digo confuso para que se encoja de hombros y asienta.

Joder, no debería consentirla tanto, al final acabo suspirando.

"Dame un minuto, voy a coger algo y vuelvo." Afirmo dándole un beso para separarme de ella y levantarme dejando visible el bulto en mi ropa interior. "Pero prométeme que no vas a forzarte demasiado."

"Lo prometo." Afirma suavemente levantando la mano herida.

Señor… esta mujer va a volverme loco.

Mientras rebusco en mi cajón en busca de la protección que necesitamos, me doy cuenta que todo eso es nuevo para mí, y no solo lo de hacerlo en la bañera, el hacerlo con una chica así, con alguien que me importa tanto…

"Lo siento, no sé si esto aguanta bajo el agua." Le digo agitando suavemente el envoltorio sin abrir entre dos dedos.

"Creo que sí." Afirma.

Es raro, acabo de ver sus braguitas tiradas en el suelo del baño y me doy cuenta que debe estar desnuda del todo en el agua, oculta bajo la capa de espuma densa que ocupa toda la superficie.

"Creo que estamos yendo demasiado rápido." Le digo. "¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Eso creo." Afirma.

Eso creo… eso creo… nunca había oído a una mujer decirme eso, siempre estaban totalmente seguras, la mayoría harían lo que fuera por mí, y en cambio con ella… era yo el que hacía lo que fuera por ella. Deprimente.

"Vale, pues… ¿lo hago yo o…?" Le pregunto para darme cuenta que parece asustada de nuevo. "Lo hago yo, no te preocupes."

Es raro, parece no querer mirarme mientras me desnudo, ni cuando me meto en el agua envuelto en látex con algo que huele a dios sabe qué.

"Esto se me hace muy raro." Afirmo. "¿Seguro que es esto lo que…?"

Entonces me pone un dedo en los labios y se incorpora un poco para besarme como si no le importase demasiado que pudiera verle el pecho, claro que tampoco me daba demasiado tiempo, enseguida estaba volviendo a hacer que me doliera horrores la entrepierna y luego, poquito a poco, se colocó encima mío nerviosa dado que parecía no saber qué hacer con los brazos.

Bueno, decidida y cabezota era, así que me tocaba ayudarla un poco, le cogí levemente las manos para colocármelas en los hombros suavemente y entonces le rodeé yo con los míos para pasar una mano y colocarla entre sus piernas para alejarla un poco de mi entrepierna y jugar un poco para intentar hacerle más sencilla la entrada mientras nos besábamos y yo le estimulaba un poco el pecho con mi boca y frotándola contra mí, hasta que noté que estaba lista, respirando entrecortadamente y jadeando mientras me clavaba un par de bultitos en mi pecho.

Entonces paré para mirarla a los ojos preocupado y que ella me mirara con los ojos casi en dos rendijas para asentir y moverse para volver a ponerse en posición.

Y esta vez, no sé si era por el agua, porque estaba un poco más relajada o por qué pero aunque más lentamente, consiguió su objetivo y acabé notando la opresión de ella en torno a mí, enloqueciéndome y elevándome casi hasta el cielo.


	22. CAPITULO 22: TERAPIA MUSICAL

**CAPITULO 22: TERAPIA MUSICAL.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto a Lily que está sobre mí, recuperando un poco el aliento y temblando un poco aún. "¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? Forzar las cosas no sirve de nada. Anda, vamos a salir, nos secamos y…"

"Es… he podido…" Dice suavemente.

Sinceramente no sabía qué pensar, seguía temblando y su mirada tenía un 'no-sé-qué' que me daba qué pensar.

"Lily, en serio, deberíamos dejar de hacer esto." Afirmo. "Te está haciendo daño."

"No, es… estoy bien." Afirma para sonreír y besarme suavemente. "La próxima vez…"

"¿Por qué no lo dejas ya?" Le digo. "Deberíamos esperar un tiempo."

"No creo." Niega suavemente. "Es… el tiempo solo lo empeorará."

"El tiempo sana cualquier herida." Le digo apelando a los refranes populares.

"Ya, pero…" Dice. "Tampoco vamos muy… rápido."

No, eso era cierto, la cosa iba lenta, llevábamos bastante tiempo juntos y solo habíamos tenido relaciones tres veces. Eso era poco incluso para un novato tímido, pero tampoco habíamos podido hacer más, casi todo el tiempo había sido porque estaba herida o por temor a hacerle daño.

"Mira, me encanta hacer esto contigo." Le digo acariciándole la cara y mirándole directamente a los ojos. "Pero ahora mismo siento como si te estuviese haciendo algo malo porque tienes miedo, y eso ya no me gusta tanto. Me duele verte así, y eso no ayuda a hacerlo tan bien como debería."

"Lo siento." Me dice. "Es… no puedo imaginar esto si no es contigo."

Es siempre la misma respuesta, sé que es sincera, y también sé que mi postura me durará menos de medio minuto en el que acabo abrazándola y buscando reconfortarla mientras me prometo que la próxima vez no cederé, aunque algo dentro de mí sabe que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, la próxima vez volveré a ceder, porque no puedo verla tan triste, es superior a mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Ya te sales?" Le pregunto a la dama cuando sale de la bañera para secarse.

"Sí, es… tengo hambre, y si no se nos juntará el desayuno y la comida."

"Un buen motivo, sí." Asiento. "Este… creo que yo esperaré un poco más. Me apetece relajarme un poco más."

"Como quieras." Me dice. "¿Te preparo un poco de café?"

"Café suena genial, gracias." Afirmo dejándola salir y secarse un poco antes de ponerse el albornoz encima y salir del baño dejando la puerta entornada.

A ver cómo le decía que no podía salir porque verla con su ropa interior blanca y mojada me había provocado un efecto que le iba a sacar los colores…

Mejor esperar un poco a que se baje y entonces salir para secarme un poco e ir a la cocina donde veo que está sentada en la mesa viendo cómo el cazo donde hace el café humea pero no hierve.

"Salgo un momento a fumarme uno y vuelvo." Le digo mostrándole un cigarrillo.

"Vale." Asiente suavemente. "He encontrado una caja de bizcochos."

"Creo que me gustan los bizcochos." Asiento encendiéndome el cigarrillo para enfocarlo a la calle. "Espero que no te llegue el humo."

"No te preocupes." Me dice. "Me extrañaba que no… bueno, que no fumases después de…"

"Ah, bueno. Después de disfrutar de una buena mujer lo que me apetece es estar un rato a su lado, no fumar." Afirmo sonriendo.

"Vaya, interesante." Afirma bromeando.

"No sé si lo has cogido pero tú eres una de esas buenas mujeres." Le digo sonriendo con picardía desde la terraza.

"Gracias por la aclaración." Afirma sonrosándose un poco. "No me había quedado demasiado claro."

Eso me hace sonreír mientras me doy prisa por acabarme mi cigarrillo, solo que ella acaba antes y viene a sentarse en las sillas con la mesita plegable que hemos puesto en la terraza, con un par de tazas de café, uno solo y el suyo con leche y azúcar.

Entonces sonrío y me acerco desde atrás para abrazarla por los hombros suavemente metiendo mi mano en el cuello de su albornoz hasta posar la mano en su pecho y cogerle su botón entre mis dedos juguetonamente.

"¿Sabes que lo de la bañera ha estado genial?" Le susurro suavemente al oído. "Ha sido la primera vez que lo hacía en una bañera, pero hay que repetirlo otro día…" Añado antes de olerle el cuello que huele a jazmín, como ha dicho ella que se llamaba ese olor, y besárselo.

Eso la hace escalofriar, pero creo que no con miedo sino más bien de la forma que más me gusta a mí en las mujeres.

Sonrío complacido al ver cómo lo que sujeto entre mis dedos suavemente comienza a endurecerse mientras la beso y entonces paro para dar otra calada al cigarrillo y apagarlo con cuidado en el borde de la lata-cenicero que tenemos allí fuera antes de sentarme y coger la taza que me ha preparado.

"Mmmm… me gusta el café que haces, aunque no está demasiado cargado." Afirmo sonriendo al ver cómo sus mejillas vuelven a estar sonrosadas y me mira con cara de medio sorpresa. "¿Hum?"

Como respuesta se toca el albornoz y sonrío tomando un sorbo.

"¿Te he pillado por sorpresa?" Le digo divertido.

"Más bien."

"De eso se trataba." Afirmo. "¿Te ha gustado?"

"Hum." Asiente.

"Lo sabía." Asiento divertido.

Mi instinto rara vez falla, y eso, aunque había sido arriesgado, había sido también suave y a la vez, picante. Una buena mezcla que por lo que se ve, no le molestaba y a mí me comenzaba a gustar.

Hacer las cosas más lentas, con cuidado y poniendo más cariño que de normal… sí, podía acostumbrarme a eso, comenzaba a gustarme.

Entonces recuerdo algo que me comentó un tipo de otra carrera en la biblioteca, mientras esperaba que Hakkai y ella encontrasen unos libros que buscaban.

"No sé si fiarme cuando pones esa cara." Me dice levantando una ceja haciéndome dar cuenta que me estaba mirando.

"Es que me acabo de acordar de algo que me dijeron hace tiempo." Le digo. "Y creo que eso sí que te podría ayudar un poco con lo tuyo."

"¿En serio?" Me dice.

"Claro, pero habría que preparar algo." Afirmo.

"Yo el baño… te toca a ti poner plan." Me dice.

"Vale, pues entonces hagamos la comida rápidamente y… a cambiarse." Afirmo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Música lista." Afirmo comprobando que el reproductor portátil está conectado y funciona. "Ropa… lista. Me falta la pareja."

La verdad es que parece estar costándole un poco, tanto que ya he preparado todo y me he puesto en vaqueros sin camiseta.

No sé si será una buena idea el hacer eso, pero es una idea, y desde luego es menos agresiva que el dejarla que siga intentando hacerse daño por hacerlo juntos.

Y entonces la oigo en el pasillo, maldiciendo por algo.

"¿Lily?" La llamo asomándome a la puerta para chocarnos.

"Lo siento, me ha costado encontrar lo que me habías dicho." Afirma.

Dios, pensaba que no podía estar más bonita, pero estaba equivocado.

Se ha puesto una falda corta como la de la discoteca, solo que negra, con vuelo y suelta y una camiseta blanca que no llega a tocar la falda y con una cremallera que parece no poder cerrarse del todo en el pecho.

"Estás preciosa." Afirmo.

"Me siento ridícula." Me contesta. "Tengo ganas de que acabe."

"Bueno, pues evitemos que te escapes y empecemos cuanto antes." Le contesto sonriendo y cogiéndole la mano para llevarla al centro. "Bienvenida a nuestra pequeña pista de baile."

"¿Esto?" Me dice suavemente.

"Bueno… no te dejaría salir así si fuese una de verdad." Afirmo sonriendo y poniendo la música para acercarme a ella al ritmo de una música sensual que me habían recomendado.

El plan era sencillo, hacerla relajar un poco, reconfortarla con lo que tenía de su miedo hacia cualquier tipo de contacto, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar bien lo que intentaba hacer, porque no podía ni quería permitirme el lujo de hacerle aún más daño.

Pero bailar con ella… bueno, eso era inocente.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto cuando la veo bailar un poco tensa.

"Sí, es que… no sé bailar esto muy bien." Afirma suavemente.

"No pasa nada, simplemente movámonos." Le digo cogiéndole la mano.

"Pero tú lo haces tan bien…" Me dice suavemente.

"Bueno… simplemente me muevo." Afirmo cogiéndole la mano para pegarme a ella un poco poniéndome atrás. "Venga, yo te ayudo."

Para ser sincero, creo que nunca antes lo había pasado tan bien haciendo algo como bailar, al menos con alguien, porque yo NUNCA bailaba.

"Mano…" Le digo colocándome tras ella y ofreciéndole la mano para que la ponga en la mía y lo mismo con la otra. "Vale… ahora un poco más juntos… eso es." Le digo sonriéndole cuando consigo que se ponga más junta pero sin tocarme aún. "Vale… ahora tienes que moverte conmigo. Cadera a la derecha…" Le digo para que la mueva.

"¿Así?" Me dice.

"Casi." Le digo sonriendo ante el intento para soltarle una mano y ponérsela junto a la cintura. "¿Me dejas?"

"Hum." Asiente suavemente.

Con cuidado rodeo su cintura con mi brazo pegándome un poco más a ella y apoyando mis rodillas tras las suyas.

"Dobla un poco las piernas… eso es, y ahora hacia la derecha." Afirmo moviéndome lentamente guiándola. "Vale, ahora lo mismo hacia la izquiera… eso es." Afirmo sonriendo y guiándola casi sin esfuerzo. "Derecha e izquierda." Le digo para volver a guiarnos a ambos suavemente y lentamente. "Eh, lo vas pillando. ¿Te atreves con un derecha, izquierda y dos para la derecha?"

"Puedo intentarlo." Afirma sonriendo suavemente.

La verdad es que vamos demasiado lentos para la música, pero es divertido hacer eso juntos, ondeando lentamente tan cerca el uno del otro y haciendo giros de cadera que… ¡buffff! Para qué mentir, me tienen atacado haciéndome que me hierva algo por dentro de una forma placentera.

"Vaya, qué buena." Afirmo cuando conseguimos hacerlo a la vez. "¿Otra vez?"

"Vale." Afirma sonriendo.

La segunda vez no es para nada peor, y sin decir nada hacemos lo mismo pero invertido para volver al mismo orden y parar.

"Esto es divertido." Afirma ella sonriendo. "Podría acostumbrarme."

"Pues si esto te divierte que no caiga la fiesta." Afirmo sonriendo divertido al ver que no le da tanto miedo que estemos pegados casi.

Curiosamente, parece pillar enseguida el ritmo y el movimiento comienza a hacerse más fluido, ajustándonos a la vez para menear el trasero divertidos, hasta que nos separamos y ella se pone frente a mí, volviendo a ajustarse pero cara a cara.

"¿Ya te has movido?" Le digo divertido.

"Prefería verte la cara un poco." Me dice segura pero sonrosándose ligeramente.

Entonces le pongo las manos en las caderas y le sonrío.

Es cierto, se me había olvidado que tenía ese… algo, osado, valiente. Ese algo tentador que hace que se me olvide todo y solo haga lo que sea pensando en ella.

Y entonces tropieza y la cojo en brazos para mirarnos y entonces comenzar a reírnos mientras la vuelvo a dejar en sus pies.

"Que divertido." Afirmo.

"Lo siento, por lo del tropiezo." Me dice aún sonriendo.

"No importa, ha sido divertido." Afirmo mientras comienza una canción más movida ("Tacatá" de Tacabro). "Mira, algo movido."

"Esto sé." Afirma suavemente para comenzar a menear las caderas y el trasero al ritmo, haciéndolo girar de derecha a izquierda y luego haciendo algo con los brazos como saltando milímetros sin moverse.

"_Dale mamasita con tu tacatá, dale mamasita con tu tacatá, dale mamasita con tu tacatá…_"

Era divertido, divertido y me hacía arder por dentro. Sobre todo cuando me pegué a ella para hacerla ondular junto a mi cuerpo. Le levanté los brazos suavemente hacia mi cabeza y me las puse tras esta para sujetarla yo suavemente con un brazo por la cintura haciéndola mirarme de lado la cara mientras seguíamos bailando.

Sensual y atrevido, eso ya era más de mi estilo; sin embargo, de pronto me di cuenta que todo lo que había hecho anteriormente a conocerla, todas las mujeres con las que había estado y con las que podría estar nunca… todas esas mujeres dispuestas, sensuales y deseosas de comprobar si el pelo de todo mi cuerpo era del mismo color rojo que veían a simple vista; ninguna de esas mujeres había conseguido ni conseguiría nunca hacerme sentir lo que esta chica tan cabezota y dura.

"Gojyo…" Me llama mientras huelo su piel en el cuello.

"¿Hum?" Le digo.

"Deberíamos ir a…" Me dice.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le pregunto al darme cuenta qué hora es.

"De las dos." Afirma suavemente. "Es… deberíamos parar."

Eso me hace sonreír cuando me sobrepongo a la sorpresa de que haya reconocido tener dos tipos de hambre: la de comida y, supongo, hambre de mí.

"Bueno, eso se puede solucionar fácilmente." Afirmo sonriendo y poniéndole una mano en el vientre para pegarme aún más a ella antes de darme cuenta de que puedo asustarla y separarme un poco. "Lo siento, se me ha ido un poco la cabeza."

"No." Niega volviendo a acercarse a mí sin soltar mi mano de su vientre rodeándola con la suya para volver a moverse suavemente con la música contra mí. "Me gusta."

"Y a mí." Afirmo siguiéndole el juego un poco antes de girarla con un paso y bailar pegados.

Entonces desciendo un poco y mi cara queda justo a la altura de su pecho, sigo bajando hasta su vientre y antes de poder parar, le he dado un beso suave sobre las marcas del último ataque, para mirarla y ver que no ha hecho ademán de apartarse si bien sus manos han acabado en mis hombros, entonces vuelvo a besarla y acabo por sacar la lengua apenas la punta para deslizarla hacia arriba por su vientre hasta topar con la parte baja de su ropa del torso donde doy un salto y me encuentro mirando cara a cara a su pecho donde vuelvo a mirarle fugazmente antes de seguir y rodearla con un brazo mientras con el otro paso por su vientre hasta su pecho sobre la ropa para enseguida encontrar la abertura y volver a tocar piel, así que con cuidado y sin dejar de movernos acompasados salvo por momentos donde parecía perder un poco el ritmo mientras notaba que su pulso crecía hasta casi ser vertiginoso.

Con cuidado, pongo un par de dedos en la hendidura que se hace entre sus pechos y la miro con pasión esperando ver una reacción, ya fuera miedo o gusto. La segunda, así que sonrío por dentro antes de besarla y apoyar la palma entera en su pecho para acariciarla suavemente sin dejar de besarla.

Entonces decido ir un poco más allá y voy bajando mis besos lentamente por su cuello hasta sus hombros moviéndole la ropa de ahí.

Por un momento tiembla, pero no se acerca ni de lejos a lo de la bañera o lo del mismo día en que todo pasó, así que sonrío feliz por dentro.

Antes de que nos demos cuenta tengo mi mano en la cremallera de su ropa para bajarla lentamente, deleitandome del cambio en su cuerpo mientras hago eso, para liberar su torso desnudo salvo por un sujetador de encaje semi-trasparente que me hace soplar sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza al ver las vistas mientras ella se pone colorada mirando a otro lado.

"No me apartes la mirada." Le digo divertido haciéndole mirarme otra vez cuando le muevo la cabeza lentamente por la barbilla para hacerla mirarme a los ojos de nuevo devolviéndole la mirada con mi frente en la suya anticipando un beso. "Estás preciosa…"

No le miento, podría exagerar, pero no lo necesito, es la verdad, está preciosa, preciosa y perfecta para mí.

Y entonces vuelvo a pasar mi mano por su pierna, desnuda hasta la falda que se levanta para dejarme pasar posándose en mi muñeca mientras mi mano sigue hacia arriba hasta llegar a la barrera que hace en su cadera la braguita.

Entonces vuelvo a resoplar feliz.

Es increíble cómo esa misma chica es capaz de hacerme hervir por dentro de esa forma, de darme ese calor interno que siento como si fuese a abrasarme por completo, un motivo más para ir al infierno.

Entonces noto algo más, y levanto la mirada para verle los ojos.

"¿Paro?" Le digo para que sacuda la cabeza pegándose más a mí. "Huy, huy, huy… que de esta me gano el infierno…"

"¿Qué?" Me dice.

"Porque corrompo a una chica pura." Afirmo volviendo a enterrar mi cara en su pecho levantándola con suavidad para mirarla a la cara, ahora por encima de la mía y volver a su pecho.

Bueno… definitivamente iba a ganarme el infierno por eso, porque ya no podía pararme, a no ser que ella se asustase y me lo pidiera, pero por lo que se veía, eso no iba a pasar.

Y al final, acabamos en el sofá, presa de ese fuego interno y mezclados, tras dejar atrás un rastro de ropa tirada sin cuidado siquiera por el camino.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"Dios… lo siento, es… voy a ir al infierno." Me dice Gojyo preocupado. "¿Te duele?"

"No mucho." Reconozco asombrada.

No puedo creérmelo, debería haberme dolido horrores, pero en lugar de eso no dolía más que como si fuesen pellizcos en los brazos.

"No deberías mentir." Afirma besándome el hombro suavemente. "Eso no nos lleva a ningún lado."

"No miento." Niego para mirarle girando la cara. "Es cierto, es… no me ha dolido casi."

"Te he visto temblar un poco." Me dice.

"Sí, es… mi cuerpo tiene miedo, aunque yo no." Afirmo. "Es raro, sé que no me harás daño, no a posta, pero mi cuerpo…"

"Creo que puedo entenderlo, a medias." Afirma sonriendo como si fuese broma. "Bueno… lo de comer tarde los domingos va a ser una costumbre ¿eh?"

"Ahora mismo le doy el último toque a la comida y podemos comer." Le digo.

"Aún tengo hambre de ti." Me dice. "Pero hay que hacer dieta."

Sonriendo le doy un beso.

"Entonces supongo que eso es un desnatado." Le digo bromeando antes de apresurarme a ir a la cocina y ponerme el delantal sobre la ropa interior para ponerme a calentar todo.

Entonces noto cómo se vuelve a pegar a mi espalda y su mano me acaricia la tripa bajo el delantal haciéndome temblar las piernas en anticipación mientras me besa el hombro y el cuello.

"No era un desnatado." Me dice. "Era el aperitivo, y llena si se come más." Afirma dándome un beso tierno pero caliente sin soltarme, porque cuando va a hacerlo, le sujeto la mano en mi cintura sin dejar de remover el puchero.

"No, quédate un poco más así." Le digo suavemente. "Es agradable."

"Los deseos de mi princesa son ordenes para mí." Afirma sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

"¿Crees que estarán dormidos?" Me pregunta Goku mientras volvemos del templo tras pasar el día fuera, como cada domingo.

"Hoy volvemos pronto." Le digo viendo que no llegan a las 10 de la noche. "Igual están cenando. ¡Buenas tardes, ya hemos llegado!" Saludo entrando por la puerta.

"¡Lily, Lily, no sabes lo que nos ha pasado hoy!" Comienza a gritar Goku cuando los encontramos en el salón, sentados en el sofá viendo una película.

"Vaya, hoy vienes muy acelerado." Le dice ella sonriéndole y abriéndole un hueco. "A ver, qué te ha pasado."

"Pues resulta que estaba con Sanzo y Hakkai." Le dijo. "Y entonces vi un animal, pero no era nada que se pareciera a nada que hubiera visto."

"Vaya, suena interesante." Afirma ella. "¿Y qué pasó?"

"Diga lo que diga, Goku no deja de ser un crío." Me dice Gojyo mientras Sanzo coge un cigarrillo de mi paquete y se sale a la terraza levantando un dedo como dándole la razón.

"Puede que sea un crío, pero es evidente que esos dos están hechos para estar juntos." Le digo. "A veces me parecen hermanos."

"Eso vendría a ser que ella es en parte mona." Me dice.

"O Goku en parte humano." Le digo viendo a Goku mover las manos enfatizando sus palabras mientras ella habla con él y se ríe con él. "Míralos, cuando están juntos es como si sus heridas no existieran. Me da miedo el día que tengamos que irnos. Goku volverá a pasarlo mal."

"El día que nos vayamos, el día que nos vayamos…" Me dice Gojyo. "¿Por qué no pruebas a olvidarlo un poco? Intenta disfrutar del ahora, porque por muy efímero que sea, lo que tenemos ahora es algo que nos trae felicidad, a Goku y a mí, así que… ¿por qué no iba a traértelo a ti también?"

"¿Tienes hambre, Goku?" Oigo decir a Lily.

"¡Sí!" Dice levantando los brazos al aire feliz. "¡Sanzo y Hakkai solo me dieron un bocadillo enano!"

"Goku, era el más grande de los 3." Le digo.

"Vale, pues ahora vamos a ir tú y yo a la cocina y vamos a hacer una receta nueva que he encontrado." Le dice ella sonriéndole. "Y he oído que llena mucho, así que… como vale poco, podemos hacer mucha cantidad y comer hasta hartarte. ¿Qué dices a eso?"

"¡Sí, comida!" Afirma él feliz. "¡Vamos a cocinar!"

"Os acompaño." Le digo. "Así aprendo a cocinar la carne esa."

"Ah, no es ese plato, es otro. Pero no te preocupes, entre los dos podemos." Me dice ella sonriendo y levantando la mano para indicarme que parara. "Vosotros descansar un rato, lleváis todo el día con él, yo me encargo."

La verdad es que era realmente agradable vivir con ella, me ayudaba a cuidar del resto, y era sensible y lista.

"Cuidado, Lily." Le dice entonces Gojyo. "Si das de comer a un monito salvaje luego volverá por más comida."

"Goku no es un mono." Afirma ella para sonreír. "Y si quiere comida, comida es lo que le conseguiremos."


	23. CAPITULO 23: FELIZ MEDIOANIVERSARIO

**CAPITULO 23: FELIZ MEDIO-ANIVERSARIO.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Buenos días…" Me dice Lily cuando tras revolverse un poco al despertar, acaba despertando y aún sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Hoy no me riñes por mirarte mientras duermes?" Le digo divertido.

"No merece la pena." Afirma suavemente. "Todos los días lo hago y todos los días vuelves a hacerlo…"

"Genial, me encanta ganar." Afirmo divertido para ponerle el brazo bajo su cabeza para atraerla hacia mí mientras ella sonríe diciendo que no porque aún no se ha acabado de despertar. "No pasa nada, yo te despierto." Afirmo para besarle la cara y enseguida pasar a sus labios.

Cuando despertamos no pasa de ahí, como mucho igual alguna caricia o poco más.

Y eso es agradable, realmente agradable, hasta que nos levantamos.

"Creo que hoy iré andando a la universidad." Me dice. "No sé, parece que hace un buen día, sería una pena desaprovecharlo, más aún teniendo un examen a las 12."

"Si quieres puedo acompañarte." Le digo.

"Ah, como quieras." Afirma sonriendo. "Me apetecía ir sola, pero considerando lo que me pasó la última vez que se me ocurrió salir a desahogarme sola…"

La habían atacado, malherido y casi violado. La policía aún seguía buscando a los que lo habían hecho.

"Bueno, dos son más protección que uno ¿no?" Le digo sonriendo y besándole la espalda para que se estremezca. "¿Vas a llevar eso?"

"Sí, hace calor." Me dice. "Por qué. ¿Tienes algo en contra?"

"No, es que… pareces un chico." Le digo.

"Perfecto, cuanta menos atención capte mejor." Afirma divertida para girarse hacia mí suavemente. "La única que me interesa es la tuya ¿hum?"

"Pequeña… como sigas así vas a hacer que me tire a tu cuello…" Le digo bromeando y acariciarle el vientre suavemente.

"Mmmm…" Me dice ronroneando aunque noto un ligero temblor una vez por su espalda. "Suena tentador… pero tenemos un examen, así que…"

"Bueno… nada mejor para relajarse que un poco de sano sexo antes." Le digo bromeando.

"Ah." Afirma sonrosándose. "Pero no estamos solos."

Entonces sonrío, aprende rápido y es realmente encantadora, así que le beso.

"Entonces tendremos que intentar no hacer ruido, lo dejaremos en un aperitivo." Le confieso sonriéndole. "Y cuando estemos solos… tal vez entonces podamos saciar el hambre ¿mejor?"

Sonríe y asiente, entonces vuelvo a besarla.

Me encanta ver sus reacciones, así que tengo que controlarme mucho para no hacerle producir los sonidos que más anhelo de ella. Así que apenas jugamos un poco, lo justo para que al acabar, note que está mucho más relajada.

"¿Tenía razón mi sugerencia?" Le pregunto.

"Creo que sí." Afirma sonriendo y cogiendo el pantalón tras alisarse un poco las ropas del pecho que le había levantado yo. "Te lo diré cuando salga del examen."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, no sé por qué pero sabía que te encontraría aquí." Me dice Lily mientras estoy esperándola recostado en la hierba frente a la ventana de la clase donde hizo el examen.

"Me gusta el sol que hay aquí." Confieso. "¿Y tu examen?"

"Tenías razón." Afirma sonriendo. "Sobre lo de la mañana… estuve relajada."

Eso me hace sonreír divertido.

"Vaya, pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de eso." Le digo divertido. "Como eres tan tímida y decente…"

Eso la hace sonrosar murmurando algo de no se qué de ser yo un indecente y ella no ser tan buena como yo decía. Y aunque me río, le doy un beso.

"Era broma." Me dice. "Me gusta cómo eres."

"¡Bobo!" Me dice soltándose y dándole un golpecito suave en el pecho.

Me encanta cuando hace eso, cuando se molesta conmigo por cosas así, cuando me da un golpe tan suave que no le haría daño ni a una mosca. Y cuando la sujeto y vuelve a intentarlo de forma que nos acabamos cayendo al suelo.

Riéndonos, me encanta reírme con ella.

Y sinceramente, voy a echar mucho de menos todo es cuando tengamos que irnos… pero ahora estoy ahí, con ella, y me gusta todo lo que me da la vida a su lado.

"En serio, qué tal te ha ido." Le digo.

"Bien…" Dice aún sobre mí mientras la mantengo cogida. "Estaba deseando que acabara todo."

"¿Era el último?" Le pregunto.

"No, por desgracia no, aún me quedan un par más." Me dice. "Pero era el último por esta semana."

"Bueno, pues entonces… divirtámonos, por hoy." Afirmo sonriéndole y girándome para ponerme encima de ella, besarla y entonces levantar y tenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?" Me pregunta.

"Por lo pronto vamos a comer algo, había pensado coger algo de comer en una tienda y disfrutar del resto del día, juntos." Le digo. "¿Buena idea?. ¿Mala idea?"

"Buena." Afirma sonriendo y asintiendo. "Pero solo unas horas, quiero estudiar para los otros exámenes."

"¿No puedes dedicarme ni un solo día entero?" Le pregunto con ironía.

"Cuando todo esto acabe." Afirma suavemente.

"¿En serio?" Le digo.

"Un día entero." Me dice levantando un dedo tras atusarse las ropas y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. "Los dos solos, como si fuera domingo pero cuando quieras."

"Suena… apetecible." Afirmo suavemente. "Hecho."

"Hecho." Me dice asintiendo.

"Señorita… tienes unos cuantos tratos conmigo." Le digo bromeando. "Y si no recuerdo mal, era un maleducado, mujeriego… y maltratador de niños."

"He cambiado de idea." Afirma mirando al frente por el camino. "Salvo lo de maltratador de niños, al pobre Goku lo maltratas."

"Goku es un mono, no cuenta." Afirmo bromeando. "Es broma, es broma. Son solo juegos entre los dos, pero no espero que lo entiendas."

"Oh, claro… sois hombres…" Dice con ironía. "Y yo una pobre mujer que no hace más que meterse en líos y soy incapaz de entender vuestras cosas."

"¿Me tomas el pelo?" Le pregunto divertido.

"Lo siento, no se me dan tan bien las ironías." Afirma ella. "¿Un paseo hasta el último puente?"

"Me gusta la idea, pero primero lo primero." Afirmo. "Y eso es comprar la comida."

"Está bien, vamos al supermercado." Me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Es curioso cómo en este mundo, todo se puede arreglar con apenas dos llamadas y dinero, siempre es cosa de dinero.

"¿Seguro que no puedes decirme qué hay en esa bolsa?" Me pregunta Lily mientras pasa de uno a otro sándwich empaquetado en cajita de plástico ajustándose a la forma de lo que contiene.

"Todo a su tiempo." Afirmo.

"Voy a dejar de poner películas antiguas." Afirma. "Bueno, qué dices. ¿Pollo con salsa kebab o algo más vegetal?"

"Carne, sin duda." Afirmo.

"Vale, pues cojo dos de estos y… una ensalada." Afirma. "Y eso deja… rusa o… pasta o… con pollo al curry."

"Mira que te gusta comerte la cabeza." Le digo divertido.

"O a ti comértela demasiado poco." Afirma contraatacando de esa forma que tanto me gusta a mí.

"Coge la que quieras, a mí me suenan bien todas." Afirmo cogiéndole la mano que acaba de dejar una fiambrerita de ensalada.

"Genial." Afirma sonrosándose suavemente. "Pues esta misma."

"¿Esta misma?" Le digo bromeando. "¿Y el dilema de escoger la mejor ensalada?"

"Me gustan todas, y… me sigue dando un poco de vergüenza que nos vean de la mano aquí." Afirma susurrando la última parte.

"Lo siento." Afirmo soltándole la mano, sin embargo, no he dado dos pasos y noto un meñique en el mío que me hace mirar para verla al otro lado de ese meñique, aún sonrosada pero firme, como siempre.

"Supongo que eso no está tan mal." Afirma suavemente. "Necesitamos algo de bebida. Las cervezas están en aquel pasillo de allí."

"¿Y eso?" Le digo mientras nos dirigimos allí.

"Sé cuánto te gusta la cerveza." Me dice. "Y yo me cogeré algo también."

"¿Algo?" Le pregunto mientras llegamos al pasillo de las cervezas y localizo la marca que me gusta para coger unos pocos.

"Algo." Afirma cogiendo una marca de cerveza que no había visto nunca, con etiqueta oscura y un dibujo de frambuesas en ella. "Un algo que me gusta al menos lo justo para hacerte compañía cuando te tomes esas."

"Ya decía yo que era imposible que fueses tan aburrida." Le digo bromeando.

"¡Oye!" Me dice.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"Vaya, llevamos… horas paseando." Afirmo sonriendo mientras llegamos de vuelta al punto que habíamos quedado en llegar, por segunda vez.

"Un buen paseo ¿no crees?" Me dice Gojyo.

Hemos parado un rato antes, para comer. Nos hemos sentado en un banco del paseo y hemos comido los sándwiches, la ensalada… y hemos bebido cerveza.

¡Hasta hemos brindado!

Sin embargo, él sigue llevando la misma bolsa en la mano; cerrada como si no pudiese abrirse.

Comienzo a estar realmente escamada, pero como las otras dos veces que he preguntado, consigo la misma respuesta.

"Todo a su tiempo." Afirma sonriéndome.

"Comienza a darme qué pensar." Afirmo levantando una ceja.

"Bueno… he preparado algo especial." Afirma sonriendo. "Y vas a tener que esperar para verlo."

"No sé si me gustan demasiado las sorpresas." Afirmo un poco escamada ante tanto secretismo.

"Oh… vamos… no me fastidies la sorpresa…" Me dice.

"Está bien, está bien." Me rindo. "Esperaré a ver esa sorpresa especial."

"Esa es mi chica." Afirma sonriendo y besándome.

Es raro, pero si me pongo a pensar en las sorpresas que me ha dado no puedo recordar ni una sola vez que haya sido para mal. Así que… técnicamente no tengo motivos para sospechar de él.

Al menos no hasta que se quita su badana y me rodea para ponerla ante mis ojos.

"Bueno… comienza la sorpresa." Me dice sonriendo. "Y para eso… necesito que te fíes un poco de mí y me dejes taparte los ojos."

"Hum…" Digo dejándole.

Eso ya comienza a olerme raro.

Sobre todo cuando me lleva de la mano un rato y luego me hace coger a su brazo.

"Tranquila, es que no quiero que te pierdas." Afirma con un tono que me hace pensar inmediatamente en que sonríe.

"Tenemos que estar llamando la atención demasiado." Afirmo notando cómo me arde la cara de la vergüenza al saber que todo el mundo nos mira.

"Bah, hay algunas chicas que te envidian." Me dice sonriendo. "Tengo una chica preciosa conmigo."

"¡Oh, venga ya!" Me quejo dándole un golpe suave en el pecho a ciegas. "Si llevo ropa amplia, además, me habéis dicho que parecía un chico."

"No, ahora ya no." Afirma mientras noto cómo me pone algo en el pelo y me da un golpecito suave en la mano riéndose cuando intento tocar lo que sea que me ha puesto enganchado en el pelo. "No te lo toques, arruinarás esa preciosa flor."

"¿En serio?" Le digo. "¿De dónde has sacado una flor?"

"La he comprado, pero el resto vas a tener que encontrarlas." Afirma él sonriendo.

No sé por dónde vamos porque no veo nada, pero cuando noto una ráfaga de aire frío golpeándome en los hombros antes de que el aire se enfríe un poco me pongo nerviosa.

"Tranquila, hemos entrado en un edificio." Me dice sonriendo de nuevo guiándome a un sitio y cubrirme las orejas mientras le oigo susurrar algo a alguien y yo toco lo que parece un mostrador de mármol antes de que me de un toquecito suave en las manos. "No toquetees para adivinar."

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le pregunto.

"Espera un poco, ya casi hemos llegado." Me dice.

"Gojyo, no tiene gracia." Le digo. "Es… por favor, no tiene gracia."

Entonces noto cómo me pone una mano en su cara y se acerca para besarme suavemente.

"Tranquila." Me dice suavemente frotándome las mejillas con los pulgares. "Está bien, solo hemos entrado en un sitio. Un momento y estaremos ya. Te podrás quitar la venda."

"Gojyo…" Le digo pidiendo.

"Un segundo, de verdad." Me dice volviendo a besarme una vez más antes de darme otro beso y cogerme suavemente en un abrazo. "Estoy contigo, tranquila."

Por mucho que me diga eso, no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda mientras el suelo deja de moverse y me doy cuenta que estábamos en un ascensor y ahora salimos de ahí para que pare un momento y oiga un clic antes de que vuelva a guiarme, esta vez sospecho que dentro de una sala.

Y entonces paramos y me besa una vez mientras la venda hecha con su badana haciéndome pestañear antes de mirar alrededor para ver que estamos en un baño.

"Feliz medio-aniversario." Me dice sonriendo.

"¿Medio-aniversario?" Le digo para darme cuenta de a qué se refiere. "¿Estamos en un baño?"

"Bueno… mi regalo está en esta bolsa, pero es solo la primera parte." Afirma sonriéndome. "Te dejo sola para desenvolverlo mientras yo preparo la segunda fase ¿vale?" Añade antes de volver a besarme una vez más antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras él.

Un medio-aniversario. Medio año ya, seis meses…

Sin darme cuenta estoy sonriendo y cuando miro al espejo me doy cuenta.

¿Quién iba a pensarlo?

El chico que me había parecido un ligón del tres al quince, alguien a quien le bastaba con que fuese una chica y punto… que Gojyo iba a ser alguien tan romántico como para celebrar esos 6 meses juntos, como para contarlos haciéndome caer en la cuenta que era cierto, que hoy hacía precisamente 6 meses que llegaron.

Y entonces recuerdo la misteriosa bolsa que ahora está en mis manos.

¿Qué será?

La abro rápidamente, con ganas de satisfacer mi curiosidad sobre qué era lo que Gojyo había estado cargando desde el supermercado con tanto misterio rodeándolo, sin importarle llevarlo todo el día en la mano mientras paseábamos y comíamos fuera.

Y cuando lo veo no puedo evitar abrir los ojos al sacarlo.

¡Es un vestido! Vale, no es un _Dior_, pero es precioso, en tela suave y un blanco casi perfecto, opaco en el torso y semitransparente en el resto, ocultando lo que necesitaba ser ocultado pero semi-insinuando las piernas, y con una cinta azul celeste brillante como con brillantitos en la cintura, justo donde el vestido dejaba de ser ajustado para ser holgado. Y dos cajas.

Frunzo las cejas al verlas.

¿Qué más puede haber dentro?

La caja grande era evidente que eran unos zapatos, tal y como he descubierto; pero ¿y la pequeña aplanada?

Si el vestido me había hecho abrir los ojos como platos, al abrir esta última caja es la boca la que se abre como si quisiera descolgarse hasta el suelo; porque ahí dentro hay un conjunto de lencería fina compuesta por sujetador, ligero, braguitas y medias, todo en blanco y un tejido sedoso pero semitransparente como de encaje suave.

"¿Qué tal ahí dentro?" Me pregunta Gojyo desde fuera.

"¡Un momento!" Afirmo saliendo de mi asombro.

"Si necesitas ayuda con alguna cremallera avisa." Afirma.

"Creo que podrá apañármelas." Afirmo mirando la ropa de nuevo y decidiendo ponérmela.

Sin embargo, mientras me estoy poniendo las medias tras ponerme el resto, lamento profundamente no haber gastado algo más de tiempo en mí.

"Mierda… debería haberme depilado…" Murmuro para mí.

"¿Decías algo?" Me pregunta desde fuera.

"¡No!" Afirmo. "¡Ahora salgo!. ¡Y más te vale estar ahí, porque te voy a matar!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"¡Ahora salgo!. ¡Y más te vale estar ahí, porque te voy a matar!"

Eso me hace sonreír. Definitivamente esa sí que es ella.

"Lily ha vuelto…" Canturreo susurrando para mí mismo mientras acabo de preparar la botella enterrándola entre los hielos.

Me encanta esa Lily. La Lily que me amenaza cuando sé que no haría daño ni a una mosca. La misma Lily que constituye la mujer con más agallas que haya conocido nunca y viva para contarlo.

Mi Lily.

"Vaya… estás radiante…" Le digo a Lily cuando la veo salir del cuarto de baño, sitio al que le he dejado entrar para que se cambiase.

"Te has pasado, mucho." Afirma seria. "Este vestido y… ¡Dios santo, dónde estamos!"

"Bienvenida a la '_suit Gojyo_', _madame_." Le digo. "No es la '_suit_' principal pero… bueno, tampoco podía cargarle tanto al Sanzo corrupto."

"Cierto, no es necesario que te mate yo, ya lo hará Sanzo." Afirma ella.

"Oh, vamos." Le digo divertido. "¿No puedes fingir que te alegras un poquito al menos? Venga, relájate y disfruta un poco."

Al principio pienso que no va a ceder, pero entonces relaja la cara y suspira.

"Está bien… supongo que si es solo por unas horas puedo olvidar el resto y disfrutar un poco." Se rinde.

"Mucho mejor." Afirmo dándole un toquecito suave en la barbilla. "Bueno, pues comencemos por el principio. He traído algo de cena, o más bien la he mandado traer. Es…"

"¿Huelo a curry?" Me dice.

"Vaya, tienes un olfato increíble. Sí, es curry." Afirmo. "Pero eso solo es el segundo."

"¿El segundo?" Me dice.

"Tenemos un entrante, y un primer plato… segundo y postre." Afirmo. "Vale, lo he traído de fuera, pero el entrante es de los buenos."

"Está bien." Afirma sonriendo. "Aunque fuesen latas seguiría siendo especial."

"Tú sí que eres especial…" Le digo sonriendo.

Había pedido las ostras al hotel, la sopa de tiburón y nidos de gorrión a un restaurante chino al que también había pedido la carne al curry. Pero el postre… eso sí que era especial, me había costado horas buscarlo y al final Hakkai nos lo había conseguido traer hechos en casa por él: pasteles de luna. Y haciendo eso Hakkai era el mejor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Madre mía… estoy llena…" Afirma Lily sonriendo feliz cuando acabamos los pasteles de luna. "Y esos pastelitos eran…"

"Auténticos y genuinos pasteles de luna." Afirmo. "Hechos por un auténtico oriental, aunque me encantaría decir que fui yo pero no soy tan bueno."

"Lo importante es el gesto." Afirma suavemente.

"Estás preciosa con esa ropa." Afirmo yo mientras ella me acaricia la cara sentándose en mi regazo donde le acaricio el pelo suavemente. "Lástima que no sea todo lo buena que tú mereces."

"Para mí vale millones." Afirma suavemente. "Porque la has elegido tú para mí, y porque tú piensas que estoy tan guapa con ella." Añade acercando su cara ligeramente hacia la mía con un gesto suave y lento.

"No es difícil verte preciosa, ya lo eres tú misma." Afirmo respondiendo a su gesto besándole del todo.

No puedo cansarme de ella, de sus labios, de su sonrisa y sus ojos. Incluso su pelo, aunque siempre me había gustado largo en las mujeres, me encantaba tan corto y rebelde como lo tenía.

Para mí incluso con sus imperfecciones era perfecta; porque era ella, era la misma chica valiente que sobrevivía a todos los golpes que la vida le quisiera dar, la misma chica que actuaba maternalmente con Goku y me hacía sentir a mí querido.

Esa era la Lily oculta bajo su piel y huesos. Y me volvía loco.

Entonces se mira y me mira a mí. Sonrío al entender que lo que se pregunta es si lo dejaré puesto.

Entonces le sonrío.

"Hemos venido a cenar tranquilamente." Le digo suavemente acariciándole la cara. "Y para eso necesitabas ropa bonita."

"¿Y lo que está debajo?" Me dice levantando una ceja como diciéndome que era evidente que yo había buscado algo desde el principio.

"No podía dejar que mi chica fuese desnuda debajo de un vestido tan provocativo." Le contestó. "Así que ya ves, es la primera vez que prefiero abrazar a una chica a verla en mi cama."

"¿Y no te gustaría tener ambas?" Me dice suavemente.

Es justo entonces cuando se levanta ante mi sorpresa y va hasta la cama.

De verdad que no había pensado usarla, al menos no para nada que no fuese dormir y descansar, porque se merecía un pequeño descanso y ya habíamos jugado esa misma mañana; pero… me lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil moviéndose así.

Se había sentado en el borde de la cama y me miraba fijamente, moviéndose seductoramente supongo que sin ser plenamente consciente.

No, sí sabía lo que hacía, intentaba hacerme una invitación.

"En serio, no necesito…" Le digo poniéndome de rodillas ante ella. "Estás cansada de los exámenes, solo quería celebrarlo con una cena y hacerte relajar un rato."

Mierda, me cogió la mano y se la llevó al pecho, poniéndome la palma justo sobre su pecho izquierdo con el pulgar al valle entre ambos mirándome y respirando ligeramente más pesadamente.

"No puedo creerme que quieras esto…" Afirma suavemente.

"Yo tampoco… pero parece que es así." Afirmo. "Es la primera vez que busco algo así. No quiero ganar yo, quiero que ganes tú."

Entonces sonríe y me besa la mano, antes de volver a ponerla, esta vez justo en su piel, sobre el borde de la tela del vestido para hacerlo resbalar ligeramente hacia abajo metiéndolo entre la tela y su piel y haciéndome estremecer al notar lo rápido que late su corazón y oyéndola a ella gemir una única vez casi en un susurro.

"Por eso quiero esto." Susurra casi como si le costase hablar y medio ronroneando. "No eres cualquiera… eres tú… eres Gojyo…"

Me volvía loco, realmente que lo hacía.

Me hacía perder toda determinación que tuviera, siempre me ganaba y al final, yo volvía a acabar jugando con ella a esos juegos prohibidos que ninguna chica tímida como ella debería jugar nunca.

Mientras le bajaba la cremallera para quitarle el vestido al levantarla poco después sujeta por las caderas desnudas de toda tela salvo por lo que le sujetaba las medias para que no bajaran de su posición, me di cuenta que solo ella era capaz de hacerme perder la cabeza de esa forma en que seguía siendo yo y queriéndola y cuidando de no hacerle daño ni físico ni psicológico.

"Ah… ahora recuerdo por qué ese…" Afirmo sonriendo al verla tumbada en la cama, vestida con la ropa blanca en contraste con el cubre camas oscuro de esa habitación.

"No te rías de mí." Murmura suavemente mientras sus mejillas vuelven a teñirse de un rojo brillante.

"Nunca lo haría." Afirmo volviendo a besarla para comenzar a desenvolverla de esa envoltura también.

Y cuando ya estamos ambos desnudos… dios… con ella parece que siempre esté preparado para devorarla, hasta el último poro de su piel.

Cuando entro en ella es… como si nunca antes hubiera estado con otra mujer, nos convertimos en uno, es como si fuese la perfecta unión entre ambos, la perfección de la culminación entre nuestros sentimientos.

Y lejos de ser ardientes o eróticos… son realmente cálidos y tiernos, mucho mejores que nada que haya experimentado nunca. Ni siquiera la idea del amor fraternal o materno.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto suavemente a Lily mientras nos cubro con las sábanas que había bajo el cubrecamas que he retirado antes de poder unirnos siquiera, porque ella merecía lo mejor, y las sábanas que había debajo eran sin duda más suaves que el oscuro cubrecamas.

"Sí." Asiente sonriendo cálidamente de una forma que me parece realmente tierna antes de que pueda besarla suavemente. "Feliz medio-aniversario. Te daré tu regalo mañana, necesito encontrar algo… así de bueno."

"Ya me has dado tu regalo." Afirmo besándola y acariciándole suavemente bajo las sábanas y volviendo a besarla antes de abrazarla para atraerla hacia mí y acomodarla contra mi cuerpo para volver a besarla. "Pero ahora vamos a descansar, mañana tendremos que madrugar para que no nos descubran en casa."

"Sí…" Afirma suavemente acurrucándose contra mí.

Es realmente tierno, como un niño pequeño; sin embargo sé que podría acostumbrarme a eso y que lo echaré en falta cuando todo esto acabe.


	24. CAPÍTULO 24: SUEÑO DE VACACIONES LA AUT

**CAPÍTULO 24: SUEÑO DE VACACIONES. LA AUTOESCUELA.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

Un sueño precioso, estoy en la cama con una chica preciosa. No es la más linda que he visto, ni la más dulce, ni tampoco la más femenina, pero aún así me gusta el sueño. Pero lo mejor viene después, cuando me desperezo y abro los ojos; es entonces cuando veo a la chica de mis sueños, solo que mucho mejor y más bonita. Y lo más importante, esta es real.

Sonrío dándole un beso en el pelo antes de apoyar mi boca contra la parte de arriba de su cabeza, entre el pelo.

Entonces ella se revuelve y gime para quejarse antes de volver a quedarse tranquila entre mis brazos.

Me encanta esa chica, normalmente no me apetece demasiado verlas al día siguiente, me interesan para una noche y al día siguiente… bueno, generalmente el deber me llama y no puedo volver a verlas, aunque en algún momento lo quisiera.

Pero con esta chica… con Lily todo es diferente.

Con ella me gusta despertarme cada mañana a su lado, verla con el pelo totalmente desordenado y su cara abotargada porque acaba de despertarse. Me encanta cuando canta mientras cocina los domingos mientras yo aprovecho para ducharme. Me encanta cuando se pasa las noches en vela estudiando en la cama mientras yo intento dormirme.

Y no digamos nada cuando hacemos lo que sea en casa los domingos. Hasta ver estúpidas películas que a ella le gustan pero a mí no parece perfecto a su lado.

"Oh… cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me mires mientras duermo…" Me dice medio gimiendo contra mi pecho.

"Unas cuantas veces más, como cada mañana." Le digo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente para hacerle subir la cara como cada mañana con los ojos entornados antes de besarle una vez suavemente. "Buenos días, princesa..."

"Buenos días." Me dice sonriendo.

"Anoche te quedaste hasta tarde." Le digo. "¿Cuántas horas has dormido?"

"¿Qué hora es?" Me dice casi murmurando y estirándose.

"Las siete y media." Afirmo sonriendo. "¿Y bien?"

"Cinco horas." Me dice.

"¿Te acostaste a las 2 y media?" Le digo confuso.

"No, a las 3 menos cuarto, cuando noté que me caía de sueño y el café no me hacía nada." Afirma.

Eso era aún menos.

"Comienzo a lamentar haberte despertado." Le digo.

"Venga…" Me dice dándome una palmada suave en el pecho. "Voy a ducharme… ¿pones un poco de café?"

"Claro, pero…" Le digo.

"¿Prefieres ducharte tú primero?" Me dice.

"Las damas primero." Afirmo. "Por si te lavas el pelo y eso."

"Vale… pues voy yendo." Afirma levantándose y caminando dejándome bien claro que tenía sueño.

Cuando me levanto me doy cuenta que no puede ser sano para ella que duerma tan poco; porque hoy han sido solo cuatro horas y media, el día anterior fueron cuatro y otros días solo cinco, por no hablar de un par de días que durmió apenas 3 horas.

Me siento un poco mal contribuyendo a su locura al preparar el café de esa mañana, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Sé que era para ella el pasar tantas horas haciendo lo de leer los apuntes esos y memorizando esos datos era importante.

"¿Otra vez haciendo café sin poner el extractor?" Me pregunta Sanzo tirando de la cosa sobre la cocina.

"Siempre se me olvida." Afirmo dándole a la tecla que pone en marcha el aspirador de humos. "¿Te hemos despertado?"

"No." Me dice. "Hakkai me ha tenido despierto con unas tonterías desde hace una hora." Afirma sentándose para coger una taza y moverla cogiendo un libro de la mesa.

"Se me olvidaba que él también se toma bastante en serio esto." Afirmo. "¿Y Goku?"

"Durmiendo." Afirma. "Los críos duermen como marmotas."

"¿Otra vez metiéndoos con alguien?" Dice Lily apareciendo con su jersey de 'tras la ducha' y una toalla en la cabeza para secarse un poco el pelo. "Y déjame adivinar, era de Goku ¿no?"

"Solo decíamos que duerme demasiado." Le digo. "Has tardado menos que el café."

"Una ducha rápida para desperezarme." Me dice suavemente. "Ahora un café y lista para un último repaso en el coche."

"Estudias demasiado." Le digo. "No puedes seguir haciendo eso."

"Y no pienso seguir." Afirma sonriendo y sirviéndose una taza de café. "Te recuerdo que hoy son los últimos dos exámenes."

"Gracias a Budha." Afirmo.

"¿Y qué haremos luego?" Pregunta Sanzo.

"No sé vosotros, pero yo pienso recuperar todas las horas que no he podido dormir por estudiar." Nos dice sonriendo y dando un trago. "Y luego… he pensado que tengo una tienda de campaña, podríamos ir de viaje."

"¡Qué gran idea!" Le dice Hakkai apareciendo por fin por la puerta. "Hakuyu puede llevarnos."

"Se me ocurrió cuando me dijisteis que no conocíais nada." Nos dice. "Tenemos que hacer una ruta, conozco los alrededores, pero también podemos ir a la aventura."

"A la aventura suena exactamente como nosotros." Afirmo sonriendo. "¿Cuándo salimos?"

"Danos un poco de tiempo." Me dice divertida. "Primero hay que esperar a las notas, y también tenemos que pensar un poco qué vamos a ver, cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera… hay que preparar el equipaje con cuidado para no llevar más de lo necesario…"

"Deja ya de pensar en eso y céntrate en los exámenes." Le dice Sanzo dándole un librazo suave en la cabeza. "Me voy fuera a fumar, aquí no se puede estar tranquilo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Una semana después…

Las diez de la mañana y aún en la cama.

Sonrío al ver que sigo acompañado, claro que llevo ya casi una hora despierto con esa chica aún dormida contra mí, feliz de que por fin duerma hasta tarde sin poner pegas.

Por las noches vemos la tele, películas de la tele o algunas que a veces trae de una tienda llamada 'videoclub', y por las mañanas, cuando nos despertamos, vamos a la universidad a mirar si han puesto unas listas con las notas en el tablón de corcho que hay donde estudiaba para ir a pasear por el parque de la rivera cercana antes de volver antes de irnos a comer a casa, y por las tardes las dedicamos a ir a dar vueltas por la ciudad.

Lo que no sé aún muy bien es por qué hacemos eso, solo queda que le den una nota más, y por lo que se ve, yo creo que va a aprobar, porque solo ha suspendido uno y no fue precisamente con mala nota, aunque sí que se deprimió un poco. Por suerte ahora habíamos conseguido alegrarla un poco otra vez.

"Mmmmmm…" Gime despertando lentamente, como siempre.

"Buenos días." Le digo sonriéndole y retirándole el pelo de la cara.

"Buenos… qué hora es…" Me dice parpadeando un par de veces antes de entornar los ojos.

"Las diez y pico." Afirmo. "El resto ya se han levantado. ¿Te han despertado?"

"No… ¿habéis desayunado?" Me dice estirándose un poco.

"Sí, pero te hemos guardado unos bollos." Le digo sonriendo dado que como otras veces, me he levantado, he desayunado y luego, mientras el resto se entretenían en la tele o la terraza, yo he optado por ir a esperar que ella despierte por si misma. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Como los ángeles." Afirma sonriendo. "Será mejor que me levante, me duche y me vista."

"¿Y esa prisa?" Le digo.

"Quiero saber si han colgado las notas que faltan." Afirma sentándose en la cama. "En cuanto las sepamos podemos preparar todo para irnos."

"¿Hay ya una ruta?" Le digo.

"Aún no, pero… creo que la idea de viajar por la costa y visitar las capitales." Afirma sonriendo y bostezando una vez. "No sé cómo va eso, pero creo que podemos plantar la tienda en sitios de acampada o monte virgen."

"Vale, vosotros sabréis." Le digo.

"Me ducho y salgo." Afirma sonriendo para irse al baño con la ropa que creo que va a ponerse.

Entonces me levanto y me acabo de vestir para ir a la terraza por el salón donde Goku está hipnotizado viendo la tele.

"¿Ya ha despertado?" Pregunta Hakkai.

"Sí, está duchándose." Afirmo. "Y en cuanto salga comenzaremos la pesadilla de nuevo."

"Pues no la acompañes." Me dice Sanzo.

"¿Y perderme los juegos en el paseo ese junto al río?" Le digo. "Ni de broma. Por cierto, hay que hablar de las vacaciones. Solo faltan dos notas, en cuanto las tengamos podemos irnos y tenemos que saber a dónde."

"Creo que había quedado claro que íbamos a ir a la aventura, como cuando íbamos a Togenkyo."

"Eso pensaba, pero creo que a ella lo de 'a la aventura' sigue sonándole a chino." Les digo.

"Pues bien por ella." Afirma Sanzo.

"Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta que a esta chica le encanta vivir ordenadamente, tenerlo todo bajo control." Le digo divertido. "El único día que no planea todo es el domingo, y aún así tiene un ligero boceto."

"Bueno, pues iremos inventándonos cosas sobre la marcha." Afirma Sanzo. "O que se quede, nos ahorraremos muchos dolores de cabeza."

"Sanzo, no seas maleducado." Le dice Hakkai. "Sí es cierto que es bastante planificada, pero 'a la aventura' significa precisamente lo contrario."

"Pues yo pienso dormir con ella." Afirma Goku hinchando pecho. "Y nos contaremos historias."

"Sí, de miedo, para no dormir." Le digo con ironía. "Además, con ella voy a dormir yo."

"¡No es justo, tú duermes con ella todos los días!" Se queja.

"Madre mía… ni estando de fiesta podéis dejar de pelear por todo desde el punto de la mañana." Nos dice Lily apareciendo con un albornoz en la puerta del salón. "Buenos días, hoy he vuelto a pegarme las sábanas."

"Te lo has merecido." Le digo. "Llevabas casi meses levantándote con el sol."

"A quien madruga dios le ayuda." Me dice. "Veo que habéis hecho café."

"Puedo calentarlo si quieres." Le dice Hakkai para que ella levante la mano.

"No te preocupes, me gusta frío." Afirma sonriendo para dar media vuelta por dentro para echarse café en una taza y cogerse algo para mojar. "Vosotros seguir a lo vuestro, yo me conformo con un poco de música."

"Hablábamos del viaje." Le digo.

"Había pensado estudiar un cursillo Express para conseguir el carné de conducir también." Nos dice tragando lo que tenía en la boca. "Así podíamos cambiarnos Hak y yo y él descansaba un poco."

"Pero eso lleva tiempo ¿no?" Le digo.

"Aquí cerca hay una autoescuela que prepara los carnés Express, o sea, en una semana tengo el teórico y en otra el práctico, o así." Nos dice. "El teórico no me da miedo, pero el práctico…"

"Eso no es tan difícil." Afirma Hakkai. "Podemos enseñarte nosotros."

"No puedes moverte por la ciudad." Afirma ella.

"Ya, pero podríamos ir a algún sitio sin gente." Afirma Hakkai. "Si ficha hoy, hoy mismo podríamos ir mientras esperamos a la comida."

"Si dices eso supongo que podría pasarme antes de ir a la universidad a rellenar papeles." Nos dice ella. "Pero aún así…"

"¿Y tú estás segura que quiere hacer eso?" Le digo suavemente. "Acabas de salir de exámenes como para meterte en más exámenes aún."

"Estoy segura." Asiente acabando uno de los bollos. "Cuanto antes mejor. Me gustaría que al año que viene, en lugar de tener que llevarnos todos los días a Hakkai de chofer, pudiera ir yo misma."

"A mí no me importa, pero agradezco que pienses en mí." Le dice él sonriéndole.

"Por eso y porque hace tiempo que quería sacármelo y nunca encontraba el momento." Se corrige ella. "Y si me echáis una mano… bueno, el resto está chupado, me he fijado cómo lo haces tú, así que… bueno, espero que sirva."

"Tú dalo por sentado." Le dice Hakkai.

"Y si no puedo ayudarte yo." Le digo.

"¿Tienes carné?" Me dice. "Mira, agradezco el gesto, pero preferiría que fuese alguien con carné. Aunque tú puedes enseñarme a pegar con palos."

"¿Por qué me da la impresión que me pones en el mismo nivel que Goku?" Le digo con ironía. "Cuando no quieres que haga algo pero le dice algo bueno suyo para compensar."

"¿Haces eso?" Le dijo Goku.

"Claro que no, lo que pasa es que Gojyo es un envidioso." Afirma ella haciéndome un gesto de que ya me valía. "Voy a vestirme y salimos a fichar en la autoescuela y luego a la universidad."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Piensas estar leyendo eso todo el día?" Le digo Lily mientras estamos sentados en el césped de la universidad esperando que sea la hora de volver a casa para comer.

"Si quiere sacarse el examen teórico en tan poco tiempo tiene que estudiar mucho." Me dice Hakkai.

"Goku…" Le dice ella entonces. "¿Me ayudas con las respuestas?"

"¡Vale!" Dice feliz cogiendo la hoja que le pasa ella. "La primera es…"

"No, no." Le para ella. "Yo te digo las respuestas y tú miras a ver si están bien. ¿Vale?"

"Ah, vale." Le dice.

"Madre mía, a este todo lo que sea que le usen es genial para él." Le digo a Hakkai.

"Goku solo necesita sentirse útil de vez en cuando." Me dice Hakkai. "Y ella parece saberlo."

"¡Ala, qué fuerte!" Oímos decir al cabo de unos minutos a Goku. "¡Las ha acertado todas!"

"Eso es genial, porque esta tarde tengo que quedarme encerrada todo el día allí." Le dice ella.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" Le dice.

"No… porque Gojyo ha dicho que quería dar una vuelta para coger algo para Hakkai que iba a hacernos algo especial para cenar." Le dice ella mirándonos mientras le acaricia a Goku la cabeza como si fuese una mascota.

"Claro." Le dice Hakkai. "Íbamos a ir a los centros comerciales y a la tienda de Shun-Rei para coger ingredientes, y luego tenemos que cocinar. Y vamos a necesitar que alguien nos ayude."

"Pero yo quiero ir con Lily…" Dice Goku.

"Vale, no quería llegar a esto pero… necesito que me hagas el favor de proteger mi ropa, porque me ha desaparecido un par de zapatos y Sanzo tiene pinta de gustarle los tacones, además de un par de conjuntos de ropa interior que… sospecho que me cogió Gojyo." Le acaba susurrando antes de volver a separarse. "Así que necesito que les vigiles para que no me desaparezca nada más."

"Ya veo…" Le dice él mirándonos.

"¡Oye, yo no te he quitado ropa!" Le digo. "Y tampoco creo que a Sanzo le gusten los tacones."

"¡Pero si te pillé mirando mi ropa interior de la secadora!" Me dice Lily.

"Mierda, no sabía que me había pillado." Le susurro a Hakkai para hacerle sonreír.

"Está bien." Le dice Goku. "Yo protegeré tus cosas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

6 días después

"¡No toque eso!" Me dice Goku.

"¡Que no estoy cogiendo nada!" Le digo molesto metiendo las camisetas recién planchadas. "¡Es la ropa de la plancha!"

"Goku, hace días que Lily te pidió que le protegieras sus cosas mientras no estaban." Le dice Hakkai. "Y Gojyo solo está ayudándome a guardar las cosas recién planchadas."

"Es que si no está Lily me aburro…" Se quejó.

"Pero si solo lleva fuera 3 horas." Le digo. "Le faltan aún otras 2."

"Ya, pero… es que ella jugaba conmigo a juegos que vosotros no sabéis." Afirma.

"Ya sé, ahora tiene que estar tomándose el descanso." Le digo dándome cuenta de ello. "¿Y si vamos a hacer la compra y le saludamos de paso?" Le digo.

"¿Y no se enfadará?" Me dice.

"Si nos damos prisa podemos verla en el descanso." Le digo. "Pero por favor, deja de controlar lo que hacemos a cada segundo, me dan ganas de pegarte y me lo tiene prohibido."

"¡Eres un kapa-salido y violento!" Me dice corriendo por el pasillo para calzarse.

"¿Seguro que podrás con él?" Me dice Hakkai.

"Creo que es mejor que tenerle por aquí molestándonos." Le digo. "Y si viéndola a ella en el descanso que se toma entre tests se queda más calmado. Creo que podré intentar aguantarle un rato."

"¡Gojyo, que no llegamos!" Me grita Goku desde el pasillo.

"Deséame suerte." Le pido a Hakkai. "¡Goku, deja de correr y coge el ascensor!"

La verdad es que es un poco… exasperarte ir con Goku por la calle. Es como un crío pequeño, corre, salta y grita todo el camino, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la autoescuela y corre adentro aunque intente impedírselo por lo que corro hasta entrar y ver que está molestando a la recepcionista.

"Pero ahora está haciendo tests y…" Le dice la mujer.

"Perdona, Dora." Le dice Lily saliendo de la sala donde hay ordenadores. "Yo me encargo."

"Al pelirrojo me suena, pero el niño…"

"Mi primo pequeño." Afirma ella. "Me tomo otro descanso, enseguida vuelvo."

"¿Ya has hecho más tests?" Le dice la mujer.

Así que era esa señora la que le hacía pasar allí tantas horas.

"He hecho otros 9, estaba acabando el décimo, pero he contestado la última a voleo para salir cuando he oído a mi primito molestando aquí." Le dice ella.

"Ah, ya veo, tienes… un error." Le dice.

"Lo dicho, a voleo." Afirma. "Descanso un poco y ahora vuelvo."

"Vale…" Le dice la mujer moviendo la mano mientras le llaman al teléfono.

"Vamos fuera, anda." Nos dice ella poniéndole a Goku una mano en la espalda para hacerle marchar delante de ella y detrás de mí hasta que salimos de allí. "¿Habéis venido a verme?"

"Trabajas demasiado ¿no?" Le digo. "Tómate un descanso, chica. Roma no se hizo en un día."

"Vaya, acabas de romperme otro esquema." Me dice demostrando su sorpresa.

"¿Por sabio?" Le digo feliz de que por fin se de cuenta.

"No, porque dudaba que supieras esa expresión." Afirma. "Lo siento, me alegro de que hayáis venido. Comenzaba a dolerme un poco la cabeza. Comienzo a ver infracciones y señales por todos lados."

"¿Qué tal lo llevas?" Le pregunto.

"Cansada." Suspira. "Pero al menos parece que mejoro, ya casi no tengo fallos. Con un poco de suerte el martes que viene me podrían presentar ya a teoría."

"¡Qué guay!" Afirma Goku feliz. "¡Así podremos irnos ya!"

"No te pongas tan feliz, aún me falta una nota." Le dice ella. "¿Habéis decidido ya qué ruta vamos a seguir?"

"Más o menos." Le digo frotándole el pelo para molestarla un poco. "De momento tú céntrate en sacar esto, y déjanos a nosotros el resto. Por cierto, te hemos traído un plátano, Hak dice que tiene no sé qué que es bueno para el coco."

"Potasio, da energía." Me dice cogiéndolo con un gesto de agradecimiento. "Vaya, hoy tienes mucha energía, Goku." Le dice divertida.

"Es que me aburro mucho en casa si no estás." Le dice. "¿Cuándo vamos a jugar otra vez a la cosa esa de esconderse?"

"Venga, esta noche jugaremos un rato." Le dice. "Solo un rato ¿vale?"

"¡Sí!" Dice feliz.

Hay que ver, sí que es fácil tenerle contento. Y entonces le manda a coger un refresco de una máquina a unos metros y sonríe.

"Hay que ver, qué fácilmente lo controlas." Le digo.

"En el fondo es como un niño." Me dice sonriendo. "Gracias por venir a verme."

"Habría preferido venir solo, pero… estaba molestando." Le digo. "Así que le he dicho que veníamos a verte. ¿De verdad lo llevas tan bien ya?"

"Pues sí, me han dicho que igual me pueden presentar ya el lunes que viene." Me dice sonriéndome. "Había pensado pedirle a Hak que me enseñara a conducir un poco su jeep este fin de semana. Hay un sitio chulo para practicar."

"¿En serio?" Le digo.

"Sí, bueno, en realidad es una recta y una especie de rotonda a medio construir, pero para comenzar sirve, creo." Afirma mientras Goku vuelve para decirle que no hay lo que quiere en la máquina pero que va a ir al supermercado. "Y si no sabes cuánto tienes que darle le enseñas las monedas y que coja la cajera lo que sea ¿vale?"

"Vale." Dice feliz antes de irse al supermercado.

"¿Crees que podrá salir sin montarla?" Le pregunto bromeando.

"Me preocuparía más que saliera del brazo del de seguridad." Le digo. "Es vecino del edificio de detrás."

"Espero que no te hayamos molestado." Le digo.

"Nah… la recepcionista es una cacatúa." Me dice bromeando. "Además, llevo buen nivel con los tests y estoy comenzando a estar hasta el moño por ahora. Además… cuando he visto un coche rojo en una pregunta me he acordado de ti."

"Espero que fuese bonito al menos." Le digo pegándome un poco más a ella y acercando mi cara.

"De alta gama." Afirma sonriendo sin apartarse.

"¿Sabes? Ahora que no está ese plasta de Goku creo que se me ha ocurrido algo que se me olvidó darte antes." Le digo bromeando.

"¿En serio?" Me pregunta suavemente mientras nos miramos a los ojos. "¿Y qué…?"

"Esto." Afirmo para besarla suavemente y acabar volviéndolo más apasionado antes de parar y verla abrir lentamente los ojos para sonreír. "¿Te gusta el regalo?"

"Me encanta." Afirma sonriendo.

"Pues entonces aprueba pronto y lo celebraremos con más." Le digo dándole un beso más en la nariz.

"¿Es una apuesta?" Me pregunta.

"No, un incentivo." Afirmo dándole un beso rápido para sonreír. "Para que tengas suerte cuando regreses dentro."

"Creo que es un gran incentivo." Me dice mientras Goku sale corriendo feliz con una bolsa en la mano para casi estamparse con nosotros y hablar feliz y atropelladamente de cómo ha conseguido comprar solo la botella de refresco que hay en la bolsa.

Estamos allí juntos los tres hasta que ella mira su reloj y nos dice que tiene que volver dentro, así que la acompañamos dentro y en la entrada le para la mujer.

"Lo siento, la hemos entretenido nosotros." Le digo.

"Es que estábamos preocupados por ella." Le dice Goku. "Pasa mucho tiempo aquí… ¡y en casa no para de estudiar el libro gordo de aquí!"

"Bueno, pues a ver si sigues a ese ritmo y si quieres te presentamos el lunes." Le dice la mujer.

"Yo… no sé si… eso es una semana antes y…" Dice ella.

"Oh, pero no digas tonterías." Le digo. "Claro que puede, en casa no falla casi nunca."

"Oh, oh, es muy buena." Afirma Goku hablando atropelladamente. "¡Tiene que dárselo ya!"

"Vale, me alegra ver que la apreciáis tanto." Afirma la señora riéndose. "Pero es ella la que tiene que decir si quiere o no."

"Yo… sí, claro que quiero." Afirma suavemente. "Es que…"

"Solo está nerviosa." Le digo sonriéndole. "Pero ya nos ocupamos nosotros el fin de semana."

Bueno, cuando lleguemos a casa voy a tener que decirle a Hakkai que coja el casco y nos la llevemos el fin de semana a enseñarle a conducir.


	25. CAPÍTULO 25: EXÁMENES Y DESCANSOS DOMINI

**CAPÍTULO 25: EXÁMENES Y DESCANSOS DOMINICALES.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

"No puedo creerme que estés así de nerviosa." Le digo a Lily mientras esperamos que le digan la nota de su examen en la comida.

"Bueno, seguro que podemos solucionarlo con el coche." Dice Hakkai sonriendo mientras nos sirve las empanadillas.

"Y yo sigo sin entender por qué os fiáis de ella al volante." Afirma Sanzo.

"Pero si tú no has montado cuando yo voy al volante." Se defiende ella.

"La verdad es que has mejorado bastante." Le dice Hakkai.

"Sí, la profesora de conducir ha dicho que no lo hago mal." Afirma. "Pero hoy estaba tan nerviosa que por poco me choco con un coche aparcando. Y me ha tenido que sacar de una rotonda porque he calado."

"¿Y aún preguntáis por qué no monto?" Dice Sanzo.

"Pues yo me monto con los ojos cerrados." Afirmo. "Pasar un poco de miedo bajo control no es malo."

"¿Pasas miedo?" Me pregunta ella levantando una ceja.

"No." Niego.

Hombre, miedo, miedo… no era. Era más bien… a veces cuando cogía las curvas me parecía que Hakuyu iba a volcar, y otras cuando frenaba parecía que te ibas a salir volando, y otro día caló justo cuando un camión subía por el cruce porque había un cruce por donde pasaba un camino de camiones de basuras… pero no era miedo, era una subida de adrenalina.

"Bueno, pues hoy vamos otra vez allí." Dice Hakkai. "¿Por qué no venís también Goku y tú?" Le dice a Sanzo. "Hay un descampado donde podéis esperar."

"Aprecio mi cuello." Afirma. "Pero llevaros al mono, voy a ir a la biblioteca a mirar los periódicos atrasados."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Acelera, acelera!" Le gritamos a Lily Hakkai y yo cuando vemos que viene un camión porque ha vuelto a calar en el cruce con su camino.

"¡No me gritéis que no ayuda!" Nos grita ella antes de salir zumbando y bajar bastante la velocidad un poco más adelante.

"¡Que guay!" Grita Goku feliz dando saltitos en el asiento trasero junto a mí. "¡Otra vez!. ¡Tenemos que repetirlo!"

"De verdad, algún día tienes que dejar de clavarlo ahí." Le digo secándome el sudor con la badana.

"Creo que no lo hace a posta." Afirma Hakkai. "Aunque ahora pareces más calmada."

"Eh… es cierto…" Dice sonriendo.

"Pues venga." Le digo sonriendo. "Da media vuelta y vamos a volver a asustar a otro camión de esos."

"¡Ni de broma!" Grita ella riéndose. "¿Sabes lo mal que lo paso? El día menos pensado nos arrolla alguno."

"Pero nunca pasa nada." Le dice Hakkai. "Siempre que te pasa el camión está abajo y lo sacas a tiempo."

"En serio, yo creo que es el maldito hoyo ese, que me fastidia el ritmo." Dice ella.

"¿Y el caballito es por culpa del coche?" Le digo.

"No, es que aún no le pillo el truco a este pedal." Afirma. "El de la autoescuela va más fino."

"Porque es para enseñaros." Le dice Hakkai. "¿Cuándo te examinas?"

"Si apruebo hoy, mañana me sacan ya a carretera con gente. Y de ahí ya veremos."

"¿Y podemos ir nosotros en el coche?" Le dice Goku.

"Claro que no." Le decimos ella y yo para reírnos todos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Una semana después

"¿Y qué os parece esta ciudad?" Pregunto señalando el punto en el mapa. "He oído que es bonito."

"Pero para ir a París hay que desviarse." Afirma Hakkai.

"Ya, pero dicen que merece la pena verse." Le digo mientras veo a Lily pasar por el pasillo con el albornoz y el pelo enrollado en una toalla. "Lily, tú qué dices."

"¿De?" Me dice.

"París." Afirmo. "Yo digo que podríamos ir, pero Hakkai dice que sería demasiado desvío."

"Es que ES demasiado desvío." Afirma remarcando el verbo. "Pero si pudiéramos… sí que merece la pena desviarse un poco. Con dos conductores podríamos salir directos hacia allí desde aquí. Son unas cuantas horas pero podemos hacer noche en el camino, o turnar conductores para no parar. Y de aquí podríamos ir bajando un poco por aquí… aquí… aquí… y llegamos a los Alpes, pasamos por aquí… y llegamos a Italia. Es un rodeo pero creo que merece la pena."

"¿Tú crees?" Le dice Hakkai.

"Claro." Afirma ella encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero tú eres el que controla la gasolina y todo. Así que… técnicamente eres el que dice lo que se hace al final."

"Hombre, visto así… supongo que podríamos intentarlo." Afirma Hakkai. "¿Has estado ya allí?"

"Solo en París, pero no la conozco demasiado en cuanto a calles y eso." Afirma ella. "Lo que sí he visto es la arquitectura, y merece la pena."

"He oído que hay un museo chulo que se llama Nótre-Damme." Intento ayudar yo.

"Es una catedral, y creo que hasta a Sanzo que es un monje budista le gustará." Afirma ella levantando un dedo. "Voy a ponerme un pijama y vuelvo para secarme el pelo."

"La chica tiene labia." Digo divertido.

"¿Y a ti qué te parece, Sanzo?" Le pregunta Hakkai.

"Haced lo que os dé la gana." Nos dice.

"¡Goku!" Le llama ella desde la habitación donde está vistiéndose. "¡Acabo de acordarme que cerca de París hay un parque de atracciones super-chulo!"

"¡Sí, parque, parque!" Afirma gritando.

"Bueno, creo que ahora ya no se puede decir que no." Dice Hakkai sonriendo divertido.

"Oh, oh, y también tenemos que ir al parque." Dice Goku. "Anda… decir que sí… decir que sí…"

Francia, Suiza, Bélgica e Italia, el camino parecía prometer, porque luego íbamos a seguir en ruta hacia el este y dios sabe a dónde íbamos a acabar por llegar.

"Oye, Lily." La llamo. "¿Y tú ya vas a tener el carné para entonces?"

"Desde luego." Afirma llegando con las zapatillas en la mano y la toalla en el pelo frotándoselo con la mano libre. "Al profesor le parece que lo hago tan bien que cree que para el martes ya me puedo examinar."

"Vaya, eso es genial." Afirmamos.

"Espero que avisen a los camiones para que no salgan entonces." Dice Sanzo.

"¡Oye!" Le dice ella aparentemente ofendida. "¡¿Qué insinúas?!"

"No soy yo el que casi es atropellado varias veces cuando conducías el jeep de Hakkai." Le dice Sanzo molesto.

"¡Pero si no has venido ni una sola vez!" Le dice ella.

"Porque yo, a diferencia del mono, el kapa pervertido y Hakkai que tiene alma de suicida, aprecio demasiado mi vida." Afirma Sanzo.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Nos dice ella mirándonos.

"No." Afirmo yo plantándome en medio de ambos para mirar a Sanzo desafiante advirtiéndole de su error y a ella con confianza pero serio – Yo fui con vosotros porque confío en ti. Es una locura contando con que se te para el coche en los sitios más peligrosos, pero aún así confío plenamente en ti y sé que siempre lo sacas antes de que corramos peligro de verdad. Así que confío en ti, y por eso me monto en el coche.

"Agradezco el gesto, pero deberíais habérmelo dicho." Afirma. "No puedo presentarme al examen sabiendo que conduzco así de mal. Yo… mi conciencia no me lo permite, lo siento." Afirma antes de darse media vuelta y salir de allí.

"Oh, mira lo que has hecho." Le digo a Sanzo para seguirla mientras oigo cómo Goku también le dice algo y Hakkai se une.

Encontrar a Lily no es difícil, es como nosotros, cuando tiene problemas tiende a buscar sitios altos y abiertos, y sin salir de casa puesto que va con un pijama… el único lugar así es la terraza.

"Sanzo puede ser un poco cabrón a veces." Le digo desde la puerta.

"No, lleva razón." Me dice suavemente mirando al cielo. "No creo que esté preparada para esto. Igual soy un poco… inconsciente."

"Ja, tú eres de todo menos inconsciente." Le digo sacando inconscientemente un cigarrillo que me quedo mirando sorprendido.

"Oh, puedes fumártelo si quieres." Me dice. "No creas que no me he dado cuenta que llevas días sin fumar."

"¿Y cómo puedes saberlo?" Le pregunto.

"No hueles a su humo." Afirma suavemente haciéndome dar cuenta que probablemente no solo yo me de cuenta de sus cambios de olor.

"¿Y eso es bueno o malo?" Le digo.

"Me gusta más tu olor que el de tabaco." Afirma mirándome y medio-sonriendo.

"Y a mí me gusta jugarme el cuello contigo en el coche." Le digo. "Además… ¿vas a comenzar ahora a hacerle caso a ese sanzo corrupto? Lleva todo el tiempo desde que llegamos machacándonos, y nunca le habías hecho caso."

"Nunca antes había tenido razón." Afirma ella.

"¿Por qué?" Le digo dándole una calada más al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo contra la lata y rodear su mano con la mía suavemente de forma que pareciera casual desde fuera pero trasmitiéndole que estaba con ella. "Yo pensaba que tú tenías confianza en ti misma."

"Y la tengo, pero… no sé, supongo que son nervios o algo." Afirma.

"Bueno… mañana es ya sábado, y pasado… pasado es domingo ¿hum?" Le digo.

"¿En serio crees que…?" Me dice.

"Oh, no." Le digo entendiendo qué es lo que ha entendido. "Pensaba en algo… diferente. A ver qué tal te suena. Tú, yo, una bolsa con sándwiches y algún sitio bonito y tranquilo."

"Suena bien." Afirma sonriendo suavemente.

"Bueno, pues tú eliges dónde." Le digo. "Yo… no conozco tanto los alrededores."

"Supongo que podemos encontrar algo." Afirma divertida. "O tal vez podamos caminar hasta… donde sea."

"Tú mandas." Afirmo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

"¿Estáis seguros de que queréis quedaros aquí?" Les pregunto a Gojyo y a Lily el domingo cuando nos piden que paremos en una carretera que pasa por un tramo donde solo hay campos y monte.

"Sí, aquí cerca hay un sitio genial para pasar un domingo." Nos dice Lily sonriendo mientras Gojyo coge la mochila que han llevado. "Será muy relajante ahora que hace buen día."

"Ya, pero… lo de dejaros a los dos solos es un poco…" Les digo.

"¡Cucaracha pelirroja!" Le grita Goku detrás de Sanzo y de mí casi saltando fuera del coche "¡Como se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima te vas a enterar!. ¡¿Me has oído?!"

"No grites tanto, Goku." Le dice ella tapándose los oídos sonriendo. "Nadie me va a hacer nada. Confía en mí, soy lista, no podrá engatusarme con sus trucos."

"Más le vale." Afirma Goku. "Porque como te haga algo…"

La verdad es que dudaba que no fuese a hacerle nada que no le hubiera hecho antes ya. Quedándose casi todos los domingos que ella no iba con su familia juntos… bueno, lo que no hubiera pasado ya no creo que fuese a pasar.

"Tienes mi número de teléfono ¿no?" Le digo a Lily.

"Sí, claro." Afirma.

"Si necesitas ayuda, te hace lo que sea o… si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar." Le digo.

"Por dios, solo vamos a caminar un poco." Me dice. "Hay un lago aquí cerca, iremos allí, comeremos por allí y nos daremos un baño, una siestita… y al atardecer nos vemos aquí." Afirma.

"Ya, pero esperar a hoy para esto…" Le digo.

"El domingo es el día de no hacer nada." Me dice.

"Y llevarte a Gojyo es por…" Le digo sabiendo la respuesta, la auténtica.

"Necesito un guardaespaldas ¿recordáis?" Nos dice levantando una ceja. "Y como aquí el señorito no es lo que se dice religioso…"

"Venga, cuanto antes os larguéis antes volveréis." Afirma Gojyo cogiéndole todas las bolsas salvo la pequeña mochila que llevaba ella a la espalda. "Y nosotros tenemos un camino algo largo, me apetece un baño antes de comer."

"Gojyo, cuidadito con lo que se pasa por tu cabeza." Le advierto antes de volver a encender el motor.

"Sí, sí… lo dices todos los días." Me dice.

No sé si puedo fiarme de él, pero sé que es la primera vez que he visto a Gojyo preocuparse por alguien que no fuese precisamente uno de nosotros ni alguien que le calentara la cama.

Realmente sentía algo profundo por esa chica, a todos nos caía bien o nos gustaba, pero no de esa forma.

Ella había hecho que Gojyo cambiase, para bien; y por eso no podía evitar dejarlo pasar aún doliéndome saber que en algún momento, tarde o temprano, aquello acabaría. Volveríamos a nuestra dimensión y la pareja se rompería.

Era algo que no podíamos evitar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"¿Falta mucho?" Me pregunta Gojyo dándome la mano para ayudarme a subir otro escalón natural alto que a mí me costaba más que a él por la diferencia de longitud de piernas.

"No, tiene que estar por aquí cerca ya." Afirmo sacando el mapa topográfico y la brújula transparente que he sacado del bolsillo. "Hay que pasar… ese hueco de allí y… de ahí ya tendríamos que haber llegado."

"Bueno… pues vamos allá." Me dice cogiéndome la mano. "No te sueltes, por lo que veo el camino empeora."

"Precisamente por eso deberíamos ir mejor solos." Le digo soltándome. "Vamos a necesitar las dos manos para mantenernos, pero cuando lleguemos si quieres…"

"Cierto." Afirma sonriendo.

La verdad es que nunca me había gustado demasiado hacer montañismo, pero si era con él y una ruta tan corta tampoco me importaba tanto.

Había sido precisamente su idea el salir de casa por un domingo, hacer algo diferente a lo de quedarnos en casa y relajarnos allí, comer tranquilamente y ver algo en la tele o el DVD.

"Mira ahí." Le digo al captar el sonido de agua del lago haciéndole mirar un punto entre el boscaje donde se veía un punto con agua.

"Vaya, parece que llevabas razón, estaba cerca." Afirma Gojyo sonriendo. "Vamos, estoy deseando celebrar que hemos llegado con un baño."

"Vale, dejemos las cosas y vamos a bañarnos." Asiento. "Estoy calada, un baño suena… genial."

Lo que falta está tirado, es todo bajada, así que en nada hemos llegado al borde del pequeño laguito natural donde no hay nadie más.

"Vaya, estamos solos." Me dice.

"La mayoría de gente prefiere ir al pantano que hay en el valle de al lado." Afirmo quitándome la mochila para sacar las mantas y ponerlas a la sombra de unos pinos antes de sacar las toallas. "Pero se me ocurrió que aquí estaríamos más tranquilos."

"Me gusta el plan." Afirma abrazándome desde atrás para olerme el pelo y darme un beso suave sin soltarme. "Los dos solos…"

"Tú me lo prometiste." Le digo levantando un poco la cabeza para pedir un beso sin decirlo. "Tú… yo… comida para llevar…"

Sonríe antes de darme un beso que hace que la sangre en mis venas comience a calentarse mientras mete las manos que tenía en mi tripa bajo la camiseta para acariciarme el vientre y los costados suavemente haciendo que mi sangre esté cerca de bullir antes de parar sonriendo y quitándose la camiseta.

"Venga, vamos a aprovechar que estamos solos para darnos un baño." Me dice sonriendo.

"Cuidado, podrían vernos desde varios puntos." Le digo divertida comenzando a deshacerme de mi ropa también para dejarla en las mantas quedándome, como él, en bañador de dos piezas mientras él va al borde del laguito donde se para mojándose los pies antes de quejarse de lo fría que está.

"Es agua de montaña." Afirmo mientras meto los pies dentro y notando lo baja que es la temperatura de esa agua a pesar de estar semi-retenida. "Será mejor mojarnos un poco y meternos de golpe." Añado metiendo los brazos hasta casi el codo en el agua para sacar un poco en las manos y echármela por encima comenzando por los muslos y la tripa antes de hacer lo propio con la espalda.

"Sigue estando helada." Me dice mientras trepo a un punto donde parece haber una poza bajo una mini-cascada y donde había visto una vez saltar gente. "Eh, qué haces."

"Pensaba saltar para mojarme de golpe, pero… creo que me lo he pensado mejor." Le contesto bajando un poco por la roca y volver a su lado. "Vamos, cuanto antes nos mojemos mejor."

"Estás segura." Me dice.

"Eso creo." Afirmo preparándome.

Cuanto más lo piensas es peor, así que cierro los ojos, cojo aire, vuelvo a abrirlos y salgo corriendo para notar el agua helada en mis piernas mientras corro antes de tirarme hacia delante para sumergirme de cabeza en el agua entrando casi horizontalmente sumergiéndome y sacando la cabeza mientras noto el dolor de cabeza que produce el frío riéndome e increpando a Gojyo hasta que va entrando poco a poco, se resbala y se cae de culo haciéndome reír cuando veo que no se ha hecho daño.

"¡Ahora vas a ver!" Me grita riéndose para entrar a intentar perseguirme mientras yo me muevo para escapar nadando. "¡Ven aquí que te voy a enseñar a reírte cuando me patino!"

Es divertido hasta que me meto tanto hacia el centro que veo que para asustado y paro.

"¿No vienes?" Le pregunto.

"No… yo no…" Me dice.

"¿No sabes nadar?" Le pregunto un poco sorprendida de que no sepa cuando sacude la cabeza.

Entonces me acerco nadando a él. Realmente parece abochornado por no poder seguirme nadando, así que paro moviendo las piernas para mantenerme a flote ante él y le miro con la cara un poco por encima del nivel del agua.

"Nunca antes me había importado." Me dice.

"Eh, tranquilo." Le digo. "Lo siento, no sabía que no sabías… pensé que con el calor te gustaría bañarte aquí."

"Y me gusta, pero…" Me dice.

"Bueno, no pasa nada." Afirmo moviéndome un poco más hacia él. "Podemos quedarnos donde hagas pie."

"¿Por qué mueves tanto los pies?" Me dice.

"Soy más baja que tú, yo no hago pie." Le digo escupiendo un poco de agua que se me ha colado al intentar hablar.

"Ven aquí, anda." Me dice cogiéndome de la rodilla para acercarme a él hasta pegarme a él haciéndome rodear su cintura con mis piernas quedando colgada ligeramente pero con la cabeza fuera del agua. "Bueno… al menos la parte buena es que te tengo pegada a mí."

"Sí." Asiento para besarle la mandíbula suavemente antes de poner mi cara en su hombro un poco apenada por no haber preguntado antes si sabía nadar y haberlo dado por hecho fastidiando lo que debería haber sido algo bonito y relajante.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

Al principio me siento un poco abochornado cuando había llegado a un punto donde el agua parecía seguir subiendo por el suelo bajo mis pies que bajaba y me llegaba ya a los hombros mientras Lily seguía escapándose ante mí nadando como si fuese parte del agua; pero cuando Lily había vuelto hasta mí y la había visto apenarse al no saber que yo no sabía nadar era cuando peor me había sentido.

Así que al final había acabado haciendo otra tontería.

"Ven aquí, anda." Le digo intentando cogerle la pierna para acercarla a mí y cogiéndole la rodilla en su lugar acercándomela hasta poner sus piernas en mi cintura para hacerla sujetar ahí para poder estar yo haciendo pie y ella no agotarse moviéndose para mantenerse a flote. "Bueno… al menos la parte buena es que te tengo pegada a mí."

"Sí." Me dice antes de besarme la mandíbula suavemente para poner su cara en mi hombro con un aire un poco apenado.

"Bueno… aún con todo me gusta esto." Afirmo. "El agua está fría, es bueno con el calor que hace fuera. Y las vistas son bonitas, vamos a comer de lujo ahí fuera."

"Debería haber preguntado primero." Afirma. "Soy… estúpida."

"Tú no eres estúpida, Goku es estúpido." Le digo para que me de un golpe suave en el hombro sonriendo. "Qué, es cierto y lo sabes."

"Pobrecito…" Me dice mientras camino un poco con ella aún cogida con las piernas a mí.

"¿Pobrecito él?" Le digo dándome cuenta de lo bonita que está tal y como está ahora, tan cerca de mí pero en un agua tan clara que puedo verla entera a pesar de estar parte de su cuerpo bajo el agua. "Pobrecito yo, que no sé si voy a poder aguantar estar tan cerca sin poder hacerte nada."

"Yo no he dicho que no puedas." Me dice tímidamente sonrosándose.

"No quiero que pienses lo que no es." Afirmo sonriéndole y dándole un beso. "Además, he prometido no hacerte nada."

"Entonces no se lo diremos." Afirma suavemente.

Dios… ¿cómo es posible que una sola chica sea tan tentadora sin resultar erótica?

Con ella siempre consigo perder el control sobre mi hambre de ella manteniendo el control en lo que se refiere a cómo lo hago.

Ella misma me inspira ternura y ganas de devorarla entera. De oírla gritar mi nombre y a la vez hacerle todo con cuidado y cariño, de llegar ambos a tocar el cielo con las manos y a la vez ser suave y no hacerle el menor daño.

Y cuanto más pruebo sus labios, menos control tengo en mi voluntad de respetar el plan casto y puro que teníamos originalmente; así que camino un poco para ir a la orilla y buscar algo en mi ropa, algo que siempre llevo encima en un paquete de tabaco que nunca he gastado yo, corto uno por la línea de separación de la tira y doy gracias a todos los dioses porque mi bañador lleve un pequeño bolsillo donde esconderlo mientras vuelvo al agua donde veo que Lily me espera de nuevo hundida hasta los labios en el agua. Vuelvo a ponérmela abrazada por sus piernas a mi cintura y retomo el camino de los besos notando que lo que había comenzado a alzarse en mi bañador no ha perdido para nada el espíritu.


	26. CAPÍTULO 26: EXCURSIONES, DECISIONES Y R

**CAPÍTULO 26: EXCURSIONES, DECISIONES Y REMEDIOS.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Espera, espera." Le digo a Lily cuando noto que su mano me baja un poco el bañador cuando yo ya he movido el suyo de forma que me facilitase jugar entre sus piernas con la mano que no mantengo en su cintura elevándola un poco para tener acceso a su pecho.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me pregunta totalmente sonrojada por el juego al que estamos jugando.

Con cuidado saco el sobrecito del bolsillo y lo levanto para enseñárselo y que se ponga aún más roja.

"Si me das un segundo, enseguida estoy." Afirmo rasgando el precinto con cuidado de no dañar el contenido.

Entonces me coge la mano mirándome y con cuidado coge ella ese pequeño dedo de látex mojado y se mueve un poco separándose sin soltarse de su agarre para poner lo que enseguida rellenará lo que tiene en su mano entre sus piernas abiertas y cogerla firmemente pero con cuidado en su mano para comenzar a enfundarme haciéndome gemir de gusto al notar el tacto de sus manos.

"Joder, nena… me vas a matar…" Consigo gemir desde el estómago haciendo mi voz más grave sin querer.

"¿Te gusta?" Me dice con timidez.

"Me encanta… es la primera vez…" Afirmo susurrándole al oído antes de rozárselo con los labios bajando hasta su cuello donde le beso.

Me mata su decisión, es como si todo el miedo del pasado hubiera pasado, como si tuviera claro dentro de su esencia que era yo con quien estaba en ese momento y en esa situación…

Mierda, me nublaba la mente mientras me acariciaba y me besaba rozándome entre las piernas con sus propias piernas y luego con una mano, tímidamente, hasta cogerla con cuidado y mover la mano arriba y abajo lentamente haciéndome temblar las piernas antes de mover también yo mi mano hasta enterrar mis dedos en los pliegues entre sus piernas para moverlos jugando con suavidad y haciéndola palpitar contra mí antes de parar ambos y sin dejar de besarnos, buscarnos mutuamente para unirnos. Lenta y cuidadosamente, con suavidad y cariño, mirándole a los ojos cerrados y haciéndole rodear mis hombros con sus brazos mientras yo la guiaba hasta conseguir unirnos hasta el fondo y parar un segundo para darle tiempo a su cuerpo a admitirme y dejarle a ella que dijera cuándo podíamos seguir sin dejar de besarnos.

Entonces comienza a moverse, lentamente, un poco hacia fuera y de nuevo dentro, un poco hacia fuera y otra vez dentro, lentamente como si bailásemos juntos un baile coreografiado donde solo importábamos los dos mientras la única música que sonaba era el ruido del agua que caía en ese laguito pequeño y la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor, solo roto por el coro de gemidos, jadeos y suspiros suaves que provenían de nosotros mezclados con nuestros nombres susurrados o 'sí' y esas cosas.

Hasta quedar tan agotados que la pasión pierde fuerza ante el cansancio y paramos sonriéndonos aún abrazados.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ha sido…" Me dice Lily después del ejercicio mutuo tras comer.

"¿Terrible?" Le sugiero. "No deberíamos haber hecho el segundo aquí."

"No, iba a decir precioso." Me dice besándome suavemente. "Va a costar olvidarme de lo de hoy." Añade sonriéndome.

Yo también le sonrío divertido.

Sinceramente, no sé qué puede pasar por la mente de esta chica para ser tan… romántica.

Romántica… yo nunca me he considerado demasiado romántico. Me bastaba con que mi compañera fuese guapa y supiera jugar en la cama, una cama y teníamos la ecuación.

En cambio ahora, con esta chica… bueno, la ecuación se había roto, como todos mis esquemas.

Me encantaba organizar las cosas para que fuese romántico y no solo una experiencia grata para ambos, me encantaba cuando la cosa surgía sin más, vale que era un poco peñazo tener que parar para coger una gomita pero… compensaba, siempre compensaba.

"No sé cómo lo haces pero me vuelves loco." Le digo besándole la cabeza mientras la envuelvo junto a mí en una de las mantas que nos han servido como mantel.

"Yo tampoco sé cómo lo haces, pero me pasa lo mismo." Afirma. "Ojalá esto no acabase nunca, pero…"

"¿Pero?" Le digo.

"Me da miedo el día que volváis a iros de mi vida." Me dice. "Es… no sé si podré recuperarme, pero si sé que estarás bien, estaré feliz."

"Prefiero no pensar mucho en eso." Afirmo cortando el tema. "Ojalá no tuviera que irme nunca."

"Pero… tú viniste de algún lado." Me dice levantando la cabeza. "Y algún día tendrás que volver allí."

"Me da lo mismo." Afirmo. "Aquí tengo todo lo que nunca podría soñar, y ahora mismo, esto es lo más real que tengo."

"Bueno… pues estiremos esto todo lo que podamos." Afirma levantándose para ir al laguito corriendo y meterse a la carrera para salir metros más allí sacando primero la cabeza y agitando entonces una mano para llamarme.

"No sé si será buena idea." Le digo divertido.

"Oh, vamos, hasta yo hago pie aquí." Me dice sonriendo.

"No es por eso." Le digo divertido. "Ya van dos, no creo que sea buena idea un tercero."

"¡Eres un pervertido!" Me dice riéndose. "Solo quería estar un poco más en el agua, los dos."

"Ah, bueno, eso creo que puedo permitirlo." Afirmo sonriendo y levantándome para ir hacia ella en el lago. "Vaya, sigue estando fría."

"Sigo diciéndote que es agua de manantial." Afirma divertida mientras voy metiéndome poco a poco hasta llegar donde ella está de puntillas y cogerla para sacarle la cabeza del agua.

"Si quieres podemos ir un poco más allá, para que hagas pie del todo." Le ofrezco.

"Ah, nah, yo puedo nadar bien si quiero." Afirma divertida. "Pero si te molesto podemos ir un poco más hacia la orilla."

"No me molestas." Afirmo cogiéndola mejor con una sonrisa. "De hecho… me gusta estar así y además… se está más calentito juntos."

Eso la hace sonreír y se coge mejor a mí.

Realmente es agradable estar así con ella, es algo tan suave y delicado que en otro momento, antes de llegar allí, me hubiera parecido hasta bochornoso, de críos; en cambio, ahora, ese mismo tipo de gestos me parecía… encantador.

Jugar como si fuésemos niños, estar abrazados en el agua solo porque hacía frío allí dentro o simplemente comer con poco más que esa ropa interior que llamaban 'bañador' para que se secara un poco era algo que me gustaba y a lo que no podía negarme. Cosas que antes no hubiera disfrutado como ahora hacía.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe a nadar?" Me dice de pronto.

"No necesito saber nadar." Contesto divertido. "Pero si algún día me interesa, no dudes que te avisaría."

"Oh, vamos." Me dice. "Es muy útil, imagina que te caes en un río, o que tu casa se inunda y no puedes hacer pie. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?"

"Eres muy cabezota." Le digo riéndome. "Está bien, a ver, cómo es."

"Túmbate en el agua." Me dice. "Vamos, te sujetaré, ya sabes que en el agua casi no hay peso. Venga, te sujeto, túmbate."

Me da un poco de miedo tener que tumbarme sin tocar el suelo, a merced del agua y confiando en que ella me mantuviese a flote, pero entonces la miro.

No es cualquiera, es la misma chica que me han honrado varias veces confiando en mí, para su primera vez, para ayudarla a borrar de su mente lo que casi había pasado cuando la atacaron… ella confiaba en mí, así que yo confiaba en ella.

Con cuidado me inclino y noto que ella me pone las manos en la tripa por lo que acabo de tumbarme y ella me sujeta firmemente.

"Tranquilo, no voy a soltarte." Afirma tranquila. "Procura no moverte mucho, o te hundirás tú mismo."

"Preferiría no ahogarme." Le digo.

"Oh, vamos, yo te sujeto." Afirma. "Pero primero tienes que estar quieto, para nadar, primero tienes que aprender a flotar."

"¿Tú flotas?" Le digo.

"Siempre que puedo, es relajante." Afirma. "Tenderte de espaldas y flotar en el agua, notando cómo el agua que queda al aire te lame lentamente… Es algo especial, sin duda."

"Casi-casi consigues que me guste sin haberlo probado." Afirmo sonriendo.

"Ya lo has conseguido." Afirma sonriendo. "Y ahora… mueve los brazos, lentamente. Estíralos juntos bajo el agua y trata de hacer un círculo separándolos hasta llegar a tu pecho para estirarlos y volver a empezar. AH, ah, palmas hacia fuera. Se trata de avanzar en el agua, cortándola con tus manos y agarrándote a ella como si fuese tierra."

"Vaya, vaya." Le digo. "Parece más sencillo de lo que es."

"Es más sencillo de lo que parece." Afirma sonriendo. "Y ahora los pies, la verdad sería que es algo complicado, pero te sería más sencillo moverlos arriba y abajo para impulsarlo. ¡Oye, despacio!" Afirma riéndose mientras yo pataleo.

"Perdón." Le digo moviéndolo más lentamente. "¿Mejor?"

"Mejor." Me dice sonriendo. "Y ahora… vas nadar con cuidado."

"No me sueltes." Le pido.

"Que no hombre." Afirma sonriendo. "Tú confía en mí, mira, me voy a poner aquí delante y vas a mover los pies para impulsarte, y luego… bueno, nadarás solo."

La verdad es que es más fácil de decir que de hacer, pero al final acaba siendo cierto y sonrío mientras veo cómo me lleva de las manos por el agua donde puede andar en cuclillas poniéndome las piernas bajo mi tripa sin tocarme, casi como si fuese sentada en el agua.

"Bueno." Afirma parándose un poco. "Ahora voy a ponerte los brazos en la tripa y tienes que mover los brazos." Afirma ayudándome a poner de pie de nuevo y moviendo los brazos en círculos ante ella como si se sujetase en el aire para avanzar. "Mira, así."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

"¡Ya les veo, Hakkai!" Me grita Goku desde atrás. "¡Para, para!"

"Ya está, tranquilo, Goku." Le digo mientras paro para dejar subir a Lily y Gojyo que estaban ya esperándonos en la misma curva que les cogimos.

"¿Habéis estado todo el día aquí?" Les dice Sanzo. "Qué forma más tonta de pasar el día."

"Pues claro que no hemos estado aquí." Afirma Gojyo. "Lily me ha enseñado un sitio genial para descansar. Había un lago y muchos árboles para la sombra…"

"Es una ruta de paseo para caminar un poco monte a través hasta una laguna." Afirma Lily. "Se está muy bien porque está casi inexplorada."

"Lo hemos pasado bien." Afirma Gojyo cortando la explicación. "¿Y vosotros?"

"Bien." Afirma Sanzo.

"Hubo unos problemas con unos hombres." Le digo. "Parece que comienza a no ser tan bueno que estemos aquí."

"¿Os han atacado?" Pregunta Lily.

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, no les hemos hecho daño." Afirma Goku sonriéndole. "Yo solo era más fuerte que todos ellos."

"Pero vosotros estáis bien ¿no?" Continúa ella mirándonos a los dos. "No os han hecho daño ¿no?"

"Pues claro que no." Le dice Sanzo. "¿Por quién nos tomas?"

"Tranquila, no nos han hecho nada." Le digo sonriéndole intentando calmarla. "Pero nos preocupaba que pudieran haberos atacado también."

"Pues no, no hemos visto a nadie en todo el día." Dice ella. "Hemos comido tranquilamente y nos hemos bañado un rato. El agua estaba fría, pero como hacía calor…"

Es gracioso cómo cuando ella habla, incluso de esas banalidades, todos la escuchamos calmados. Como si cuando ella hablara, la gente se calmara para oírla.

Y por mi parte, me gusta oír la felicidad con que habla de cosas tan tribales como lo que parece un picnic en medio del monte, o de un sitio que parece precioso oyéndola hablar de ello.

"Jooooo… yo también quiero ir allí…" Dice Goku.

"Ya iremos, cuando volvamos de las vacaciones." Afirma ella sonriendo.

Era agradable oírla hablar así de futuro, tanto que por un momento, su positivismo y su visión feliz de las cosas, venció a mi sangre fría y me permití creer en su punto de vista.

"Eso es divertido." Afirma Gojyo. "Pero el monito no aguantará hacer ese camino cargado."

"Gojyo… no te metas con él." Le dice Lily.

"¡Eso, no te metas conmigo!" Le dice Goku. "Kappa pervertido…"

"Goku, eso iba también por ti." Le dice Lily.

El día ha sido intenso, pero cuando llegamos a casa y ella se va a duchar, nos juntamos todos en el salón.

"¿Cómo es que os han atacado?" Pregunta Gojyo.

"No eran yukais." Afirma Sanzo. "Solo eran humanos corrompidos por algo o alguien."

"Nuestra presencia está comenzando a ser peligrosa para los humanos." Le digo intentando hacerle darse cuenta del peligro que comenzamos a entrañar para la gente inocente. "Aunque aquí no podamos manifestar lo contrario, en el fondo somos youkais, y nuestra presencia parece corromper a los humanos inocentes que nos rodean. Estamos causando un desequilibrio de karma en este mundo."

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?" Pregunta Gojyo.

"Tenemos que encontrar la forma de irnos lo antes posible." Afirma Sanzo.

"¡Pero yo no quiero irme!" Afirma Goku.

"Goku, no podemos quedarnos si ponemos en peligro a la gente normal." Afirmo para él mientras veo que Gojyo aprieta los puños.

"¡Pero yo no quiero irme!" Repite. "¡No quiero dejar a Lily atrás!"

"Goku." Le dice Gojyo. "Hakkai tiene razón. Tenemos que iros, ya lo sabías cuando llegamos aquí, creer que podríamos quedarnos para siempre era solo engañarnos."

Me sorprende mucho que sea precisamente Gojyo quien le diga eso, porque él quiere a Lily mucho, y es la primera vez que le veo sentir eso tan fuerte por nadie.

Siempre había pensado que llegado el momento, él sería el primero en negarse a irse de allí, pero…

"¡No es justo!" Grita Goku para ir corriendo a salir de casa.

"¡Goku!" Grito llamándole para pedirle que no se vaya así.

"Déjalo." Me dice Gojyo para caminar siguiendo sus pasos y salir de casa también mientras cierra la puerta tras él.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Pregunto.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunta Lily saliendo del baño con una camiseta de las que suele usar para andar por casa y el pelo mojado envuelto en una toalla. "He oído gritar."

"Goku ha salido corriendo y Gojyo no sé si no lo ha seguido, pero iba demasiado lento." Le digo.

"Ya veo…" Afirma. "Voy a vestirme."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Goku)

No puedo creerme lo que han dicho.

¡Me da igual el equilibrio de nada!

¡Lily es nuestra amiga!. ¡No es justo que nos tengamos que ir!

"Así que estabas aquí." Dice Lily sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Madre mía, estás llorando." Añade abriendo los brazos para pasarme uno por encima. "¿Se puede saber por qué has salido corriendo? Me has dado un susto de muerte cuando te he oído gritarles al resto y salgo de la ducha preocupada por si había pasado algo y me entero que te has largado corriendo."

"No quería preocuparte." Le digo.

"¿Puedes decirme qué te han dicho para que te fueras así?" Me dice frotándome los ojos con el puño de la manga para secármelos.

"Hakkai y Sanzo son tontos, no quiero hablar con ellos." Le digo enfadado. "Hasta Gojyo está de su parte."

"Entonces igual deberías considerar que lleven razón." Me dice.

"¡No, porque no la llevan!" Le digo para darme cuenta que no quería gritarle. "Lo siento, no quería gritarte. Es que… no es justo…"

"Ya… la vida no es justa." Afirma suspirando. "Mira, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Aquí cerca hay una pizzería, voy a llamar al portal para decirle a Hakkai que no haga cena y nos vamos a ir tú y yo a coger unas pizzas. Y nos vamos a comer tú y yo una allí mismo. ¿Qué te parece?" Me dice sonriendo.

No digo nada, solo me encojo de hombros, así que sonríe más ampliamente y me da la mano para levantarme.

"Bueno, pues venga, vamos a avisar a Hakkai de que nosotros llevamos la cena." Me dice para hacerme acompañarla al portal.

"Vale." Le contesta Hakkai. "Esperad, os acompañaremos."

"¡De eso nada!" Le dice ella ofendida de una forma que hasta a mí me sorprende porque no es su tono ni su forma de actuar normalmente. "¡Sois unos egoístas, vosotros habéis tenido a Goku todo el día!. ¡Yo también quiero estar un rato con él!"

"Está bien, está bien." Le contesta Hakkai divertido. "Pero no tardéis mucho, estaremos más tranquilos si sabemos que estáis bien."

"Jo, ni que no confiaran en nosotros." Me dice. "Las veces que me han atacado he acabado saliendo viva."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno… ¿estás más tranquilo ahora?" Me dice Lily sonriéndome mientras comemos la pizza que ha comprado para los dos.

"Sí, es que… el resto dijeron algo que no era justo." Afirmo.

"Te dijeron que tenéis que iros ¿no?" Me dice sorprendiéndome. "Oh, vamos, no te sorprendas tanto, las paredes del piso son de papel, ya deberías saberlo. Se oye todo, sobre todo cuando levantáis tanto la voz."

"¿Y por qué estás tan tranquila?" Le digo apenándome al darme cuenta de la verdad de golpe. "No te importa que nos vayamos ¿no? Somos una molestia para ti."

"Pues claro que sí." Afirma dejándome atónito. "Sois un engorro. Sois ruidosos, tú no paras quieto ni dormido, Sanzo es un gruñón y un borde, Hakkai me pone de los nervios con tanta preocupación por mí como si fuese un bebé… ¿y Gojyo? Dios, es un plasta y un salido y un baboso. No me deja sola ni un segundo. Pero fíjate tú, me he acostumbrado a vosotros." Afirma sonriendo y frotándome la boca para mostrarme que la tenía sucia de comida. "Desde que llegasteis mi vida ha sido más divertida. Me encanta vivir con vosotros, aunque seáis tan pesados y ruidosos. Pero ya estoy acostumbrada y la verdad es que soy muy feliz con vosotros."

"¿Entonces cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?" Le digo nervioso notando que quiero llorar ante la injusticia que quieren hacer. "¿Cómo puedes sonreír sabiendo que quieren irse?"

"Yo ya sabía que tarde o temprano acabaríais por iros." Me dice sonriendo tristemente y encogiéndose de hombros. "Sois como familia para mí, pero vosotros sois de otro sitio, sea el que sea, y yo soy de aquí."

"Pero no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte aquí." Le digo notando que quiero llorar de nuevo mientras ella se levanta para venir a abrazarme y dejarme enterrar la cara en su ropa para evitar que me vea llorar. "No es justo que nos vuelvan a separar."

"Goku, todo tiene un comienzo y un fin." Me dice. "Por eso hay que vivir y disfrutar de las cosas mientras se tienen. Y yo he sido muy feliz mientras estabais aquí. He creado muchos buenos momentos con vosotros, así que estoy segura que aunque estemos separados, nunca os voy a olvidar. Y pase lo que pase, vais a estar siempre aquí, conmigo en los buenos y los malos momentos, aunque estemos separados vais a seguir siendo participes de mi vida, como yo espero serlo de la vuestra. Además, no es como si fueseis a morir mañana. Podemos escribirnos y mandarnos fotos. O visitarnos, vale, supongo que Japón está muy lejos, pero podemos hacer algo al respecto, solo hay que pensarlo."

Eso me hizo sonreír.

Su alegría era contagiosa.

"Eso ya me gusta más." Afirma dándome un toque suave en la mandíbula. "Este sí que es el Goku que conocía. ¡Eh, aún queda pizza!. ¡Como no te des prisa me la voy a acabar yo toda!"

"¡Eso sí que no!" Le digo para coger más pizza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

"No sé por qué pero pensé que te encontraría aquí." Le digo a Gojyo cuando le encuentro fumando en el parque de debajo de casa mirando a la ventana del cuarto que comparten Lily y él.

"Necesitaba uno." Afirma mostrándome el cigarrillo medio consumido y volviendo a acercándoselo a la boca. "No me juzgues por ello."

"No lo hago, sobre todo cuando antes te has portado de un modo tan racional." Afirmo sentándome a su lado. "Pero no esperaba que fueses tan razonable."

"No se trata de ser razonable o no." Me dice. "Soy consciente de que algún día tendríamos que irnos, y no quiero hacer daño a esta gente."

"¿Y qué pasará con Lily?" Le digo preocupado.

"Los dos somos mayorcitos." Afirma suavemente. "Aunque no puedo mentir diciendo que vaya a olvidarla."

"Creo que es lógico." Afirmo sonriendo. "Sin duda es una chica difícil de olvidar."

"No sonrías cuando hables de eso." Me dice. "Me pone los pelos de punta."

"Lo siento." Le digo entendiendo a qué se refiere. "Pero creo que Goku no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien."

"Goku es un crío." Me dice.

"Creo que le ha parecido que te daba igual irnos." Le digo.

"Por eso digo que es un crío." Afirma echando una bocanada de humo al aire. "Es evidente que yo tampoco quiero irme, pero no tenemos otra opción. Nosotros no pertenecemos a este lugar. Y ella no puede venir con nosotros, no es de nuestro lugar. Y por más que desee que hubiera un punto intermedio en el que poder estar pacíficamente, no es más que un sueño."

Puedo entender su dolor.

"Tú la quieres de verdad ¿no?" Le digo.

No necesito que me conteste, y tampoco lo hace.

Sé lo que es ser separado de la persona que más quieres, y justo cuando Gojyo parece haber encontrado a esa persona que le haga olvidar todas sus heridas del pasado, las cosas se tuercen de forma que pronto nos veremos obligados a desaparecer de allí y él verá cómo se le arrebata esa dicha de su vida.

"Por lo que se ve en el pasado fuimos demasiado malos." Me dice sonriendo estúpidamente. "A todos se nos niega la felicidad."

"Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos." Le digo susurrando mientras noto un aire frío a pesar de estar ya en verano y estar a más de 24 grados fuera. "Esa chica es como medicina para todos."

Justo entonces oímos silbar y miramos a todos lados.

"¡Eh, aquí arriba!" Nos grita Lily moviendo el brazo feliz desde la ventana de su cuarto sonriendo hasta que la vemos que se apoya despreocupadamente en el alfeizar. "¿Se puede saber qué hacéis los dos ahí abajo?. ¡Goku y yo hemos traído la cena, y como no subáis se va a enfríar!"

"¡Ahora vamos!" Le digo. "¡Guardarnos una parte, por favor!"

"No sirve de nada lamentarse." Me dice Gojyo levantándose mientras vemos a la chica volver a meterse en casa cerrando la ventana suavemente. "Lo mejor es crear aún más recuerdos bonitos que llevarnos a casa cuando volvamos."

"Eso creo que es algo a nuestro alcance." Cedo divertido dándome cuenta que así es.

"Y si los dioses creen que voy a olvidarla por estar separados van listos." Me dice palmeandose la ropa para quitarle el polvo. "Porque aunque no volviéramos a vernos nunca, ni un millón de misiones podrían quitármela de la cabeza."

Eso me hace sonreír.

Es curioso cómo el amor parece, una vez más, la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, capaz de curar heridas en el interior de las personas de la misma forma que un bálsamo haría con las físicas.


	27. CAPITULO 27: PRINCIPIO DE VACACIONES PL

**CAPITULO 27: PRINCIPIO DE VACACIONES. PLAYA Y FIESTA.**

(Voz de Gojyo)

"¿Seguro que vamos a caber todos?" Pregunto a Hakkai.

"Que alguien vaya a pie." Afirma Sanzo.

"No seas así, Sanzo." Le dice Hakkai. "Claro que cabemos todos, aunque atrás tendrán que apretarse un poco más."

"No hay problema." Afirma Goku. "Ya verás, Lily, es muy divertido viajar en Hakuryu."

"No lo dudo." Afirma sonriendo y echando una mochila a la parte trasera fuera de los asientos. "Seguro que vais cantando canciones de viaje y todo."

"¡No nos insultes!" Le decimos Sanzo y yo casi a la vez haciéndola reírse abiertamente mientras se coloca la chaqueta por los hombros sujeta en el cuello por el botón sobre la cremallera que lleva ahora abierta.

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo y subo de un salto para ofrecerle la mano y que me mire confusa antes de sonreírme y darme la mano para dejarme que la ayude a subir mientras el resto se resigna y van montando también.

"¿Te has acordado de cerrar la puerta?" Le pregunto.

"Sí." Asiente.

"¿Y el gas y el agua?" Pregunta Hakkai.

"También." Añade. "Va a costarnos volver, así que he cerrado todo y he dejado dicho al vecino de abajo que me recoja el correo mientras estoy fuera."

"Entonces podemos irnos ya." Afirma Hakkai arrancando el jeep.

"¡En marcha!" Decimos los tres atrás levantando el brazo mientras Goku se pone de pie haciendo postura de superhéroe y haciéndola sonreír divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Falta mucho?" Pregunta Goku mientras nos achicharramos al sol.

"Aún falta un poco." Nos dice Hakkai.

"Mira, Hakkai." Le dice Lily arrodillándose de nuevo justo en el hueco tras los asientos delanteros y estirando el brazo hacia delante. "Ahí hay un área de descanso. Podríamos parar y comer unas manzanas, y así de paso podríamos poner algo para quitar un poco de sol."

"¿En serio podríamos quitar un poco de sol?" Le pregunta mientras le miramos.

"Claro." Afirma ella sonriendo. "Solo necesitamos algo para hacer de techo."

"Está bien." Contesta Hakkai desviándose hacia la derecha por un hueco que lleva a una especie de merendero al aire junto a la carretera donde para y deja descansar un poco a Hakuryu. "Ya hemos llegado, ahora qué."

"Tenemos que tener unas manzanas por aquí…" Afirma buscando entre las bolsas hasta encontrar una bolsa con manzanas que saca y me pasa. "Tomad, id comiéndolas mientras busco algo para tapar un poco los asientos."

"¿Tú no vas a comer?" Le pregunto.

"Sí, pero primero hay que poner el toldo." Me dice sonriendo sin dejar de buscar. "Id comiendo vosotros, yo enseguida me uno."

"La verdad es que le pone ganas." Afirma Hakkai sonriendo mientras vamos a ponernos a la sombra con Goku y Sanzo.

"Es cabezota como ella sola." Afirmo viéndola sacar cosas hasta que encuentra una manta que saca y estira al aire para mirarla y sonreír poniéndola a un lado antes de seguir buscando algo. "Me pregunto qué busca."

"Creo que esto servirá." Afirma sonriendo y sacando unos palos de metal gordos para provarlos moviéndolos adelante y atrás en el aire.

"Y ahora se pone a jugar." Dice Sanzo.

"¡Hey!" Nos grita llamándonos moviendo los palos en sus manos. "¡Necesito un poco de ayuda!"

"Ya voy yo." Afirmo cogiendo una manzana. "A ver, cómo puedo ayudarla, señorita." Le digo pasándole la manzana que coge al vuelo para morderla y pasarme unos palos para morderla y cogerla con la mano.

"Tenemos que unir estos palos para hacer el armazón y luego sujetar la manta para hacer un techo de lona." Me dice sonriendo y tragando para volver a morder la manzana sujetándola y ponerse a empalmar las barras en el coche buscando dónde ponerlas.

"Esperad, voy a ayudaros." Nos dice Hakkai.

"Necesitamos poner estos palos bien sujetos." Afirmo. "Dice que montaremos un armazón y así podremos tener un techo de lona con la manta."

"Ah, yo me ocupo." Nos dice. "Lily, ve a la sombra un poco. Cómete la manzana tranquila, yo ya he comido dos."

"Son buenas." Le dice ella sonriéndole y bajando del coche con un salto.

"El vendedor tenía razón." Asiente él mientras yo comienzo a unir palos y ella va a sentarse con Sanzo y Goku a comer la manzana y luego coger otra.

"Dime, Hakkai." Le digo. "¿Tú crees que será buena idea lo de poner esta manta aquí?"

"No lo sé." Me dice. "Pero no está tan mal pensado. Si conseguimos que se quede quieta ahí nos quitará el sol un poco y con el aire estaremos más frescos."

"En este país hace un calor terrible." Afirmo sujetando con fuerza la manta a los postes improvisados.

"Oye, Hakkai." Le dice Lily desde la sombra. "He pensado que como he dormido un poco antes y tú llevas horas conduciendo podría seguir yo y así descansas un poco."

"No me importa seguir yo." Le contesta él. "No estoy cansado."

"Como quieras."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"¿Paramos en esta ciudad?" Les pregunto a los chicos cuando llegamos a una ciudad costera de Cataluña que en verano estaba muy viva gracias al turismo y la playa que atraía por igual a gente del país y a extranjeros de todo tipo, desde europeos a asiáticos sin olvidarse de americanos.

"Esto parece muy lleno." Me dicen.

"Lo sé, pero hay buena comida, playa y diversión nocturnas." Afirmo. "Y mirad, si vamos a la zona más hacia el interior podremos encontrar alguna habitación porque no está en el centro ni tan cerca de la playa." Añado parando en un semáforo.

"¿Has dicho comida?" Pregunta Goku.

"¿Has dicho fiesta?" Me pregunta Gojyo casi a la vez.

"Sí y sí." Afirmo.

"La verdad es que me tienta la idea de dormir en una cama." Afirma Hakkai.

"Pues no se hable más." Digo. "Vamos a buscar algún sitio para pasar la noche."

La verdad es que tras varias horas conduciendo Hakkai suponía que querría descansar en una cama de verdad en lugar de dormir en el coche o en la tienda de campaña que he llevado entre el equipaje para si nos tocaba dormir al raso algún día; a fin de cuentas, yo solo llevo conduciendo apenas una hora, y ya estoy un poco cansada dado que al estar comenzando a anochecer, mi vista se cansa más.

Y por suerte, mi memoria no me falla y según penetramos más hacia el interior dejando la playa a nuestra espalda, los edificios se vuelven menos hoteleros y más familiares; así que, tras intentar encontrar algún sitio en varios edificios, acabamos encontrando un pequeño bloque de apartamentos con uno vacio.

"No es demasiado grande, pero tiene dos habitaciones de dos camas y nos prestan otro colchón." Afirma Hakkai. "Así que vamos a tener que echarnos a suertes el colchón."

"No hace falta." Les digo. "Yo me quedo el colchón. Ya me había hecho la idea de dormir en un saco de dormir."

"Eso no es justo." Afirma Gojyo. "No es de caballeros dejar a la dama la peor cama."

"Y si nos ponemos así, a Sanzo le toca cama porque es un religioso, y a Hakkai porque es el conductor principal, y a Goku por ser un niño." Le digo. "Y a ti porque tú también necesitas descansar. En serio, yo me quedo el colchón. No me importa."

"NO digas tonterías." Me dice Sanzo. "Lo echaremos a suertes."

"Está bien, vamos a subir las cosas arriba." Me rindo con un suspiro. "Y vamos a intentar conseguir algo de cena, la comida que llevamos es solo para supervivencia."

"Creo que he visto unos restaurantes cerca." Afirma Hakkai.

"¡Pues yo huelo a algo delicioso por aquí cerca!" Afirma Goku feliz. "¡Ya lo veréis!. ¡Seguidme!"

"Primero hay que dejar todo en nuestro cuarto." Le dice Sanzo golpeándole la cabeza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Uffff… estoy lleno." Afirma Goku.

"Más te vale, te has comido 4 pollos tú solo." Le dice Gojyo divertido.

"Bueno, y qué hacemos ahora." Pregunto.

"Pues está claro." Afirma Gojyo. "¡Fiesta!"

"Yo estoy un poco cansado." Afirma Hakkai sonriendo intentando disculparse. "Pero puedo ir solo a casa."

"Yo también tengo sueño." Afirma Sanzo.

"¡Yo quiero ir de fiesta!" Dice Gojyo. "¡Hemos comido como quería Goku, ahora toca salir de fiesta!"

"Gojyo." Le digo. "Hakkai tiene que conducir mañana. Y lleva razón, ha sido un día largo."

"Sois unos aburridos." Afirma levantádose. "Iros a dormir, yo ya llegaré." Añade saliendo.

"Este idiota…" Se queja Sanzo.

"No os preocupéis." Les digo. "Yo iré con él."

"Deberías dejarle que se pierda." Me dice Goku molesto mientras me pongo a recoger mis cosas y saco mi parte del dinero para ponerla en la mesa. "Se lo tendría merecido por idiota."

"Me preocupa un poco." Afirmo. "Además, seguro que puedo hacerle entrar en razón, y tampoco estoy demasiado cansada." Añado guiñándoles un ojo antes de salir y buscar a Gojyo con la mirada para verle caminar calle abajo no demasiado lejos.

Me cuesta un poco seguirle, pero finalmente le veo entrar en un local y me decido a entrar también.

"Alto." Me dice el portero.

"Lo sé… lo sé…" Afirmo recogiéndome la camiseta hasta convertirla a la largura de poco más que un sujetador y bajándome un poco la cintura del pantalón hasta dejar ver la parte superior de la curva que hace el hueso de la cadera por delante. "¿Puedo ahora?"

"Mejor." Afirma abriéndose para dejarme paso al interior.

Localizar a Gojyo no es tan difícil; contando con que es el único asiático que he visto nunca con su altura y que allá donde va parece causar furor entre las mujeres, solo me hace falta buscar una muchedumbre de mujeres congregadas en torno a un podio de la discoteca para verle sin camisa bailando con un vaso de tubo en la mano.

Sonrío sacudiendo la cabeza al darme cuenta que, aunque sienta lo que siente por mí, eso no impide que las mujeres le coman con la mirada e intenten seducirlo para llevarlo por una noche a su cama.

Así que me limito a ir a la barra y mostrar mi pulsera para conseguir la copa gratis de la entrada y girarme para ver al pelirrojo que sigue moviéndose en el podio de baile al ritmo de la música mientras varias chicas no le quitan el ojo de encima.

"Vaya, vaya, tú eres nueva." Me dice un tipo.

"No me interesa." Afirmo levantando una mano.

"¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tú aquí sola?" Me dice otro.

"Deberías dejar de beber." Contesto sonriéndole. "Es evidente que te ha emborronado la vista si crees que una chica con pantalones anchos y camiseta de mercadillo es guapa."

"Es increíble que un angelito como tú tenga la boca de un demonio." Me dice el camarero divertido.

"No me interesa ligar." Afirmo cogiendo el 'chupito' que me ofrece. "He venido a controlar a un amigo."

"Así que el chico que está desfasando en el podium es tu chico." Me dice.

"Nah, solo es un amigo." Afirmo divertida. "El resto de amigos se han ido a dormir, pero él quería seguir de fiesta, así que he salido a cuidarle porque no es de aquí."

"Entonces por eso dejas que todas esas lobas se le acerquen." Me dice divertido.

"Claro, al fin y al cabo, cómo iba a fijarse en mí." Le digo sonriendo tristemente sin darme cuenta. "Ellas son preciosas y visten bien, y yo… solo soy la chica que lleva unos pantalones militares y una camiseta barata remangada para que la dejen entrar en las discotecas."

"Me pareces la más natural de por aquí." Afirma sonriendo y poniéndome otro 'chupito'. "Ten, invito yo."

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunto.

"Algo que te dará un poco de energía." Afirma guiñándome un ojo mientras me entra otro tipo.

"Vaya, vaya, tengo que llamar al cielo, se les ha escapado un ángel." Me dice.

"Perdona, pero soy un demonio." Afirmo cortándole y tomándome el vasito de un trago dado que no había mucho más.

"Lo sé, y yo también." Afirma mientras noto algo afilado contra mi costado por la espalda. "Y andaba buscando un tentempié para esta noche. Así que yo de ti no haría nada estúpido y saldría tranquilamente conmigo. Ten en cuenta que te puedo matar cuando quiera."

Por un momento noto que me tiemblan las piernas y vuelvo a mirar a Gojyo que sigue en el podio ajeno a mí.

"¿Vas a ser una niña buena?" Me dice.

Suavemente asiento. No tengo otra opción, la única salida es hacer lo que me dice e intentar pillarle por sorpresa cuando baje un poco las defensas.

"Buena chica… cógete de mi brazo y sonríe." Me dice para que lo haga.

Me sorprenden que no nos digan nada al salir, ni que nos pare nadie por la calle mientras ese demonio me lleva hacia la playa.

Y mucho más cuando me hace saltar a la arena de la playa para hundirnos en las sombras dado que no hay farolas en la arena. Entonces me tira a la arena.

"Vas a morir." Afirma tirándose sobre mí. "Pero primero vamos a disfrutar un poco, y ni se te ocurra gritar, o te cortaré la lengua."

Esa es mi oportunidad, con un golpe seco lo tiro lejos y gateo un poco mientras me pongo de pie para correr un poco gritando hasta que vuelvo a ser derribada por él, esta vez cayéndome de rodillas y al momento que debería notar cómo me clava la navaja, noto cómo algo lo golpea y lo tira lejos de mí.

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta Gojyo descamisado en cuclillas ante mí. "Tonta… tendrías que haber gritado." Afirma para rodearme con sus brazos.

"¿Cómo… cómo me has encontrado?" Le pregunto.

"Te sentí." Afirma. "Y también porque un camarero me dijo que te habías ido de forma bastante extraña con un tipo después de haber estado vigilándome un buen rato."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"¡Oye, guapo!" Me llama otra de las chicas que se han congregado a mi alrededor mientras me divierto en un sitio elevado donde me ha subido otra chica para que bailara con ella. "¿Por qué no bajas aquí abajo conmigo?"

Sonrío, es agradable ver que aún sigo atrayendo miradas de mujeres jóvenes y crías adolescentes, pero no busco compañía.

Sin embargo, noto que me espían, pero cada vez que busco y estoy a punto de saber quién me vigila, nunca consigo ver más que espaldas giradas.

Hasta que me parece ver entre la multitud cerca de la entrada a alguien.

"¿Lily?" Murmuro para mí.

Es justo entonces cuando veo a alguien saltando la barra y moviéndose, abriéndose paso hasta mí para ver que es un tipo que me pide que me agache por lo que me pongo en cuclillas.

"¡Oye, creo que deberías salir a buscar a la chica!" Me dice. "¡No me ha parecido demasiado convencida de ir con ese tipo!"

"¿Qué chica?" Le pregunto.

"Más o menos de esta altura, pelo ondulado y corto." Me dice. "Vestida con pantalones largos y amplios y una camiseta recogida. Ha estado vigilándote casi desde que llegaste."

Lily, sin duda. Mi vista no me ha jugado una mala pasada.

"¿A dónde ha ido?" Le pregunto.

"Han salido." Me dice.

"Gracias." Le contesto bajando de un salto para abrirme hueco con la camisa en la mano hasta la salida donde me ponen un sello en la mano para que pueda volver a entrar si quiero.

Seguir y encontrar a Lily y al tipo que se la ha llevado no es difícil, entre toda la multitud es como si ella brillase para guiarme a ella. Si doy un paso equivocado es como si me apartase de ella, así que corro en la dirección que me hace sentir que me acerca a ella. Hasta que llego a la playa y veo una figura correr escapando de otra que no tarda en alcanzarla, entonces entro en acción al ver quién es la figura en el suelo y le doy una patada a su perseguidor derribándolo y haciéndole clavarse su propia arma.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto acuclillándome ante ella que permanece de rodillas tal cual ha caido. "Tonta… tendrías que haber gritado." Añado rodeándola con los brazos dado que está temblando de miedo.

"¿Cómo… cómo me has encontrado?" Me pregunta.

"Te sentí." Le digo sonriendo al darme cuenta que en la discoteca noté su mirada clavada en mí y probablemente no la viera porque tenía gente delante en el momento que nuestras miradas podrían haberse cruzado. "Y también porque un camarero me dijo que te habías ido de forma bastante extraña con un tipo después de haber estado vigilándome un buen rato." Añado divertido al darme cuenta que lo primero suena a algo de un demente.

Y de nuevo, ella se retiembla arrodillada, así que le echo por encima su propia chaqueta y la cojo en brazos para levantarla.

"Ya está, estoy aquí." Afirmo suavemente. "Volvamos a casa."

"Pero la fiesta…" Me dice.

"Me encanta la fiesta y esto es una locura, hay fiestas por todos lados." Afirmo sonriendo. "Pero me sigo quedando contigo."

"Para un poco." Me dice.

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunto confuso.

"Estamos en la playa, es… ¿podemos quedarnos un poco más, por favor?" Me dice.

Es una petición extraña, sin embargo doy media vuelta y vuelvo a internarme en la playa sumida en sombras hasta que encuentro un sitio que no está mal y paro para dejarla ponerse en pie.

"Déjame que ponga… eso es, así está mejor." Afirmo extendiendo mi camisa en el suelo para sentarme en la punta para dejarle sentar en el resto a ella. "Vamos, ven aquí, siéntate. Vamos a disfrutar un poco de la playa por la noche."

Sonrío al verla sentarse junto a mí y abrazarse las rodillas aún retemblándose ligeramente, así que le paso un brazo por los hombros y le ajusto un poco más la chaqueta que lleva.

"¿Qué hacías con ese tipo?" Le pregunto. "¿Acaso era tu tipo?"

"No seas tonto." Me dice. "Me dijo que era un demonio y me amenazó con una navaja. Intentaba escapar, pero… era muy rápido."

"Ya lo he visto." Afirmo. "Un demonio… a mi me pareció un simple chorizo."

"Ya, pero… no puedo explicarlo, había algo en él que me helaba la sangre." Me dice suavemente. "Como si fuese cierto, como si fuese… malo como un demonio."

"Bueno… no merece la pena pensar más en él." Le digo. "No volverá a molestarte."

"Es como si fueses superman." Me dice. "Siempre que tengo problemas apareces para salvarme."

Menos cuando la habían atacado y yo había estado en la universidad, en un estúpido examen.

"Sí, ahora estás a salvo." Afirmo.

Es algo estúpido decirle eso, pero tal y como está de nerviosa, lo único que puedo hacer es decirle que la protegeré de lo que sea y quedarme a su lado.

Al cabo de un momento, decido que ya que estamos allí, me puedo permitir mirar mejor el paisaje, por no ponerla más nerviosa aún. Y menudo paisaje.

Aún sin luz, puedo ver perfectamente una buena distancia de playa, derecha, izquierda y hasta el paseo marítimo donde la gente pasea ajenos a lo que pasa en la arena.

"Vaya… esto es increíble." Afirmo. "No lo digo por cambiar de tema y distraerte, que también, pero es que es verdad, son unas vistas increíbles."

"Deberías ver el cielo." Me dice suavemente y abrazándose las piernas para echar atrás la cabeza y mirar al cielo.

Con cuidado echo hacia atrás la cabeza y me dejo caer hacia atrás para mirar el cielo estrellado.

"Guao, no hay ni una nube…" Digo más bien para mí antes de dirigirme a ella. "Y qué cantidad de estrellas."

"El cielo estrellado de verano es precioso." Me dice ella echándose también.

"Apuesto a que no te habías parado nunca a verlo." Le digo.

"_Au contraire, mon ami._" Me dice sonriendo. "De pequeña me gustaba mirar las estrellas, mirándolas nunca tenía miedo ni tampoco me sentía sola."

No tener miedo, no sentirse solo… nunca me había parado a pensar que alguien pudiera notar todo eso solo con mirar unos puntos luminosos en el cielo oscuro.

"¿Y tú?" Me pregunta suavemente. "¿Miras mucho al cielo?"

"No." Reconozco. "Prefiero mirar lo que tengo cerca."

"Venga ya, como frase para ligar está muy vista." Afirma sonriendo.

"No era una frase para ligar." Afirmo divertido. "No niego que me gusta trabajarme que las mujeres perdáis la cabeza por mí pero…"

"Conmigo no te funcionó eso." Afirma sonriendome.

"No… llevas razón…" Afirmo dándome cuenta. "Lo que no entiendo es cómo conseguí que me hicieras caso si no caías en esas técnicas."

"Porque te hice caso y miré más allá de tu fachada." Me dice. "Y resulta que eres tierno hasta cierto punto… cuidas de mí… y no sé, contigo siento que puedo relajarme."

"¿Te hago sentir relajada?" Afirmo parando de meter mi brazo bajo su cabeza.

"Sí, claro que sí." Afirma sonriendo y poniendo su cabeza sobre mi brazo antes de mirarme. "No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero soy mala actriz. Se me nota siempre todo, pero sé ver lo que se oculta tras las personas."

"¿Y qué ves en mí ahora?" Le pregunto.

"Veo que las estrellas te importan más bien poco." Afirma sonriendo. "Pero en cambio…" Añade mirándose a si misma sonriéndome suavemente. "Lo que sigo sin entender exactamente es qué es lo que tú ves en mí."

"Demasiadas cosas." Afirmo divertido. "¿Por qué hace siempre tanto calor?"

"¿Te apetece darte un baño?" Me dice.

"¿Cómo que si me apetece darme un baño?" Le digo para verla incorporarse.

"Pues eso, un baño." Afirma mirando alrededor. "Aunque no tenemos bañadores, y no sé seguro si se puede uno bañar aquí o no."

"Vale." Afirmo divertido para incorporarme. "Sí, venga. Esto puede ser divertido."

"¿Aunque venga la policía y tengamos que correr?" Me dice cogiendo la mano que le tiendo para ayudarla a levantar y palmearse las piernas con arena.

"Entonces será doble divertido." Afirmo guiñándole un ojo. "Además, dónde está tu lado divertido."

Esta vez no dice nada, simplemente sonríe y comienza a deshacerse de los pantalones y la chaqueta quedándose en camiseta y mirándosela.

No necesita decir nada para darme cuenta que siente vergüenza de mostrarse sin ella, pero entonces me acerco a ella y la atraigo hacia mí para besarla y cogerla suavemente por la barbilla.

"Nos damos un baño y podemos volver ¿hum?" Le digo sonriéndole para que asienta. "¿Sí?"

"Sí." Afirma suavemente.

Con cuidado, le beso la mano y ella se desprende de la camiseta quedándose solo con la ropa interior.

Entonces le cojo la mano y la vuelvo a pegar a mí para besarla y mirarla haciéndola sonrosar hasta que me aparta la mirada mirar el mar por lo que le beso el pelo para mirar al mar.

Aún compartirmos una mirada más antes de que ella sonría retadora y corra hasta el agua conmigo tras sus talones para patinarse en una roca oculta y caerse de culo antes de que pueda impedirlo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto ayudándola a levantar.

"Sí, aunque me duele un poco el trasero." Afirma.

"Madre mía… estás calada." Le digo riéndome.

"Mejor, ahora ya no estará tan fría cuando me meta más adentro." Afirma sonriendo.

"Un razonamiento." Afirmo no demasiado convencido.

"¿Ah, no?" Me pregunta divetida para dar una patada al agua y mojarme.

"¡Oye!" Le digo divertido.

"¿Está fría?" Me pregunta volviendo a hacerlo. "Ah… ¿quieres que pare?" Añade volviendo a salpicarme.

"Vale, te la has ganado." Afirmo divertido para agacharme y salpicarla para que ella me salpique riéndose hasta que consigo cegarla acercándome sin dejar de salpicarla y ella intenta escaparse pero la cojo por la espalda haciéndola reírse y gritar a la vez.

Entonces la pongo en el suelo de nuevo y se gira, aún encarcelada entre mis brazos sonriéndome.

"Dioses… ¿cómo es posible que cada vez que te mire estés más bonita?" Le pregunto cuando estamos unos segundos mirándonos en silencio antes de besarla de nuevo.

"Tus ojos te engañan." Afirma suavemente entre besos.

No, no eran mis ojos… Su piel perlada por el agua que aún se resistía en abandonar su piel de seda parecían pequeñas virutas de estrellas a la luz de la luna, su pelo colgaba mojado a su espalda a pesar de no ser más largo de poco más de los hombros ahora que estaba mojado, y sus ojos hacían competencia a la luna de forma que esta quedaba totalmente oculta ante la belleza de sus ojos.

Entonces la veo sonrosarse y cuando la miro preguntándole me roza la entrepierna con la misma cara que siempre me deja con dudas sobre qué sentimiento expresa.

Entonces sonrío y le rozo el pecho donde sobresalen un par de botones y ella mira hacia abajo para intentar ocultarlos por lo que sacudo la cabeza impidiéndoselo y la vuelvo a besar. Solo que esta vez, los besos son más calientes y noto cómo poco a poco, el calor entre ambos va subiendo hasta que la cojo entre mis brazos y entro hasta que el agua nos cubre hasta el pecho por lo que es más fácil para ambos y nos dejamos llevar, hasta acabar cansados y volviendo a la arena para secarnos entre risas y sonrisas para volver ya de madrugada al piso que habíamos alquilado teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie.


	28. CAPITULO 28: MAÑANAS PLAYERAS

**CAPITULO 28: MAÑANAS PLAYERAS.**

(Voz de Hakkai)

"Arriba todo el mundo…" Voy tocando diana al ver que ya son casi las 10 de la mañana y tenemos exactamente media hora para dejar el sitio como lo encontramos al menos y junto a Sanzo que creo que no ha dormido demasiado, somos los únicos que estamos despiertos.

"Así no vas a conseguir nada." Me dice Sanzo para dar la luz del cuarto donde duermen Goku, Gojyo e Isa que se quejan e intentan esconderse entre las ropas de las camas.

Entonces sonrío al ver cómo, al final, ha sido Gojyo quien se quedó dormido en el colchón del suelo, eso sí, cogido de la mano de Lily que está casi colgando de la cama como si hubieran estado hablando hasta quedarse dormidos.

¡Splash!

"¡Hijos de….!" Grita Lily.

"¡Ya estoy despierto!" Grita Goku saltando del colchón mientras Gojyo dice algo en otro idioma y un juramento al golpearse la cabeza con el armazón de metal de la cama junto a él.

"Arriba de una vez y recoged." Les dice Sanzo. "Nos vamos y os vais a quedar aquí."

"Desde luego…" Gime Lily bostezando mientras Goku y Gojyo se quejan del vaso de agua que les ha tirado Sanzo encima. "A eso le llamo yo despertar a alguien con garra."

"A veces puede ser un poco… impropio." Le digo secándole la cara un poco con mi manga para que acabe rechazándome y frotándose con su propia camiseta. "No se lo tengas en cuenta."

"¿Después de todo este tiempo me dices eso?" Me dice sonriendo divertida. "Pensaba que ya lo sabíamos. En fin… voy a ver si hago algo de desayuno."

"Tenemos bollos y he hecho café." Le digo.

"Café suena genial para mí." Afirmo. "¡Chicos, hay café y como no vayáis rápido me lo acabaré yo sola!" Grita para el cuarto divertida.

"¿Ayer volviste demasiado tarde?" Le pregunto mientras vamos hacia la cocina.

"Un poco." Me dice. "Al final acabamos en la playa. Resulta que un tipo me dijo que era un demonio e intentó hacerme algo, pero entonces llegó Gojyo y me salvó."

"¿Un demonio?" Le pregunto sorprendido.

"Sí, bueno, Gojyo dice que le parecía más bien un vulgar ladrón, pero… no sé, sé lo que sentí." Afirma suavemente mirando a nada en concreto mientras menea la taza de café en la mano echándole la leche y el azúcar de siempre. "Ese tío me dio malas vibraciones, como… como si tuviera algo mal dentro." Afirma viendo que está a punto de tirar leche porque tiene la taza llena ya y parando para dejarla en la mesa y mirarme como esperando algo. "¿Qué te parece? Al final va a ser cierto lo que dice Sanzo, igual estoy un poquito… tocada."

"No creo que lo estés." Niego. "Pero un demonio por aquí… ¿le viste algo raro?" Le pregunto. "¿Alguna marca o algo?"

"No, aunque llevaba un pendiente un poco hortera." Afirma sorbiendo un poco de leche para remover el azúcar que debe tener al fondo.

Un pendiente, podría ser una joya de mantener el control, pero… no era posible que hubiera demonios por allí ¿no?

"¡Ya estoy!" Afirma Goku viniendo corriendo para coger dos bollos. "¡No te comas todos!"

"Todos tuyos." Afirma ella cogiendo un par de bollos y pensándoselo mejor para sacar otros tres y pasarle el resto a Goku que los coje feliz.

"¿Hoy te coges 5?" Le digo un poco sorprendido.

"Aunque tengo hambre, estos tres son para Gojyo." Me dice. "Apuesto a que se pelearía con Goku si no le dejara ninguno y mi cabeza ya está suficientemente dolorida como para que haya líos ya de buena mañana." Afirma haciéndome sonreír divertido aguantando la risa.

"Por cierto, he pensado que si no tenemos prisa podríamos pasar la mañana aquí, tomar un poco el sol hasta eso de las 12 y salir de ruta." Me dice. "Si compramos un par de barras de pan y unas bolsas de jamón, queso u otras cosas podemos hacer bocadillos para el camino."

"He preparado un poco de arroz para luego." Le digo. "Quien estuviera antes dejó aquí un poco y he aprovechado."

"Genial." Afirma sonriendo y tragando el trozo de bollito que había mordido y masticado.

"A ver, qué planes hay para hoy." Dice Gojyo entrando en la cocina descamisado y rascándose la nuca para bostezar una vez haciendo sonreír a Lily divertida mientras Sanzo entra también en la cocina para servirse otro café.

"Lily ha sugerido ir a la playa hasta mediodía y entonces ponernos en marcha." Les digo.

"No suena mal." Van diciendo uno tras otro.

"Y puedo llamar a un camping que hay en los Pirineos y provar a ver si podemos coger un hueco para plantar las tiendas de campaña y dejar el jeep." Añade ella. "Con un poco de suerte podríamos llegar a Francia mañana o pasado, si vamos usando campings y aprovechamos las tiendas de campaña… yo calculo que podríamos parar más tiempo en París y pasar día entero en otras ciudades que encontremos por el camino."

"No me gusta acampar." Afirma Sanzo.

"Es mucho más cómodo y barato." Afirma ella.

"Oh, vamos, no te va a hacer daño dormir un par de días en un camping." Le digo sonriendo.

"Pues no me gusta." Afirma.

No me gusta no significaba un no rotundo, así que sonrío viendo cómo al final, se hará lo que ella dice.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Qué calor…" Se queja Sanzo.

"Si te pusieras el bañador y un poco de crema no tendrías tanto calor." Le digo con los ojos cerrados dado que estoy dando la cara al sol.

"Media vuelta." Afirma Lily marcando el final de los 10 minutos en esa posición para que nos demos la vuelta y nos de el sol en la espalda en lugar del frente.

Entonces sonrío dándome la vuelta como el resto y cogiéndole suavemente un dedo con mi meñique haciéndola mirarme y sonreírle para que me devuelva la sonrisa, solo que esta vez, en lugar de quedarse tumbada como si durmiera, coge un mapa de su mochila y lo extiende para ponerlo en el centro de los 5 y comenzar a buscar algo hasta poner el dedo en la ciudad donde estamos.

"Mirad, estamos aquí." Afirma para mover otro dedo hasta otro punto. "Y he encontrado el camping aquí, es justo en la vertiente francesa de la cadena montañosa."

"Parece demasiado camino." Afirma Hakkai.

"No creas." Niega ella suavemente. "He contado con que pararemos por el camino a ver el paisaje, comida, descansos para cambiar de conductor…"

"Oh, oh." Dice Goku.

"Descansos para cambiar el agua al canario también." Afirma ella para hacerle sonreír feliz.

Dios, ese chico es como un crío; sin embargo, justo cuando va a contarnos algo más, un balón cae encima del mapa.

"Lo sentimos mucho es… ¡ala, Mariluz, mira!" Grita una de las chicas de la noche anterior en la discoteca; una castaña con piel bronceada y ojos claros y sonrisa bonita sin llegar a lo preciosa de la de Lily. "¡Es el culito sexy de anoche en el podium!"

"¿Culito sexy?" Me pregunta Hakkai mientras el resto me miran con curiosidad.

"Es que anoche estuve bailando un poco." Afirmo.

"Vaya, así que aquí es donde te metías." Me dice la morena del grupo sonriéndome mientras la otra morena, la de los ojos oscuros y nariz demasiado grande para mi gusto aunque una preciosa forma de cara para compensar se acerca tras ella y la rubia corretea como una muñeca a tamaño real hasta unirse a las otras.

"¿Dónde te fuiste tan corriendo?" Me pregunta la rubia.

"A buscar a esta joven dama." Les digo sonriendo y cogiendo la mano de Lily. "Y, como veis la encontré y no se me escapó."

"Oye, nos faltan jugadores." Me dice la morena llamada Mariluz sonriéndome coquetamente. "¿Juegas a volley?"

"No sé yo…" Digo divertido. "¿Sabemos jugar?"

"Es sencillo, os estaré animando desde aquí." Me dice Lily sonriendo divertida.

"De eso nada, si nosotros jugamos, tú también." Afirmo. "No sé las reglas, pero podemos hacer un 4 contra 4."

"Eso no suena mal." Afirma Goku sonriendo.

"Sí, supongo que… podría ser." Afirma la castaña para sonreír ocultando algo. "Pero 4 chicas contra 4 chicos no sería justo."

"No, no, el rubio no viene." Afirmo divertido. "Es demasiado aburrido, pero nuestra compañera seguro que se apunta."

"Pero ha dicho que se quedaba a animar." Me dice la rubia.

"Bah, la convenzo ahora mismo." Les digo. "Parece muy dura, pero en el fondo es más blandita que el algodón."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Me dice Lily suavemente sin moverse siquiera. "Anda y tápate la cabeza, me parece que te está dando una insolación."

"De insolación nada, y como no vengas…" Le digo para soltarle la parte de arriba del bikini.

"¡Oye!" Me grita.

"Ven a cogerla." Afirmo separándome un poco.

"No pienso levantarme hasta que no me la devuelvas." Afirma.

"¿Si te la doy vendrás?" Le pregunto.

"Si me das un motivo…" Afirma.

Sonriendo les hago un gesto al resto para que vayan yendo y agacharme para devolverle la ropa que le había quitado para cogerle la mano.

"Si no vienes, esas chicas son capaces de cualquier cosa para ganarme." Le digo susurrándole. "Ya conoces esas técnicas; y como a ti parece no importarte… supongo que podría dejarme encantar un poco."

"No te creo." Afirma.

"Bueno… tú misma." Le digo para incorporarme mientras ella se ata la ropa del torso para verla que no se mueve.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me pregunta Goku. "¿No viene?"

"Ha dicho que vayamos jugando, que enseguida vuelve." Afirmo.

"¡Yo no he dicho nada!" Me grita.

"Bueno, empecemos." Afirmo dando una palmada.

"Pero sois solo 3 contra nosotras 4." Afirma la rubia.

"Hum… entonces significa que uno de nosotros tendrá que ir a por dos de vosotras ¿no?" Les digo guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Uhhhhh!" Dicen de esa forma que me encanta porque significa que solo tienen una única neurona y no me costará llevarla a mi cama, o al menos antes solía encantarme.

"¿Sacan las damas?" Pregunta Hakkai.

"Sacan ellas." Afirmo.

La verdad es que es divertido, ver cómo las chicas juegan de una forma que calentaría hasta a un iceberg en el polo norte.

"¡Bien!" Gritan las chicas dando saltitos que hacen que se les muevan los pechos de forma sugerente.

"Con cuidado, chicas, no queremos que nos mire mal Dios por quitarles tres ángeles de su reino." Les digo divertido.

"¡Gojyo!" Me dice Goku molesto.

"¿No está esto un poco descompensado?" Pregunta Lily levantándose para acercarse.

"Ya ves, como tú no querías jugar…" Le digo cogiendo la pelota y mirándola. "Pero estaré pendiente de mi animadora favorita."

"Dame." Me dice estirando la mano para pedirme la pelota.

"¿No me ibas a animar?" Le digo con ironía.

"Lo he pensado mejor." Afirma cogiéndome el balón. "Un poco de deporte es sano."

"Esa es mi chica." Afirmo dándole un toquecito en el trasero cubierto con una tela y haciéndola mirarme molesta.

"¿Cómo vais?" Pregunta poniéndose en posición para el saque.

"Nosotros perdemos por 5 a 3." Le dice Goku.

"Es que no sabemos jugar muy bien." Afirma Hakkai.

"Ya veo." Afirma ella suavemente. "Está bien… yo tampoco sé muy bien, pero intentaré jugar un poco."

"Haz lo que puedas." Le digo sonriéndole.

¿Lo que pueda?

Lo que pueda no era precisamente malo. Con un solo golpe consigue que el balón se estampe en la red.

"No pasa nada, aún nos queda otro." Le dice Hakkai devolviéndole la pelota.

"Esta vez me saldrá mejor." Afirma para volver a ponerse en posición.

Un solo golpe, con un solo golpe pasa la pelota demasiado rápida por la red y se estampa entre la rubia y la castaña sin que puedan hacer nada.

"Creo que eso era uno." Dice. "Pura suerte."

"Eso parece." Le contesta la morena.

Pero no, ya me olía yo algo pero no es así.

Con otro golpe, la pelota va a caer casi a los pies de la morena que la golpea y la eleva para que su compañera castaña la pase y Hakkai la golpée con una mano para que Goku la pase de nuevo y la castaña la pase, esta vez para ponerla entre Lily y yo.

"¡Mía!" Dice Lily golpeándola para dejarsela fácil a Hakkai que la pasa para que la morena y la castaña se choquen. "¿Otro punto?"

"Comienzo a creer que no son solo casualidad." Le digo para que me guiñe un ojo.

Y la cosa no acaba ahí, sigue hasta que la diferencia no solo desaparece sino que se pone a nuestro favor por tres puntos, entonces fallamos y sacan ellas rotando de forma que la rubia queda frente a Goku que le sonríe amablemente.

Y esta vez, ellas vuelven a jugar sus cartas golpeando la pelota de forma que hace que hasta a Hakkai se le empañe un poco el monóculo.

"¡Bien, otro para nosotras!" Afirma cuando Goku la pierda porque nos chocamos ambos.

"Chicos… cuando vais a golpearla se dice 'mía', para evitar eso." Nos dice Lily susurrando.

"Así que era por eso." Le digo para que asienta y me de el balón. "¿Y eso?"

"Rotación, te toca." Me dice para ponerse ella frente a la red.

"Aquí hace mucho calor." Afirma la castaña.

"¿Y si lo hacemos al primero que haga 15?" Dice Lily.

"Vais uno por detrás." Dice la morena. "Y a nosotras solo nos faltan 3 puntos."

"Yo también prefiero irme a bañar, estoy calada de sudor." Dice Lily encogiéndose de hombros. "Y 15 puntos está bien."

"Venga, el que gane se lleva un beso del que quiera." Digo para que las chicas, incluída Lily me miren, solo que ellas con deseo riendo como tontas y Lily con duda mientras Hakkai y Goku ponen la misma cara casi y yo me encojo de hombros sonriéndoles.

"Vale, al mejor de 15." Dice la morena, Mariluz. "Y servís vosotros."

"Gojyo, intenta pasarla." Dice Goku.

"Tranquilo monito, no vamos a perder por no pasar un saque." Le digo.

¿Perder?

Había pensado que cabía una posibilidad, había supuesto que Lily se picaría y se pondría celosa. Lo que no había previsto es que Lily supiera jugar medianamente normal, incluso un poco mejor porque aunque no era realmente buena, hizo un par de pases facilitandonos los tiros al otro lado de la red y ella misma ganó dos puntos saltando y golpeando la pelota para tirarla contra la arena del otro campo.

"Nos falta un punto." Les digo.

"El que marque el siguiente gana." Afirma la rubia un poco molesta tras la máscara sonriente que llevaba.

"Y el ganador se lleva el beso que quiera." Afirma la castaña mirándome sonriendo pícaramente.

Vaya, vaya… sonrío divertido al ver cómo parece que a Lily se la lleven los demonios aunque finja no importarle lo más mínimo.

"Estaremos encantados de cumplir con la apuesta si perdemos." Afirmo.

"Gojyo… te estás pasando." Me susurra Hakkai que es el siguiente en sacar.

El punto decisivo. Un saque impecable que pasa al otro lado con suavmidad.

Y esta vez, las técnicas de juego para seducir desaparecen; sin embargo, cuando la rubia le golpea a Lily en la cabeza, ella se cae de culo y la eleva para Hakkai que la pasa a Goku y ella se levanta cuando voy a cogerla para, con un golpe de muñeca, pasarla al otro lado y directa contra el suelo. Como ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto intentando darle la mano para que la rechace cogiendo la de Goku en lugar de la mía.

"Perfectamente." Afirma. "Creo que hemos ganado."

"Sí." Dicen las chicas para sonreír. "¿A quién vais a pedir el beso?"

"Goku empieza." Afirma Lily más rápida.

"Puaj… besos…" Dice él.

"Sirve en la mejilla." Le dice Lily sonriéndole.

Entonces se para a pensar y sonríe para colgarse de su cuello y darle un beso en la mejilla para hacer a las chicas reírse entre dientes.

"Un beso de críos para críos." Afirmo divertido. "¿Siguiente?"

"Creo que soy yo." Afirma Hakkai levantando la mano.

Hakkai, sonrío sabiendo que es demasiado casto como para darle un beso a ninguna chica presente, mucho menos a un chico. Y las chicas sonríen poniéndose en posición para intentar ser elegidas cocleando como gallinas tontas.

Pero en lugar de eso, le coge una mano a Lily y le besa los nudillos haciendo a las chicas sonreír un poco decepcionadas.

"Hakkai, levanta, hombre." Le dice Lily sonriéndole un poco abochornada.

"Ya tengo mi beso." Afirma sonriendole.

"Muy bien… ¿y a quién pedirá un beso el caballero pelirrojo?" Pregunta la castaña.

"Yo no necesito pedirlo." Afirmo divertido y aguantándome la risa al ver que las cuatro chicas estaban ya preparándose para recibir el beso cuando las eligiera, pero en lugar de eso, sonrío y doy unos pasos hacia ellas para coger a Lily de la mano y darle un beso de los de las películas tumbándola hacia el suelo en mis brazos y besándola.

Otro beso para recordar, así que cuando paro, me doy cuenta que ella está casi sin aliento y mirándome confusa antes de sonreírme cuando le guiño un ojo.

"Como ya he dicho, no necesito pedirlo." Afirmo sonriéndoles. "Ya tengo una gran mujer a mi lado que me los da sin pedirlos."

Eso hace que Lily se ponga colorada y sonría, sin embargo, no niega nada.

"Y supongo que ella…" Dice la rubia señalando a Lily.

"Creo que está claro de quién quiero un beso ¿no?" Afirma ella sonriendo mientras yo abro los brazos ligeramente para cogerla en un abrazo cuando se me acerca con las manos en la espalda para pedirme un beso que le doy sin dudarlo un segundo. Claro que con el biquini blanco de cuerdas negras que lleva junto a una tela blanca que insinúa lo que se esconde bajo esta… bueno, no sería un hombre si no dijera que me gustaba muchísimo.

"Creo que voy a bañarme un poco." Afirma Lily cuando la poso de nuevo en el suelo sonriéndole y mirando a las chicas que están de nuevo un poco decepcionadas.

"Espera." Le dice Goku cogiéndole de la mano. "Yo también voy."

"¿Alguien más?" Pregunta mirándonos.

"Creo que yo también voy a ir a refrescarme un poco." Afirma Hakkai sonriendo tan ampliamente como siempre o más. "Jugar a esto me ha dado aún más calor."

"Lo siento chicas." Les digo mientras veo cómo se alejan los tres por la arena mientras ellas siguen mirándonos. "Pero qué puedo decir, me vuelve loco. Ya nos veremos." Añado por cortesía antes de comenzar a andar hacia la línea de playa para buscar a esos tres y verles casi al momento jugando en las olas.

Así que sonrío mientras voy metiéndome poco a poco en el agua hasta que esta me llega hasta poco más que media pierna y llego donde están.

"Vaya, no pensaba que fueses a entrar." Me dice Hakkai sonriendo.

"Hace calor." Afirmo. "Además, por lo que veo estáis jugando con el agua."

"Es que Goku dice que estaba muy fría y estaba mojándole mientras él me mojaba a mí también." Me dice Lily sonriendo divertida y calada de la cabeza a los pies.

"Es que está fría." Afirmo.

"¡A por él!" Grita Goku para comenzar a salpicarme.

"¡Vale ya!" Les digo para darme cuenta que no sirve de nada y unirme a su juego salpicándoles mientras me río, hasta que yo también estoy calado hasta los huesos. "Brrrr… ahora tengo un poco de fresco."

"Eso es porque no te metes del todo." Me dice Lily.

"Y el aliciente es…" Le digo.

"Pues… entre Goku y yo… podemos hacerte una aguadilla." Afirma sonriendo.

"Y eso es…" Le digo antes de ver cómo vuelven a abalanzarse sobre mí hasta hacerme perder el equilibrio y caerme al agua calándome entero.

Cuando levanto la cabeza, ambos están riéndose, igual que Hakkai.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que te gusta ahogar a la gente ¿eh?" Le digo a Lily mientras nosotros acabamos de secarnos porque ella nadó un poco mientras nosotros salíamos del agua.

"Oh, vamos, solo era un juego." Me dice sonriendo divertida. "Cuando vayamos al coche se lo preguntas a Hakkai y Goku."

Cierto, ya hace un poco que se han ido a buscar el coche para venir a buscarnos, pero yo he preferido quedarme con Lily, a fin de cuentas, es un momentito más que tengo para estar con ella a solas.

Y entonces me fijo, las parejas allí no parecen demasiado preocupadas por que puedan verles besarse o acariciarse, así que sonrío y me acerco un poco más a Lily sobre las telas que hemos llevado para tumbarnos.

Sonriendo, le acaricio un poco el brazo y con eso hago que gire la cabeza para mirarme sin levantarla de entre sus brazos por lo que le guiño un ojo.

"¿Qué haces?" Me pregunta.

"Nada." Afirmo sonriéndole para acercarme más a su cara. "Me he fijado que este país es bastante libre a la hora de expresar afecto."

"Y por eso…" Me dice.

"Por eso…" Le digo para besarle mientras le acaricio la espalda antes de hacerla tumbar sobre su espalda y parar para mirarle y quitarle los mechones de pelo de la cara sonriéndole. "Me gusta tanto estar aquí." Afirmo antes de volver a agacharme ligeramente hacia ella para volver a besarla, esta vez acariciándole el abdomen.

Me encanta calentarla así, mientras me caliento también yo y sabiendo que al final, vamos a acabar aguantándonos las ganas, como cuando le suena el móvil y paro para que mire.

"Nuestra llamada." Me dice viendo que es una llamada de Hakkai. "Ale, en pie, recojamos esto y vamos al paseo para que nos recojan."

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Pregunto. "Vamos a intentar pasar a los Pirineos, supongo que comeremos por el camino y podemos acampar en el monte para ahorrar un poco. Hay varios sitios para acampada por el camino."

"Acampada, es la primera vez que no me suena tan mal." Afirmo.

"Tengo una tienda de 6 plazas." Me dice. "Somos 5, así que supongo que habrá hueco para dejar las cosas dentro, con nosotros." Afirma mientras le ayudo a doblar las telas sobre las que hemos estado tumbados.

"¿Y cómo vamos a llevar los turnos de volante?" Le pregunto.

"¿Vamos?" Me dice con ironía.

"Sí, quiero saber cuántas horas voy a ir sentado con Hakkai al lado." Afirmo divertido.

"Supongo que comienza Hakkai y luego de comer puedo cogerlo yo un rato." Me dice mirando al aire como si contase mentalmente. "Y a la hora de la parada para vaciar vejiga podríamos volver a cambiar. Hakkai conduce mejor que yo de noche."


	29. CAPITULO 29: ACAMPADAS Y LLEGADA A PARÍS

**CAPITULO 29: ACAMPADAS Y LLEGADA A PARÍS.**

(Voz de Lily)

"Ah, por fin." Afirmo sonriendo y encontrando el área de acampada.

"No parece más que un campo." Dice Gojyo desde atrás.

"Es un área de acampada, y por lo que se ve, no hay vecinos hoy." Afirmo dándome cuenta que no hay más gente mientras aparco el jeep en una zona despejada. "Bueno… montemos el campamento para la noche. Este parece un buen lugar."

"¿En serio?" Dice Sanzo. "¿En serio vamos a dormir en el suelo?"

"Si prefieres dormir cómodo supongo que a Hakkai no le importará que duermas aquí fuera." Afirmo bajando de un salto para coger la tienda de campaña que me pasa Goku desde la zona de carga. "¿No, Hakkai?"

"Claro." Afirma él sonriendo. "Ya hemos dormido antes al raso. No es incómodo."

"¿Ves?" Digo sonriendo divertida. "Voy a ir montando la tienda. ¿Alguien me da una mano?"

"¿No deberíamos hacer un fuego?" Me pregunta Goku.

"Desde luego." Afirmo. "Hay unos asadores ahí mismo, pero no necesitamos fuego. Tenemos mantas y la comida está bien fría. Pero si queréis fuego… bastará con hacerlo allí. Y necesitamos madera."

"Puedo ir a buscar madera." Afirma Hakkai. "Si vamos todos ahora podríamos volver pronto."

"Más os vale." Les digo mirando al cielo. "Estamos en el crepúsculo, pronto caerá la noche."

"Bueno, pues no tardemos más." Afirma Gojyo. "Eh, Sanzo, échale una mano a la dama ¿quieres?"

"Da igual, puedo arreglármelas sin el señorito." Le digo. "Vosotros no tardéis, de verdad, me preocupa que tardéis."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Sigo diciendo que está torcida." Me dice Sanzo mientras extiendo la manta para poder cenar allí mismo.

"Y yo te digo que está recta." Afirmo dejando la piedra que he usado como martillo para clavar las piquetas para la tienda. "¿No están tardando demasiado?"

"Ya casi es de noche." Me dice. "Lo mejor será quedarse aquí y esperarles."

"Creo que voy a dar una vuelta." Afirmo buscando la linterna entre las cosas de mi bolsa.

"Quédate aquí." Me dice.

"Espero que no pienses que voy a hacer mis necesidades delante de ti, oh, gran Sanzo. ¿Verdad?" Le digo.

"Ya veo." Afirma para ir hacia la zona de barbacoa donde he encendido un par de trozos de madera y papeles para mantener la madera encendida. "Ten cuidado, la noche ya casi ha caído."

"No te preocupes." Afirmo. "Estaré de vuelta enseguida."

"Cuidado, no te pierdas también." Me dice.

"Descuida, no creo que te de esa alegría." Afirmo encendiendo la linterna y moviéndome para ir hacia los árboles por donde habían ido el resto.

El camino no era demasiado difícil de seguir, habían dejado huellas tras ellos en cantidad, incluso habían dejado un rastro de ramitas de arbustos tronchadas.

"¡Chicos!" Les llamo tomando nota del camino que habían seguido. "Joder, a ver dónde se han metido ahora."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Genial, creo que estamos perdidos." Afirmo mirando a Goku. "¿No decías que sabías llegar allí? Debería haberme ido con Hakkai."

"¡Lo siento, vale!" Me dice enfadado. "Es de noche… y tengo miedo…"

"Tsk… no te preocupes." Le digo viendo reflejado en él a una niña pequeña. "Ya encontraremos el sitio."

Pero la verdad es que era horrible, cada vez acabábamos más perdidos. Y entonces, Goku se vuelve loco.

"¡Ya sé dónde estamos!" Afirma feliz. "¡Sígueme!"

"¡Goku, joder, no corras tanto!" Afirmo siguiéndole a la carrera hasta que le pierdo de vista. "Puñetero crío…"

La verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo me tiré buscándole, pero finalmente, había conseguido llegar a un sitio familiar.

"Vale, este tocón lo conozco." Afirmo reconociéndolo. "Ahora… ¿vine por ahí o por allí?"

Mierda, eso no era nada. Estaba igual de perdido que antes.

Entonces recuerdo que cuando era pequeño una vez también me perdí.

Pasé miedo hasta que me encontró mi hermano, pero cuando mi madre nos encontró… al único que abrazó fue a mi hermano, a mí solo me dedicó ira cuando no me ignoró.

Y entonces oigo algo.

Hay algo o alguien en los arbustos a mi derecha; así que me preparo para atacar hasta que veo algo saliendo a la carrera de los arbustos y cayéndose para sujetarse en un árbol.

¡¿Mi madre?!

"Puñeteras raíces…" Afirma una voz totalmente diferente.

"¿Lily?" Le digo.

Menos mal, los fantasmas eran aún más aterradores que estar solo.

"¿Gojyo?" Me dice apuntándome con un foco de luz. "Menos mal, ya pensaba que no os encontraba. ¿Y el resto?"

"A ver, acaba de aparecer Goku." Oigo a Sanzo.

"¿Y Hakkai?" Pregunta ella a un aparato del que ha salido la voz.

"Parece que llegué poco después de que tú te fueses." Afirma él mismo. "Pero Gojyo aún no hay llegado."

"Lo sé, está…" Dice por lo que le hago gestos para que no diga nada. "Tiene que estar cerca, hay huellas suyas por todas partes aquí." Me dice mirándome escamada por lo que levanto los dedos sonriéndole.

"Vale, haremos un fuego para que puedas encontrar el sitio." Le dice Hakkai. "Cuando lo encuentres…"

"Lo llevaré directamente." Afirma ella. "Ya os avisaré… cuando lo encuentre. Vale… y ahora… ¿puedo saber por qué no querías que dijera que te tenía delante?" Me pregunta bajando el aparato y levantando una ceja mirándome.

"Solo quería estar un poco más contigo." Le digo sonriéndole y cogiéndole la mano.

"Veo que has cogido un buen montón de madera." Me dice.

"¿Crees que habrá suficiente?" Le pregunto.

"Con tres montones como ese creo que dará para toda la noche." Afirma asintiendo y mirándome. "¿Y tú estás bien?"

"Sí, mejor ahora que estás conmigo." Afirmo intentando sonreírle. "Pero… ¿podemos esperar a…?"

"Esperaremos un poco." Me dice sonriendo suavemente. "Pero tenemos que volver pronto, el resto está preocupado."

"¿Tanto te importan?" Le pregunto.

"¿Estás de broma?" Me dice sonriendo. "Sois casi como mi familia; pero sigo prefiriéndote a ti."

"¿En serio?" Le digo sorprendido de que me haya leído la mente.

"Pues claro." Asiente apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y dejándome que la rodee con un brazo. "¿Por qué si no iba a hacer lo contrario de lo que se supone que es razonable y quedarme aquí contigo en lugar de volver corriendo al área de acampada y calmar a todos al verte sano y salvo?"

Bueno, en eso llevaba razón.

"No es que quiera hacerte hacer eso, es que… quiero estar más tiempo contigo." Afirmo suavemente. "Casi no tenemos ni un momento para estar solos."

"Ya, bueno…" Me dice. "Había pensado hacer una escapada esta noche. No digo alejarnos demasiado, solo… separarnos unos metros del resto. Como anoche."

"Eh… eso suena bien…" Afirmo divertido y feliz de tener un plan B.

"Bueno… mañana espero poder llegar a París ya por la noche." Me dice. "Y bueno… he encontrado un sitio super-chulo a buen precio. Habitaciones individuales."

"En serio." Le digo.

"Sí, es… bueno, a cambio de unos dibujos chulos y… que Goku es mi hermano pequeño." Afirma.

"¿Y cómo entramos en todo eso?" Le pregunto.

"Digamos que sois acompañantes." Me dice. "Diría que Hakkai es nuestro padre, pero… es demasiado joven para serlo. ¿Crees que podría pasar por nuestro hermano mayor?"

"Ya." Digo separándome. "Y Sanzo es vuestro primo lejano."

"Había pensado que fuese un hermanastro o algo así." Afirma. "Pero primo lejano suena mejor."

"¿Y qué hay de mí?" Le digo. "¿Qué soy yo, el amigo de tus hermanos?"

"Había pensado que fueses mi novio, pero… si quieres ser el amigo de mis hermanos…" Me contesta.

"¡Soy tu novio!" Afirmo feliz. "¿Y podré actuar como tu novio?"

"Eso espero." Me dice sonriendo ampliamente de una forma tentadora.

"¿Y podré hacer esto?" Le pregunto suavemente para acercarme a ella y acabar besándola.

"Mmmm…" Afirma sonriendo.

"¿Y esto también?" Añado volviendo a acercarme y acariciándole el costado primero sobre la ropa hasta que mi mano choca con el elástico de su camiseta y acabo elevándolo para acariciándole la piel y acabando con mi pulgar extendido bajo la curva de su pecho.

"Hum… qué osado…" Me dice sonriendo divertida.

"Pues aún no has visto nada." Afirmo sonriendo y moviendo la mano ligeramente para posar la palma bajo su pecho y usar mi pulgar para frotar los botones en el centro de ambos. "Mmmmmm…"

"¿Sabes que a esto pueden jugar dos?" Me susurra al oído antes de mordisqueármelo y bajar una mano hacia mi abdomen para colarla bajo mi camiseta y acariciarme el pecho.

¿Cómo no iba a saberlo si ella me volvía loca cuando reaccionaba así?

Era increíble, nunca me había sentido así de unido a otra chica, que me pusiera así de caliente con todo lo que hacía, aunque fuera simplemente respirar; con que con algo como eso de estar solos en el bosque y calentando hasta el aire a nuestro alrededor…

Y entonces me quita la camiseta y yo le quito la suya para mirarla feliz de poder tener a alguien así de especial conmigo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?" Me pregunta Goku.

"Hace poco que han llamado." Le digo mientras mantenemos la hoguera en el asador para asar algunas salchichas. "Estarán al caer."

Es justo entonces cuando oímos voces acercándose y unos segundos más tarde les vemos salir de la arboleda y riéndose mientras ella enfoca el suelo delante de ellos con la linterna.

"Lo siento, de noche es más difícil orientarse." Afirma ella tranquila. "Y Gojyo no lo puso demasiado fácil tampoco."

"Oye, no fui yo la que cogió el camino de la derecha en lugar de izquierda." Le dice él.

"Vaya, vaya." Afirmo sonriendo. "Al menos estáis bien."

"¡Lily, nos habíamos perdido!" Le dice Goku saltándole a los brazos mientras ella corresponde a su abrazo como si fuese una madre. "¡He pasado mucho miedo con Gojyo!"

"Rectifico lo dicho." Afirma Gojyo. "Sí pareces un poco su madre."

"Oh, cállate." Le dice ella.

"¿Podéis explicarme un poco de qué va eso de que parece una madre?" Les digo.

"Da igual, ya lo contará ella si quiere luego." Me dice Gojyo. "Me parece que me voy a comer yo solo toda la carne…" Canturrea divertido

"¡De eso nada!" Gritan todos salvo yo que sonrío aguantándome la risa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Goku)

"Bufff…" Dice Lily volviendo con Hakkai de la fuente que está a unos metros de donde hemos montado el asentamiento para pasar la noche. "Estoy reventada."

"Ha sido una tarde larga." Le dice Hakkai. "Y como has salido a buscarnos porque nos habíamos perdido un rato…"

"Pero aún nos queda la hoguera." Les digo.

"Claro." Afirma ella sonriendo. "Es solo que… bueno, os veré sentada."

"Goku, mañana vamos a madrugar." Me dice Hakkai.

"No seas tan blando con él, Hakkai." Le dice Gojyo. "Eh, monicaco, los niños pequeños se van a la cama pronto."

"¡Eres un kappa pervertido!" Le digo.

"¡Vale ya!" Afirma Lily casi gritando y frotándose la cabeza. "Por favor, estoy demasiado cansada para ponerme a intentar calmaros a los dos. Así que… si me hacéis el favor… mataros junto a la barbacoa, yo voy a intentar dormir ya. Pero si queréis podéis quedaros un poco más y divertiros, y… Hakkai… mañana conduzco yo por la mañana, así aprovechamos que me acueste tan temprano."

"No me importa ocuparme yo." Afirma Hakkai. "Pero como quieras."

"Bueno, pues buenas noches a todos." Afirma Lily sonriéndonos de nuevo para ir hacia la tienda de campaña que había llevado y donde entre Gojyo y yo habíamos colocado las colchonetas hinchables y las mantas para cuando quisiéramos irnos a dormir.

"¡Espera, yo también voy!" Le digo.

"Eso, eso, los niños a la cama como niños buenos." Afirma Gojyo.

"Claro, pero como Goku es el primero en irse a dormir, es el que elige colchoneta." Le dice Lily para guiñarme un ojo haciéndome callar.

"¡Eso no es justo!" Le dice él.

"Lo que tú digas, buenas noches." Afirma sonriendo.

La verdad es que no es tan malo irme pronto a la cama, porque en cuanto salto al colchón, Lily se tumba en la colchoneta junto a la mía y dejando vacía la de la 'puerta' de la tienda.

"Bueno… pues los mayores que se diviertan con sus cervezas y sus chismes de viejas y tú y yo vamos a pasarlo mejor aún aquí dentro." Me dice divertida cogiéndose la manta y pasándome a mí otra. "Podemos… jugar a las cartas hasta caernos dormidos..."

"No sé jugar a los mismos juegos que tú." Le digo suavemente.

"O hablar." Afirma. "¿Te gusta el viaje?"

"Sí, es… nosotros siempre viajamos." Le digo.

"Qué envidia, ya me gustaría a mí poder viajar tanto." Afirma ella sonriendo divertida y sonriendo mientras mueve la linterna para ponérsela en el saco que ha hecho con sus mantas. "Tenéis que pasarlo de muerte."

"Es divertido, pero… bueno, Gojyo y yo o hacemos más que pelearnos, y Sanzo me golpea la cabeza con su abanico." Le digo. "Pero siempre me compra bollitos cuando tengo hambre."

La verdad es que es divertido hablar con ella, hasta que acabo notando que me pican los ojos y poco a poco su voz va convirtiéndose en un zumbido suave y pronto… nada, me he dormido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Uffff… creo que yo también voy a dormirme." Afirmo. "Me baila el suelo."

"Yo voy a quedarme un poco más." Afirma Hakkai sonriendo. "Mañana por la mañana conduce Lily."

"Vale, pues… nos vemos mañana, supongo." Afirmo moviendo la mano para ir hacia la tienda donde oigo respirar fuerte dentro y sonrío entrando para ver a ambos dormidos cerca el uno del otro y tan quietos que es evidente que duermen; así que con cuidado voy quitándome la camiseta y los pantalones hasta quedarme solo con los calzoncillos y cogerme una manta para meterme bajo esta y echarle un poco por encima a ella acercándome más a ella.

"Deberías conservar la manta entera para ti." Oigo que me susurran.

"¿Te he despertado?" Le pregunto.

"No del todo." Afirma suavemente. "Tenía el sueño ligero."

"Pensaba que estabas cansada."

"Y lo estoy." Asiente girándose para ponerse mirando al techo y girar ligeramente la cara hacia mí. "Pero no estoy acostumbrada a dormirme tan pronto. De todas formas, me sirve con descansar."

"Deberías dormir." Le digo sonriendo y acariciándole la mejilla. "Hakkai dice que mañana haces tú la mañana."

"Él lleva días haciendo los turnos y dejándome a mí solo el refuerzo." Me dice cerrando los ojos suavemente. "Y total, hoy iba a dormir pronto."

"No tan pronto." Afirmo sonriendo y viendo que se ha acabado quitando la camiseta pero poniéndose la chaqueta que le queda un poco rara bajo las mantas. "¿No estarás esperándome despierta por algo?" Le pregunto metiendo una mano ligeramente bajo la manta.

"Gojyo… Goku está a mi otro lado…" Me dice mirándome con los ojos abiertos y una mirada de aviso y preocupación en la cara.

"No te preocupes, está dormido." Afirmo divertido. "Y cuando se duerme no lo despiertas ni a tortas. Y esos dos tienen aún latas para un buen rato."

"Gojyo…" Me dice mientras le doy un beso.

"Vale, está bien." Afirmo. "¿Ni un poquito de sobeteo?"

"Bueno…" Me dice devolviéndome el beso. "Pero sé discreto."

"Prometido." Afirmo sonriendo para atraerla un poco más hacia mí y deslizar mi mano por su manta para abrirla sin dejar de besarla y meterme un poco bajo esta uniéndola con la mía con un simple gesto sobreponiéndola una sobre otra.

Me parece muy agradable estar así con ella, aunque tengamos al mono roncando justo a su otro lado. Y la verdad es que si antes hubiéramos tenido algo de frío, desde luego ahora ya no hacía ni pizca de frío. Y enseguida la temperatura subió aún más. Tanto que por un momento tuve miedo de prender la tienda entre los dos, y tanto que tuve que echar mano de todo mi auto-control para no traspasar la línea que separaba eso de disfrutar por completo de ella.

El problema vino cuando paramos porque nos entró sueño y notamos que fuera ya comenzaban a recoger y poco después me quedé dormido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Hakkai)

Menuda noche, he dormido poco porque aunque me acosté cansado, luego hacía frío y aunque estábamos todos cerca unos de otros, no conseguí entrar demasiado en calor, y luego me desperté para ir a vaciar la vejiga a unos metros de la tienda de campaña, y luego… bueno, demasiados ruidos.

Por desgracia, para cuando me quedé dormido al poco me despertaron moviéndome suavemente.

"Hak." Me llama Lily suavemente. "Oye, vete despertándote, tenemos que recoger esto ya, es lo único que me falta de recoger."

"¿Ya es de día?" Le pregunto dándome cuenta que así es.

"Siento tener que despertarte." Me dice suavemente. "Pero puedes ir durmiendo en el coche mientras vamos hacia París."

"No, espera, te ayudo a recoger." Le digo.

"Ah, no te preocupes." Me dice sonriendo. "Me basta con que salgas a tomarte algo con el resto. Yo recojo, no cuesta demasiado."

"No, no, insisto." Afirmo recogiendo la manta para doblarla y ponerla con el resto. "Voy a llevar esto al jeep y ahora vuelvo a ayudarte."

"NO te preocupes, ya la ayudo yo." Me dice Gojyo. "Tú vete tomando algo caliente mientras nosotros acabamos con la tienda." Afirma haciéndome dar cuenta que está todo recogido y Goku tiene una bolsa negra de basura en las manos donde mete de vez en cuando algunas cosas.

Y entonces veo que Sanzo tiene un termo en las manos y una taza humeante de plástico en la otra mientras ve cómo el resto trabajan y me acerco a él para dejar las mantas en el coche y coger un poco del café caliente que llevamos allí y que sin duda él ha calentado más en algún fuego.

"Ya veo que soy el último en despertar." Le digo mientras cojo el termo para servirme en mi taza un poco de café.

"Dijo que tú tenías que descansar más porque tenías que conducir luego descansado." Me dice sacando un cigarrillo para encendérselo. "Pero si no salimos ya, cree que no llegaremos a París luego."

"Ya veo." Asiento.

La verdad es que era un descanso saber que ella podría llevarnos en el coche mientras yo descansaba un poco más, y como generalmente conducía yo supongo que no importaba demasiado si ella hacía la etapa de mañana hoy.

Así que mientras veía cómo entre Gojyo y ella recogían la tienda donde habíamos pasado la noche sonrío.

Realmente ya nadie diría que el grupo éramos nosotros cuatro y luego una chica, era evidente que ella era ya una más del grupo.

Y finalmente, acaban y vienen a dejar la bolsa con la tienda dentro en la parte trasera del jeep que hemos separado para poner la carga allí mientras tres de nosotros van a sentarse atrás.

"Bueno… pues esto ya está." Afirma ella sonriendo. "En cuanto tiremos la basura que Goku ha recogido podremos irnos."

"Creo que había un contenedor cerca de aquí." Le digo. "Podemos tirarlo de camino."

"Una gran idea." Afirmo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"¡Sanzo!" Le llamo mientras compruebo que se está echando una cabezada. "¡Que me tienes que decir por dónde ahora!"

"¡Mira el mapa tú sola!" Me dice pasándome el papel que está a punto de volárseme.

"¡Sanzo, deja de molestarla o nos la pegaremos!" Le dice Gojyo para que se pongan a gritar y finalmente despierten a Hakkai.

"Dejadlo ya." Afirma Hakkai. "Yo te digo por dónde es. Vamos a ver… tiene que llegar hasta Dijon y de ahí coger la carretera que va a Saulieu, de ahí es toda la carretera recto hasta París."

"Vale." Le digo buscando un lugar para dar la vuelta dado que acabamos de atravesar la primera y haciendo que todos se agarren cuando doy una vuelta rápida. "Gracias a que el copiloto iba dormido nos habíamos pasado el desvío. Eso nos retrasará un poco."

"¿Quieres parar un poco a descansar y te tomo el relevo?" Me pregunta Hakkai.

"No hace falta." Afirmo. "Ya he descansado comiendo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Horas después, bien entrada la noche

"La próxima vez que me toque conducir que por dios se ponga otro de copiloto." Les digo.

"Hakkai no es tan quejica." Afirma Sanzo molesto. "Y es tu culpa que nos hayamos perdido, tú conducías."

"¡Oh, cierra la boca!" Le digo molesta mientras cargo con los bultos que me han tocado para ir a la recepción donde me pongo a hablar francés. "**Buenas noches. Disculpe, teníamos una reserva hecha.**"

"**Desde luego, señorita.**" Me dice el chico rubio con la cara aún puesta en unos papeles que tenía y sonriendo. "**¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son?**"

"**La familia Hernández.**" Afirmo.

"**Ah, son los ganadores del concurso.**" Afirma sin levantar la vista tampoco esta vez. "**Son las habitaciones 603, 605, 607 y 609.**"

"Oye, que ha dicho solo 4 números y somos 5 personas." Me dice Gojyo por lo que levanto una mano para pedirle que me de tiempo.

"**Perdone, somos 5 personas.**" Le digo.

"**Sí, pero el menor tiene que dormir con alguien más.**" Afirma. "**Como veo que son 4 hermanos y 1 primo he supuesto que dos hermanos dormirían juntos.**"

"Dice que como somos 4 hermanos y nuestro primo y Goku es menor había supuesto que alguien dormía con él."

"Ni de broma comparto cuarto con el crío." Afirman Sanzo y Gojyo.

"Está bien, yo dormiré con él." Afirma Hakkai sonriendo.

"**Está bien.**" Le digo al recepcionista. "**¿Nos da las llaves?**"

"Bien-sure." Afirma moviéndose para coger unas tarjetas. "**Habitación 603, la 605, la 607 y 609 para la señorita bonita.**"

"Merci." Le digo sonriendo antes de girarme a los chicos. "Bueno, planta 6ª, vamos a coger el ascensor."

"**Ah, señorita, disculpe.**" Me dice una mujer de uniforme del hotel alcanzándonos en la puerta del ascensor.

"**¿Yo?**" Le pregunto para que asienta.

"**Esta noche hay un espectáculo nocturno.**" Me dice. "**Y la gerencia del hotel se sentiría muy honrada si los ganadores del premio 'Conozca el París oculto' vinieran.**"

"¿Qué dice la chica?" Me pregunta Sanzo.

"Dice que esta noche hay un espectáculo nocturno y que se sentirían muy honrados si fuésemos." Le digo. "Igual deberíais ir."

"¿Y tú no vas a venir?" Me pregunta Gojyo.

"Yo estoy un poco cansada." Afirmo. "Pero vosotros deberíais ir." Añado sonriendo.

Entonces se miran y sonríen.

"Supongo que por una noche no pasará nada." Me dicen.

"**Bien, iremos.**" Afirmo para la mujer sonriéndole para que asienta sonriendo y nos deje irnos.


	30. CAPITULO 30: EL RUBIO LOCO APARECEN LAS

**CAPITULO 30: EL RUBIO LOCO. APARECEN LAS TRABAS.**

(Voz de Lily)

"Y con esto… ya estoy lista para dormir." Afirmo sonriendo y echándome sobre la cama en el albornoz de la habitación, feliz de que hayamos caído en el que parece ser el único hotel de toda Francia con baño en la habitación.

Vale, el baño no era nada del otro mundo, pero seguía estando en la habitación; y era una habitación bastante grande para ser de una sola persona.

"Mmmmm… qué blandito…" Afirmo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos apoyada en el colchón con las piernas colgando fuera.

Entonces llaman a la puerta y me levanto para ir a abrir y encontrarme a Gojyo allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto. "Se supone que estarías abajo con el resto, divirtiéndote."

"Es un poco aburrido, hay una orquesta y la música no es para nada divertida." Me dice. "Pero Goku se lo está pasando de muerte. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro, pero… bueno, iba a acostarme." Le digo.

"Vaya… esta es más grande que la mía." Me dice entrando de todas formas y caminando hasta el centro de la habitación.

"A mí me parece normalita." Afirmo. "Mi habitación de casa es igual de grande si le quitases las estanterías."

"Puede ser." Afirma sentándose en la cama y mirándome sonriendo. "Vaya, hasta te has duchado."

"Sí, me relaja ducharme, ya lo sabes." Le digo. "Iba a secarme para meterme a la cama y dormir. Mañana tengo que levantarme pronto para prepararme. Supuestamente soy la hermana mayor de Goku y me encargo de él. Así que en el parque de atracciones tendré que echarle un ojo."

"¿Os vais a ir solos?" Me dice.

"No, hombre." Afirmo sonriendo divertida. "Vamos todos, pero me gustaría ver cómo os montáis en el carrusel con Goku y conmigo."

"Entonces… ¿no puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?" Me pregunta.

Parece un poco desanimado, así que no puedo decirle que no categórico.

"Pero solo un poco." Afirmo. "De verdad, es que… estoy un poco cansada."

"Bueno, pues yo te relajaré." Me dice palmeando la cama. "Vamos, siéntate conmigo."

"Primero déjame que me ponga el pijama." Le digo cogiéndolo de mi bolsa de viaje y yendo al baño a cambiarme antes de volver y ver que se había quitado la camisa y se había tumbado en la cama. "Esto…"

"Ala, tienes el pelo aún húmedo." Me dice mientras voy a sentarme en la cama tranquila aunque noto que no es doble. "¿No te pondrás mala si no te lo secas?"

"Con el calor que hace lo dudo." Afirmo estirando la toalla de manos en la almohada antes de acostarme. "¿Tan malo era el espectáculo?"

"Es que pensé que igual podía pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo." Me dice. "No se me ocurrió que de verdad estuvieses cansada."

Suspiro, nunca se me había dado bien esas cosas de pareja, así que no sé muy bien cómo reaccionar, así que hago lo de siempre: seguir mi instinto.

"No importa." Afirmo intentando sonreír. "A mí también me apetece un poco estar contigo a solas; aunque creo que no podremos hacer gran cosa, lo de que estoy cansada es cierto."

Eso le hace sonreír y besarme la frente antes de bajar a mis labios y parar sonriendo.

"Entonces me conformaré con estar así de juntos." Me dice abrazándome mejor. "Por cierto, has mejorado al volante."

"¿En serio?" Le digo sorprendida.

"De verdad." Afirma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"Y entonces…" Digo antes de darme cuenta que Lily parece haberse dormido entre mis brazos.

Bueno, había subido porque me preocupaba y es evidente que solo estaba cansada, pero lo de hablar con ella había sido divertido también; sin embargo… sonrío acariciándole suavemente el trozo de piel hasta casi el trasero que queda desnudo bajo su pantalón.

"Madre mía… cómo puedes ser tan despreocupada cuando hay un chico en tu cuarto…" Le digo divertido arropándola para intentar irme y encontrarme que me había cogido de la cintura del pantalón.

"¿Ya te vas?" Me pregunta susurrando y dándome a entender que está aún medio dormida.

"Pensaba que estabas dormida." Le digo. "Iba a irme a mi cuarto para que pudieras descansar."

"Hum…" Afirma suavemente.

"¿Me sueltas?" Le digo haciéndole ver que sigue sujetándome de la cintura del pantalón. "Si no, no puedo irme."

"Había pensado en hacer algo más." Me dice suavemente. "Aquí…"

"Nena…" Le digo intentando decirle que se está metiendo en terreno pantanoso. "Que estás dormida y…" Le digo para ver cómo se incorpora y me da un beso para terminar mirándome a los ojos.

"Había pensado que ahora estábamos solos." Me dice. "Pero supongo que tendrá que ser para otra vez."

"¿No estabas cansada?" Le digo.

"Ahá… pero aún así… casi no tenemos tiempo solos…" Afirma suavemente.

"Es cierto, pero aún así… no sé, no quiero quemar cartuchos." Le digo. "Y tú estás cansada, el día ha sido largo…"

"Podre aguantar." Afirma.

"Vale, pues por mi genial." Afirmo divertido y feliz inclinándome para besarla.

Me encantaba toda ella. Su piel, su olor... Todo en ella era diferente. Incluso sus reacciones eran... Refrescantes, nuevas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Al día siguiente...

(Voz de Lily)

"¡Goku, no corras!" Le dice Hakkai mientras él corretea para ir hacia la cola de la montaña rusa que tenía un trozo casi a oscuras del todo que parecía una caída libre.

"¡Goku, que hay hueco para todos!" Le digo divertida. "Madre mía, este chico no se cansa nunca."

"¿Hoy tenemos más eventos?" Me pregunta Hakkai.

"Eh, lo de la comida gratis a cambio de las fotos con Goku con ese gorrito de payaso fue genial." Afirma Gojyo divertido.

"Uno, era un gorro de Mikey Mouse." Le digo divertida. "Segundo, como ganadores del premio tenemos una obligación de salir en fotos con los privilegios que nos han hecho y decir que es genial todo lo que nos dan. Y tercero, luego hay espectáculo y tenemos entradas V.I.P. en primera línea, así que…"

"Espectáculo." Me dice Sanzo para bufar una vez.

"Sí, y luego es la cena en el buffet del hotel." Afirmo mientras llegamos donde Goku está guardándonos el sitio saltando en el sitio feliz. "Qué bien ¿eh, Goku?" Le digo sonriéndole. "Es una suerte que tengamos pases especiales."

"¡Este sitio es el mejor del mundo!" Afirma feliz. "¡Oh, oh!. ¿Podremos sacarnos una foto con Mulan?"

"Claro, pero primero hay que encontrarla ¿no crees?" Le digo sonriendo y cogiéndole de la manga sabiendo que iba a salir corriendo y sin equivocarme. "Pero primero las atracciones."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de 'X')

"Oye, vete preparándote." Me dice el escenógrafo que me ha tocado para esto.

"Ya va, ya va…" Suspiro poniéndome el gorro de la tienda de regalos que me han hecho ponerme.

"Hey, hueco para las fotos del parque." Dice un tipo francés que se encarga de sacar fotos a los famosos que promocionan el parque y a ganadores de concursos. "Bonito gorro, Sean."

"¿Qué hay, tío?" Le digo sonriendo divertido. "¿Te ha vuelto a potar una princesita que ha venido a ver a la pava rubia de cabello kilométrico?"

"Qué va, Françoise se está encargando de seguir a esas crías." Me dice metiendo la tarjeta de su cámara digital en el lector del ordenador. "Yo tengo algo mucho mejor. Las fotos de las modelos de 'Minny & Me' que han venido aquí para promocionar la línea de ropa y sus hermanas mayores. Mira qué bellezas." Me dice sonriendo y mostrándome las fotos de unas chicas que son monas y en algún caso, podría hasta llegar a modelos de revistas.

"Sí, muy monas." Afirmo divertido viéndole pasar fotos de la gente hasta que llega a una donde se ve a un crío montado en una atracción. "Para, para." Le digo. "Vuelve a la anterior."

"¿La de la cabaña del Sombrerero Loco?" Me dice.

"¿Quién es ese crío?" Le pregunto señalando a un chaval pre-adolescente que sale tirado de la mano de una chica hacia el buffet del restaurante.

"¿Ese?" Me dice. "Es el ganador del concurso 'Conozca el París oculto', bueno, tenía que ser un equipo de un adulto y un niño. ¿Pues?"

"La chica." Afirmo incorporándome sonriendo.

"Es mona, pero sigo prefiriendo a las hermanas mayores de las 'Minnie & me'." Me dice sonriendo. "Y sobre eso de la niña chica esa… Creo que los ganadores del concursito de marras y sus acompañantes se alojan en el…"

"Creo que ya tengo entretenimiento para estas semanas." Afirmo divertido cogiendo el móvil. "_Salut, Clemént_." Saludo por el móvil. "_Est-ce que tu te rappelle de cette favour que tu me doit?_ _Bien... atendez…_"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"¡Qué chulo!" Afirma Goku viendo el festival de luces y gente disfrazada y bailando por la calle central del parque de atracciones. "¡Ala!"

"Mira, mira, Goku." Le dice Lily señalándole a una carroza con una pareja vestida de verde a lo príncipe y princesa. "Son los protagonistas de 'Tiana y el Sapo'."

"Qué infantil." Le dice Sanzo.

"No me digas que te gusta eso." Le digo a Lily divertida.

"Pues claro, soy una chica Disney." Afirma ella. "He crecido viendo estas películas y soñando con ser Cenicienta o Blancanieves."

"Hay que ver…" Le digo divertido.

La verdad es que es divertido ver cómo a veces es como tener a dos Gokus en lugar de solo uno: el de siempre o Goku, y el civilizado o Lily.

Y es divertido hasta que llegan frente a nosotros y la plaza se queda en silencio con expectación mientras los personajes piden silencio con gestos y luego todos señalan a un punto donde salen de pronto unos rayos de luz.

"¡Vaya… qué pasada!" Afirmo alucinado viendo cómo va apareciendo un tipo del suelo entre los focos.

"¡Ya te digo!" Afirma Goku. "¡Caramelos!"

Eso me hace reír mientras veo a Lily sonriendo divertida y moviéndose un poco mientras el tipo canta moviéndose por lo que en realidad era un escenario enorme.

"¡Muy bien, chicos!" Grita el cantante. "¡¿Pero estámos en un aula de castigo o qué?!. ¡Todo el mundo moviendo el cuerpo con la siguiente canción!"

"Este tío es divertido." Afirmo divertido viendo que el cantante rubio está como una regadera y sigue cantando otra canción y luego otra más mientras los niños y jóvenes, hasta algún que otro adulto, bailan al son de la música y algunos muñecos bailan con ellos también.

Y Lily… dios, era realmente divertido verla moverse con Goku a saltos y moviéndose divertidos ambos.

Y de pronto la música para.

"Bueno, chicos y chicas." Dice el cantante agachándose un poco en cuclillas sin perder la sonrisa. "Es hora de bajar un poco el ritmo." Añade mientras la banda toca algo más lento, como una balada y Lily me mira por el rabillo del ojo. "La siguiente canción la compuse para alguien muy especial. Mi princesa de cuento." Afirma mientras la luz va bajando de intensidad y se vuelve de colores más oscuros como el azul marino y el morado, incluso algún rayo rojo. "Así que… papás coger a las mamás y chicos, invitad a bailar a esa chica tan linda que tenéis al lado."

"Señorita." Le digo a Lily sonriéndole y tendiéndole una mano gentilmente. "¿Me concedería este baile?"

"No sé yo… creo que debería bailar con Goku." Afirma ella sonrosándose suavemente.

"Nah, no me gusta esto, es muy lento." Le dice Goku para empujarle y echármela casi encima haciendo que Hakkai le riña.

"Bueno, ya no hay excusas." Afirmo sonriéndole.

"Hum." Asiente ella suavemente.

Con cuidado, abro un poco de hueco y la cojo un poco contra mí con suavidad para hacerla moverse ligeramente al compás de la música mientras yo guío sus movimientos lentamente en ese pequeño círculo que tenemos para movernos.

Todo es perfecto… o al menos hasta que veo las imágenes que se están formando en el telón tras el escenario y me quedo parado al ver cómo un tipo con tatuajes y el pelo tan largo como el mío pero rubio besando a la misma chica que tengo yo entre mis brazos, ambos en bañador con el cielo azul tras ellos y al parecer en un beso consentido por ambas partes y con un sentimiento.

Y entonces pasan dos cosas a la vez: primero, un foco nos enfoca a Lily y a mí; y segundo, Lily se gira y se cubre la boca mientras vemos cómo el cantante ha saltado del escenario y se está abriendo paso hacia nosotros para cogerla de la mano y sonreírle.

Por un momento siento que me hierve la sangre.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"Señorita." Me dice Gojyo sonriéndome y tendiéndome una mano gentilmente. "¿Me concedería este baile?"

"No sé yo… creo que debería bailar con Goku." Le contesto, a fin de cuentas hemos ido allí sobre todo por él ya que es un menor aún y él lo está disfrutando aún más que yo.

"Nah, no me gusta esto, es muy lento." Me dice Goku para empujarme echándome casi encima de Gojyo haciendo que Hakkai le riña mientras yo me quejo.

"Bueno, ya no hay excusas." Afirma Gojyo sonriéndome.

"Hum." Asiento suavemente.

Es curioso, mientras me coge suavemente para hacerme mover con él guiándome lentamente en ese pequeño círculo que tenemos para movernos me parece que nada puede ir mal ya. Es como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido a nuestro alrededor y solo estuviéramos los dos.

Es… perfecto.

Y entonces mi pequeña burbuja se agita mientras veo cómo Gojyo se ha quedado mirando fijamente al escenario tras de mí con una cara que me hace dar cuenta que no ha visto nada bueno.

Justo cuando estoy girándome es cuando un foco me ciega y cuando me cubro los ojos para intentar recuperar parte de la visión me doy cuenta que el foco nos ha apuntado y veo una sombra cortada contra la luz que me tiende una mano y me coge la mía sonriéndome.

Por un segundo no entiendo por qué el cantante ha podido bajar del escenario y hacer algo así, pero entonces el foco se atenúa y veo simultáneamente lo que ha hecho a Gojyo cambiar el gesto de la cara antes de girarme para ser deslumbrada por el maldito foco y la cara del cantante.

Lo primero ha sido una foto que pensé que nunca más vería, una parte de mi pasado que había quedado relegada al olvido que llegaría a casi completo con los años y encontrando a la persona apropiada: una foto del verano que cumplí los 18 dado que mi cumpleaños era en invierno, había sido especial porque había ido con unos amigos y el que entonces era algo así como mi 'noviete' a la playa, en avión dado que había sido a una isla del país. Mi primer beso húmedo con ese chico con el que llevaba tiempo saliendo y que entonces había pensado que era el definitivo pero que había resultado ser solo otro sapo más que había besado en la búsqueda del príncipe azul.

Y lo segundo es precisamente a ese 'sapo' cara a cara conmigo, con el micrófono bien cogido en sus ropas, que curiosamente eran una cazadora de imitación a cuero blanca con rayas grises y una camiseta amarilla a juego con su pelo rubio teñido.

Antes de que me haya dado cuenta estoy a los pies del escenario con él mientras sigue cantando mirándome con esos preciosos ojos verdes que hechizaban a cualquier chica que mirara. Pero justo cuando parece que me va a besar y yo estoy lista para apartarle, me guiña un ojo y me besa la mano sonriéndome.

"¡Gracias, sois un público encantador!" Afirma volviendo a subir al escenario mientras me rodea una marabunta de público feliz y yo sigo igual de pasmada.

"Eh, Lily." Me dice Goku cogiéndome de la mano y haciéndome volver a la realidad tras el shock de haber vuelto a ver un fantasma de mi pasado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, es… creo que voy a esperar con Hakkai y Sanzo." Le digo recuperando la sonrisa forzándome a sonreír a ese chico que no tiene culpa de nada. "Esto de bailar es demasiado cansado."

"¿Podemos volver a ir al castillo?" Me pregunta. "¡Aún no nos hemos sacado una foto allí!"

"Sí, claro." Afirmo sonriéndole, esta vez de verdad.

"¡Vamos!" Me dice feliz arrastrándome de la mano para llevarme abriéndose paso a través de la marabunta que se ha congregado allí hasta Sanzo y Hakkai, que están con Gojyo que parece molesto por algo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿En serio era solo eso?" Me pregunta Hakkai de vuelta al hotel mientras Sanzo y Gojyo fuman en la calle dado que se puede salir de la antesala del comedor a una zona especialmente habilitada para fumadores ahora que la política de fumadores dentro de edificios públicos se había endurecido en toda Europa.

"Te lo juro, es… no sé cómo es posible." Afirmo. "Es solo parte de mi pasado, y si tengo que serte sincera… pensaba que ya había pasado página."

"¿Y no hay nada oculto?" Me dice.

"No, quiero decir… claro que aún siento algo, sería una máquina si no sintiera algo diferente por él después de años de instituto saliendo juntos, pero… AHORA quiero a Gojyo."

"Es curioso, pero… igual deberías decirle esto mismo a Gojyo." Me dice Hakkai. "No creo que él se lo haya tomado igual. Ese tipo casi te besa."

"No, claro que no." Afirmo. "Si se hubiera acercado un milímetro más le hubiera golpeado la cara, aunque fuese un famosillo."

"Lo de pegar no te pega nada." Me dice apareciendo a mis espaldas y poniéndome una mano en el hombro para poner la cara sobre el otro para mirarme. "Así que me encantaría saber a quién quieres pegar para darle yo por ti."

"Al cantante de antes." Afirmo. "En serio, si se hubiera acercado un milímetro más le hubiera cruzado la cara, de hecho ya tenía la mano preparada y todo."

"Ah, a ese." Afirma separándose. "Será mejor que vayamos entrando, me muero de hambre."

"Pero Gojyo." Le digo confusa ante ese cambio de tono.

"¡A cenar!" Grita Goku para que Sanzo le de un golpe con su abanico en la cabeza.

"Goku, intenta comportarte, esto es un hotel de los buenos." Le digo suavemente. "Hay comida de sobra para todo el hotel y más incluso."

"Vale." Me dice asintiendo mientras abrimos la puerta del comedor y entonces le cojo de la mano cuando presiento que va a tirarse por el buffet, justo a la vez que el jefe de comedor de la entrada nos ve y abre la boca.

"Disculpe, les han cambiado la mesa." Me dice el hombre en inglés. "Por favor, permítame guiarle a su nueva mesa."

"Qué categoría, nos cambian de mesa." Dice Hakkai sonriendo.

"Ojalá sea la de al lado de los segundos." Dice Goku.

"Yo voy a ir a coger el primero, así podemos estar siempre uno en la mesa y no nos las quitarán." Afirmo sonriéndoles para ir hacia el buffet cuando el resto asienten.

La verdad es que me encantaba esa barra de comida. Había comida de todas las nacionalidades y una barra de ensaladas digna de un hotel de más categoría.

"Vaya… buena elección." Me dice una voz detrás de mí para ver a un chico moreno con el pelo peinado de forma elegante pero desenfadada, como uno de los modelos del Vogue. "Ensalada Niçoise y ensalada griega. ¿Intentas mantener la línea?"

"Sí, gracias." Afirmo viendo que tiene un plato y dándome cuenta que debe querer ensalada griega de queso feta y olivas con orégano, la misma que acabo de casi acabar yo. "Oh, lo siento, querías un poco y he…"

"Ah, no te preocupes." Afirma cascando los dedos para que un camarero se acerque hasta nosotros. "**Françoise, diles a los cheffs que saquen otra bandeja de ensalada griega, y por favor, recuérdale a Antoinnette que el lacón asado va colocado sobre un lecho de patatas panaderas, no fritas.**"

"_Bien-sure_." Afirma el hombre asintiendo para perderse en la puerta de la cocina mientras el chico moreno me sonríe.

"No me he presentado, me llamo _Clemént._" Afirma cogiéndome la mano para besármela con gentileza haciéndome mirar a todos lados preocupada por si nos están mirando todo el mundo. "Soy el encargado-junior, así que si necesita cualquier cosa…" Afirma sirviéndose un poco de ensalada combinándola con patatas a la mantequilla y '_ratatouille_' de manera bastante fina.

"Ah, no." Niego para darme cuenta de un detalle. "Disculpa, igual us… tú podrías decirme por qué se nos ha cambiado de mesa."

"Sí, es… una petición de otro huésped que te ha invitado a su mesa." Me dice. "Ya me he enterado."

"No voy a ningún lugar sin mis hermanos." Afirmo suavemente.

"Eso imaginé, así que la mesa será para los 6," Afirma sonriendo. "Oh, te recomiendo mejor la de ahí adelante." Afirma señalándome otra cebolla para la ensalada que estaba haciendo para los 5.

"¿Qué 6?" Le digo dejándole que me lleve hacia la mesa que teóricamente ibamos a ocupar.

"Pues sus hermanos, su primo y…" Me dice mientras veo cómo se comienza a producir una auténtica marabunta en el buffet y en uno de los asientos de la mesa redonda hay una chaqueta blanca de falsa piel.

Eso me aterra.

"Chicos, levantaros, vamos a volver a la de siempre." Les digo plantándome ante mis amigos.

"¿Por qué?" Me dice Goku. "Esto está cerca de la comida."

"Por favor." Le pido. "Te daré mi postre de dos días cuando nos vayamos."

"Pero…" Me dice el chico moreno.

Entonces veo una cabellera familiar y me entra el pánico por dentro si bien no lo manifiesto fuera.

"Gojyo, es… no me encuentro muy bien." Le digo. "¿Os veo luego?"

"Pero no vas a irte sin comer ¿no?" Me dice Goku.

"Lo siento." Le digo sonriendo. "Se me ha cerrado el estómago." Añado antes de salir casi por pies del comedor esquivando la mirada de ese rubio loco y casi sin respirar hasta que estoy dentro del ascensor y las puertas se cierran tras de mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Toc, toc, toc.

Con cuidado me levanto de la cama donde me he metido a oscuras casi y voy hasta la puerta para esperar un momento a que vuelvan a llamar.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto suavemente.

"Servicio de habitaciones." Me dice Gojyo al otro lado. "Por favor, ábreme."

Con cuidado abro la puerta y entonces él se apoya en el marco mirándome con cara seria.

"¿Estás solo?" Le pregunto.

"No has cenado." Afirma mostrándome un par de tupers de plástico. "Nos has preocupado un poco. Y por cierto, la mesa estaba puesta para 6 personas pero la otra no se ha atrevido a dar la cara siquiera."

Respiro hondo.

"¿Todo bien?" Me pregunta.

"Sí, es… ya estoy mejor." Afirmo sonriéndole suavemente. "Gracias por la cena."

"No hay de qué, 'hermanita'." Me dice sin sonreír.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Le ofrezco.

"Ya te costaba." Contesta para entrar y dejarme cerrar tras él. "¿Puedes preguntarme por qué has salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo? Y no me digas que era solo porque no te encontrabas bien, no cuela."

"Realmente era por eso." Afirmo. "Se me ha pasado el hambre."

"¿Te duele algo?" Me pregunta.

"Un poco la cabeza, tengo el estómago cerrado… no te preocupes, nadie se ha muerto por no cenar una noche." Afirmo intentando sonreírle. "Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí."

"No hay de qué." Contesta. "Te dejo esto por aquí, por si te despiertas esta noche y te entra hambre. En fin… que descanses."

"Espera." Le digo parándole suavemente. "Es… ¿te importaría quedarte un rato?"

"Claro." Me dice para sonreír. "Sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo."

No sé por qué, pero... No quiero quedarme sola, no después de lo que ha pasado hoy. No después de que haya vuelto a aparecer Sean en mi vida, y justo ahora que las cosas me van bien con Gojyo.

Así que, al final, acabo abrazándome a él y dejando que él me rodee con sus brazos para reconfortarme.

Y asi me encuentra el sueño, abrazada a él, entre sus brazos y mientras nos besamos tiernamente dado que él parece consciente de que no tengo el cuerpo para fiestas.


	31. CAPÍTULO 31: CONFESIONES PERDÓN

**CAPÍTULO 3****1****: CONFESIONES. PERDÓN.**

(Voz de Lily)

Al día siguiente, por la noche

"Buenas noches…" Les digo a los chicos sonriéndoles y suponiendo que Gojyo estará enfadado porque esa noche haya vuelto a huir del restaurante, contando con que es el único que no contesta sino que va a su cuarto haciéndome solo un gesto de cabeza.

Y de nuevo estoy sola en mi habitación, así que me desvisto y a la ducha.

Como cada noche, me encanta que el agua caliente me acaricie la piel borrando el cansancio y los pesares del día, así que me estoy un buen rato ahí dentro hasta que decido salir y sonrío mientras apago el agua y me escurro un poco para salir y ponerme la toalla alrededor tras secarme el cuerpo mientras mantengo el pelo envuelto en otra más pequeña.

Entonces voy al armario canturreando sin fijarme en nada más y decido elegir un vestido o algo para poder ir a hablar con Gojyo.

Y entonces decido poner la música del reproductor portátil antes de escoger la muda y ponérmela para quitarme la toalla y ponerme a elegir un vestido que pueda gustarle a Gojyo.

"Vaya, siempre dije que tenías un cuerpo precioso." Afirma una voz a mi espalda haciéndome asustar y coger el vestido que tenía en las manos para cubrirme con él el frente mientras me giro para encontrarme cara a cara con el cantante rubio mirándome sonriendo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le digo pegándome al armario la espalda. "¿Cómo has entrado? Oye, esto es acoso."

"Tranquila, baja un poco esos humos ¿eh, cielo?" Me dice sonriendo. "He entrado por la puerta, con el servicio de habitaciones que te ha traído la cena."

"Yo no he pedido cena." Afirmo poniéndome el vestido rápidamente.

"Lo sé, pero no he podido evitar apreciar que hoy no has ido a cenar." Me dice sonriendo. "Y como dijiste una vez… Si la chica no viene a mí, yo tendré que ir a la chica." Afirma divertido por su propia broma sin darse cuenta que me ha dado una patada al bazo su cambio del gran dicho. "Y como esta vez la chica merece la pena… Mira, he pedido un poco de todo. Ensalada y '_boeuf bourguignon_', que a saber qué es pero huele de maravilla y tiene pinta de engordar solo con mirarlo." Afirma sonriendo divertido.

"Escucha, es… creo que deberías irte." Le digo.

"Vamos, preciosa." Me dice sonriendo y levantándose para acercarse a mí mientras yo le aparto la cara y le miro avisándole. "A ver, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Es que no puedo preocuparme de una vieja amiga especial?"

"Eh, que nos conocemos." Afirmo.

"Te juro que solo es preocupación por una vieja amiga-especial." Me dice. "En serio, no cenar dos días seguidos tiene que ser malo."

"Creo que no." Afirmo. "Y si no ceno es porque no quiero verte la cara. Y ahora…" Afirmo yendo a la puerta para abrirla y hacerle gestos de que salga.

"Y… dime una cosa." Me dice. "¿Qué crees tú que diría el dueño del hotel si supiera que un grupo de huéspedes han mentido para ganar un concurso?" Me dice volviendo a sentarse en la silla y cogiendo una aceituna para mirarla y morderla sonriéndome.

"Me da igual." Afirmo. "No hemos mentido."

"Claro que no." Me dice. "Tan solo te han crecido 3 hermanos de la nada, y ¡anda! Resulta que no os parecéis en nada." Afirma. "Así que… tú verás."

"¿De dónde sacas tú que no sean mis hermanos?" Le digo sin demasiada convicción.

"Uno, como ya he dicho no os parecéis en nada, ni físicamente, ni de personalidad… nada." Afirma levantando un dedo para comerse otra aceituna. "Y dos, nena…" Avisa abriendo los brazos. "Que nos conocemos de hace tiempo, si no tenías hermanos antes, tampoco ahora. Pero… si decidieras aceptar mi invitación a cenar… bueno, supongo que estaría 'tan' ocupado recordándolo que se me habría olvidado lo de tus supuestos 'hermanos'."

"¿Y si digo que son adoptados?" Le digo cruzándome de brazos.

"Estoy seguro que a los promotores del evento les encantará ir a comprobarlo al registro." Me dice sonriendo.

Me tiene pillada y bien pillada. No hay nada que pueda hacer, así que acabo suspirando y apartándome de la puerta.

"Mucho mejor." Afirma sonriendo.

"¿Si me quedo a cenar aquí contigo… olvidarás lo de mi pequeña mentirijilla?" Le digo.

"Eso es." Afirma sonriendo.

"Muy bien, pero otra cosa más." Afirmo acercándome a él para acariciarle el cuello de su camiseta y agarrándosela con fuerza. "Ya estás quitando mi foto de tu show, y bórrala."

"De eso nada." Me dice para que apriete más el agarre. "Vale, está bien, la quitaré del show."

"Y cenas y te largas." Afirmo.

"Está bien." Me dice. "No era lo que había pensado pero…"

"¿Has dicho que había ensalada?" Le digo soltándole.

"De pasta." Afirma. "Y de pepino con lechuga y tomates de bola, para dos."

"Ibas bien hasta que has dicho el 'para dos'." Le digo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Y sabes qué más?" Me dice divertido. "Resulta que el otro día una niña de las del concurso de princesas me dijo que se casaría conmigo cuando fuese mayor."

"Oh… qué linda…" Afirmo sonriendo conmovida. "¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"Que estaba seguro que encontraría a un príncipe." Me dice. "La verdad, no dudo que estará buena cuando sea mayor, pero de momento… creo que las prefiero que estén buenas ahora."

"Gracias por recordarme por qué lo dejamos." Le digo.

No solo había sido por ese carácter ligón suyo que sin duda acabaría por perderle, también había sido porque se había largado sin más, y lo siguiente que había sabido era que se había hecho cantante del tres al cuarto.

Y ahora… sinceramente, por muy bueno que siguiese estando, mejor que antes incluso, no llegaba al nivel de Gojyo.

"¿Tan malo sería volver a darnos una oportunidad?" Me dice. "Ahora tengo pasta, y soy guapo, tengo carisma…"

"Ese es el problema." Afirmo pinchando otro trozo de carne para metérmelo en la boca y masticarlo antes de volver a hablarle. "No sabes escuchar, solo te importas tú."

"También me importas tú." Afirma.

"No, no te importo." Niego. "Si lo hiciera me hubieras hecho caso y te hubieras ido cuando te lo he pedido en lugar de chantajearme para que cenase contigo."

Eso le cierra la boca mientras me doy cuenta de algo: mientras estaba cenando con él casi no me he acordado de Gojyo. Y ese pensamiento me hace sentir culpable.

"Ya hemos cenado, me gustaría acostarme y… antes tengo algo que hacer." Afirmo suavemente. "Si no te importa…"

"¿No podemos hacer algo de sobremesa?" Me dice intentando cogerme la mano sobre la mesa que han llevado con la cena para poder cenar ambos en el cuarto, mano que yo aparto sutilmente. "¿Me dejarás invitarte al menos a una copa?"

"Hoy no." Niego.

"Está bien." Me dice. "Supongo que nos veremos mañana."

"Probablemente." Le digo acompañándole a la puerta para casi cerrársela en las narices cuando me comenta que tengo que ver su nuevo tatuaje.

Y entonces me pregunto qué puedo hacer para que Gojyo se 'des-enfade' conmigo; pero antes de que se me ocurra 'la idea', se me ocurre una idea.

Vale, probablemente sea una locura, pero es algo que creo que puedo hacer.

Con cuidado salgo de mi habitación y llamo a la de al lado para no conseguir respuesta, entonces vuelvo a intentarlo, dos, tres veces hasta que oigo refunfuñar al otro lado y me abren la puerta para ver a Gojyo con cara seria.

"Disculpa que te moleste tan tarde, pero… ¿puedo entrar?" Le digo.

No me dice nada pero se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar y cerrar tras de mí.

"Qué pasa." Me pregunta.

"Es… solo quería verte." Le digo. "¿Te he despertado?"

"No." Niega.

"¿Estás… estás enfadado?" Le pregunto temiendo su respuesta.

"Puede." Afirma.

"¿Puedo preguntar?" Le pregunto para que no conteste y suspire con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos con una mirada que no acabo de entender pero es algo triste, no ira ni alegría… no sé exactamente el qué.

"¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?" Me dice.

"Claro, lo que sea." Le digo deseando acabar con esa situación tan tensa cuanto antes y alegre de que quiera hablar.

"¿Por qué has vuelto a huir esta noche?" Me pregunta. "Y por favor, si no quieres contestar vale, pero nada de mentiras."

"No quiero que te enfades." Le digo.

"Prometo no hacerlo."

"No, sé que lo harás, porque no vas a entenderlo y lo vas a trastocar todo." Afirmo.

Entonces estudio su gesto, no parece demasiado duro, sin embargo es evidente que valora si quiere oír lo que le cuente o no, y finalmente, contengo el aliento.

"Prometo no enfadarme y dejarte que me lo expliques, sea lo que sea eso." Afirma cogiéndome la mano para llevarme a la cama.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gojyo)

No he podido descansar nada dándole vueltas a la actitud tan extraña de Lily desde ayer que vimos a ese espantajo en el parque de atracciones cantando y se le acercó al reconocerla incluso cuando se la veía ligeramente cambiada desde que se tomó la foto que salía en la pantalla; y entonces llamaron a la puerta y me doy cuenta que he estado casi dos horas tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada más.

Al principio no me molesto ni en levantarme, a fin de cuentas no me apetece ver a nadie, pero al ver la insistencia, decido levantarme e ir a abrir para ver a Lily fuera.

"Disculpa que te moleste tan tarde, pero… ¿puedo entrar?" Me dice

Aunque no me apetezca ver a nadie, Lily no es precisamente 'nadie', así que me echo a un lado para dejarla pasar y cierro la puerta tras ella.

"Qué pasa." Le consigo preguntar.

"Es… solo quería verte." Me contesta tímidamente o como si temiese algo. "¿Te he despertado?"

"No."

"¿Estás… estás enfadado?" Me dice un poco flojamente como si tuviese miedo de algo.

"Puede."

"¿Puedo preguntar?"

¿Cómo que si puede preguntar?

Es evidente que es por ella, porque no entiendo sus reacciones y en lugar de confiar en mí para contarme qué puñetas le pasa, se vuelve a meter en su coraza que tanto me había costado quitarle para que se abriese un poco, al menos a mí.

Pero entonces suspiro derrotado, por más que quiera enfadarme con ella es evidente que no puedo, es superior a mí.

"¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?" Le pregunto.

"Claro, lo que sea." Afirma tan rápidamente que hasta me deja un poco pasmado.

"¿Por qué has vuelto a huir esta noche?" Le pregunto para darme prisa en continuar antes de que pueda continuar y mentirme. "Y por favor, si no quieres contestar vale, pero nada de mentiras."

"No quiero que te enfades." Contesta tímidamente.

"Prometo no hacerlo."

"No, sé que lo harás, porque no vas a entenderlo y lo vas a trastocar todo." Responde.

Si dice eso es que seguramente me vaya a enfadar, aunque conociendola… vete tú a saber, igual era una tontería.

Sin embargo acabo decidiendo que quiero saber qué le pasa, y si ella me lo cuenta libremente… bueno, supongo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo para pasar de lo que me pueda hacer enfadar y centrarme en echarle una mano.

"Prometo no enfadarme y dejarte que me lo expliques, sea lo que sea eso." Respondo finalmente cogiéndole la mano suavemente para guiarla y hacer sentarse sobre la cama.

Entonces me centro en hacerle ver que espero su respuesta y la escucho.

"¿Recuerdas al cantante rubio de ayer?" Me dice tras un silencio en el que juraría que ha pensado qué palabras usar.

"Como para no recordarle." Afirmo. "Y creo que cualquiera le recordaría, su show era realmente… interesante."

"Por lo que se ve tiene algo de crédito en este lugar y consiguió que la dirección nos cambiara a todos a su mesa." Me dice.

"Seguimos estando juntos en eso." Le digo.

"Preferiría no verle demasiado." Me dice. "Es… es alguien de mi pasado, que fue importante hace mucho y… bueno, hace tiempo que no sabía de él."

"Había supuesto que era alguien de tu pasado por la foto, sí." Le digo atacándola sin darme cuenta ni quererlo. "Lo siento, no pretendía…"

"No, me lo merezco." Niega mordiéndose los labios. "Debería haberte dicho algo, pero… nunca hemos hablado del tema 'EXs' y… bueno."

"Vale, es un ex pero no significa nada para ti." Le digo. "No veo el problema."

"Gojyo es… esta noche se coló en mi habitación mientras me duchaba y cuando salí estaba con una cena para dos." Me dice haciéndome notar cómo me hervía la sangre y me rechinaban los dientes de aguantarme las ganas de salir a buscar a ese bastardo, claro que, evidentemente y como era de esperar, ella lo maliterpreta y se pone nerviosa. "¡Pero yo no sabía nada, te lo juro!"

"Te… creo…" Afirmo notando dificultad para hablar dadas las ganas que tengo de ir a matar a ese maldito bastardo. "Le dirías que no."

"Dijo que diría en la dirección que habíamos mentido para ganar el concurso." Me dice con cara de querer llorar rápidamente y como escupiendo palabras a toda velocidad tras negar. "He tenido que cenar con él, pero te juro que no hemos hecho nada más."

"Te creo." Afirmo maldiciendo por dentro a ese bastardo y atrayéndola para abrazarla por el cuello suavemente con mi brazo mirando a la pared antes de besarle la cabeza suavemente intentando consolarla. "Has sido muy valiente confesando eso."

"Te juro que no tengo nada que ver." Afirma llorosa. "Intenté echarle, pero…"

"Shhhh, Shhhhh…" Le digo suavemente. "No importa, te creo. Ya me imaginaba que algo gordo te tenía que pasar. Y por el bien de ese tío espero que no se le ocurra volver a acercársete, porque como lo haga te aseguro que ya puede tener a Budha y a todos sus dioses de su parte o le partiré esa cara de estúpido contra el suelo."

"Gojyo, es… no, por favor." Me dice.

"¿Me estás diciendo que vas a defenderlo después de chantajearte vilmente?" Le digo furioso.

"No, pero… no quiero que te abran un expediente por pegar a un famosillo." Me dice llorosa.

Joder, por qué no podré dejar a una mujer llorar si le da la gana.

Algún día me va a acabar matando esa debilidad que tengo hacia las mujeres que lloran, sobre todo si es por mi causa aunque sea en parte.

"Está bien." Cedo abrazándola de nuevo. "Pero no llores, por favor. No me gusta ver a una mujer llorar."

No sé cómo hablar con ella; no sé, nunca antes había tenido estos problemas.

Si una mujer actuaba como ella, me alejaba y punto, pero claro, ahora con Lily no quiero alejarme, aunque debería, pero no puedo.

Todo esto me supera, no sé exactamente cómo reaccionar; porque me ha fastidiado que actuara como una neurótica y había pensado que era por mí y porque pensaba que no había confiado en mí. Claro que ahora me había dado cuenta que probablemente no me lo hubiera dicho antes porque tenía miedo de la furia que me inspiraba lo que me había dicho.

"Está bien." Le digo. "Vale, esto… ¿quieres quedarte aquí esta noche? Si ha entrado antes, podría volver a hacerlo, y odiaría que otro que no sea yo te viera dormir mientras yo estoy aquí."

"Ya, pero…" Me dice.

"¿Pero?" Le digo intuyendo que no quiere porque en el fondo no le desagrada tanto que ese tipo haya entrado en su cuarto mientras ella se duchaba, aunque no la haya visto.

"Sería mejor que… bueno, que tú…" Me dice.

"¿Qué yo qué?" Le digo ya molesto.

"Que vinieras a la mía." Afirma.

De pronto toda la ira que me había llenado se baja de golpe y noto como si estuviese en una nube. Ella me coge la mano y me hace seguirla, y antes de darme cuenta, estamos en el pasillo.

"Supongo que mañana podría irme temprano y…" Le digo.

"Puedes traerte la ropa." Me dice suavemente.

"Prefiero levantarme pronto y pasar a mi cuarto, para… ya sabes, evitar que el resto se mosquéen sin más." Añado mientras pasamos la puerta.

Entonces me doy cuenta, es cierto que allí ha habido alguien, y hay una mesa puesta para dos, con dos sillas pero sin platos ya.

"¿Quieres ducharte?" Me pregunta suavemente.

"No, ya me había duchado en mi cuarto." Le digo. "Deberíamos irnos ya a dormir, mañana será otro día largo."

"Hum." Asiente.

Es curioso, había pensado que haría algo más, algo como pedirme que la perdone o algo, aunque… claro, con venir y contarme lo que había pasado, al confiar en mí… bueno, ya le había perdonado.

"¿No vas a pedirme que te perdone?" Le pregunto mientras veo cómo se cambia de ropa para ponerse su pijama.

"¿Podrías?" Me pregunta.

"Puedo intentarlo." Le miento intentando parecer serio. "Pero con dos condiciones."

"¿Hum?" Me dice demostrando que he hecho bien mi papel y está confusa.

"Primero, por una noche y con el calor que hace… quítate ese pijama, por dios, me está dando fiebre con solo mirar lo tapada que vas." Le digo.

"¿Solo eso?" Me dice comenzando a desabrocharse el pantalón del pijama para dejarlo caer y dejarme ver que efectivamente, llevaba ropa interior debajo.

"No, pero… creo que ahora son tres." Afirmo notando cómo comienzo a calentarme al verla moverse por allí recogiendo y dejando cosas en su sitio solo con la camiseta interior de dormir y las braguitas y cogiéndola suavemente por la cintura para enterrar la nariz en su pelo haciéndola sonreír y acariciarme el brazo.

Ella ni siquiera hace ademán de separarme, al contrario, se deja acariciar suavemente por mí y cuando la giro me mira a los ojos con los labios entreabiertos lista para ser besada, así que sonrío y la beso.

Por muy extraño que parezca, no puedo cansarme de besarla. Estaría besándola hasta que el cielo se quedara sin estrellas e incluso más.

Y eso solo es mejorado cuando mis manos encuentran la forma de llegar a su piel bajo la camiseta y consigo acariciarle la curva en la espada de su cintura, justo sobre la línea de su ropa interior antes de levantarle una pierna para pegarla a mí enterrando mis dedos en su pelo a la altura de la base del cráneo con el cuello.

Y entonces ella levanta la otra pierna para sujetarse a mi cintura dejando que nuestra caderas choquen y frotándome sin querer mi erección con su trasero haciéndome gemir de gusto y mirarla para sonreír y sujetarla mejor antes de llevarla a la cama donde la coloco con cuidado para seguir buscando su placer.

Y como siempre, poco a poco, la ropa va callendo al suelo hasta quedar tapados únicamente por la sábana de la cama.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Cada día me gusta más hacerlo contigo." Le digo sonriendo y besando a Lily cuando por fin paramos y estamos saciados ambos del otro, justo mientras la hago apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho rodeándola con el brazo.

"¿Podrás perdonarme?" Me pregunta suavemente.

"Pues claro que sí." Afirmo abrazándola con fuerza y divertido. "Pero la próxima vez, sea lo que sea, dímelo. Intenta confiar un poco más en mí."

"Es… temía que te enfadaras." Afirma acurrucándose contra mí en busca del sueño.

"Ya." Le digo dándome cuenta que sí que me había sentado mal.

La verdad es que me había sentado mal, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era por ella, era por él. Porque ellos habían tenido un pasado juntos, porque si no me hubiera conocido y hubiera vuelto a encontrarse con él por casualidad, podrían haber tenido un futuro juntos.

"Si no me hubieras conocido… ¿hubieras intentado volver con él?" Le pregunto antes de darme cuenta y haber podido callarme.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" Me dice volviendo a encender la luz.

"Una vez fuisteis algo, si yo no hubiera llegado, si no nos hubiéramos conocido…"

"Gojyo, entre él y yo no podría haber nada." Me dice. "Es un capullo prepotente y ligón. No me gusta compartir a mis chicos. Y él es famoso, tendría que aguantar demasiado. Y francamente, no me gustaría morirme de celos cada vez que le viera con otra chica que no fuera yo del brazo o sonriéndoles a otras."

Eso me hace pensar.

Yo antes era así. No quería a una sola mujer, las quería a todas, pero desde que había llegado a aquella dimensión tan extraña, desde que había conocido a esa chica… bueno, poco a poco el resto habían dejado de existir para mí.

Vale, seguía reconociendo una mujer bonita o excitante cuando pasaba a mi lado, pero no me apetecía tocarla, ya tenía a una chica excepcional conmigo, no necesitaba otra para arriesgarme a perderla a ella.

Entonces sonrío.

Es triste, pero estoy enamorado, de ella. Y eso, aunque me salva la vida, me llena de dolor también al recordar que tarde o temprano todo teminará y volveremos a casa, y ella volverá a quedarse fuera de mi vida.

"Hoy no hablas casi." Me dice en un tono que indica que pronto se dormirá. "¿Estás enfadado?"

"No, solo pensaba." Afirmo. "No quiero tener que renunciar a ti. Soy un egoísta."

"¿Por qué?" Me dice.

"Porque aunque evito pensar en ello sé que un día desapareceré, y te dejaré aquí." Le digo. "Aunque no quiera, tarde o temprano pasará. Y no podré hacer nada por evitarlo."

"Bueno, aún no se ha acabado." Afirma somnolienta abrazándose más a mí haciéndome nota todo su cuerpo contra el mío. "Disfrutemos el tiempo que nos quede."

Sí… disfrutar del tiempo que nos quedase era exactamente la mejor idea. Sin embargo… la idea de que un día tendríamos que separarnos no quería irse de mi cabeza.


End file.
